Seasons Die: 90th Annual Hunger Games
by Alecxias
Summary: President Augustus has been at it for fifteen years since Snow's death during the 75th Hunger Games. The victors are dead and one is spared to set an example to the other districts. Fear was truly back in the core of Panem and any form of rebellion have been erased from existence. The 90th Hunger Games is beginning and the seasons restarting. It's the Games he always promises.
1. Prologue - The Start of it All

**This is a re-do of my prologue, the last one sucked and I have always wanted to change it but time issues were a problem. Nevertheless it's done now!**

**To explain a few things: **

**-No this particular story is not an SYOT, meaning all the tributes, as well as the Mentors, Escorts, Stylists have all been made by myself, with a few input from friends.**

**-Yes there will be an SYOT at one point or another, I mean I want to do one but this story in particular is just me testing it out.**

**-The plan, this is an ambitious plan, is to have 11 stories spanning from the 90th HG (Which is this one, if you're not paying attention) all the way to the 100th HG (Which will be a Quarter Quell).**

**-There won't be any form of rebellion and if there is I'll likely put it in and then kill the character that was rebelling. I just want this to be purely Hunger Games, with kids killing kids for the glory of their district.**

***Disclaimer* - I don't own the Hunger Games, I am merely using it as a device to further my imagination and creativity. All the characters from Collin's book is hers and everything else is likely mines.**

**So here it is, the prologue. Don't hate it too much!**

* * *

_**75**__**th**__** Hunger Games, Quarter Quell, Augustus**_

I watch as the Games unfold before my eyes. This Quarter Quell's twist is the best so far: the existing victors are to fight once again, of course no one was happy about that. No one except the Capitol. Its brilliant strategy to end the so called 'Rebellion' that is bubbling up again in the districts and President Snow has really outdone himself.

We are currently watching what seems to be the final battle between four people.

We were watching the games in the President's own lounge. I listen to his words, mostly about praising himself and what he's achieved up till now. He looks truly happy as he watches the past victors kill each other one by one. He looks to me before speaking.

"My main objective is keeping this man…" He says flicking up a screen from the digital table and shows a burly man, named Orion, which was in the games. "…alive."

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"He is the key." He simply says. "He will one day be of use to both of us."

I just nod my head not really understanding what he's saying or going on about. I just wanted to watch the games with him and see if there's something to be done about the brewing rebellion in the district. Apparently he has a plan.

Just then a avox walks in holding a tray full of tea and biscuits. I can smell the aroma as it circulates around the room. Snow welcomes the avox. She looks terrified of him as she places the tea on the table. She pours some for each of us and she was immediately dismissed.

"Isn't this the best thing?" He says sipping the tea with a smile.

I smile back at him sipping my own. "It really is."

"There's one more thing I want you to know." The white haired man says as he puts his tea down.

"What's that?"

"Regarding yourself." He begins. "I trust you a lot Augustus, more than any other out there. Therefore, I want you to be my successor."

My eyes widen as I hear the news.

"Are you retiring?" I ask him with the same wide eyes. "How will I ever succeed such a brilliant President?"

He laughs a hearty laugh as he sips his tea. He didn't say anything else after that, he just pulls out a piece of paper from his suit pocket and shows it to me. There it is. The paper with his stamp saying that he is to retire. I don't know why he is retiring but I know that I'll do him proud.

"I'll do my best."

He finishes his tea off and then turns off the screen. I wondered why he turned it off when there were only two people left in the fight.

"I know who will win anyway." He smiles as he gets up and walks away, leaving me with the piece of paper stating my presidency after the Quarter Quell.

Orion did end up winning those games and with him leaves twenty three past victors in the cold hard ground. There are about a handful of victors left in the whole of Panem and all of them were _invited_ to crown the greatest victor of them all.

After Orion's interview, the victors and myself, were invited to a dinner party. As we sit along the dinner table I can't help but feel excited all of a sudden, sitting on the opposite end of Snow I can hear him start to announce my Presidency.

"So let us celebrate this joyous occasion!" He says raising his glass of wine high, with the victors reluctantly following.

There was a sudden silence from Snow and he sits back in his chair. His eyes were wide with what looks like shock. He made a slow whimpering sound and then starts to cough relentlessly, the victors were all panicking and so was I. The peacekeepers suddenly rushes in and subdues the victors. I tell them to take them away for now.

I make my way to Snow and holds his hand. His hands were cold and starts to pale, his face looks to me one more time.

"Remember our plan." He says taking in one last breath. "Kill the others and leave _him_ as he is."

With that his last breath goes. I slowly lower him down from his seat and onto the floor, the white carpet now covered in stains of all sorts.

He is dead. I am the ruler now.

Somehow I can't help but contain my smile.

_**Present Day**_

_**Nathaniel Evergold, Head Gamemaker**_

The look on the president's eyes are chilling. Two dark blue eyes stare at my figure as I explain this year's concept to him. It doesn't help that two Peacekeepers are beside him standing each side holding their guns. I can never tell what they're feeling, mostly because you can't see their faces half the time anyway.

"Let's stop right there Nathaniel." He says holding up his hand as if to halt me from what I had just said.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I ask with a gulp, I'm not normally this scared of him but today just feels off.

"Why nothing's wrong Nathaniel." He says casually his voice clear and concise. "I just, let's say, ruin the surprise you have in store for this year's games."

He flashes me a white smile before standing up and walking towards me. He cups my face with his hands as he stares into my gold eyes, which has now become quite big from the shock of what he's doing. He makes a slight sigh and then begins to walk away from me leaving to watch him stare outside from his office.

"There is one thing, I ask of you." He says, my attention never leaving him. "I just want these games to be good, like it always is. Your games last year was simply brilliant!"

He turns to me with that smile once more. He dismisses the Peacekeepers which then nods and begins to leave without so much as a whisper from them. Suddenly the relief overcomes me and I start to relax a little bit. I can see that he's somewhat happy too from the concept that I have planned for this year's games.

This would be my second year being Head Gamemaker after the previous was…well I'll rather not dwell on what happened to him. I start to pack up the files sprawled on the President's desk. Once I finish doing that he asks me another question.

"What of Kaiser?"

"He's finishing his Victory Tour and is now on the way to the Capitol in time for your party, sir."

He nods as he smiles. He really enjoyed last year's games. The victor last year was sponsored a gun, something that I was always wary of as they make the games far too quick to my liking but nonetheless he immediately used it to its full potential. He killed off the 'anti-careers' that have captured him and then killed off the careers himself. What the President really enjoyed was the last kill. Kaiser didn't use the gun when it was down to him and the district 1 boy. What he did was stalk him through the jungle after the gun shots went quiet. All you can hear were the wind and the ocean.

When the district 1 boy least expected it he leaped out from his cover and viciously stabbed the guy to death. He was covered in blood by the end of it. It was a sight to see for the Capitol and they cheered him as he was crowned victor only last year.

The thought still gives me the creeps as I hold onto the folder that contains the plans for this year's Hunger Games. I look at the President once more before nodding as a sign that I am leaving and he reciprocates it with a smile.

"Remember Nathaniel…" He says making me stop at the door. I don't even bother turning back as I hear the last words of his sentence. "...I want it to be spectacular."


	2. Reapings I

**Well I'm back for a new chapter. I don't have all the mentors yet but I do have a significant amount of them that I can actually start the chapters. First up are the reapings! I have to admit I am finding it difficult to actually describe the districts itself but everything else is fine. I am learning all sorts from my research for this fic. It was safe to say I was up all night typing just the first half and now I'm listening to Tchaikovsky as I type which is great!  
Anyway, here's the District 1 Reapings.**

* * *

_**Glisten Hale, D1F, 18**_

The sun was bright this morning as I walk through the empty street to my house. I decided yesterday that I would fit in a couple more training sessions before the reaping began. Luckily, my parents allowed it; they knew how important this is for me and the recognition you get for winning is just what my father needs to make his business bloom. I smile as I see my father, he is waiting for me outside our house with an equal smile on his face.

"How did it go?" He asks me then simultaneously hug me. "Do you think you're ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say as we laugh together before walking into our house.

We're wealthy but not as wealthy as other people in this district, my father owns a small jewellers business and my mother is a stay at home parent. She smiles as my father and I walk in to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes hangs in the air invading my nostrils.

"Go get ready for the reaping dear." My mother says and I just nod. "I'll save you the biggest one."

Following her instructions I quickly ascend the stairs to my room. I don't have any siblings, I didn't really know why but I just feel that a sibling would be nice, a little brother or sister to spoil and teach so they too can go to the Games.

'_The Games' _I think as I search my wardrobe for my reaping outfit. I didn't really think of it as much when I was training but now that it's looming ever closer I just feel. Relieved? No, excited is the word I am looking for. I finally get the dress that my mother had spent ages trying to make it unique. It was a short cut sundress with the ends just barely reaching my knees. It was a nice dark green colour but what makes it special is that the straps are adorned with rubies and sapphires; it was truly beautiful.

Once I've washed and got myself ready I head down back to the kitchen with my reaping outfit on, my mother's eyes were glowing seeing me wear it and my father just clapped at how marvellous I look. Just to play a long I give them a curtsy and we all laugh. I finish eating the pancakes that my mother had saved for me I head out first, telling my parents that I will see them in the city square.

I rush to the square, my feet thanking me because I was wearing flats. I remember seeing some of my friends as I run past them, they were thrilled when I told them I was going to volunteer. My grin grew wide as they started to jog beside me, keeping up with my pace. The streets I walked alone in this morning is now bustling with people confetti was raining down from the skies. The reapings in this district is well celebrated and just thinking about it just makes me want to get to the square faster.

By the time I got to the square there were already people gathering around the square and some children were already standing at their respective age groups. The younger ones didn't really have to worry because volunteers are always so likely here. I register and wait for my best friends Bryce and Sparkle. They trained with me since day one but they didn't care about the games as much as I care for it.

"Good Luck!" Sparkle says as she hugs me then goes to hug Bryce. "Let's go!"

Before I can say something to Bryce I am dragged by Sparkle to the eighteen year old girls section. Bryce only gave me a smile and I reciprocated it with a grin of my own.

When the time came, we see the justice building's door open and out comes the mayor as well as our escort and mentors. There used to be just one victor, which was Arthur Graff, but now there were two all of a sudden. Last year's victor Kaiser Aquilla was relocated to district one after his games, he single-handedly killed the anti-careers that were forming in the games after he was caught. The president must've liked him enough to get him to move.

I stand there as the mayor repeated the same speech with bits of new things added on like the events happening around the time of the seventy-fifth hunger games. That must've been a chaotic time but regardless I shake my thoughts from my head and wait. The mayor had finished his speech and then moved to stand beside the victors. They were both grinning but I sense a slight rivalry between the two.

Just then my eyes are fixated on the escort that had managed to take center stage. He held the stand of the microphone and began to talk:

"Hello District 1!" He says as he smoothed out his shiny gold and silver suit. "I am Cassius your escort for this year's Hunger Games!"

The crowd that had gathered starts to clap, he may look obnoxious but he knows how to please a crowd. His suit is really weird though, one half is gold and the other is just silver. His hair, slicked back and is encrusted with shiny gems. It's a good thing that his skin remains slightly normal, it was still a little bit shiny like he swam in glitter before he put the suit on but it looked all right to me. I look to the side to see my friend snickering, well at least she's getting a kick out of this.

"Now. The moment you've all been waiting for." He says as he approach the glass bowls. "Ladies first."

Before he can pick out a name I shout at the top of my lungs.

"I volunteer!"

I give a quick nod to my friend and my parents, who were standing with my friend's families. My father gives me the thumbs up and my mother just smiles, I see a little bit of tears in her eyes as I make my way to the stage. No one else bothered to volunteer or try to beat me to the stage, it was strange but I guess they all have faith in me.

"Your name dear?" Cassius asks me and I stare at him, his glittery features shining.

"Glisten Hale, and I thi- know I have what it takes to win the Hunger Games!"

The crows goes wild as they applaud me. I am then told to stand by the girl's reaping bowl as the shiny escort moves on to the boy's bowl.

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

It was instant, she didn't even wait for the ridiculous looking guy to shout out the name first. Glisten Hale, top of her group in the career training center. Whilst she is confident I can sense that she might be slightly hesitant. Judging by the way she is smiling and the way she is looking at someone in the crowd, I know for the fact that she will need encouraging to kill.

I remember seeing her this morning in the center doing last minute practice, whilst she may be slightly older than me I know that I am stronger and am more willing to kill. I smirk to myself thinking that this year's Hunger Games is as easy as can be. With last year's victor as our mentor and the fact that he ended the games rather early last year, this will be a walk in the park. I watch closely as the escort walks slowly to the boy's reaping bowl.

He is dragging it on for the show, I don't mind just so that he does it before the games actual start. He reaches in making a face as if he was being careful, his shiny face looking at the cameras and when he picked up the single white folded paper he walked back to center stage, cough promptly then began to read the name.

It was a measly twelve year old that he called out someone had beaten me to shouting that they volunteer, it was a guy not a lot taller than me but he had a smirk on his face. I know him. He is in my group for the training this year and he always thought that he was better than anyone else. Not today.

I smirk as I also shout that I volunteer before rushing past by him into the center making sure I shove the guy out of my way, him promptly falling to the ground of the square. The people were cheering me on, how can they not like me. I have a very likeable personality but what I hide deep inside is something more different. As I look back to see the guy cursing out my name he is dragged away by the peacekeepers. They believe that if you're not fast enough when you volunteer then you're not worth it, and I was definitely worth it.

I make my way to the stage, nodding to the female tribute and her just flashing me a small smile before turning around to the crowd once more. Their cheers louder than anything that can be possible.

"I don't think I have to ask considering your fellow tribute was shouting it out but your name, my fine boy?" Cassius asks me and I give him a smile.

"Midas. Midas Cusson and the new victor for district 1!" I shout with extreme confidence and people cheered as I said it.

"There you have it folks!" Cassius took my left arm and Glisten her right then raised them to the sky. "Our Tributes for the Ninetieth Annual Hunger Games!"

As the crowd cheers for us we are escorted by, well our escort, into the justice building. Inside we were separated into two different rooms were our family or friends can come meet us if they so please.

* * *

_**Glisten Hale, D1F, 18**_

I sit in the big room inside the Justice building. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. There were roses inside vases. The roses had a bright yellow colour which was peculiar. The vases were white symbolising the capitol at least that's what I thought anyway.

Before I let my mind wonder I get I sigh, this is going to be a long day. I can still hear the noises from outside as festivities continue. They get a day off why not enjoy it?

Soon the doors, which were a magnificent brown colour, opens and in comes my mother. She was smiling but her eyes are telling me something different. My father just gives me a hug and whispers in my ear a 'good luck' before stepping aside to hear my mother tell me how much she loves me.

I just hug her and pat her back, I don't cry normally but this is really making me emotional. She pulls away from the hug and hands me a necklace, it was beautiful. A golden chain with a heard pendant. Inside is a picture of my father and mother smiling at me with the twinkle in their eyes.

"Is this my token?" I ask and my mother nods her head.

"Your father made it." She replies and I look to my father to find his eyes are welling up too.

"Thank You, I'll keep it with me." I say. "Always."

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

I sit in the big room waiting for someone to come, I fix my blonde hair with my hand. It wasn't overwhelming just tiring. All of this to watch children die, by my hands of course. I sigh as I look around, my dark blue eyes landing on the white flower vase holding a bouquet of yellow roses. It was certainly beautiful but nothing else is particularly eye-catching to me. It was just some flowers. I stand straightening my black button up shirt and my dark blue jeans; my mother had forced me to wear it for this occasion and I happily comply to her wishes. I move to the window, my black and white sneakers making a sound that echoes inside the giant room.

They were chanting my name and the other girl's name outside clearly enjoying the show that was put on. Makes you wonder what it's like for other districts. That doesn't matter to me right now as my father walks in.

"Well done my boy!" He gives me a giant bear hug, wrinkling the shirt I am wearing. "I've never been so proud!"

I roll my eyes, he's only proud because he knows he has a chance to further his business. We were already rich as it is but he cares more for his business than anyone, even his wife. Speaking of, my mother walks in looking at my dad then to me. She gives me a nod before leaving again. She isn't one for words, not since my dad had begun cheating on her. Even though she knows about it she remains quiet and stays by his side. I never got the concept.

"Here." My head twisted from my mother's retreating body to my father's. "Your token."

He hands me this ring, it was gold and on it my initials 'MC' in curvy like black letters. It was interesting to say the least. I look up again to see my father leaving. He didn't say a goodbye but it was probably for the best. He knows that I am going to come back and the most important thing is that I know that I am going to come back.

I smirk as I slip the ring on my right middle finger. I watch it shine in the light as the peacekeepers walk in then telling me to get ready as we are about to leave for the Capitol. I nod and stand up taking a last look out the window, seeing the people celebrate. I walk outside and see Glisten. We haven't spoken to each other yet but we did just get reaped over an hour ago. I'm sure there will be a much better chance to talk later on. But I know one thing that is for sure.

'_I will win. I don't care who I have to kill to do it.'_

* * *

_**Comment on what was good and bad or whatever. Thanks! ~Alec**_


	3. Reapings II

**Back again with the next riveting instalment of the reapings. That's 2 down 10 to go! Really need more views for this lol, share this to friends and (maybe family? I don't know how they'll react but do it anyway.)**

* * *

_**Tiberius Wolfe, D2M, 18**_

It started out like any other day. The sun and clouds gaze down at the training centre in the district. I see various people leave the centre preparing for the reaping, I wasn't going to try and volunteer this year - even though it will be my last - but I was coaxed into it by Julia Aquilla and Orion Atromitos; two very respectable victors. There were suppose to be three victors in this district but the other, Kaiser Aquilla, left to mentor for district one. Apparently it was a huge outrage and his sister did not like that one bit. I remember, she made the entire training centre do a hundred laps around the district. No one did the full one hundred, I got to sixty-five before I gave up.

Regardless, I was still recommended by them to volunteer despite the protests from the other children that were my age. I had an advantage, I was trained by Peacekeepers and knew how to properly manoeuvre myself from danger. It was an honour to be trained by the two victors I see before me now; not only because they have won the games but they're also Peacekeepers themselves.

"Have you decided then?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when two crystal blue eyes stare at me.

I think hard again before answering, Julia was asking me the question once more after telling her that I will think about it a week ago. There's no more time for that now, the reaping will start in a couple of hours. I weigh the pros and cons again; cons being the death and some sort of mental scarring but I see the pros weighing a lot more.

"I'll do it." I say before my mind wanders again and Julia just smiles then begin to walk towards the victor's village, I feel myself wanting that. _'I can definitely win this.'_

I walk back to my home; it wasn't a big home like the other people in district 2 but it's still habitable that's for sure. _'There's no backing away from this now.'_ My faith has been chosen and I will definitely try my hardest to win, or die trying. _'That was a bit harsh.'_

"Tiberius!" That's what I first hear when I open the door to the house I am immediately tackled to the ground by my two siblings: Artemis and Apollo. They are both a good age of five where they explore everything and ask anything.

"Did you say yes?" Apollo asks and I raise an eyebrow as if to ask a question. "You know? If you were going to volunteer for the Hunger Games?"

I shake my head, as much as this district loves their blood and gore I really hate it when little kids are influenced by them. Nevertheless I just nod and he cheers before hugging me. Artemis was less reluctant for a hug, her face begins to contort as if she was ready to cry. I pulled Apollo out from the hug and tell him to get ready to see me be on stage, the boy does so and runs off to his room. Turning around to my little sister I kneel in front of her and give her a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Artemis." I say as I rub circles on her back to try and comfort her.

"B-but I-I don't want y-you to-"

"I won't die." I say holding out my pinkie. "I promise."

She smiles then knowing I just told her something she can believe in. It's hard because I honestly don't know if I'm going to win or not. I am scared not only for her sake but for Apollo as well. They both look up to me the same way I look up to Orion and Julia.

"Tiberius!" I look to see my mother walk in, she was still wearing an apron on and her face is covered in flour. "Welcome back from your last ever training!"

I try not to give her a hug, just because I don't have time to wash myself again. I had already done so just before I left the centre. I just give her a smile before telling her to get Artemis and Apollo ready for the reaping. When she had finally agreed, just narrowly missing that hug, I head upstairs with great speed to quickly change out of my training clothes into the reaping clothes that I had picked last night. It wasn't much, just a white plain button up long sleeve shirt and some black dress pants. Once I had them on I wear a faded grey jumper as well and roll up so the sleeves of the white shirt comes out then I roll them up to my elbows releasing the cuffs to hold the jumper in place. I look in the mirror and smile. _'I have what it takes and that's that_.'

Once I finish I go back downstairs to see that my siblings are already prepared and my mother was just putting on some earrings. She smiles at me once she sees me.

"Look at you." She says through her smile then sweeps off a stray brown hair from my forehead. "I wish your father can be here to see you but I think the Capitol needs him more."

I could see the sudden sadness in her eyes but it changed so quickly. She must miss him a lot. I, on the other hand, not so much. It's true he is always there for the family but he never truly acknowledged me as a person. I am like a robot to him. I was enrolled to the Peacekeeper training program when I turned thirteen just like he did. He didn't volunteer for the games because he liked it better being a Peacekeeper.

He also constantly berated me for whenever I did anything I do wrong, and I mean anything.

"What's wrong honey?" I look to my mother's smiling face.

"Nothing." I just smile back. "Let's go or we'll be late!"

Everyone just nods and we head out of the house.

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2F, 17**_

My grin goes wide as I see my opponent fall to the floor with a large thud. This was the third one today. I cheer loudly then began to laugh rather loudly. I may be short but my confidence is just too good to not flaunt about. I look to my friends and they were also cheering for me. I like them, they share the same mentality as me; kill or be killed. I walk towards them and the praises just pours in and I couldn't help but stand tall and soak it all in.

That's not all though, I was told by the trainers that I can volunteer this year if I wanted to. It was weird for a trainer to approach a seventeen year old and tell them that they are eligible for the games. They must've seen my great progress here, and I wouldn't blame them either.

"So are you really going to volunteer?" I hear one of my friends say and I just smirk.

"Of course!" I say rather loudly trying to show off to the other girls in the centre, there weren't a lot today because they were preparing for the reaping later today. "I'll do it first then you guys can fight amongst yourself and join me in the Victor's Village."

Every one of my female friends nod at what I just said thinking about how good the idea was. I look around the centre once again to find that everyone is shuffling out of here. I turn back to my friends and tell them that we should all go and meet up again at the Justice Building.

"I'll see ya guys later!" I shout as I make my way outside.

As I walk from the centre I see Julia Aquilla, the victor of the eighty-first Hunger Games. She was talking to someone, he did look familiar and I swear I have seen him before. I walk past them, but not too close, to try and listen to what they were saying. I didn't get much but from what I hear it looks like the guy with the green eyes, I briefly saw the colour, was saying yes to something. '_I wonder what it was.'_

I shake the thoughts out of my head and start to focus on the games that are ahead of me. I give a small smirk as I traverse the busy street, its busy now because the reaping is about to start in an hour or so and people are making their way to the front of the Justice Building so that they can get the best seats. It may not be as well celebrated like in district one but it's still largely supported by the people here.

Once I get home I saw a note on the door:

_Alana this is mum, your father and I are off to the square with some friends but I hear that you're volunteering so we will no doubt see you up on that stage. I'll see you later and remember we love you!_

That was sweet of her to say. My parents have always been supportive of me; maybe it's because I'm an only child but I like to think it's because I try my hardest all the time even with the gloating and mocking you can definitely see the results from the training that I've done.

I open the door and walk in immediately heading up the stairs straight to my room where I saw my reaping outfit. It was a strapless mini-dress with pink laces on the neckline and hemline. I will accompany them with the pink flats that my mum had bought for me only yesterday; specifically asked for them because I might need to run to get to the stage despite my threatening of the other people. I wasn't like purposely trying to threaten everyone, just the casually arrogant ones.

Once I've put the dress on I stand and look at myself in the mirror. The only thing I hate about myself is the fact that I have a light dusting of freckles on my face. My brown hair and eyes complement each other but the freckles, in my opinion, ruin them. My parents like them though, nearly all the Rockford generations have freckles.

I look at the clock in my room and panicked when there was only ten minutes left till the reaping started. I swear loudly, knowing full well that my parents aren't here to hear me, then ran out my room; down the stairs and outside within minutes. I shut the door fast, almost slamming it in the process then run all the way to the square. The street are empty now, all the people must be there already.

When I thought I was about to be late the square came into view and I see some children lining up still for registration. I give a sigh of relief at that, I wasn't late. _'Thank God.'_

I line up behind a random person and patiently waited, I need to gather my thoughts after all. Once I made it to the front a small droplet of blood was taken and scanned. The lady just shouted next and I roll my eyes before standing in the seventeen year old area. I see one of my friends wave me over and I go to her. She whispered a good luck to me as the Mayor of the district introduces herself and began the speech, it changed from what it was fifteen years ago – or so I was told. When he had finished showing the video of the Dark Days and the speech the varnished giant wooden door of the justice building opens up revealing the escort and the victors as they make their way to the stage. She looks a bit funny, she always does though. This time she is wearing a toga, it was as if a bunch of white blankets were wrapped around her, some just hanging off her shoulders. She wore this wreath thing on her head as well that was the colour of grey, like it was made of stone.

* * *

_**Candice, D2Escort**_

Relax Candice. Relax. When the large wooden doors opened up for me to see the lovely district 2 I see that the square right in front of the Justice Building was huge. It was made out of sandstone and the floor was carved with intricacy it just made my costume more appealing. Although I did get weird looks when I walked out. _'I'll never understand these people.' _

I walk slowly to the microphone in the middle of the stage, making me feel regal. When I get there I tap the mic making that weird noise before it went silent. It was literally quiet, a pin dropping can even make an echo as loud as a thud. I try and focus on the cue card that I am holding. It wasn't too hot in here but I am sweating! I cough to get my throat ready.

"Welcome all to the District two Reaping for the Ninetieth Annual Hunger Games!"

No cheers or whistles, just a few claps. It felt weird and mortifying to be up here. I look down to the tributes and see their eyes as they stare at me. I get a sense of feeling that they just want to get this over and done with.

"I'll start with the boys first." I say, my voice feels lower and less peppy from when I started. I walk to the glass reaping bowl, it was really big but I ignore the fact and reached in. I swirled my hands a few times trying to get what feels like a winner to me. Once I found one I take it out carefully and open the white folded piece of paper.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear the shout as I look up from the piece of paper I was about to read. It was a boy, he was in the eighteen year old section and before I can say anymore he starts running towards the stage. His medium-length dark brown hair bounces up and down as he runs. _'That will definitely need getting fixed!'_

When he reached me in the middle of the stage I ask him his name then give him the mic for the response.

"Tiberius Wolfe and I volunteer for the Games this year."

I can see that he wasn't that bothered about it but I can also see that he is determined to win. I smile as I tell him to stand to my right facing the audience. He was looking for people in the crowd finally resting his green eyes on a woman with two kids, they must be his mum and siblings. I just ignore it for now and move onto the girls reaping bowl.

"Now for the girls!" My peppy mood picks up again after seeing someone volunteer. I do the same with the boy's reaping bowl, swirling my hand inside the bowl trying to feel for the right one. I find one and just as I open the paper I hear a bunch of shouts. I look forward to see that there were a ton of girls from the eighteen and seventeen year old sections raising their hands up wanting to volunteer for the games. This, I noticed, is where the cheering really starts.

The girls that wanted to volunteer immediately rushed away from their spots and made their way to the stage with no mercy; pushing people out of the way just to make it here faster. I can see one girl that was faster though, her grey mini-dress stood out from the almost light yellow colour of the sandstone.

I see her shoving away at the competition and it looks like she has helpers too as they were helping her in getting to the stage. When she made it to the stage, after pulling the girl's hair that was in front of her, she gives a smirk to the people. I give her the mic and ask the same question as Tiberius.

"I'm Alana Rockford and I will win this year's Hunger Games!"

I feel her confidence oozing out and I love it! I take her arm and Tiberius' and raise them to the sky with an obvious glee. I think these two are going to be great for the Games, I can almost feel it. Actually I know it!

* * *

**_Review, Follow, Favourite or whatever? Thanks ~Alec_**


	4. Reapings III

**District 3 reapings are here and soon followed by the district 4 reapings. I don't know why I decided to do reapings by each district. It's taking a toll on me already.**

**But I shall persevere with it anyway!**

* * *

_**Proxxi Sevaar, D3F, 12**_

Life is though for a little girl such as me. I sigh outwardly as I sit on the steps of my house; the front door locked. I could try and picklock it but I just want to stay here and…admire the view. Although there is no view to admire, all I see is smog and factories. There isn't a single green in this district and if you happen to see any just send me there.

Sure I like the occasional inventing and finding out how stuff works but I am also just a little girl; I do want to play around in a park with some friends – that is if I had any. I am often told that I am too smart for my age – a 'child prodigy' if you will. Although I never really had my head wrap around people seem to believe it. Sure I can answer complex questions and somehow disassemble a toy robot and make it shoot lasers the next time I assemble it. That only happened once.

So this is me, sitting at the front door on the steps waiting for my parents coming home from the lab. There is something else that is special today. It's my first reaping. Am I nervous? Of course I am but the possibility of me being picked for the games is slim, there's a chance but it's slim.

"Proxxi?" I look up to see my parents staring at me with a curious look in their face, they always have that look. "Why aren't you dressed for the reaping?"

It was my mother that spoke she was wearing her horn-rimmed black glasses her green eyes, though they look kind, pierces through me like a knife. They have never been kind to me, despite me being this so called 'child prodigy'. They always look at me as a disappointment as if I have done something wrong but I know that I haven't. They have always been critical, even to each other. They often get in fights with other people and with each other.

It is quite sad really. Why have a child if you're just going to look at her as a disappointment?

I sigh as I look at the watch I had made from scratch. It felt so long ago now since I had made it but it was only last year. I made it to commemorate my last day before I am eligible for the games. It was sort of a good luck charm as well to hopefully keep me safe.

"Let's unlock the door so you can get changed." My dad smiles at me, he seems fine today. Normally he is in a bad mood coming from the lab because an invention he is working on doesn't work or he had an argument with mom. "Hurry now we don't want to be late!"

I nod my head and rush to my room. Our house isn't big but it isn't too small either. My room is situated between the living room and the kitchen and my parent's room is upstairs along with another laboratory and inventing room.

I quickly open my wardrobe then begin to look for something to wear. My mother told me to wear something nice but I just don't get why. I mean I know what the Hunger Games are all about. Why should we dress up nice for us to be potentially picked to get killed in the arena? Just because it is televised and broadcasted around Panem that doesn't mean we can let them rule us.

It is days like these is when I like to ramble in my head but I don't have time for that now. I shake off the thoughts in my head and begin to change into the dress that I had picked. It was like a sailor uniform that has been converted into a dress. I loved it ever since I saw it in the markets the other day and my parents were kind enough to buy it for me, despite them giving me a lecture when we got home. I didn't care though because I love it. Its colour is beautiful – a sort of navy-grey colour with white collars. There's a red necktie along with it that makes it stand out.

After putting it on I look at myself in the mirror that is attached to my wardrobe. My cute sailor dress completely stands out from my pale skin and the red tie just makes it look even better. I put my long red hair in a ponytail, making sure I sweep my bangs to one side and put it in place with a pin.

I keep my watch on, because I need to see if luck works. It probably would not but a little faith can't hurt can it?

I hear a knock on my door, it was dad telling me to hurry up. I nod absentmindedly before opening the door. He tells me I look gorgeous but I ignore his comment, he must be in a real good mood for him to say that to me. My mother looks at me and she gives me a nod of approval as well. Before I can say anything I am pushed to the front door; my parents right behind me and we headed to the square where the Justice Building is.

* * *

_**Asus Packard, D3M, 15**_

I wake up at my desk, I immediately jump up and look around the dark room. The curtains are drawn shut concealing what little light we get in the district. I look up to see myself in the mirror; my light brown hair is matted to my forehead with what seems to be sweat. I must've fallen asleep again. It's been too long since I have actually slept in my own bed, I then give a glance to said furniture and see it covered gadgets, tools and scrap parts. There isn't anything there to actually see. My pillow is nowhere to be seen and the mattress is pried open at the sides, probably because I needed springs.

I open the lamp beside me, the light spreads around the little corner where my desk is. It illuminates the thing in front of me. A failed invention. I don't even remember what it was to begin with but now it's just a pile of scraps in front of me. I stretch and give a sort of loud yawn knowing full well that my parents won't be home. They are often up early, especially around this time. They are most likely using their new inventions to set up the square for the reaping today. '_The reaping!'_

I almost forgot about it as I leap from my chair, said furniture falling on the hard wooden floor making too much noise for my liking. I draw the blinds open to let in more light. It almost blinds me as my eyes try to adjust. Everything was too blurry for my dark brown eyes. I check my pockets for the big black rimmed glasses that I always wear. Once I put it on the view became clearer as I see people already heading towards the general direction of the square. Mostly children though, I see the older ones acting all cool and not bothered, probably got too confident that he hasn't been picked yet for the games. The younger ones were more nervous though. For some, this could be their first time and the others are just nervous possibly because they have had relatives picked for the games or just really scared of the games.

I'm not, well maybe a little, scared of the games. This is my third year of the games and I'm getting used to the routine already. It's funny really thinking it was a routine. The killing of twenty-three children every year is just routine now. People are getting used to it and are slowly accepting the fact that it can't be avoided. It's sad really.

Nevertheless, I move away from the window and go to my wardrobe. I open it, immediately some more scrap parts flood at my feet. I sigh out loud making a mental note to clean it up later after the reaping. I have a lot of fancy clothing; my parents being famous inventors in the whole of the district has its perks. I sift through my clothes seeing the different coloured button up shirts and the matching trousers with it.

After settling for a plain white one accompanied by a red tie and grey trousers. I quickly put them on along with the black office shoes that my dad had bought me a couple of weeks ago. He was invited to a party next week and I was told to come along. I wasn't excited for it but I do as I am told, plus I can meet other inventors which is always a plus to learn things from them.

I shake the thoughts from my head as I look at myself in the mirror, I give my hair a little ruffling to make it look messy then comb it all to one side. After a couple of minutes it still look messy and I just give up. I walk out of my room and quickly make my way downstairs. When I open it I see my best friend, Gigs. We're the same age but he's tall for our age. He smiles at me but then sighs.

"I've been knocking for a good 2 hours now." He says.

"I didn't hear anything." I say, maybe I did I just didn't pay attention to it. "Can we go so we're not late?"

Gigs just nods as we both make our way to the square. The streets leading up to it is slowly thinning, we both know that we are going to be one of the last people there. Hopefully we're not late. The punishment isn't as severe but it's still a punishment from the 'almighty' Capitol.

I smirk at the joke I try to make but I soon turn back to my neutral expression as we make it to the square with just time to spare. Gigs and I both register for it, our fingers being pricked for identification then being told to line up with the rest of the fifteen year olds.

We just comply, there's nothing else _**to**_ do. When we got to the section we were supposed to be in I see that the mayor is already standing there looking proud. Of course he should be proud, district three has had two victors. Victors are hard to come by in this district but we have two. Ever since the other victors were killed because of the new President's regime having two victors is a really great feat for this district.

I look at the mayor as he reads out whatever it is he usually reads out at the reapings. I don't listen to it, in fact I don't think anyone actually does listen to this speech. We just stand there staring at the glass bowls with our names inside them. Just waiting for the two names that are going to be called out.

I must have been staring at it too long because there's a metallic looking man approaching the glass bowls I was staring at.

"GIRLS FIRST." He says, although it sounds so metallic and robotic.

"It's like he's not even human anymore." Gigs says beside me and I start to snigger.

"THE DISTRICT 3 FEMALE THIS YEAR IS PROXXI SEVAAR!"

I swear I heard beeps and boops as well when he said that. As if he's an actual robot. Regardless I see a small child walk up the stage, her red hair colour prominent as it stands out from what she is wearing.

She looked surprised but not scared at the fact that she was reaped. I don't recognise her at all. That's understandable because no one hardly goes out in district three. If they did it's just for grocery shopping or work and school.

"BOYS NEXT." The robot man say again as I now focus my attention on the other glass bowl.

For someone impersonating some sort of robot he doesn't move like one. He just casually walks to the bowl and dips his hand in swirling it around with no care. I watch as the single white paper is held up to show the people watching.

"THE DISTRICT 3 MALE THIS YEAR IS ASUS PACKARD!"

My heart stops, well not really, as I look to Gigs and gives me a shocked expression. His eyes are wide open and his mouth stuttering for something to say. I am about to say something to him but I am dragged out of our section by a Peacekeeper and forced me to walk the aisle to the stage.

The robotic man welcomes me with a smile and Proxxi does too. I see the red tie she was wearing and it matches mine perfectly. _'How uncanny?'_

We are quickly lead inside the Justice Building, the crowd behind us are murmuring and talking about how young this year's tributes are. There's something inside my skin that's just tingling at my probable death. I look at Proxxi, she looks peaceful as she fiddles with her watch. I was about to ask her about it when I am pushed into a room that contains luxurious furniture. I sit by the chair near the window, I peer out to see that the crowds are starting to disperse.

I don't think my parents are coming, they're probably too busy with the workload they have. I don't really mind. Just then the door opens as I look straight at Gigs, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey." I say as I stare back at the crowds leave the square.

"Your parents gave me this to give to you." He says gaining my attention at the necklace he's holding up to me. "They say it's your token."

"Thanks." I say as I stare at it. It was a small gear along tied to a black string.

I can't shake the feeling of sadness though because my parents didn't give it to me especially and had to get a friend to give it to me. I just smile at Gigs and gave him one last hug as he leaves with a 'Good Luck!'

* * *

_**Proxxi Sevaar, D3F, 12**_

I sit in the room I was pushed in. I look around the room and my eyes land on the white vase; green roses are inside it. Green? That's peculiar colour for a rose. It doesn't look that appealing I was about to go to it when the door opens to reveal my parents.

My mother comes to me first and gives me a small hug. She looks sad as is my father.

"I'm so sorry that you were picked." She whispers at my ear, although I know that my father can hear it too. "We were trying to distance ourselves from you but I just can't bear to see you look so lonely and sad."

"I don't feel sad though." I say but that just makes my mother even sadder.

"I know." She finally says, this time with a smile. "You're the bravest girl I know."

"The bravest in the world!" My father adds before kneeling down beside my mother and gives me another huge hug.

"Thank You." I say as they both look at me with sad expressions. "Please don't feel too bad for me, even if I do die."

Smiling. They were both smiling now even though tears are in their eyes and cheeks. It just makes me smile as well. Before anything else can be said I am lead by our Escort – Aesop, I believe – out to the train station along with Asus.

* * *

**Well? It would be actually awesome if people reviewed this fic but I couldn't really care less to be honest. Why would I bring it up if I don't care you ask? (I care a little ; - ;)**


	5. Reapings IV

**For some reason I can't write for this district. I am always stuck for ideas on what to do. Maybe the characters are too hard to work with. By this point I still don't know what characters to kill off at the bloodbath. ; - ;**

**I like all of them, this is the problem of creating the characters and not having them be submitted. The bonds that I made by creating these characters are just too strong.**

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

I am a scum, just an urchin that sells fish at a local market; minding his own business. I spend that money in brothels and alcohol. I don't know why I do it, it just seems fun. Yeah that's the word…_fun._

The crashing waves of the ocean always seem to calm me down as I stare at the horizon. The sun is high above me gracing my skin with its warmth. I don't know the time and I don't care. Although from what I hear from this morning – when I was selling my daily catch in the fish market – that the reaping is on today.

I glance a look at the magnificent ocean one last time before paddling back to shore. When I arrive there I put my short sleeve white button up shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. I begin to trudge the golden white sand, which is warm from the constant glow of the sun. I make my way to the small hut that lines the ocean.

I don't have parents and I have never met them. I spent most of my life in an orphanage with other kids who would constantly train for the games just so they can get out of the place. I never cared for the games. It just didn't appeal to me at the slightest.

I had a thought once that I'd be free if I rode my boat out to the sea. Never looking back at the place I called home. Although the people have always been kind to me, I don't think I have ever been kind to them.

The sounds of the waves can still be heard from where my tiny hut is located. The hut was here when I arrived last year and I assumed that no one lived here so I just took it for myself.

There isn't much in here, just a wardrobe and a bed. I make campfires outside the hut to cook my food and I have learnt how to purify seawater so that it's drinkable. It's quite nice really. Enjoying women and living a peaceful life.

I shake the thoughts so that I can prepare for the games. I rub the kohl from my face and wash it with some water. I leave my dirty blonde hair as it is; unruly like the waves of the ocean. I button up the shirt and put on dark blue jeans to accompany it.

I often wear this attire when I plan on staying in the centre for quite a long time. Here's me hoping I can stop by the ladies to get them to wish me luck. I chuckle at that before putting on some nice black trainers. I look at myself one more time in the mirror before leaving the hut and making my way to the square.

I pass by several people all packing up their market stalls and preparing for the reaping. I notice that the people in this district has mix emotions about the games. Some love it and others not so much. There hasn't been a severe riot in which two parties start arguing whether the games are good or not.

Passing by the brothel I frequent I decide to head in, for a quick peek. When I got in through the curtain like doors I see that the place is empty.

"It's closed." Says the manager as she approaches me. "You know with the reaping and all."

"Really? I would've thought it will be a lot more active now that Peacekeepers are about?" I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Capitol orders. Not until after the reapings. Now go before we both get in trouble."

She shoos me away from the place and I am left to stand in front of it. I was slightly shocked that it wouldn't at least open for a couple of hours but if the Capitol says to close then you do it.

Shrugging, I start again on my path to the square. It seems a little quieter here than normal. There would use to be people having heated discussions and what not but today it just feels so…quiet.

Finally I make it to the square, promptly lining up before getting checked and diverted to my age group. Everyone in this group varies from either small or thin to big and buff. It's a weird combination, I would say I am on the average side. Not really training for the games but I keep myself fit by rowing and swimming.

And now we wait.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

I grunt as I thrust the sword into the training dummy one last time. It hit it bang on where the stomach should be if it were a real tribute. I smile as the sword sinks in deeper into the dummy. Then with one quick motion I pull it out and simultaneously slash the head. After looking at the head I see that it's still hanging on – only slightly – so I give it a kick and it comes flying off.

I smirk as I see the head roll to the ground at the other end of the room. I am definitely ready for the games. All I need now is to have allies that will be just as good as me so that I can win these games. I look around, the gymnasium is empty. '_Why would you take a break from training?'_ It may be reaping day but that doesn't give you an excuse to ditch training.

I quickly look at the clock in the gymnasium and notice that said event was about to start in a couple of hours. Sighing and picking up the weapons that I was using, I put them away neatly on the rack. I may be what the poorer districts call a 'bloodthirsty career' but I can still be tidy and neat.

Once I've made it outside I notice that people are already heading to the general direction of the square and I suddenly get this feeling of excitement course through me. With that said I sprint to the general direction of my home, avoiding the people that were heading the opposite directions.

When home was in the horizon I slow myself down to a walk and head towards the door. The door then swings open and I see my mother looking at me with a frown.

"Where have you been!?" She shrieks and I roll my eyes.

"Training." I simple say as I barge my way into the house and head straight upstairs. "I'll see you at the reaping!"

My mother just huffs as she finishes off her makeup and close the door behind her with a slam. My mother has been on edge ever since I told her that I was volunteering for the games. She has seen countless relatives die from the games and I don't think he can bare another death in the family.

I walk into my room to see that the sea green skirt and shirt laid out already on the bed. My mother must've laid it out for me. I do care for her wellbeing but winning these games can put her worries away for good. This will show her that I am capable of things on my own.

Grabbing the clothes I quickly put them on brushing aside my light blonde hair from my face. I quickly take out the hair tie letting the locks of blonde flow to my back and rest there evenly. I also take good care of them – again I am still a girl.

I put on white flats and I dash outside without giving a second glance at the people wishing me a good luck for the games. I don't need luck; no matter how good it is.

When I arrive at the square I can see that it's already filled with audiences and tributes. The mayor was already standing by her stand holding the paper that contains her speech. She waits though for the stragglers to come in and get registered to which I quickly do.

Once I am standing amongst the eighteen year old girls, the mayor starts her speech.

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

The speech is the same as it always has been. I just continue to stare into space just passively listening to the mayor ramble on about Panem history and all that junk. Once she has finished, and I know she has finished because a woman with long blond hair and ocean blue dress appears from my peripheral.

"Hello District 4!" She shouts enthusiastically. "My name is Cordelia and I'm this year's escort!"

Silence.

Nevertheless she continues to spout nonsense from her home, the Capitol. Upon closer examination of the escort I see that her skin looks a bit like fish scales. As in actual fish scales. The moment the light catches it, it seems to sparkle like a jewel. Her hair too is sort of glittery like she is forever submerged in water.

"I think we shall go for the lovely boys to go first!" She says with that chirpy attitude that just rubs everyone the wrong way.

But then as if the square can get anymore silent it did, as she makes her way to the boy's bowl (barefooted may I add), there's a sort of slowness to it; like she's almost swimming. Once she got to the bowl she swirls her hand inside it making it splash around like she's testing the waters of a lake. Then her hand stops splashing and she pulls out a folded white piece of paper.

Opening it rather slowly, to give tension to the viewers back at the Capitol I presume, she looks at it and walks to the microphone in the middle of the stage and coughs.

"And the Male tribute for the ninetieth Hunger Games is…"

She pauses for dramatic effect and stares at the camera with wide eyes and a sly smile.

"…Troy Pacifica!"

Then my eyes shot wide open as the boys in my section stare at me with raised eyebrows. I'm as confused as them but apparently it's me that is reaped. I quickly make my way up to the stage, silently hoping for any volunteers to just shout right now.

But there was none. No one wanted to volunteer for me. I wouldn't blame them. Some of these people doesn't even know who I am most likely. I don't see the brothel owner at all in the crowd and I see that a few of the girls from said place is crying.

I'm going to miss them. As much as I want for someone to volunteer I feel a sort of want for this too. Maybe if I win I can give back to this district. Maybe if I win I can be finally free and do what I want. As I stand there and stare at the escort, who was staring at me with a huge smile on her face, I can't seem to shake off the fact that she looks like a fish.

Before she can see my smirk she turns around and walks towards the girl's bowl now. Her almost slow walk towards seems like she's reaching for something precious. Like she's waiting for something to come up.

"Girls next!" She shouts before dipping her hand inside the bowl in a slow manner. When she finished swirling the papers around and had finally picked one she lifts it out of the bowl, opens it and begins to read the contents.

"And the District four female tribute for the ninetieth Hunger Games is…"

"I volunteer!"

I turn my head around quickly, following the same gaze as Cordelia. I see a tall girl with flowing light blond hair as she begins to run for the stage. Her hair bouncing up and down. When she finally reach the stage I just stare at her. I don't recognise her face but I can tell you she looks extremely beautiful.

"And your name?" Cordelia asks sweetly as she smiles at her then at the camera.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

"Isla Moore." I say before looking at what fish scales was pointing at.

"Well done for volunteering my dear!" She says before pulling the boy that was reaped just a few moments ago. She grabs hold of my left and the boy his right and raises them into the sky.

"Your tributes for this year!"

There was a few applauds, mostly coming from where my mother was standing. She has tears running down her face, mascara everywhere, but she is smiling at least.

We are then lead inside the Justice building and then put into two separate rooms. The room I am in is grand, it has high ceilings all decorated with what seems like an ocean blue colour. The chairs and sofa has a sort of cushion but the wood are very much like driftwood but made to look stronger.

I stare at the white vase with a blue rose inside it. It goes along well with the room but a blue rose is unheard of. I then realise that the unheard of might soon just be a distant dream as we start to travel to the Capitol.

The door opens and in comes my mother who was now sobbing. I come to her side and give her a big hug. Although I'm tough and might seem a bit brutish I still care for her deeply. I pull her away from me and wipe the tears from her face. She looks at me with teary eyes.

"Be careful." She says as she hugs me one more time.

I just nod before she pulls away from our hug. She takes off her pearl necklace and gives it to me. I take it without saying a word. I was grateful that she even gave it to me.

"I expect that to return to me in one piece, you hear?" She says as sternly as she can and I just couldn't help but chuckle.

"You bet."

* * *

**I've been meaning to ask: What do you think of the Escorts? (Watch as this question gets no replies)**


	6. Reapings V

**It's been a while, I guess? Truth is that this chapter has been finished for a while. I was just too lazy to upload it. The reapings are going at such a slow pace.**

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

"I'll see you at the reaping!" I shout to my parents and brother as I race down the stairs.

I am wearing that plain white dress that my mom had bought me. It's quite a refreshing look for me, I usually wear bright and colourful shirts and jeans as well as the occasional party dress. I can say that it matches my skin really nice. I have this sort of pale skin all my life. It isn't too pale though just paler than most of the people in the district. The best thing is that it makes my dark, brown hair standout along with my dark green eyes.

I stare at myself at the mirror, which was near the door to go outside. I must say; I look really good. Most of the people in my district are really smart but I don't have much of the smarts that my brother got from our parents. It doesn't matter, I'm still somewhat popular amongst my peers. Maybe because it's my outgoing personality and how I always strive to do the good things.

Yeah, that's it. I may not be smart but at least I care about people. This is why I'm not too fond of the Hunger Games. It's cruel and merciless although I would've figured that the so called 'career' districts would be dominating the victor pool they're not. It seems that people from all sorts of districts are winning left and right. This must frustrate them to no end.

I was about to open the door when my brother stopped me. I turn to look at him all dressed up for the reaping today as well. He isn't that much younger than me; he's only fourteen but is nearly as smart as most adults.

I open my mouth to ask him what he wants but I am stopped when my mother calls out from the kitchen.

"Marie!" She shouts then her head appears from the doorway. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes mom." I say before opening the door. I didn't bother hearing what comes after that. I'm sure that whatever it was its probably irrelevant for the moment.

When I step outside I focus my eyes to the street. The buildings in this district are built up nice and tall. Various forms of electricity production can be seen literally everywhere. Power plants in the far off distance can be seen beside the windfarms. A great big Dam can be seen if your vision is greater than that. I know that there's solar panels on every rooftop in the houses where I live.

I stop thinking about my district now and begin to walk to the square. As I pass by other people I can sense a general sadness in the air. There always is during this time of the year. Twenty three children are going to die this year like it has been for decades.

Just thinking about it depresses me to no end. I sigh as I begin to enter the square then start to line up for registration. I give them my arm as I scan the crowds for the people that I know. I see some of them in the seventeen year old section as I felt the prick in my finger.

I nurse the minor injury as I make my way to the said area. I see my best friend, Tilly, make her way to me, silently pushing her way through the other girls to finally reach me. She gives me a small smile and I return it with my own.

"You look great!" I say and admire her clothes.

"Thanks." She smiles again, only this time I can see a sort of red appearing from her cheeks. She gets embarrassed far too quickly.

I look to see the boy section and see my brother talking to some of his friends. He seems to be much more relaxed now that he is with friends. I'm glad for him.

I turn my attention to the stage now as the mayor begins his speech on something. I never really listened to it as much as I did when I was twelve but all I know is that it is sort of like how the districts are punished for their rebellion and whatnot.

After he finishes with his last line the door to the Justice building opens and out comes the only living victor of district five: Warren Quark. I've never seen him out and about district five. He's always either in his house in the victor's village or he is whisked away to the Capitol for parties.

That must be such a life. Forever trapped in an endless cycle of mentoring children that then die.

I see him take a seat beside the mayor who then shake his hand once more. I'm guessing they don't really contact each other very much in the district. I don't think anyone would.

The person that follows him looks ridiculous. He must be the escort. I glance to the side and see Tilly tilt her head to one side, a thing she always does when she's either confused or interested in the subject at hand.

I start to giggle before covering my hand with my hand so that I don't get noticed by the peacekeepers and that sort of set Tilly too as she did the same as me. I mean he looks ridiculous in that outfit. He wore a white lab coat, unbuttoned, to reveal his white button up shirt and black tie. His trousers were white as well, probably to match the lab coat. His shoes were as black as his hair which was splattered everywhere as if it just exploded out from his head.

Did I mention he also wore goggles? They must really like to complete their looks, how desperate must they be? I then stop staring at him as I suddenly notice the glass bowls at either side of him. I must've been staring at him long enough to not notice workers putting them there. I watch as he strides to one bowl first. I see as he opens his electric yellow lips (I thought that was pretty weird too)

* * *

_**Tane, D5Escort**_

"Girls first!" I shout to the audience but all they don't react. They still have the same nervous look in their eyes.

I find that really distracting as I dip my hand into the glass bowl filled with tributes. I swirl my hand around it first, trying to create some sort of suspense for the Capitol. I then stop as I grab the piece of paper I know is going to be reaped.

"The Female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…" I begin talking to the microphone once I make it back to the middle.

"Marie Scire!"

I watch as a scared looking tall girl comes out from the neat lines of the district children and silently make her way up to the stage to where she will be shown to the whole of Panem. When she finally reaches my position I offer her a smile but she doesn't return it, she chooses to ignore me all together and just stare out at the crowd. She seems to be looking for someone amongst the children. I just leave her for the moment as I begin to move towards the other glass bowl.

"And now for the boys!" I say with the same gusto as the first.

I didn't swirl it around this time, I just sort of put my hand inside then take out one piece of paper. I move back to the middle and then look out at the horizon, choosing to look past the audience in the square. Then I open the piece of paper and look at the name.

Just like before I open my mouth and start to say the name.

"The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…"

* * *

_**Wyatt Jules, D5M, 15**_

I stare at my friend, Bolt, as I hear my name get called out by the ridiculous looking man. Bolt stares back at me with the same expression as what I seem to be displaying: pure and utter surprise.

I honestly thought that I was going to be home free this year. I tried so hard not to take out tesserae for the family and they really didn't want me to take some anyway but I had to because my dad just suffered through an injury a couple of months back.

I forget all that as soon as the peacekeepers start to drag me away from where I was standing. They drag me all the way to the stage where the man is smiling at me. I don't reciprocate it because he basically condemned me to be in this stupid games.

"Your tributes for this year!" He shouts as then takes us inside the Justice building.

This place is probably the only luxurious place in the whole district. Not even Bolt's family, who were fairly rich in the district, has this much luxurious things. The floor is carpeted a royal purple and there were paintings of past victors here; most are ripped out though except for the only living victor, Warren Quark.

I look up at the highly detailed ceiling and then down to the columns of that supposedly support the said ceiling. I whirl my head around to the escort as he begins to speak.

"All right lady and gentleman," He begins. "I am Tane and I will be helping you around the Capitol starting today!"

He is too giddy for me, I normally like it better when I am left alone but for some reason only Bolt and my family can disturb me. The reason for that is because I am extremely shy. What even a normal shy person can overcome is like a barrier for me.

"You each have one hour with your loved ones before you are whisked away to the Capitol where you can enjoy the Capitolite lifestyle!"

I can see my district partner roll her eyes at that before she goes into a room where a peacekeeper was holding the door for her. I then look at the opposite side of that same door and see a similar scenario.

I walk inside that door and sat down to the seat beside the window. Who knows if I'll ever get back to this district. I then hear the door open and close as I see my parents walk in. My mother comes to me first and gives me a big hug. She kisses my forehead over and over again telling me not to worry.

My dad just stares at me, I can see the guilt running through his dark brown eyes, the same colour as mines. My mother then steps back and hugs dad. He is okay now but without that tesserae we wouldn't be so I am quite proud of what I did.

"Dad. I'm sorry." I say as I then start to cry.

"It's okay." He was quickly beside me as he embraces me. "I know that whatever you do; I'll be proud."

My tears continue to flow but I don't feel ad anymore, in fact I'm kind off happy now that my dad has said this. He has never mentioned anything back then when I took out tesserae but now that he has I just feel…happy.

When half an hour has past and all what needs to be said has been said. My parents and I stand. I look at them both with a smile on my face just happy that I can see them one last time – I already know that I won't survive the games. My dad ruffles my dark brown hair before saying goodbye and leaving with my mum.

Then Bolt walks in a couple of minutes later with a sort of apologetic look on his face. Of course you'll feel bad for the person that will most likely die in the arena. I don't blame him though, I would have been wearing the same face.

He walks slowly to the sofa that I am now sitting on and then sits with a large sigh. I can tell that he wants to say something but something is stopping him.

"Its okay Bolt." I say to try and break the tension. "I know that you feel sorry for me, but honestly I'm alright with it now."

I offer a small smile too just to prove to him that I am okay. Although on the outside I look fine in the inside I'm terrified. Who wouldn't be terrified of what lurks in the arena or the possible killer on the loose inside the games.

"I…" I hear Bolt begin, it was shaky but he holds it together. "…I just feel really sad that you got picked."

I look to him again and then wrapped my arm around his shoulder and made him lean closer to me. Almost as if I am embracing him.

"I told you I'm fine." I smile.

Bolt doesn't smile though and just looks at me all teary eyed. For a second I actually thought he is going to cry but he doesn't and just offer up a faltering smile as well. He then fished something out of his grey trouser pocket and hands it to me.

"This is your family's ring?" I say as I stare at it. "I can't take this."

"It's okay." He says. "It was my parent's idea anyway that you get given this. I mean you hang out in my house more so than any other people that you actually feel like family."

I close my fist around the ring tight as tears threaten to fall from my eyes once more today. I take in a deep breath and just let it out.

"Thank You."

* * *

**What did you think? What do you think of Marie and Wyatt? **


	7. Reapings VI

**This chapter took me so long to write ; - ;**

**I wanted to finish this chapter for a long time now but I have been either too busy or have writer's block. Then I started writing again to find that I spewed more words than the previous chapter. (I previously thought that I wasn't even going to make it to 2k words, which is what I want for every reaping chapter.)**

**Nevertheless, here it is!**

* * *

_**Ambrosia, D6Escort**_

This district. It's…great? The smoke filled air from factories and vehicles alike just mingle as I exit the train. Still…I am assigned to this district and I will do my utmost to help and hopefully come out with a victor this year.

For the last fifteen years this district, district 6, has not won a single game. They weren't that successful before the second failed rebellion either but still. They must not lose hope! I, Ambrosia, shall endeavour to produce at least a victor and future mentor. I may have only been assigned this escort job this year but I will try my best.

I am lead to the justice building where I shall change into something a lot better for the reaping. I love the reaping! It's a chance to really see the district in their glory and all the children are just…lovely. I smile at the peacekeepers as they open the doors for me. Then I am introduced to the mayor.

"Ah." She says opening her arms as she comes to hug me. "Welcome to our district!"

I smile my biggest grin as I push away from the hug. I tell her that it's lovely to be in her district and what an honour it was for me to be here. It is, in a sense, true. She then leads me to a temporary room in where I can get changed for the reaping.

I can't wait for it! My outfit was designed by the current stylist for district 6 and it is beautiful. I love the design and it really encompasses the heart of the district. I'm practically jumping for joy at it. I decide to peek from behind the violet curtains. From this little peek I can see the slow gathering of children and the residents of the districts. Seeing them just gets me so excited!

I stop looking; mainly because I don't want to spoil myself from all the fun to be had. I quickly take off my violet lace dress and put on the masterpiece that was in front of me.

I had time to re-do my makeup as well as don the pure black wig I was given. The black matches the tires that the vehicles in this district have. I was still admiring myself in the mirror when the mayor knocks then subsequently walks in followed by two peacekeepers.

"Ambrosia." She says with a smile. "It's time my dear."

I smile at her then take one last look at myself, fixing the odd crinkle or two from my dress, and then decide that I am the best as I can be. I follow the mayor and the peacekeepers as they take me from the room to the front of the building. I see the large wooden doors of the Justice Building. I take a long breath as it starts to open, only letting it go as I walk out with the mayor to the Capitol anthem.

I scan the tributes as they all stand in their respective stands. They don't look happy to be here but they should though. I, Ambrosia, will lead the next district six tribute to win the games. I will promise them.

I sit there, where the victors would normally sit listening to the mayor's speech and why the Hunger Games are a pivotal moment of Panem history. As the mayor finishes her speech she steps out from the middle and then turns to me.

I nod to her as I stand up from where I was sitting taking her place and staring out at the audience and tributes. I give them my brightest smile as they watch me intently.

"Welcome district six!" I practically shout at the microphone to try and hype up the audience but that never worked. I don't frown but continue to smile even though I am disappointed by the lack of interest in this district.

Nevertheless I continue with the reaping.

"Let's start with the boys first!" I say as I make my way to the glistening clear glass bowls. "Isn't this exciting?"

The questions falls on deaf ears as I stop at the glass bowls. I quickly dip my hands inside the bowl and swirl it a little bit before taking one white slip of paper then taking center stage once more.

"Here it is!" I say waving the piece of paper in my hands. "The district six male tribute is…Aston Couper!"

I hear murmuring first and then some small chatter between people before it silently drops again as the boy I called out makes his way to the stage. He doesn't look that nervous; in fact he looks really confident. I smile at him as he stands behind me in the center.

"Finally the girls!" I say as I make my way to the glass bowl designated for the girls.

I dip my hand in slowly this time and pick out the first thing my hand touches. I open the folded piece of paper then open it reading the name before going back to the center.

"The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…Martina Troit!"

There was a few gasps and a lot of chatter this time round. I wonder who it could be that it garnered this much attention? As I hear the peacekeepers silencing people down I look to see a weakly, pale girl make her way to the stage. Tears were already flowing from her eyes. I offer her a smile but it doesn't work at all as she continues to cry.

"T-there you have it folks!" I shout. "The tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

Before anything else can happen we are whisked away inside the building. I give them my support before they are separated to their rooms where they get an hour or two with their loved ones. I look at Martina once more. I am going to make sure she is protected in the games for sure.

* * *

_**Aston Couper, D6M, 17**_

I know I can win these games. I just have to know the right people in the arena. With that said though I know that I can find at least someone to ally with me. Maybe not the careers but someone that looks strong and can probably take on the said careers.

I may have been reaped for the games but that doesn't mean I'm weak at all. My district partner, however, I feel sorry for. Her skin is as pale as snow, although that isn't really a surprise in my district. Most of the citizens in here are either pale or sickly looking. Her dark brown eyes looked scared as I see her walk to the stage I was standing in. The only thing that looked out of place with her is that her light blonde hair, it was long and straight like the roads in this district.

I think the whole district feel sorry for her too not just me. It's like she's afraid of everything. So imagine everyone's surprise when she got picked to be in the games.

I think about allying with her for a second but then I think about how much of a dead weight she is. What would that make me in the eyes of my district though? I scoff at the thought and stare at the door of this grand room. No one would walk through those doors. My parents are probably off partying somewhere. They didn't care for me, in fact I didn't even see them in the reaping.

The door suddenly opens and in comes my sister. She is older than me by two years and she knows what it's like to be ignored by our parents. I look at her and she looks at me with the same face I am wearing. Sadness. Pure sadness.

"Where are they?" I say.

"Somewhere not here." She replies sarcastically. "Look I'm sorry that this happened to you."

I tell her that it's okay, really it is. I mean I think I have it in me to be a victor. I am really confident on this one. To tell you the truth I have been really confident this past few years. I was confident about passing this one test in school and I was confident that I am going to get this job. To which both happened I may add.

My sister looks at me as if she was unsure. She always worried for my sake. She moved out of the family household last year and she has been regretting leaving me there with our parents. I just flash her a big cocky smile telling her that I will win the games and then I can give her money so that she doesn't have to worry about anything ever again.

She nods then giving me her smile, I know that it isn't her genuine smile. She lost that smile when her boyfriend died last year at the games. Maybe she is worried for me because I might die in the games too. That can't be right. I know that I can win. I just know it.

She looks at me once more and then hands me this bracelet. It was a black string with a sort of tire charm hanging from it. It was cute and one that I will surely cherish with the bottom of my heart. I quickly put it on before giving her one final hug.

After the hug I see my escort peering from the door, her pudgy face staring right at me with a large smile. I have no idea what she wants from me but her name is pretty weird. Ambrosia, I think her name is. She looked ordinary but her hair is the same colour as the tires that are produced in this district. Her dress had several traffic lights all showing the three different colours: red, amber and green. She truly is a scary piece of work.

"It's time to go now, Aston." She smiles, at least she remembers my name. "Say your goodbyes and I'll meet you in the hallway."

As the door closes shut my sister hugs me again this time stroking my sandy brown hair like you would a cat or a dog. She hums softly before pulling away.

"Win. Win for us." She says before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I stand there watching her leave, my green-brown eyes threaten to tear up but I hold it in. If I want to stay strong I have to be a ruthless killer, someone that will show no mercy. Only then will I win.

Only then will I emerge a victor.

* * *

_**Martina Troit, D6F, 14**_

I'm too young. Too young to go through this. I know it already, the result of this games. I will never make it past the bloodbath. Never.

I feel the tears roll down my cheek then drop onto my hands. My family hasn't been to visit yet. I guess they are trying to give me time to adjust to my situation. I just can't believe this. I'm so…scared.

Scared of what terrifying person or creature out there in the arena. What they will do to my body once I am dead. I've seen other Hunger Games before and they can bring me back to life as a cold heartless puppet with decaying features. With those glowing red eyes. I shudder at the thought of it and close my eyes. I keep them shut but I hear the door open and some footsteps approaching me.

I flinch when they touch my shoulder almost as if their touch is red hot. I slowly open my eyes to see my parents staring at me with theirs. Nothing but sadness encompass their face. Then I begin to cry again as my parents embrace me in their arms.

"Don't cry now." My mum says but I know it's useless.

"That's right Martina." My dad sniffles as he looks away from us two.

"I can't daddy. It hurts knowing that I will die in there." I say with a coarse whisper.

My harsh words make them both flinch, they both know it too. They both know that I am not going to last long in the arena no matter who I ally with. That's to say that I actually will ally with someone in the arena.

"There, there." Mum says as she rubs soothing circles on my back.

"As long as you try your hardest, my dear, then I will be proud." My dad adds.

That doesn't make me feel any better though. Just slightly more scared than I was before I got reaped.

_It was a scary experience being reaped. The boy before me seemed really confident with himself and when I got reaped I was the complete opposite. I just stood there where I was, my dark brown eyes wide open as the escort's voice ring through my head. I just couldn't take it. I had to get pushed so that I can get started on moving to the stage. I felt everyone's eyes on me like hawks. I managed to see the faces of pure pity and sadness in each one of them when I got to the stage. My escort, who was unaware of the troubles we tributes face, just smiled at me and welcomed me with a hug._

"_Welcome my little tribute." She said to me as she pulled away. I saw her chubby features up close and it made me slightly nauseous._

_Once that weird moment had happened she was off to center stage again. She smiled at the audience who were all solemn and sad as if they were already mourning our deaths._

"_There you have it folks!" She shouted. "Our district six tributes!"_

I shudder again at the memory and my mother looks at me with slightly lighter features now. I'm not crying anymore but that's because I have nothing else to shed. The door opens once again and I see the escort peering in with that same smile.

"You have a couple of minutes left!" She says before closing the door slowly and quietly.

I can feel myself getting sick but I hold it in. I'm trying to look strong for my dad now. Something that I will try to do for the rest of my days here. I can see him looking at me, a proud glint in his eyes. My mum then hands me this necklace with two rings in them.

"It's mine and your father's wedding rings." She says as I look at the silver looking hoops. "Keep it with you so that you know that we are always watching you."

I nod at what my mother says before putting it on around my neck. The rings makes a slight jingle as it lands on my chest. I look at it briefly seeing the silver reflecting the surroundings around me, although they look distorted. I look back at my mother and father.

"T-thank you." I manage to say. They give me a small smile then start to walk towards the door. But before they leave my father turns around.

"Remember," He starts. "Do your best."

* * *

**So here is the first District that does not have a mentor. What do you guys think about Ambrosia's willpower to have a victor? Do you think Martina and Aston have what it takes to last the bloodbath at least?**

**Follow, Fave, Comment and all that stuff.**

**I am now going to start writing D7 and D8 reapings so see ya in a couple of months. (Hopefully not that long)**


	8. Reapings VII

**So, here is the next chapter in the 'exciting' reapings. I swear next time I do another Hunger Games fic I'll just do a shortened form of the reapings. Probably from the title you can see that this District 7's reapings. We introduce you to both Lief Nisbet and Eva Lind. I have to admit that I quite like Lief as a character. I probably don't do him any justice here but he's really cool. Eva is just someone I have come to dislike but also quite a strong person, in terms of entering the arena.**

**We also introduce Viola Aspen, the winner of the first**** Hunger Games after President Snow's death.**

**So enjoy this, I guess. I'm not really seeing people reading my fic haha**

* * *

_**Viola Aspen, 26, Victor**_

It's that time again; the time where children are ripped away from their parents to fight it out to the death for a chance, a small chance, of leaving the arena just barely alive. It's not a real ideal way to live despite the benefits it gives the district. What benefits though?

Exactly.

To think that it's my fourteenth time mentoring kids to their inevitable death, it's truly sad. I can't do anything about it, since the last president's death; the regime for mentors have been strict. All victors are now to be mentors regardless of health and capabilities. So imagine my surprise when I won my games.

A small, vulnerable and broken twelve year old won the seventy-sixth Hunger Games. The first games after the supposed rebellion during the Third Quarter Quell. The very same games that _I _won. I shake my head from the initial thought that popped into my head; the allies that I made being killed mercilessly by the careers.

I shiver and hug myself closely, protecting me from the sudden chill that I had acquired. A knock on my door snaps me from my flashbacks as I turn to walk towards it. I am still wearing my nightdress as I didn't want to wake up and face this day once more. I open the door to see the current escort, Celsus, staring back at me with a shocked look on his face.

"What. Are. You. Wearing!?" He practically shrieks, he is by himself; no stylists in sight.

Despite his look – which was of a rugged man complete with a beard and longish orange hair – he is extremely feminine in nature. His eyes are closed as he sighs trying to get himself together. Once he opens them again, he stares at me.

"Did you get the dress the Capitol sent you?"

I only nod which makes the man a lot happier. He tells me to wear that and to keep my hair the way it is, which was straightened out. I hate the way my whole body looks. Since I won the Games after the supposed rebellion, the President decided to make me the poster girl for the Capitol. '_The Girl Who Defied Odds_' were littered in the Capitol celebrating my win. The win that I have managed purely by luck.

"Now," Celsus continued on. "Where is Scarlet?"

Scarlet. The second living victor of district seven and my only successful tribute to date. She didn't listen to my advice for getting allies, much to my disappointment, but it all worked out in the end for her. Despite not listening to my advice she manage to win with her personality. She is manipulative and clever in a way that she pit people together during training. I don't know how she did it.

As far as I can think of she didn't really change from her experience in the arena. That she's just more aware of her surroundings. I'm sure everyone is when they leave the arena, that and a bit more damage – mentally.

I rarely leave the house now just in case I get killed. It's been fourteen years and I still get this anxiety over everything. It doesn't help that the Victor's Village is in a forest clearing. It's serene, yes, but terrifying. The memories of my arena just constantly appears in my mind.

"Well if you're not going to talk." Celsus interrupts my thoughts. "I'll go across the house into Scarlet's to see if she's ready."

I watch as the escort makes his way across to the other side. The houses all looking the same; a small two floor log cabin.

I close the door to get ready. The dress the Capitol sent me a few weeks ago is in the living room, just hanging there. It mocks me constantly. But before I get more ill thoughts about the Capitol I just walk towards the dress, which was a leafy green in colour – much like the spring leaves growing in the trees around the village.

There's no use fighting it now. I need to change into this…this dress that will forever bind me to the Capitol's reign.

* * *

_**Eva Lind, D7F, 16**_

"Move!" I shout kicking the old lady that was in front of me in the backside.

I hear the thud that emanates on the hard ground. I smirk before passing by the old bag not even glancing back to apologise. Why should I? Everyone will eventually die and it's only a matter of time till she does. I almost chuckle at the thought of seeing that woman cry.

I can see people stare at me with both shock and disappointment; almost as if to pity me. I give them all a sneer and a glare then just continue on my way to the reaping. I _hate _the reapings. Same old escort with that ginger hair of his and bushy beard wearing the 'highest' of fashion from the Capitol.

I just wish they get it over and done with; pick a name of the destined children, send them inside then end it there. None of this 'let us excite the audience back in the Capitol first' bull crap. As I move into the square, you can notice the soil becoming bare and the nice serene forest beauty change into an industrial estate; complete with factories and timber piled high beside them. The bare soil connects into concrete as trucks – made by district six – move in and out delivering wood to the Capitol.

It's a bit crowded here and I push my way through the crowds with ease, earning some not so polite words from the people I push and kick as I make my way to the registration. I just ignore them, they're all irrelevant to me anyway.

I manage to make it and consequently get pricked for registration. As I nurse my finger I stand by the other sixteen year old girls, each giving me a glare from all the things I've done to them. I give them all a grin before staring at the stage where the mayor is standing with her speech ready.

Her speech is really boring; it's the same practically every year. It's all about the praise of the Capitol and how the districts were punished for their rebellion. I don't really care about all that, I just want this to be over and done with so I can go back to the cabin I live in.

It's true that I'm alone in this district. I have no parents nor friends and it didn't bother me. What bothers me is the fact that I have to constantly see it everywhere in this district. Family seems to be important here. I roll my eyes at my previous statement.

Before I know it the current victors and that ridiculous looking escort emerge from the doors of the building. The said escort has those piercing green eyes which stands out from his pale skin. His hair has been tied into a bun on his head and his beard looks trimmed. No matter what he does though he will never look anything decent in the eyes of the district. He flashes the audience with a bright smile as if to welcome the district.

"Welcome district seven!" He practically shouts and jumps, wrinkling his red and green tartan suit. "Are we ready for the Games?"

Of course no one is ready for the Games. No one is ever ready for the Games; him saying that is so irrelevant I can practically see everyone in the district roll their eyes at his comment.

With the silence creeping up on him, the escort decides to just get the show on the road. He first introduces himself as Celsus before walking to the first glass bowl. He stares at it first just watching it as if it was just going to magically make a piece of paper jump out of it.

"Let's start with the girls!" He says.

Finally. Here it is. They drag this on so long and for what? Just to see two children die every year, save for that time we actually get a winner. Speaking of, I look to see the victors: Scarlet and Viola both wearing dresses and looking on, eager to see which tribute is about to be picked.

"I have the piece of paper." Celsus says and it takes me all the muscle not to roll my eyes once more.

He unravels it then looks at the name. He coughs to clear his throat, opened his mouth.

"Eva Lind!"

* * *

_**Lief Nisbet, D7M, 16**_

The silence is almost too hard to bear as Eva's name is called out to the district and indeed the whole of Panem. No one moves in their spot, scared that something might happen. All I see from where I am standing is the shocked expression on the girl's face. I have never seen her so shocked before in my life. This is definitely the first time seeing that. The other girls must be laughing to themselves right now. Not that it matters to me.

I shrug it off, hating the fact that I am in this reaping at all. I would much rather want to go back to work in the forest cutting down trees with my dad and brothers. There I can be myself and relax be one with nature, despite my profession at destroying it. There is no other way of earning a living in this district apart from working in factories or driving the timber.

But finally we see her, the girl that ridicules people in the district. Eva Lind is probably the meanest most cold-hearted person I have ever seen. I never had the chance to talk to her but you hear stories in this district. She stands on the stage after being directed by Celsus. She seems to have returned back to normal and is now glaring at the girls that have begun laughing.

She didn't do anything else after that and just stood there with her arms crossed. Clesus smiles at Eva first then turns around to face the audience once more.

"Exciting stuff!" He says then begins to move towards the second glass bowl.

He swirls the bowl with his hand and then lifts a piece of paper into the air. A bit of an exaggeration to be honest but nevertheless he holds it up for a little longer. I'm normally calm but this is sort of pushing it for me.

"The male tribute this year is…Tommy Stump!"

He's only twelve. The boy at the front, near the stage is just standing there frozen in fear. To think that this is your first year in the reapings and you get reaped straight away. This is why I hate the Hunger Games, I mean who doesn't?

I can hear him start crying now. Then some shouts from the audience can be heard, his mother probably. Her voice emanates throughout the whole square. The peacekeepers have started moving to the twelve year old section to try and drag the sobbing boy to the stage.

I stand there, listening to his mother shout 'No! Stop!' I feel so bad and the others around me do too. I want to do something about it, mainly to save that boy. He looks terrified as I see the white suited men grab either side of his arms ready to drag him to the stage. His protests melds with his mother's pleads to save his son. I close my eyes real hard trying to stop myself from doing something stupid but there is something inside of me that just pushes forward. Raising my hand to the sky, opening my eyes.

"I volunteer!" I shout shocking the boys around me. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I push my way out of the section of boys then travelling up the aisle to the stage, passing by the peacekeepers and the crying boy. I look at him briefly, giving him a small smile before ascending the stag to meet with the rugged looking escort.

"Ooh a volunteer!" He shrieks completely ruining his look of a man. "What's you name then boy?"

"Lief. Lief Nisbet." I say looking at the stage at my brothers and father. They look surprised, yes, but they knew I did the right thing. I nod to their direction before looking at the cameras.

"I guess that's your tributes!" Celsus says raising our arms to the sky.

The audience remains silent as they respect the heroics I did. They start clapping for me too but I ignore that as I make my way into the building. Inside, I hear Celsus talk to the victors as I stand there awkwardly with Eva.

"The heroics was nice." She says and I turn around to look at her. "I'm _sure_ you'll win."

The sarcasm isn't lost on that and I can see her sneer at me. I guess she doesn't like me, but who does she really like though? I just make sure I don't respond into something that might aggravate her.

"I just-"

"I don't want to hear it." She interrupts me before entering one of the rooms that we are being directed to.

Okay then. I sigh as I make my way into the other room. Sitting down on the closest seat looking around the grand looking place. I sit here waiting for my father and brothers. I basically signed a death sentence so I wouldn't mind if people actually skip out on the visit.

But sadly my father comes in alongside my brothers.

"Hey." I say before being hugged by my dad.

"You stupid boy." He sighs as his hug grew tighter as if he doesn't want to let go of me.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I guess I just didn't want to see them suffer."

He pulls away from the hug and shakes his head. His eyes were sparkling, threatening to trail tears from it. I look to see my two older brothers, they have frowns on but they look on proudly as they come up to me and ruffle my dark blond hair.

"You've got this in the bag." George, the eldest, says.

I just nod my head before looking on to Greg. His frown changes to a small smile before handing me a necklace with a circular pendant hanging around it. I take it from his hand and put it around my neck immediately.

I know what this pendant contains. A picture. A picture of our mother. Her smile is genuine and her eyes glinting. She looks happy and that's all I need to give me strength.

"Thanks." I manage to say.

"Just don't be careless." My father says before giving me a final hug.

"I won't."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Lief and Eva? Do you feel sorry for Viola? She is the only victor that has one the games at the age of 12. Imagine having to mentor kids that are probably older than you, it was tough for her.**

**(Thank You by the way for that review!)**


	9. Reapings VIII

**Now we have district 8. **

* * *

_**Taylor Twaron, D8M, 18**_

He disappeared one night. He escaped the initial execution of the past victors and had been in hiding here in district eight. This is where he trained me after finding me begging in the market place. He took me in with his kind smile. The man that was kind enough to give me a roof above my head and food for my stomach is now dead.

I slam my scrunched fist on the wooden table making the plates and cutlery on the table fall to the hard ground shattering the plates into pieces.

I live alone now, not in the victor's village but on the outskirts of it. The lonely air fills me as the bell rings from the square signalling that the reaping is about to begin. i don't bother tidying up the house, I will return to do it.

The smile that appears on my face never leaves it as I get dressed for the reapings. A long sleeve button down shirt accompanied by grey slacks and black shoes. Once dressed I leave the house with that confident smile on my face, getting a few looks from the other eligible children. I don't bother acknowledging them now.

I look on with my dark hazel eyes seeing as various age groups make their way to the square where the reaping will begin.

Since I was trained by a victor I know what to do, despite not having a living victor right now I think I have what it takes to win. I do have the skills now and I do have some muscle built up. I can probably even join the careers at this point.

I wasn't paying attention because I have just bumped into someone in front of me knocking her to the ground without little effort from me. She stands up and eyes me up and down with her dark green eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" She shrieks dusting off her dress – which was a bit short if you ask me.

"I'm sorry." I roll my eyes then move past her hearing her protests for a better apology but I just ignore her for the sake of getting to the square on time.

As I walk past the houses and the people I can't help but look at the sky. It's relatively smoke free today, I like it better like this. The factories normally spewing out smoke every day till the end of the day.

District eight probably is one of the least good looking districts out there. It's covered in factories and residential homes. Not a tree or green in sight. It's also covered in peacekeepers due to the previous incident with the man that trained me.

I scrunch my fist once again trying to contain my anger before moving into the square. Registering at the start then standing with the other eighteen year olds. Since factories are common here, most of the people in this section, in fact most of the sections all have that pale look about them. Deprived of the sun within the factories.

I'm not here relatively early and I can see that the people are still piling into the square. One by one, I just want them to get here already so I can volunteer, so that I can win the Games for him.

Just as I'm about to sigh from boredom the Capitol theme begins to play and the escort comes out first, followed by our mayor. The escort takes her seat first while the mayor stands in the middle with the microphone. He begins his speech that could take your soul away. Same old speech on why we do this every year for nearly a hundred years now. The twelve year olds near the stage look terrified as the mayor finishes up his speech.

"And now the reaping shall begin!" He finally says before stepping back and letting the escort take center stage.

* * *

_**Paislie Wove, D8F, 15**_

"What is she wearing?" I say as I stare at the escort this year. "She looks like a clown."

My friend, Flower, giggles beside me and I join along before getting warned by the other girls. I stop my giggling as I stare at the escort once again. She introduces herself as Fae before cutting to the chase and introducing the glass bowls that have now gathered my attention.

There is now a sudden silence in the square. One that I hate because talking is the only thing that is actually my good point. I love talking whether just general talk or gossip. Especially gossip though.

I watch now as the escort, which is wearing a multi-coloured dress made up of different materials it seems. It captures the district, sure, but her makeup is horribly done. I almost start to giggle again at the thought. Her hair. Don't get me started on her hair. It looks like it's made of wool for one and then it's a crappy colour too.

My hair is by far better than hers, a dark blond in colour long and wavy. I don't like to brag but this hairstyle itself has gotten me a lot of attention around the district making me somewhat famous. Okay, that's it. That's the only time I'm going to brag about myself. Maybe.

The glass bowls are mentioned again by Fae then she quickly moves onto dipping her manicured hand inside. She takes one out then opens her mouth to speak.

"We will start with the boys!" She says with gusto. "The tribute this year will be-"

"I volunteer!"

The shout can be heard from the back row where the eighteen year olds are. Everyone from my row immediately begins to whisper between themselves wondering who the volunteer is. It's quite bizarre to get a volunteer out of this district.

"Who do you think it is?" Flower whispers to me.

"I don't know." I shrug as I think about it some more. "He better be strong if he's going to volunteer. We need a victor in this district to make us look good for the Capitol right?"

Flower nods at my statement. She is about to speak again but I tell her to be quiet as I see the boy that volunteered begin his journey to the stage. When I see him my eyes begin to widen with shock. It's him! The guy who bumped into me this morning that didn't even apologize correctly. Flower can see my stare and she grins, I look to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Do you like him or something?" She asks before I can say something.

"What!?" I whisper yell. "Of course not! He bumped into me earlier and he didn't apologize properly. This dress is quite expensive you know?"

"Whatever you say." Flower says before staring back at the stage.

I follow her gaze and my eyes soon land at the boy. I narrow my eyes as if to glare daggers at him. I despise him already.

"A volunteer!" Fae yells with excitement. "That's a first for me! I can't hardly stand by the shock you've given me!"

I see him roll his eyes at the overdramatic nature of the escort. She points to him quickly then asks him for his name. I'm interested too; I want to know his name so that I can hate him more. I glare again like I want to burn his face off.

"Taylor Twaron."

So that's the name I'll be repeating in my mind, forever cursing him. He does look strong though and he looks sort of decent: light brown hair with those hazel eyes. What am I thinking!? I shake my head at the thought of the guy and just stare at the other bowl now.

"There you have it! Taylor sure looks like a winner huh?" Fae asks to no one in particular. "Let's pick the lucky girl who will be joining him!"

I wouldn't exactly be lucky if I got picked for the Hunger Games but she continues on as she nears the bowl containing my name. As she dips her hand inside I close my eyes, quietly praying for myself not to be chosen. I keep my eyes close as I hear her saying she's got one as if she just wants me to know especially.

"Joining Taylor in the Hunger Games is…Paislie Wove!"

My eyes remain shut and at first it didn't register in my mind but when I open my eyes to stare at my friend with her eyes wide open and mouth agape. I look at her with a look of confusion until I hear the escort say the name once more.

"Paislie? Paislie Wove! Where are you?"

I couldn't move from my spot. Everyone knows that this is it, there isn't going to be any more volunteers. My faith has been sealed. My eyes begin to tear up as I start to move and make my way to the stage. It's a strange feeling, use to like people noticing me but now that I am picked for the Hunger Games I just feel rotten.

"There she is!" Fae cries out loud as she jumps up and down. "Come now! No time like the present!"

I ignore her attempts at speeding me up and just go at my own pace. I feel the stares from the other children as I pass by them. Not sparing them a glance, I continue to look forward taking one step at a time, trying my hardest not to break down crying. I'll have a chance to do that later but now I have to look brave. If I'm to survive then I have to look brave right? So I can get some sponsors.

Once I get on the stage, I am met by the smile of our escort and the curious face of what will now be my district partner. He eyes me from head to toe and then just looks forward with a huff. I give him my strongest glare before facing the whole district. Their stares kind of scare me, none of their eyes seem to be fixated anywhere else but me. I took the opportunity to smile for the cameras and wave.

"There you have it!" Fae announces. "This is our tributes this year!"

* * *

_**Fae, D8Escort**_

I immediately feel the tension between my two tributes. I can see Paislie glare at her district partner whilst he just smirks and turns around to walk to his designated waiting area. I can hear the frustration from Paislie's anger as she walks to her own waiting area slamming the door after her.

This should be interesting to say the least. I just don't know how I'm going to handle both of these children. One thing that I do know is that Taylor looks strong and confident. He volunteered so that means he has a plan already, I should just focus my attention on Paislie in that case. She looks like a fun person! Very fashionable too!

I walk back to my room getting everything ready for our departure later this day. I can hear the big door of the building open up and let in people, they seem to be crying but I just couldn't understand why. The Hunger Games is an honour; it is a way to get a chance to get glory for your district.

I sigh. I can never understand these people. They are all weird and overly emotional, and not the good kind of emotional; a more sadness and depression. It ruins the mood that's for sure.

* * *

_**Paislie Wove, D8F, 15**_

I can't believe that guy! He's so…argh!

I kick the nearest chair in frustration budging a little bit before sighing loudly then sitting on the same seat. I just can't believe that I'll be in the Hunger Games. I know for sure that I won't survive this at all. I'll end up dying in the bloodbath.

Tears start to drip down my eyes and onto my dress. Now that there is no prying Capitol eyes I can finally let it all go. I keep on crying; not even noticing my parents and Flower walking in with sad faces too.

My mother quickly rushes to me, making the soft shushing sound as she cradles me in her arms. It is telling me that it will be all fine; everything will be fine. I know more than anyone in this room that it's not going to be fine. Nothing ever will now. Dying in that arena will be my only purpose now.

They tell me to stop crying but that only spurs me on and I cry further into my mother's embrace. I can hear my father telling me to stop right now. I start to calm down now as I pull from my mother's hug. I look to see my father with his arms crossed and beside him is Flower with tears flowing down her face.

"I'll leave you two now." My father says and my mother agrees leaving together. "Just be careful."

I nod at my father's advice and I see them leave. I didn't even say goodbye but I think they know that it will be too painful even for them. I just watch as the door close then my eyes shift to Flower with a comforting smile.

"Thanks for being here with me." I calmly say, drying the tears from my face.

"What are best friends for?" She smiles before taking out a ribbon from her dress pocket. "Here."

I look at it for a second, it's a long ribbon made of silk and coloured a nice red. Then I stare at Flower with a look of confusion as if asking her what it is.

"It can be your token." She says with another smile.

I smile at that and tie it around my wrist.

"I'll keep it with me always."

* * *

**There's a slight Fae here because I needed to make this chapter longer. I don't know about this chapter, it seems forced. What do you guys think? I need some opinions on this to see if I can somewhat improve. Am I changing tenses often? Are the repings long enough or maybe too short for you? Is it just dragging on the story?**

**Tell me!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time in Distirct 9 and 10 (I like District 10)**


	10. Reapings IX

**District 9 is here. Nearly to the end. So close I can almost feel it. I don't know much about this district but I do like bread so I wrote about bread.**

* * *

_**Quinoa Rye, D9F, 16**_

I wake up to the sound of birds outside the little house. Their chirping echoes through the forest where I live. A sudden gust of wind makes the leaves rustle and the birds flee. It's like they know what is happening today.

There isn't much to do today with the reapings going on everyone is supposed to take a break. Some people work but they risk consequences if they're caught. I work in the mills that are scattered around the district as well as out in the fields gathering the wheat and other forms of grain.

It's not a bad job but it definitely is tiresome. I look out the window once more, the district now devoid of any bird sounds. Only the wind as it whistles through the canopies of the surrounding woods.

Doing a long awaited stretch to loosen my bones, I go straight downstairs to the bathroom. The smell of freshly made bread lingers around the house. My mum must've been baking bread again. It's the only thing that's abundant in this district: bread. Yet I never get sick of it.

"Morning Quinoa!" My mother pipes through the kitchen and I reciprocate with my own greeting.

Once inside the bathroom I turn the tap on and let some water pour into the bucket. Our house is small, there's no shower or anything. My dad got a bargain on this house and he stood by it. I think it's a good idea also but my mum took a bit of adjusting.

She loves it here now though, we live beside one of the mills. There's also a small field of gold nearby where we can harvest and sell or use for our own. Even though we look poor, we're not too far from it. I wait till the water is at least warm before washing my face with it.

When I finished, I quickly make my way back upstairs to my room to get dressed and ready for the reapings. I just wish it's over already so I can get back to work. Work is the only thing that keeps me going. I don't really know anything else other than to work, make bread and well live.

"Hurry up Quinoa!" My mother shouts.

"I'll be there in a second!" I shout back, tying my hair back into a bun. I had a gingham pattern dress on that's lacy at the ends.

Once I finish checking things in the mirror I'm back down the stairs, grabbing a piece of bread from the kitchen counter. I tell my parents that I'll see them after the reapings before saying goodbye.

Passing by fields of yellow and gold, I make a dash for the square. Ignoring the people that gives me a warm smile or a friendly hello. It may seem rude but they're used to me running about. I make a stop when I see a person just standing looking out at the fields of grain.

"Are you okay?" I say approaching the pale looking person.

She didn't respond to my question, instead just looking at me with her light brown eyes. She offers me a small smile before looking back at the fields. She gives an off vibe but I'm confident I've seen her before. I start to walk away when I hear her talk for the first time.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asks me.

"It is." I answer looking to where she is looking.

"I'm glad you think that way." She turns to me and offers another smile before staring back.

I don't think much of her as I continue my way to the square. I didn't bother meeting up with friends, they'll see me after the reapings. We did promise to hang out afterwards as if to celebrate that we didn't get reaped.

I got there just in time for the first tribute to be picked. Our escort comes out of the Justice Building looking, well golden. From his hair all the way to his suit. Clearly mirroring the fields I so mention every time it comes to mind. He looks happy as he walks towards the first glass bowl.

"I wish you all luck!" He shouts, clearly having the opposite of the desired effect. "I'm going to pick from the girl's bowl first!"

He dips his hand slowly as he takes a piece of paper. Unfolding it with such a slow rate. He reads the name written down on the paper before repeating it for the whole of Panem no doubt.

"The female tribute this year is…"

I hold my breath as he pauses.

"…Quinoa Rye!"

* * *

**Brandon Millet, D9M, 16**

I wake up like any other morning. I know what today is but I choose to ignore it. There's nothing good that comes out of it. Just two more years. I just have to survive two more years of this crap and I'll live a happy life. Probably not have any children because I don't want them to go through the Hunger Games.

I sigh as my brother walks into our joined room dressed up already for the reapings. It's quite early in the morning and he's ready for the day. I shake my head as I look at him and then he stares at me back.

"What?" He asks fixing his clothes.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're up early."

"I don't know why." He says. "I think it's because it's my last year?"

That's got to be it. Emmerson was two years older than me and how I envy him so much. Sure he's my brother and he's a cool guy but to think he survived the reapings. I get up from the bed and immediately stretch. My brother tells me to get ready and I just nod before going to the bathroom.

After my rather quick wash in the bathroom I got into my reaping clothes: an ironed long-sleeved white dress shirt which I tuck into my beige coloured trousers. These have been the same style of clothing every year. Despite me being tall this particular outfit just somehow stays with me; as if it's growing along with me.

It's stupid but I believe in that.

"Brandon!" I can hear my mother shout. "Have some breakfast before you go and hurry or you'll be late!"

"Coming!"

I rush towards the kitchen where Emmerson is already tucking into some bread. Mother always insists on making bread every time there's a reaping. I find that rather sweet of her but at the same time sickening to think that she's made a tradition out of it.

"Here." She hands me one with a smile.

I take a bite of the bread to find that there's some form of jam in the middle. That's new. I savour the taste of the sweet jam as I finish it up. I smile at my mom as she cleans up the surface. She's already dressed for the reapings but still donned an apron.

"Thanks mom." I say giving her a hug before telling Emmerson that it's time to go.

We say our goodbyes before heading for the square. Our house isn't that far from it unlike others that have to travel quite a distance. That doesn't necessarily mean our family is rich either. My mother works as a baker and it helps us live. Emmerson and I work in the farms, nearer the edge of the district. Our father, well I've not seen him for a long time.

He's now worth thinking about. That's what my mother says anyways. It's funny because I don't remember him at all. Emmerson says he was a cool guy but he had some sort of temper; something he sees in myself as well.

That's true. I do have a short fuse and it can take the smallest thing to make me angry. However, I'm beginning to be able to control it.

"Well here we are." Emmerson says as he lines up for registration.

A sharp prick of the finger and we separate ways into our respective areas. I look back to him, standing near the edge of the group. He nods to me and mouths a 'good luck'. I did the same before looking forward to where the mayor had begun to talk.

My mind drifts to where the escort sat. He looks ridiculous but that's pretty normal for them so I just leave it. I move my eyes to an empty seat beside the escort. It struck me that there is a current living victor for district nine. Where is she though?

I didn't even notice the escort get up from his seat and headed towards the girl's bowl. Taking a slip of paper and opening it. He reads it slowly trying to get the name right before looking back at the audience.

"Quinoa Rye!"

I see a slightly nervous girl walk up the stage, she looks around once she's up on the stage. Fear prominent on her light green eyes. Then her face changes from nervous to some sort of confidence, although her eyes are still the same.

"Well that's one down." The escort, who I believe introduced himself as Thaddeus, says. "Let's find out who her district partner is shall we?"

Just as slowly as he did the previous one, Thaddeus takes a slip of paper from the glass bowl reading it to himself first then looks to the audience.

"The male tribute this year is...Brandon Millet!"

My eyes widen from my name being called out. I can picture my mother begin to cry. I ball my fist as I turn to look at my brother. He looks to me, something brewing in his mind. He's going to volunteer for me. I don't want that to happen though. I quickly shake my head, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.

"Come on up Brandon!" I hear Thaddeus cry out.

I make my way to the stage, hands still scrunched up with some sort of anger. Somehow I just feel that rage brewing up within me. I look to the crowd, seeing my brother have an internal battle whether or not to volunteer in my place.

To make things worse Thaddeus decides to ask for volunteers. Luckily for me Emmerson decided not to volunteer. Despite being at the far back of the tributes I can see the disappointment in himself for not volunteering.

"I guess there's no volunteers?" Thaddeus asks rhetorically. "Well here are your tributes this year!"

Just like that Quinoa and I are ushered inside the building and led to two different rooms. It didn't take long for my mother and brother to come in gathering to my side. I receive a smack on the head from my brother but I ignore it.

"Why?" He cries out, tears falling on the white carpet. "Why didn't you let me volunteer in your place?"

My mother continues to silently cry as she hugs me. She didn't know what to say, there is nothing to say that can make it feel better. All you can do for me now is hope. I can see my brother's tears fall one by one. It's a pretty sad scene but I stay strong. My mother pulls away from the hug and looks at me.

She holds my head with her hands. She rubs her thumbs on my cheek whilst she cries. I've never seen her like this before. She's usually a happy person, not one thing can make her day seem sad but now here she is.

"I love you." She says. "Do your best because I'll be waiting."

"I will."

I stand up, pulling her up with me. I give her one final hug, then move onto my brother. He's sad now but I want him to know that I did this so he can protect mom. Now that he's old enough to not be reaped he can take care of her.

"Take care of her for me." I whisper into his ear, making sure mom doesn't hear me.

He only nods at my request, he pulls away from the hug and smiles. That's when the peacekeeper opens the door leading my family away from me, possibly to never see again. I give them one last goodbye before waiting in the hallway for Quinoa to finish.

* * *

**Quinoa Rye, D9F, 16**

I must look pretty confident when I got reaped right? Probably, it's true that I was nervous at first but now I can be confident. I'm pretty sure that I can win if I train hard enough.

Waiting inside this white room is eerie, everything is practically white except for the roses which are a bright pink in colour. The fireplace that looks like it's not been used at all. It almost feels cold in here. I shiver at the thought of what awaits me.

Stay confident.

"Quinoa!" My mom shouts as soon as the door opens, she rushes towards me.

I hug her tightly never wanting to let go at all. I can hear her sobs, her pleads. It feels like we just stood here and cried our hearts out. She finally pulls away from the hug and looks me in the eyes.

"Please, please win for us." She tells me although I think she knows the answer to that.

"I will." My reply was quick. "I'll come back to you."

She gives me one final hug and hands me her ring. A brass ring with no significance other than my name engraved on it. I look at her with wide eyes. Before I can ask her about it she is told to leave by the peacekeepers. She gives me a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Turning one last time to give me a smile.

Then that was it. I put on the ring and walk to the hallway where Brandon stood. He looks at me before extending his hands to formerly greet me.

"I guess we're district partners."

"Yeah. I guess we are." I say shaking his hand.

* * *

**Quinoa and Brandon looks like they're going to be allies. Thoughts?**


	11. Reapings X

**Shepherd is probably one of my favourite tributes. I may be biased and let him survive a little bit more. Jenny on the other hand was really hard to write about.**

**In other news, I just made a blog! Wow I know right? It's on my profile and it details the Victors as well as the current President and Head Gamemaker. Feel free to tell me what you think of them? I tell you it's hard to find face claims when you've already written about them. Nevertheless I found some, I think they're all cliche to be honest. Took me a good two weeks to figure things out.**

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

I've been up since four in the morning. I'm always up this early though regardless of what day it is. There's nothing like a good early morning rise to loosen the body and get some fresh air. I take a deep breath and let it all out with a sigh.

It's my final year of the reapings yet I can't help but feel like what I have for the past six years of my life. Scared to death of the prospect of getting picked, it's true though. My chances are slightly higher than most of the eighteen year olds because of the tesserae I had to take out during the past two years.

Despite that though I feel no regrets because it ended up helping my family. My mother left when I was around the age of fifteen leaving my father to take care of the children. Meaning that he had to work so many hours. I was left, along with my eldest brother Matt, to take care of the little ones: Patrick who is twelve, Kevin who is thirteen and our only sister Morgan, who is ten.

Our family is a big one but that didn't stop our father from working. We hardly see him but we know that he brings home enough to make us live every week. Matt also began working after being deemed safe from the reapings. That's one Baker now four more to go.

I look over the horizon, at the sun as it begins to rise signalling that the day is starting. I can hear the rooster cry out and the animals starting to wake up. I smile, there's plenty of time left before it starts so I might as well feed the animals and get some work done within our tiny farm.

We own an animal farm but most of its produce goes towards the Capitol, we rarely get any of it to either sell or use for ourselves. I don't bother with that though because I like working with the animals. It's so nice and calm.

Making my way towards the barn I spot Matt sitting on a hay bale. He waves me over and I approach him. He has a sombre look about him.

"Hey."

"Reapings today." He just replies looking at the animals. "I feel nervous for Patrick."

I forgot that this is the first reaping for Patrick. Although his name is only there once there is still a chance for my brother to be reaped. I try not to think about Patrick in the arena. It's necessary for us to watch the games and I'm not particularly fond of it. I don't think anyone is to be honest.

"Yeah." I manage to say. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

He raises an eyebrow at me. He knows that I will volunteer no matter what for my siblings so why does he look like he doubts me? He ignores my confused stare and goes into the barn to let the animals out.

"Well I suggest that you skip out on work today and prepare yourself." He says and now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "I know how many tesserae you've taken out. Your chances are really high."

It's true. It is high but I know that it all went to good use because our family isn't starving like most other people in this district. Ironic how it's the livestock district and people are starving. Matt blocks my way when I try to enter the barn.

"Fine." I say and walk back towards the house.

When I got in I see my father sleeping on the couch, he looks shattered. I didn't notice him when I went out this morning but then again it was pretty dark. I make my way to Patrick and Kevin's room, knocking before opening the door.

They are already awake sitting down and staring out the window. They turn to look at me both with a slight nervous expression on their faces. I just offer a supporting smile before ruffling both their hair.

"Look, it'll be fine." I say. "Now get changed so we can be there in time."

The boys nodded quickly scrambling to their respective drawers and pulling out their best clothes. I watch them as they talk about the reapings then deciding to get ready myself. I walk past Morgan's room, she's still asleep but Matt will take care of that later. She doesn't have to worry about the reapings for a while. I past her room going to mine and Matt's shared room.

I begin to change thinking of scenarios that could happen today. Most of them with me ending up volunteering for my brothers. I sigh as I fix my dress shirt and stare at it in the mirror. Blue eyes scan the white dress shirt accompanied by grey slacks.

Once finished, I walk back to the living room seeing that my father is now awake and embracing my two younger brothers. He has a smile on his face. He's trying to be supportive deep down I know he's in pain if he ever has to watch his boys die.

"Are you guys ready?"

They both nod, saying goodbye to our dad and standing beside me.

"Let's go to the square then."

* * *

_**Jenny Reeves, D10F, 17**_

The daughter of a butcher and breeder. Yes, my life looks pretty neat and it is. We live in the wealthy part of district ten and we don't starve like most of the citizens here. Yet I can't help but feel sad. It's all good, don't get me wrong, but seeing some of the people here thin and dying just makes me feel bad.

Drawing the curtains open on this bright morning I look out the window to see the people already starting to make their way to the square. My parents too have said that they are on their way. I wanted a bit more time to get ready and compose myself before leaving the house.

I get dressed first, just a normal pink blouse accompanied by a pencil skirt coloured a navy blue. I don't know why mother insists on me wearing this but I'll do what she says. Being the only child, I got all the attention, I didn't enjoy the attention. I like to think that they appreciate me and that's all. I can't bear to be the center of attention.

Deciding that I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I go down the stairs and out the door. I walk slowly towards the square. Passing by children and adults as they make their way to the same place.

When I got there, it seems that everything has all been set up. The mayor is standing up ready to speak about the Hunger Games. Peacekeepers litter the perimeter or the square and the children are all standing inside.

I can feel the tension after signing up and standing with the other seventeen year olds. There is quite a vast difference between the wealthy and the poor. You can see it in every section. The sickly looking children are bound to die straight away and there's the slightly healthier looking ones that may stand a chance. I'm somewhere in between of them, I may be healthy but I do have some unnecessary fat. It's not much but it's enough to give me an advantage.

"Welcome District Ten!"

I didn't even notice the mayor finishing her speech, too busy looking around. The escort this year is apparently called Porcia. She's very chubby and quite short. She has a very high pitched voice as she parades in her dress. It's a very nice dress too, like a sort of cow print dress.

"Shall we get this started then?"

Her attempts to hype up the audience doesn't work as she steps forwards to a glass bowl. She tries to reach into it, just barely reaching it actually. She takes the very top one; it's the only thing she could manage to reach inside the bowl.

"I have the male tribute's name." She waves the paper in the air. "This year's male tribute for District ten is…Shepherd Baker!"

I look around for the boy starting at the front, where the twelve year olds stood all the way to the eighteen year olds. There he is, straightening his clothes before walking up the aisle and up the stage. He looks to the boys section, offering a comforting smile to someone in the crowd of children.

I hear some crying at the front of the stage and I assume that they have some sort of relation together because he's trying to console him even though he's on the stage. Porcia is looking at them for a brief second and then immediately went forward to get another slip of paper on the opposite bowl.

"Let's move on." She says as she struggles to get a slip of paper.

She looks silly with her tongue sticking out at one side as she tries to grab one. It's like a cat trying to catch a fish in an aquarium. There is a massive squeal of joy when she finally got one. She goes back to the center of the stage and reads the name aloud.

"The female tribute this year is…Jenny Reeves!"

Oh no.

I look at the stage where Porcia frantically searches the crowd, wondering where I could be. I have to move now or I'll face the Peacekeepers dragging me to the stage. Taking a deep breath I walk out of the section and go down what seems like the longest walk towards the stage.

Once there I look for my parents and spot both of them looking devastated. Their only daughter, only child, reaped for the Hunger Games with a one in twenty-four chance of survival.

"Here are you tributes!" Porcia squeals again before taking mines and Shepherd's arm and dragging us inside the Justice Building.

Being led to different rooms I thank Porcia before going in. I don't know why I thanked her but it never hurts to be kind right?

I sit around the seats looking around the pristine white room. My eyes landing on the red roses on top of a coffee table. It looks so delicate yet deadly at the same time. I hear the door open and in comes my parents. They start to wrap me in their embrace trying not to cry, praising how brave I am to go into the games.

"Thank You for your kind words." I say pulling out from the embrace. "I feel happy with just us three, and I know you don't want to hear this but if I don't survive the games I want you to stay happy."

My mom shakes her head as tears begin to flow down her eyes. She doesn't seem to like that idea. Wiping the tears from her face she faces me and smiles.

"I'll try." She says.

"And remember Jenny…"

"I know." I smile. "I love you guys too!"

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

"Morgan we have to go." Matt says.

"No." She says holding on to me whilst she cries.

I pat her head and she looks up to me with her tear filled eyes. The Peacekeepers have been standing outside the open doors for a couple of minutes now waiting patiently as I try to console my sister.

"Hey." I say crouching to her level. "It's alright. You still have Matt and Patrick and Kevin to look after you."

Although that didn't help she sort of calmed down now. I tell her that they have to go or things can go bad. She nods sadly before leaving with Kevin and Patrick along with our dad. Matt stays behind and gives me one last hug.

"I want you to stay safe, just be yourself and try to win."

I hug him back nodding my head at his request. He hands me some string telling me to extend my hand. I did so and he ties it around my wrist.

"That's the best token Morgan can find for you." He smiles before leaving at the request of the Peacekeepers.

"You ready to go?" Asks Porcia when I reached the hallway.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Jenny looks so happy to be reaped. She's probably too kind for the Games. Don't you think? What about Shepherd? Do you like him as much as I do too? Only two more reapings and then we're officially finished them. I can't believe that I'm still alive and not completely given up on this. The Train rides are next but that's going to be just one chapter filled with various POVs. Can't wait for that.**


	12. Reapings XI

**Well here's the penultimate reaping. District eleven is an interesting district to write about. I have to admit that I found it difficult to write about this district and district twelve as well. This doesn't bode well for them hmm?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

I look at the clock recognising that the reaping is fast approaching. I look to see my siblings quickly getting ready for it. I did tell them to start getting ready but they just didn't believe me and carried on playing around. Even though they're all still quite young to be in the Hunger Games they still need to dress. The punishment is much more severe if you miss the reaping.

"Ready?" I ask standing by the door.

They all nod and I open the door to let them all out. As soon as they got out of the small house, laughter and giggles erupt from their mouths as they chase each other around. I roll my eyes but keep a smile on my face. I love them dearly but they can all be quite ridiculous at times. It's just me and them now, our parents long gone.

They left us here to fend for ourselves. Luckily for us, our neighbour, Doris, was kind enough to supply us with food. She even offered to take care of my siblings when I go to work. She doesn't have any children of her own so anytime we come by to visit she's always ecstatic.

We stop by her house and knock on the door. As soon as it opens we hear her voice.

"Welcome!" She yells. "Oh how I missed each one of you!"

She continues to pinch their little cheeks with them making a groaning sound but eventually laugh again. She looks at me and nods.

"Last ever." She says.

I merely nod at what she says before we all head off to the square. It's not a long walk to the square but it feels like it. The dread that grows within you as you take the final steps. I separate quickly from Doris and my siblings. Them saying words of encouragement to me. I stand in line, biding the time where it will all be introduced. The sooner this is over the better.

I'm just glad that this will all be over now. Sure I'm scared of the games but who isn't? What I do know is that I have the utmost confidence that I can win the games. District eleven has had two victors since the last Quarter Quell. Both looked confident and tough when they got out.

I look at the stage, the glass bowls are already set up. The mayor's ready to make his speech be heard by the whole of the district, again. We hear it every year so I don't know why he doesn't just do a shortened version of it.

Once the square is relatively full he coughs and begins to start his speech. That's when most of us drone off and carry our thoughts into the air. Looking for some form of solace. I think about the games once more and how I know for sure that I can win it. Not only will I win it but I will succeed to help both my siblings and of course Doris for all her help.

I smile at my plan, but of course this plan is only in place if I get reaped today. To which I'm hoping that I'm not. I quietly look from side to side to see the other eighteen year olds. Some of them aren't really bothered but others, especially the poorer looking ones, are scared to death. Probably because of all the extra names in the bowl from their tesserae.

I scoff as Argus comes into view. He looks as extravagant as ever. I roll my eyes as he smiles at the audience giving them a nice Capitol wave. He introduces himself, although most of us probably know him already. He also introduces the victors: Robin Malus and Ashe Barrow.

Robin Malus nudges Ashe to pay attention but you can tell he's already bored of the whole thing. It's safe to say that he's already intoxicated, it's well known in the district that he's become an alcoholic after his games. He needed something to deal with the pain he had caused families and alcohol is the only thing that he found.

Argus moves on from the introductions and starts to hover around one of the bowls. He is clearly too happy for this district. With his rainbow hair and matching rainbow suit. He looks ridiculous but that's just him though.

"It seems like this is the girl's bowl." He says, somewhat stating the obvious. "So we'll pick from this first!"

Slowly and surely the colourful escort dips his hand inside the bowl and immediately picks the top paper. Unfolding the piece of paper, Argus reads it to himself first, trying to familiarise himself with the name.

"The female tribute for the Ninetieth Hunger Games is…Willow Ryllis!"

There is a scream that can be heard from behind me, hearing pained cries of the word 'no' echo. The scream to what appears to be her mother. She tries to get to her but the Peacekeepers block her way and keep her in place.

I ignore the cries and the screams, it shouldn't really bother me. In fact it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I would be the same if, say, a sibling got reaped but to me this is just another victim for the Hunger Games.

I can see the pained look on Robin's face as she sees the little girl leave the thirteen year old section looking petrified. Climbing up the stage to stand beside Argus as she looks towards us with her scared looking expression. Her black hair almost as long as one of my sisters' and dark brown eyes that can tell you from a mile away what she is thinking.

Robin stands beside her and offers her a hug and she gladly took it. The screaming and the crying has died down now and Argus continues to smile at us. It's as if he didn't care at all about what just happened.

* * *

_**Willow Ryllis, D11F, 13**_

I'm only thirteen. Thirteen!

Out of all the possibilities out there I have to be the one to get reaped today. Seeing the other girls with a mixture of happiness and guilt in their faces makes me tear up a little. I still cling onto Robin for support as she stands beside me. She quietly rubs soothing circles on my back as she tries her best to calm me down.

It sorts of calms my mother down too as she has now stopped screaming and shouting my name. Her eyes are now red and puffy from all the crying. She really didn't want to lose her only daughter. I give her a small smile to say that I'm okay now – even though I'm not.

I then put all my attention towards the escort now as he walks slowly towards the other glass bowl. Once there he dips his hand in and pulls the one immediately at the top. He pulls out carefully and he reads the content to himself, like he did to my own slip, before looking at the audience.

"The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…Cane Finch!"

The reaction is a quiet one, he didn't make a face and the people didn't react either. I'm a bit curious as to why, I've never seen him before but he looks strong. Tall and muscular, with short brown hair. He looks like one of those people from the other districts. The one that enjoys killing children like me.

That gets me and I start to shiver, it's luckily that Robin is here or else I would've ended up crying again. I look up to see her watching as the boy comes out of the eighteen year old section and walks towards the stage.

When he got up to the stage he looks me in the eye before turning around to look at the audience, as if he's scanning for something. When his gaze stops at the group of children with sad faces I know that he's trying to look strong for his brother and sisters.

"Here are your tributes district eleven!" Argus shouts before going back into the building.

Robin holds my hand and takes me inside the building and Cane followed suit. The inside is really breath taking. I've never seen anything like this before. First the hallway is already bigger than my house itself. I look to either side of the hallway to see the scary looking Peacekeepers open the doors.

"I'll take you in here so you can speak to your mom, okay?" Robin says to me and I just nod my head. "Cane just go through that one."

Cane just nods and walks into the opposite door from where I'm supposed to wait for my mom. She sits down beside me on the couch staring at the roses that are coloured a light blue. Definitely a pretty colour.

I see Robin stand up and I feel my heart clench for a moment to think that she's about to leave me. That's when I see that she's standing up because my mom is now standing by the door. She looks to Robin and then to me before running towards me giving me a hug.

"Oh, Willow." She says to me.

She's not crying anymore, probably for the best. She pulls away from the hug and looks at Robin. She gave her a smile and hugged her too.

"Thank you as well," She says.

Robin doesn't say anything and instead just offers a friendly smile. She leaves promptly leaving the two of us alone for the rest of the time we have together.

We sit in comfortable silence just quietly enjoying each other's presence. She looks at me at the whole way through it and just smiles at me. Her only daughter has been reaped to potentially die in the games. I wish dad is here but mom says he's been gone for a while now.

"It's time." Robin enters once more looking sad. "Did you say your goodbyes?"

I nod as I look at my mom. Her smile has disappeared but she doesn't cry. She gives me one final hug and taking off her wedding band. She takes a strong from her pocket sliding it through the ring making it a necklace.

"Here." She says. "A piece of both your father and I."

I thank her and put it on. It sits proudly on my chest and I look at it for a few minutes. When I look back up my mom has left. I'm glad I didn't see her leave, I don't know what I would've done if I see her leave.

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

I sit on the comfortable couch looking outside the window. The sky is as clear as ever as I look for clouds and not finding any. Been a while since it rained. Maybe it'll rain when I'm gone from this place?

My poor attempt at distracting my thoughts fail as the plan I make earlier surfaces within my mind looking for approval. The plan is to win, obviously everyone in the games are going to have the same plan. I just know if I apply myself that I will win. Even if I have to kill as many people as I can during the games.

The door opens and in comes my siblings. They run straight for me climbing the couch I'm sitting on. They look at me with a mixture of expression, the younger girls don't have clue what's happening just yet but my younger brother is nearly eleven so he knows.

"Are you going somewhere far away?" Asks Cheri the youngest of the three.

"Yeah, Doris says that you're going somewhere far away!" Chimes Pepper.

At least Doris didn't say that I'm coming back because, as much as I hate to say it, I may not come back. I look at her, where she's standing by the door and offers me a smile.

"Come back…please." Alm says before leaving my side and going to Doris for some comfort.

"Cane! Cane!" Cheri grabs my attention as she shows me this necklace.

"Where did you get that?" I ask looking at the silver pendant.

"We found it in your room." Pepper says. "We're sorry but it looked pretty so we took it to give to you."

Cane hugs both his sisters and stands up, putting it on. He looks at the door to see Robin looking at him.

"Times up girls." She says. "Say goodbye to Cane."

That didn't sound hopeful. I hate to take it literally but it just happens. I say goodbye to the girls, Alm and Doris as they leave the room. I watch as they step out of the Justice Building with Cheri and Pepper acting oblivious to what might happen to me.

"Are you ready?" Robin asks.

"Yeah."

* * *

**What did you think of Cane and Willow?**

**How about Robin's caring nature?**

**Leave a review and whatnot!**

**~Alec**


	13. Reapings XII

**It's finished. It's actually finished! I can't believe that I have managed to churn out Twelve reapings and twenty-four tributes. I hope they don't all sound the same, I tried my best to make them somewhat different. The escorts are most definitely different, in my opinion. I love them.**

**Next up is the wonderful train rides. I can't wait to actually start writing about the Games. I'll most likely finish the pre-game stuff by the middle of July and then I'll get into the Games.**

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

"So let's just keep this between us?" I say looking at the other girls as they see me with a few scratches.

They all nod before leaving immediately. It is the reaping day after all and they don't want to be late. I look down to the other girl that had managed to provoke me. She now lay here shallow breaths coming out of her mouth nursing her bruise. I give her a slight smirk before walking away. This is what she deserves for messing with me.

This incident still fresh in my mind, the feeling of pulling her little blonde locks of hair out of her scalp gives me chills. All her friends, that were so tough just a few minutes ago, just stares as one of theirs get beat up by me. It's not that I'm a brute, it's just that inflicting pain onto others makes me feel so…alive.

Crazy? Sure.

As I walk towards the square I see people walking out of the way. Dare I say that I'm infamous in this district? I give a slight cackle as I pass some terrified twelve year olds. Arriving at the square I can see some people giving me a slight glare, possibly hearing what I did today already by the other girls. After specifically telling them not to gossip about it. Shame on them, talking about their friend like that.

It doesn't bother me what they see me as I just give my signature smirk and stand along with my fellow seventeen year old girls. Although they're not really friendly with me in a sense. Regardless I look forward, with a smile on my face.

It doesn't take long for the mayor to come out of the building. He is followed by the escort which vastly contrast what this district is for. Her dress silky smooth and white. She looks like an angel that fell out from heaven. I just want to punch her beautiful face.

She smiles at the district, clearly ignoring all of our frowning faces. She waits, sitting down beside the mayor but he immediately stands up to give his 'awe inspiring' speech. I roll my eyes and look at my nails, sighing deeply hearing about whatever happened so long ago.

Finally, he finishes his speech with a few minutes to spare. He then introduces the angel: Colina. That's a weird name but then again they're all pretty weird to me. I hear the girl beside me chant some sort of prayer. I give her a glare and she shuts right up.

"Now that the introductions have finished…" Colina trails off. "Let's pick the tributes!"

There's a somewhat eerie nature in her voice as she looks at her potential tributes. She smiles, quite a menacing smile too as she walks towards the first glass bowl.

"I think the boys first wold be great, hmm?" She asks to no one in particular.

As she swirls her hand inside the bowl she looks at the boys, same smile as she did before. She grins as she sees some wide eyed child, clearly liking the fear she has given to them. She gives a squeal of delight as she takes the paper.

"Exciting!" She says looking at the boys before unfolding the paper. "The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…Rory Kohle!"

There's a name I've heard before. I watch as the boy walks towards the stage. He's in most of my classes in school. I see him from time to time wandering the Seam, clearly looking out of place. Maybe he's looking for someone but can never find the person. Whomever it is he's looking for, I don't think he'll see them again.

* * *

_**Rory Kohle, D12M, 16**_

Today started out as it usually is. I say goodbye to my dad and wonder the streets. I have a job, don't get me wrong, but today I decide to skip and turn various corner ending up in the Seam. I cough as a sharp dust of coal blow into my face already dirtying my face.

I feel so out of place here, having my father's blond hair and blue eyes. I stand out from most of the people here. There's nothing more annoying than standing out in a crowd. I keep walking until I end up near the fence that surrounds the whole of the district.

The forest across the fence is dishevelled and wild; something within it always inspires some form of mystery for me. I reach out for the fence, hearing the slight static from it. I take my hand back as fast as I can hearing the reaping bell toll from the distance.

Maybe next year I'll go back here and just run. I want to run away from this nightmare, leave everything behind but I can't. My father has always been there for me and I just can't leave him. He's a butcher meaning most people come to him, well those that can afford the prices. It's a slow business but we make do with what we get. My mother is long gone, drove herself away from my father and ended up killing herself in the process.

Being too young when my mother died, I didn't fully get it but now I do. I have lost faith in myself, in fact I want to die too but doing that to my father. Leaving him behind just like what his wife did? I can't do that to him.

I turn around from the fence, hearing birds chirp from beyond trying to beckon me. I shake my head and start to head away from this place and into the square.

The walk to the square took forever, hearing whispers about an incident happening earlier between two girls. I didn't catch their names but I hear that one of the girls were brutally injured. Somehow I believe that a Peacekeeper was behind it. I could be wrong though.

When I get to the square and subsequently sign up for my probable doom I stand with the other sixteen year olds. The whispers continue about that girl but I soon tune out as I focus my attention to the mayor.

I listen intently to the mayor's speech, mainly to drown out everything else. When he finishes I see the angel-like escort walk towards a glass bowl. I feel the chills when she stared at us, her features contorting into something sinister before turning back. I shiver as she begins to read the name of the slip of paper.

"…the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…Rory Kohle!"

Immediately I stare back at her with wide eyes and an equal wide mouth. This must be a mistake, I just wasn't paying attention is all. She didn't call the name again but I know I must go on that stage because I can see Peacekeepers from the corner of my eye preparing to haul me onto the stage.

So I walk. Walk towards the stage and my doom. It turns out its not probable, it's certain. I climb the steps and look Colina. Her smile giving me the familiar chills only moments ago as if she's excited to see me die.

"There you go." She says before turning to the girls.

The same smile and the same effect, this escort is certainly different. I seem to recall a friendlier escort last year. She walks towards the other bowl and does the same thing, only this time a bit more calm.

"This is it!" She says excitedly. "And the female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is…Terra Hilts!"

My eyes widen at the name and she seems to have seen it as her smirk grew bigger. She strides onto the stage, standing beside me with the same smirk. She looks at Colina and scrunches her fist up but she stops when the escort spoke up.

"Here are your tributes!"

With that, it's over. Both me and Terra are whisked away inside the building and then separate to say goodbye to our loved ones. Although I hear that Terra doesn't have any form of relative or loved ones at all.

I do and as soon as I sit down the door opens up to my father. He rushes towards me with open arms before wrapping them around me. I can hear him sob into my shoulder and all I can do is pat him in the back.

Is it weird that I suddenly get a feeling of pride surge through me? I don't think I've ever felt this way before considering merely hours ago I was feeling down. I hear my father's sobs as he continues to hug me. He tells me not to leave him, to just escape just so he can stay with me.

"I'm sorry dad." I manage to say amidst the crying he's been doing.

He pulls away from the hug seeing him finally, except his eyes are now puffy and red with tears still flowing out from his face. I offer him some sort of smile, even though I don't feel like smiling or laughing about it. I still offer my smile and that seems to calm him down a bit.

"Look, son." He begins before wiping away tears. "Just make it back to me. I don't know what I'll do without you by my side, considering you're the only thing that's keeping me sane."

I give him a slight nod before hugging him. I promise him that I'll come back. A promise that I want to keep but for some reason there's a voice in my head telling me no. Telling me that my failure is coming, that my death is close.

"Here." He says taking off his necklace. There's a dog tag attached to it with his name and my mother's name inscribed on it. "Keep this with you at all times, to remind you of us."

I nod my head again as I put it on, past my blond hair and now sitting on my chest. I look at him with my dark blue eyes. There's an evident hurt, I can see that but somehow he's showing pride. I think he knows deep down that I have a chance, even though it's slim.

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

This will be fun.

My district partner looks strong but I won't be allying with him. In fact I'm not planning on allying with anyone. I want to go through this alone. I might even kill Rory just so I can show the Capitol my bloodlust.

Now everyone that has ever had the pleasure of meeting me will know that my parents have abandoned me. They couldn't handle my constant problem of lashing out and excessive violence. I laugh aloud looking around the white room imagining blood splash across them. Oh this is good, I'm far too excited now.

Then the door opens and in comes Colina. She has a softer smile now as she tells me that it's time to leave for the Capitol. I only nod, still wanting to punch this woman's face. She didn't get the desired effect of scaring me earlier and I think she knows that.

She wants a win this year. I can feel it in the way she speaks and looks at me. She's bagging on me to win.

I want to win this. Not to prove to the Capitol or the district that I am capable but to entice fear. Especially after last year, I can feel the bloodlust from the Capitol. They want blood. I'll give them blood.

* * *

**Terra sounds like a lot of fun huh? Thoughts on her and Rory? Thoughts on Colina?**

**What did you think about the reapings? Which is your favourite? Who is you current favourite tribute?**

**Review, follow or whatever and I'll post soon! (Make sure you check out the Victor's blog on my profile and tell me what you think?)**

**~Alec**


	14. Riding them Trains

**Good Afternoon! After celebrating the finishing of the reapings, in which I spent 5 weeks doing Placement for my uni, I had typed this out. I have to admit, it took longer than expected. I just want to talk about everything in such detail that I find myself rambling. I bought notepads and jotters to plan everything. During this time I have also decided to start my own SYOT! Details are in my info for you, little secretive reader! Sign up if you want to! Deadline is end of August!**

**I have here the Train Rides! Some are told in their Victor's point of view just so they're a bit fleshed out. There will be, hopefully, more POV's of Victors but only if there's a demand of them. I mentioned it in the previous chapter but the Victor blog is out and about in my profile somewhere too!**

* * *

_**Arthur Graff, 26, Victor**_

The low hum of the train sounds into my ear once more as I try to eat my way through the food that Cassius insists we must have. I just happily comply with whatever comes from him now. I learned from my previous experiences when you cross a Capitol escort.

These two, however, do not and are constantly acting like the other smug people in our home district. Midas sits across from me quietly picking at the table with the knife. I can see from the corner of my eye that Cassius is not happy about it but he continues to eat. He's changed into a more relax three piece suit now with a yellow tie. His hair, still encrusted with jewels, is not as slicked back as it was during the reapings.

He stops suddenly after seeing a large gash from the table surface. He looks at me with a glare then looks towards Midas.

"Must I inform you, Midas that this is Capitol property?" He says as calmly as he could but I can tell there's a hidden meaning within his voice.

"Yeah, go ahead and inform me again." Midas replies slamming the knife on the table, pointy end first.

I have to admit, his strength is impressive if he manages to do that with a rounded knife. I watch as Cassius wipes his lips with the cloth on his lap and then promptly leaves. He turns to give me a look. A look that screams to control these children.

I just shrug my shoulders but an annoyed noise comes out of his mouth and I sigh. I look at Midas who has now positioned himself on the couch in front of the television patiently waiting for the others. I say patiently because I can't really see what he's doing. He could be sleeping or thinking up other things.

I almost forget about our other tribute, Glisten. I glance a look at her and she stares back at me with those light blue eyes. She flashes me a shy smile before wiping her mouth and going to sit on the other couch so she can begin to watch the recap.

Looking at Kaiser now, who is a brand new addition to the district One mentor team. He just continues to eat the food not bothering what is happening around him. He has this weird atmosphere about him that I just can't seem to put. Maybe because he's not from district One but from Two. This is his first year of being a mentor, maybe he'll actually give out good advice?

I sure hope so. I have nothing so far. The volunteers this year seems capable enough without my help in terms of training. I can probably just try and mitigate any conflicts between the two although so far there has been nothing. I wonder what the other tributes are like.

"Can we get this started already?" I hear Midas speak.

"Yeah. Hold on." I look at Kaiser and he raises an eyebrow.

"Well you're older, go ahead and lead the way."

He gives this grin that just rubs me the wrong way but I ignore it as I stand from the dinner table and walk towards the two tributes. I sit beside Glisten before looking for the remote. Kaiser plops himself on beside Midas, who has now changed from lying down on the couch to sitting to accommodate for Kaiser sitting.

"Alright, I'll pause it after each reaping so we can strategize. Is that okay?"

Everyone agrees with me then watches intently as the screen briefly shows the Capitol emblem then flicks to the district One reaping. I see myself and Kaiser standing on the stage with the mayor. Then the first volunteer, Glisten, walks to the stage with a shy confidence. The crowds are going wild and then Midas volunteers making the crowd go even more chaotic. I didn't expect a reception like this, especially when I volunteered for my games.

I didn't bother pausing on this one even though Kaiser made a sarcastic comment making Midas snicker. Rolling my eyes, we start to watch again as the district Two recap began. It seems quieter this time, seeing only a few people clapping and cheering.

"Hey," I hear Midas pipe and I stare at him. "How come you're in this district instead of Two?"

I can tell that the question is directed towards Kaiser so I look away and continue to watch as the escort holds her cue cards reading them allowed. She looks really nervous but nonetheless she continues to try and entertain the audience.

"I felt like a change is in order after winning last year, and luckily Augustus decided that it was a good idea too." Kaiser smiled as he takes a sip of water.

No further questions as Midas accepts it, Glisten watches intently on the television screen looking at the male tribute that had just volunteered. Tiberius Wolfe. He looks strong and definitely looks like the leader type. He's taller than both Glisten and Midas so that may cause conflicts later on. Then the girls begin to scramble to the stage but ultimately this girl, Alana Rockford, takes the stage.

"Well she looks really confident." Glisten sighs before looking away. "I can sense a power struggle between them already."

"So you're saying you don't want to be the leader of the career pack?" Midas asks.

"Well not really, more responsibility and stuff. I just want to win." Glisten replies shortly.

Midas nods seeming to think that the idea was good enough. I see him quietly contemplating about the possibility of not leading either. It disappoints me that they both don't want to take the lead but whatever makes them win I suppose. I'll just offer my advice along with Kaiser's. Hopefully he'll give good advices.

"So district Three next?" Kaiser says holding the remote suddenly.

I just nod whilst trying to think of strategies already. I'll discuss them later with Kaiser so then we can present them to the two when we get to the Capitol.

Midas just grimaces when district Three comes on, seeing the murky factories still producing the smog. It's clear that he's not a fan of this district and will probably target both the poor little tributes that they produce this year. I ignore it for now and continue to watch as two little kids get reaped, the girl being from the twelve year old section. Kaiser pauses the video once both the tributes are on the stage looking shocked, not scared but shocked.

"Well," Kaiser starts. "What do you guys think?"

Midas scoffs and crosses his arms across his chest. He looks at the figure in the glasses first then to the girl with the bright red hair.

"Easy pickings?" He laughs and looks at me then at Glisten.

She is taking notes about them and I was about to ask what she has written but Midas beats me to it.

"The little girl looks smart, she doesn't look scared so we should watch out for her." She says looking at Midas. "The boy though, looks like he'll die real quick."

I nod at her observation. She may be right but we'll not know until they're both in the arena. District Three has won twice after the third Quarter Quell and puts my district to shame. From what I've seen, especially from the most recent victor – Quanta Logie – they are smart and ruthless. They can tear apart technology and create something far more deadly.

"Right District Four next." I say and Kaiser quickly starts the recaps once more.

The screen starts and begins to show the beautiful seaside district Four is most famous for. Then it flashes to the stage where the mayor is currently talking. She finishes and in comes the escort along with the two victors. We are all shocked when the male tribute, Troy Pacifica, was reaped and no one volunteered. There's usually a volunteer for this district but this is something different. But then the female representative volunteers and I can tell that she's another strong character.

"Well that boy will sure be interesting." I state waiting for a response.

"He looked shocked," Glisten offered.

"He looks weak." Midas says. "That girl though…I think she'll be the leader or at least fight both the tributes from Two for the leader spot."

Glisten nods in agreement, she comments on her physique and beauty stating that she'll definitely get some sponsors during the arena. I like how she's already thinking of sponsors, this is where it makes my job easier.

"Let's take a break for now and think of potential allies." I offer and Kaiser nods.

"Well obviously the Career pack is getting formed." Kaiser says, although he gives a sly smile. "That boy from Two is a good. I went to the same training camp as him. He trained under my sister."

"Julia Aquilla?" I ask. "She's back to being a mentor already?"

"Yeah, ever since I won the games she came back to district Two. She's still 'Commander and Chief of Security' in the Capitol."

He gives a wry laugh before looking at Glisten asking her about the district Three tributes. To which she suggests just leaving them alone until later because they don't seem to garner any form of attention. Midas agrees with that but he warns that if they cross his path in the arena that he'll not hesitate killing them.

"Alright." I say. "The Career pack will be formed and you guys will both be in it no doubt, just get good scores and impress the other tributes and I'm sure you'll both get in. Shall we continue?"

Everyone nods at that and we stare back at the screen.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

I've been listening to these two argue, well it seems that one is angry and the other is just laughing. I look to see that the blue haired victor, Aqua Chambers, is now holding the blonde haired victor against the blue patterned walls of the train.

"Look I was just saying that Troy looked good and he'll be in the Careers no bother!" Kip, as he introduced himself as before me and Troy stepped into the train, says before being dropped to the floor by Aqua.

"He was reaped. Therefore the other tributes and the Capitol will think he is weak." Aqua says before sitting down beside me.

Our escort, Cordelia, has left the room already stating that she needs her 'beauty sleep' leaving Aqua and Kip in charge of the situation. Kip had whispered something to Troy during our recaps and the stupid boy decides to laugh and made the mistake of looking at Aqua. So she rushes, from my side, towards Kip with a glare that can pierce anything.

And now we're here watching as Kip is standing up from the floor, still a small smile on his face, and begin to move to sit beside Troy once more, shutting up this time. He nods to Aqua then the recaps continue. Finally.

I don't even know what they're relationship is but it's getting annoying. As much as I liked hearing Kip's joke it's getting a bit too much. I now understand why Aqua has this look every time her fellow victor speaks.

Before the so called 'fight' began, I've listened to Aqua's advice based on the tributes we've seen so far. She says the district Three may be a problem because they both look smart, the type that will outsmart anyone for personal gain. She also comments on the other career groups. The pair from One both look fierce and strong but she tells me to be very wary of them, this is also the same from the tributes in Two. Especially to the girl. She seems to be hiding something. I take all that into account and make a mental note.

The district Five reapings are already on display by the time I finish my strategy thinking. The girl that was reaped, so pale but rather tall. Nothing much can be said about her. She just looks scared like the district Three children earlier. The boy, which was also reaped, looked the same and as they stand on the stage looking at the crowd with scared eyes I can feel a sort of sadness wallow inside me. I shake it off quickly as the Capitol insignia shows on the screen.

District Six, one of the districts that have no victors. I hear stuff about this district more than the other ones. How the population is growing but the jobs are harder to find. The growing morphine problem because of it. It seems that the rich in this district are just the ones around the square, evident from the fancy looking houses surrounding the Justice Building. Now I watch intently as the boy, Aston, gets reaped. There's confidence within this boy, I can see it. It seems like he has a plan already, he might be a contender.

"Well that's a shame." Turning to Kip, then seeing him looking at the screen.

"It's not our problem." Aqua plainly states as she watches.

I look at the screen to see the girl that had just been reaped. I hear her name, Martina, called out before a sickly thin looking girl comes on stage. Tears flowing down her pale face. This just seems unfair. I can't watch anymore and I look away to look at Troy who is still watching, with a slight sad expression on his face. I may have trained as a Career but I still have feelings unlike One and Two.

"Right, district Seven." Aqua says pressing the button on the remote to show us the serene forest scene before flashing towards the square where the children are standing, anticipating the worst.

So this is district Seven, it looks nice. Definitely a difference from seeing countless water. The first person to be reaped, Eva, looked shocked at first but is now glaring on the stage at the girls that have started laughing at her. I'm going to guess that she's not popular. The boy that got reaped, a small twelve year old was crying by this point but there's a large gasp as someone shouts the word Volunteer. A sibling? Friend? Doesn't look like it, the boy rushes to the stage. Lief, his name echoes at the stunned silence.

I can see Eva looking at Lief with a slight disgust and by that I can tell that they're not going to be allies, not in the slightest. Yet I commend Lief for volunteering, he saved someone at the expense of his life. I'm sure the people in the Capitol will eat that right up.

"Let's take a break." Aqua says before leaving the area to go to the bathroom.

"Well…talk amongst yourself." Kip says gesturing with his hands before going to get something to drink.

"What do you think?" I ask Troy and he looks at me with those blue eyes, it reminds me of the ocean in a way.

"I think I'm in over my head and will end up dying." He says before giving a defeated laugh. "Just promise you won't kill me at the start?"

"The last couple of tributes have been interesting, don't you think?" I say, clearly ignoring the question he asked me. I bite my lip nervously, why am I feeling nervous all of a sudden?

"Yeah, the Lief guys seems really interesting. If I had to pick an ally it would be him."

"Why would you be picking other allies?" I foolishly asked.

"Because, I know I'm not getting in 'The Pack'." He says looking at me with a slight frown. "Don't worry, I'll make do."

I didn't say anything else after that. Mostly because Aqua had just walked back into the room and have immediately began the recaps, without waiting for Kip, who just groaned and moaned about it.

* * *

_**Eva Lind, D7F, 16**_

Watching the recap of the reapings is so boring. I couldn't care less about the other tributes. I'll kill them all if I could. Watching as one of my mentors, Viola, look at me with a soft smile but immediately changing to a frown as I give her a scowl.

"Can we get this over with?" I sigh looking at the screen again ignoring the glare that my other mentor, Scarlet, is giving me.

I know Scarlet. She used to be really conniving back at school. In truth we grew up together but I never really talked to her. She used to be with different groups jumping from one to the other. It's amazing how much she's changed during the games. She manipulated most of the tributes leaving her somewhat peaceful throughout her time in the arena.

That's not the only thing though. She was a heartless killer, showing no regrets to whatever she did. Made traps and saw a good few tributes walk into them. She is definitely experienced to say the least.

Giving another sigh, as if to just give up, I watch as another factory driven district is shown. District Eight, a place that is significantly poorer than our district but still manage to cope fine. The people don't look as happy though seeing them with sombre expressions.

The square is filled to the brim with the citizens of this district with various style of clothing. It is really easy to distinguish the poor from the rich in this district for sure. Then the cameras zoom into the stage as the escort, Fae, shows up looking very colourful.

She draws the slip for the male tribute and was about to read it when someone volunteered. This is interesting as a muscular looking boy walks up the stage with all the confidence. I look at my own district partner who volunteered for the games in place of a little kid.

The girl that was reaped I laugh at. Even though she looks like she's enjoying the cameras I can tell that she's scared. I kind of want to just wipe that smile she's giving off her face. I'm sure there will be plenty of chances for that. I then get told to be quiet by Scarlet.

"Why should I listen to you?" I say and she glares at me once more.

"It could mean your survival." She replies before folding her arms across her chest.

Rolling my eyes once more I see the golden fields of district Nine come into view before zooming to the square filled with people. It's not as bad as the previous district but looks can be deceiving. The cameras took no time to admire the audience as the escort, Thaddeus, have begun to draw a name from the glass bowl already. The female tribute that was picked is called, Quinoa.

She looks pretty average to me. Nothing to note, would probably be killed off rather easily as I note her hint of fear and nervousness. I smile rather devilishly, already trying to mark my targets. I see Lief look at me from the corner of my eye, he looks at me nervously.

He should be. I think I want to kill my district partner too. Then Brandon gets reaped but he looked angry. Well he didn't look angry but I see the way his fists contort into balls. His face looking conflicted. He seems like a strong character for sure, makes me want to mess with him a little during the next week.

I can't believe that I'm already planning what I'll be doing. I don't really need the help of the two mentors, it's not a matter of me not wanting help. It's a matter of me hating them both. Viola only won by sheer luck and Scarlet I wholly distrust. My reasons have been discussed already, don't feel like talking about it again.

Finally the next district is being shown. After this only two are left. After this I can finally rest and not be under the glare of Scarlet. The cameras flash between the boys and girls standing in the middle of their square. Various animal noises can be heard, either to emphasise that this is the livestock district or it's actually what they hear every day.

This time, the escort named Porcia, picks the male tribute first. Her cow print dress seems to accompany her district as well as her chubby appearance. Chubby? More like fat to me. There's a sort of silence before the boy, Shepherd, is reaped and a chorus of crying can be heard from the other tributes in the square. Mainly the twelve year old section. When the boy got to the stage he seems to console the bratty child crying. Once again I scoff when I see that act of affection.

"He's probably just faking it." I state but no one replies, in fact they just seem to ignore me as they all watch the scene on the screen.

The female tribute, Jenny, is nothing special. She doesn't have much muscle, in fact she is a bit on the fat side so I want to see how well she makes it past the bloodbath. I quietly laugh to myself as I see her worried expression. She is definitely bloodbath to me.

Once she got to the stage I stand up. Everyone stares at me with a quizzical look on their face.

"Where are you going?" Lief asks the question.

"I'll doubt the next set of tributes is something to look out for so wake me up when we get to the Capitol." I quietly wave it off.

I couldn't help but smirk as I turn around knowing that Scarlet is staring at me with a glare that can burn all the trees in our district.

* * *

_**Roscoe Tarpan, 25, Victor**_

It's really quiet now as the district Ten reaping pass by almost as quickly as it went. The whole story behind these two reduced to a mere ten minutes. The apology is there, an apology I want to say but I just can't. What good would an apology do? It's far too late to apologise now anyway. It feels like I haven't really spoke with them, well it's true. I find it difficult to talk to new people and helping them try to win the Games? I can only try.

The screen begins to show various orchards and lush forest scenes before flashing towards the square of district Eleven where the escort is about to pick the female tribute. Once the name is called out, cries and screams of no can be heard. Willow, the little girl that has been reaped, is trying her best not to cry. Luckily for her that Robin is there.

"That's sweet." Jenny says making both me and Shepherd look at her.

"Yeah, it's a shame she's in the Games though." Shepherd replies and it makes both myself and Jenny frown.

It's true. Robin's comfort can only go so far before we see her either win a broken girl or die another victim. I sigh garnering the attention of both my tributes. Shepherd raises an eyebrow but he didn't question it.

"Cane looks tough." Jenny says as the boy. "Did you see the way he looks out to the stage?"

Shepherd nods, "Maybe he's looking for family?"

"That must be it or his true love?" Jenny smiles to herself before keeping a straight face again.

I watch as the two converse over the two tributes. They didn't really think they can be potential allies. Cane is mentioned to be both too tough and career material to ally with and Willow seems reluctant to join two older kids for an alliance.

The screen then flicks to the final district, Twelve, showing the coal mines and again the lush scenery beyond the district. The last of the three districts that doesn't have a victor. Most of the tributes here go crazy halfway through their times in the Games. It's just the nature of it all I imagine.

"Rory doesn't look like a winner." Shepherd mentions and gets a light punch from Jenny.

"Don't say that!" She says as Shepherd looks at her with a shocked expression.

Well if I can be honest too; Rory doesn't look like he'll survive that long. He has muscle but it seems like he spaces out too often. Might get distracted too easily when the Games start. I look at Jenny who now has a worried expression seeing the female tribute, Terra.

She's definitely one of those people that will kill with no remorse. Her stares are icy and the way her face contorts into a slight anger reminds me of another victor. The stare she gives silences the other girls laughing at her and finally they are led inside the Justice Building signifying that the reaping is now over.

With that the screen goes black and the ever present Capitol emblem is shown spinning around. I look at Shepherd and Jenny as I think of something to say.

"So alliances?" Finally I think of something useful. "You guys thinking of any at the moment?"

They both stay silent as they hear me speak for probably the second time today. Jenny then begins to think.

"I think I want to try and ally with Willow." Jenny says. "Even if I don't win I'll try to make her win."

There's a smile on my face hearing her plan. She is really down to earth. I'm sort of annoyed that she's been reaped because someone like this girl should never have to endure this torture. I just nod at her decision before looking at Shepherd.

"I'll try and do the same," He says to me. "I'll ally with Jenny and Willow."

Now I know that Shepherd is a responsible teenager. He's thinking of protecting these younger tributes and I admire that. I just don't know how he'll handle that. What if both Willow and Jenny die? I don't want him to make rash decisions.

"Sounds good." I say then looking at the clock. "Do you guys want to talk about anything else? It's not bed time yet and Porcia is in her room."

"How do you feel?" Jenny asked. "About us being your tributes this year?"

I have to admit that question has caught me off guard. I didn't really have a chance to think about them yet. Something that I should've being their mentor and all. I quickly try to think of something and Shepherd sees me struggling with the question. He clasps his hand on Jenny's shoulder making her gaze from me flick towards the other boy.

"I'm sure he thinks we're both great." He says with a slight smile. "Right?"

I can only nod at that. Silently thanking him for rescuing me from the situation.

"I'll definitely try my best for you two." I nod to them before standing up fixing my clothes. "I'm going to sleep, don't stay up too long. You have a long day ahead of you."

Both the tributes nod before waving me goodbye.

"Thanks." I hear Jenny say. "For believing in us."

I smile as my back against them, although I feel a bit of tears prick my eyes and threaten to fall. I raise my arm to give a short wave before disappearing to the other carriage where my room is.

* * *

**So what does one think of my Train Rides? I don't know why I spoke like that. 0_o**

**Which POV is your favourite? Do you like the Victors introduced in this chapter? What do you think of Eva and Isla?**

**Review and/or follow!**

**Cheers! ~Alec**


	15. Chariots for the Masses

**And I'm back with the next chapter, this time the chariot rides!**

**Also if you are reading this, sign up to my SYOT! Details are on my bio and the first prologue is up.**

* * *

_**Asus Packard, D3M, 15**_

The way we step off the train is rather scary. Flashes from the cameras and the flooding of people are suddenly apparent as we are guided by Peacekeepers, our robotic escort and equally as robotic mentors follow suit.

Both the mentors were not helpful at all throughout the duration of our train ride. We watched the reapings together, they spoke – not to us but to each other. My district partner wasn't all that chatty either, I look to her slowly and she looks at me back with a sort of timid smile before shielding her eyes from the flashes of the cameras. I do the same and rouge microphone jabs my face before being swatted away by the Peacekeeper in front of me.

I didn't really want to thank him because why should I? He didn't really do anything other than saving me from being torn to shreds, before the Games start. I shield my eyes again from the camera flashes as we end up near the prep room.

It was a longish hall that smoothly rounds a corner to a place where I can't see. I stop to admire the view around me, the tiled floor and the lights so bright it's making my head spin. There are no windows, even the doors we went through were automatic and blocked out any source of natural light.

"Asus?" Turning, I see that Proxxi has called on me. "What's wrong?"

"This just feels so surreal." I reply.

She stays quiet after that, admiring the same view as me. We both notice the large number Three on the door in front of us in big, bold, black letters. The Peacekeepers have long gone now and our mentors stood near the numbered door, I assume it's a door because it has a slit right down the middle.

The door opens revealing two people dressed in plain white suits but with black leather trench coats. They are dressed rather causally, they aren't wearing any ties and that usually means casual for me. Their hair have a bit of colour in them though. It's a nice neon green colour and it just contrasts to their professional look.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" The woman screamed with joy as she rushed towards me, holding my face with her manicured hands. "I think I'll work with you!"

As if I have a choice, I am quickly dragged into the door with the mentors just slowly nodding at us before heading off down the hall. I guess we're left with these people now. I worry for myself as the woman takes me to a room filled with various looking instruments that makes me wonder what they are all used for.

"Before we start," She says. "I am Annette Campanule, your stylist and my partner in crime is Marco Grattoni."

That must've been the other one that looked more reserved and less, shall I say, ecstatic over seeing new people. I look at her with her large smile eagerly examining my pale features. There's something off with the atmosphere as I feel it quieten down.

"Take off your clothes."

My eyes bulge out as I stare at her gobsmacked. I want to say something but before I could she's already dragging my shirt up and I couldn't help but squirm out of her grasp with a slight panic. A soft red blush is starting to appear on my cheeks.

"We need to get you ready for the President! Come now!"

She continues to pull my shirt up and at that point I give up and help her. It wasn't long until several other assistants come in and spray me with cold water making me gasp in sheer shock. I then get sprayed with hot water to get rid of impurities.

After the shower I am lead into a small room, still covered in white tiles. Here they style my hair as well as fix the complexion of my skin. I feel really weird with all these people touching me but in the end I really can't do anything.

"So what are you going to do to me now?" I ask as the assistants leave me and Annette.

"We'll get you in your costume!" She says pulling in a rack with only one thing hanging on it.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out the black suit. She hands it to me and tells me to wear it. I immediately try to put it on, shedding the plastic outfit I am currently wearing after the shower I put on the long sleeve white shirt. I then put on the suit jacket and trousers fastening it tight.

"Now here." Annette hands me a tie, it's not much just a regular black tie but I wear around my neck, it reminds me of Proxxi a little bit. "It's triggered to do something when the lights are focused on you and Proxxi."

I listen to this bit of technology because it interests me. I look at the tie around my neck and then my plain black suit. There's nothing much to it so I don't know how I'm going to get sponsors with this. I sigh as the female stylists lead me out a different door.

The door opens and I hear the distant sounds of music and people from beyond. I look up to see a cave like area and I look forward to see a long stretch of land. From there I see flashes of lights and a giant screen with the Capitol symbol on it.

"What will I do now?" I ask Annette who has been too busy looking at my outfit.

"We need to make you look memorable. So make sure to wave at the crowd and smile!"

That's not something I feel like doing. I mean, I am in this whole mess after all. How do I feel like smiling when all I know is that I'll be doomed from the start? From the corner of my eye I can see Proxxi and the other stylist approach us.

"So you made it out alive too?" I say to her as I see her plain black dress that looks almost see through, a bit shameful to make a twelve year old ear that if you ask me.

The girl merely nods at my comment before looking worriedly at the stretch of land that I was staring at only moments ago. She was biting her lip clearly showing her nervousness. I try and tell her that it's going to be okay and she seems to believe that.

"There you guys are!" Proxxi and I both turn to see that Cabel was the one that spoke. "We found your chariot."

"So decided to finally speak to us?" I ask trying to test out the water a bit.

"Well what was there to say in the train ride here?" He counters before looking at Proxxi. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." That was all she can manage before following the retreating Cabel to our supposed chariot, Marco and Annette following from behind.

I can hear distant chattering of the two stylist, how they complimented each other's 'work' and how much both Proxxi and I are going to look great for the Capitol. I hear a particular comment about how Proxxi took forever to dress because she refused most of the help.

I look over to my district partner after hearing about that comment. I didn't peg her as someone that can be stubborn but I guess I only ever heard her talk once or twice.

When we got to the stables I can see the other tributes waiting for this to be over with. I can see a group of tributes conversing with each other and immediately assume that this was the career alliance.

"Well this is it." Cabel said placing a hand on the chariot. "The ol' rust bucket."

"I don't see any rust."

"It's a figure of…never mind so what's the strategy here?"

"Smile and wave." I say looking over to Annette who gives me a thumbs up and an eager smile.

"Great!" Cabel said. "I'll be waiting on the other side."

With that the male mentor leaves along with the two stylists, not before Annette catches Proxxi in a soft hug telling her that it's going to be okay and that she'll do great. I still don't get her, she's ditsy but caring but the way she dresses completely contradicts her personality.

As soon as they left Proxxi climbed the chariot, with me following suit. We sort of just stand there waiting for the event to start. No one else have climbed their chariots yet and it sort of left me feeling slightly unsettled.

"What do you think of our mentors?" I suddenly ask the red-haired girl.

"Um…Cabel is slightly weird but that's to be expected though and Quanta have not spoken to us so I can't make a decision." She replies and I nod.

"I agree with you on both accounts. Would they be helpful for my survival…"

It wasn't a question to be answered and I feel bad that the conversation suddenly transitioned to worrying about my own wellbeing other than ours. Whether she noticed it or not, the little girl stays quiet as the tributes are all ushered to their chariots.

"The Tribute Parade will now begin."

I hold on tight to the glistening metal chariot as I see the first two chariots in front of us begin to mobilise each being pulled by two white horses much like the other chariots. I envy these creatures, their only job is to pull us to our deaths and they get a nice piece of hay afterwards.

I flinch when the chariot starts moving and within an instant our chariot emerges from the cave like area. Crowds cheering and whistling. To say that I am a bit overwhelmed is an understatement. I feel the colour in my skin drain as I see the huge crowds.

The cheering got louder as the District One tributes are shown on the big screen. Their outfits are contrasting with the boy having a gold suit that's glistening with the flashes of the cameras; his hair, a silvery grey in colour, has various different gems strewn within it making it look like a wall of rock with gems inside them. The girl, ever as beautiful, was smiling in her silvery flowy dress. It follows the same style as the boy's hair; having jewels within the dress, her hair though matches the suit the boy is wearing with it being a gold in colour as if actual gold was melted on her hair but was left to flow as if it wasn't heavy at all.

No doubt they'll get a massive boost of sponsors, considering how cheery and happy they both look. I assume it's an act because these are often the killers.

The light dims around them and the next set of tributes are shown, District Two. Their outfits are a bit different from what they usually get, they're still dressed as Gods and Goddesses but the twist is that they were completely grey as if to mimic a statue. Everything about them is grey, they somehow made their eyes grey as well. The remarkable technology of the Capitol right there. Their clothes are close to none making sure to use the sex appeal angle, something my and Proxxi's stylists made sure to do with us.

Again, these tributes will often get a bunch of sponsors.

Then the spotlight comes to us both. The light blinds me for a second and I look beside me to see that Proxxi is putting on a brave face. She is waving and smiling at the crowds trying her best as we hear the crowds cheer louder when our outfits came to life. I was more engrossed by her outfit than my own, which just light up the edges in a neon green in colour along with accompanying colour scheme on my tie.

Proxxi's dress though has come to life, her dress begins showing binary with 1's and 0's falling down like snow to her feet. I'm starting to see the appeal of the dress as I finally wave too, hearing the crowd cheer.

Here's hoping sponsor will come and give us something in the arena.

* * *

_**Paislie Wove, D8F, 15**_

Our escort is really overbearing. We talked about different fashion styles in the Capitol. When I say talk I mean I heard her talk but I wasn't really paying attention. As much as I like to talk about fashion I just didn't have it in me when we were in the train.

What I did like though was the makeover my escort, Claudette Clandestine, has done for me! I like the makeup she put on me, the way she did my hair. She made it look like it's made of yarn, an interesting take on my hair. To accompany it she put two knitting needles as a hairpiece and I love it! My outfit isn't that good though, it makes me look extremely poor. Colourful shorts and a similar looking shirt? It's not very appealing. Especially the patches on the clothes as if they were just quickly sewn up only moments ago.

I look forward at the other chariots, their outfits looking better than ours. I huff when I saw the girl from Three's outfit. She looked really cute, considering she is the youngest tribute in the games this year. She is definitely playing to the heart strings of the Capitol already! I want to be that role.

"Our outfit sucks!" I cry out, luckily only Taylor hears me but he just rolls his eyes as he waves at the crowd.

It wasn't even our turn yet and he's already waving. I cross my arms and glare at him a little bit more, wishing for his head to explode. He didn't say anything and that just makes me more infuriated.

Deciding that the giant screen is better than Taylor's face it looks like the District Four tributes are in the spotlight. Their costumes have to be the best one, I had a look at the others and it's not as good as theirs, even the Three girl doesn't stand a chance against these two. Their skin looks like they've undergone a miraculous treatment of scales. It shines and glitters as the light hits them. The nets around them represent some sort of fish net, it's like they've been caught and that they're just fishes.

Why can't we have costumes like that? The boy is waving and smiling, his eyes a sparkling blue like the ocean. The girl too is smiling but not so much. She seems a bit more repressed and uncomfortable with the situation.

Moving on to the District Five tributes. They both seem bland to me. They're both wearing lab coats but have been seared and melted as if they've gone through so many failed experiments. It's not visually appealing but the girl seems to be enjoying herself whereas the boy isn't doing anything but smiling. He has a small blush on his face as he runs his hands through his greyed out messy hair. They look the part of failures. I feel sorry for them.

Then almost as fast as they came, District Six shows up. I take it back this district seems like the worse. I mean they have colourful lights in their heads and they're dressed in plain white. Like what is that for? The worst thing is that they both have tire tracks in their clothes as if they are roadkill. Sounds really morbid. They should fire their stylists. The boy looks somewhat confident but the girl looks terrified as she stares forward trembling from the crowds.

I think I'll avoid them both during the training. I don't want to associate myself with them both. I can see the girl dying really early on and the boy being too confident to actually ally with someone. I give a small huff, with my hands still folded looking at the screen as they show District Seven next.

I saw them both earlier, because they're chariots were in front of ours, and they don't seem to like each other. Rather it was the girl that didn't like her partner. She constantly threw glares at him as he tries to talk to her about the Games or to calm her down. It's clear that she did not like him at all, maybe because of the reaping? I don't know.

Their outfits is really creative though. Both are covered in leaves, but the twist is that as it goes down to their legs the leaves change colour to autumn colours and then to crispy grey like colours as if they're dead. The girl is showing her disdain at the crowds as they continue to cheer, clearly loving her attitude. The boy is just waving his hands trying to be likeable despite his partner's grumpiness.

I'll be avoiding her too. I don't think I'll find any allies in the arena at this point. I sigh as the lights turn to us now and Taylor smiles as he waves at the crowd. I really dislike him, I don't know why but I just feel like he's so full of himself. Shaking the thoughts from my head I wave at the crowd, even blowing them some kisses. The men of the Capitol is eating it up.

We had the spotlight for a few minutes before it dims around us again leaving us somewhat in the dark, hearing the cheering of the crowds and the flashing lights. I have to admit, it did feel good. I'll just hold a positive attitude for the rest of the time I'm here and I'm sure I'll be just fine.

* * *

_**Brandon Millet, D9M, 16**_

As the Chariots continue to slowly move towards the large building where I will be spending the rest of my week I can't help but still feel angry. I have shown my dislike for the Games early on when Thaddeus had mentioned our lack of intellect over how marvellous the Games are.

Disappointed, he had left the dinner room and went to his room leaving us with our mentor, Farrina. She had not paid any attention to the argument just looking at the window as the world passes by quickly. She doesn't even care about us which makes me even angrier.

"Hey, it's okay." I hear Quinoa, despite the loud incessant noise from the Capitolites.

I sigh just letting myself calm down from what she has said. I smile at her before letting her know that I'm fine now. I didn't know Quinoa in the district but she seems so lovely. I like her calm attitude despite being in the Games she can still find a way to smile through it all.

"Look, we're up next!" She says rather excitedly as she jumps up in down inside the chariot we are standing on.

I had to make sure she didn't fall as she waved at the citizens making them cheer for her and our outfits. It's definitely one of the best District Nine outfits. Mines is a sort of wheat like suit with two big wheat stalks going up my body making an 'X' shape across my chest. The rest are all pointing down the way. Its golden stalks sway gently as the chariots move.

Quinoa is even more beautiful than mines, it's essentially the same as mine but it's made to look like a dress. She has a crown of wheat on her head as she waves in a mock 'royal' wave at the people and trying to blow kisses at the men. I smile as I do a shy wave of my own.

Once our moment in the spotlight is gone, we stand there in our vehicle basking in the glow of our reception. We're still going to our deaths but that felt slightly exhilarating.

"That was nice." Quinoa says as she looks at me.

"Yeah." I agree nodding. "Do you have plans for training yet? I'm pretty sure Farrina mentioned it to us before we left in the chariots.

"I want to practice with a sword."

"A sword?"

"Yeah! It looks cool."

I couldn't help but laugh at the slight naivety of her choice but how can I disagree with her decision. A sword is as useful as surviving in the arena. I want to ask her if she would like to be allies but I'm too nervous she might reject me.

I look behind me to see the District Ten tributes waving. They look somewhat happy but I'm sure, like us, they've been told by our mentors and stylists to smile and wave; get sponsors.

Maybe their mentor is a lot more helpful than ours. Farrina seems like a great woman but she's so damaged from her experience that she either talks about something else or nothing at all. It's like she's avoiding the Games all together and not giving us any advice. I doubt Thaddeus is going to be just a nuisance. I can tell he dislikes me.

I just sigh and think about home. I wonder if my mother is watching me right now. Maybe she's all cried out from my reaping and that my brother is just trying to pick up the pieces. I can't help but feel angry again but a hand clasps my shoulder and I look to see Quinoa in the eye and I calm down. She's always there for me and I appreciate that. I don't think I'll ever manage to see her get hurt. She has been nothing but nice to me.

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

I hated the train ride to the Capitol. Nothing seemed to go right when we were inside that train. Rory was spacing out half the time, adding to my reason of why I should just end him so I can relieve the pain of our dear district.

Watching the reapings was quite fun. I liked seeing the careers acting all high and mighty. I want to target them first, or at least try and break them up early. Just so I can have some fun with some of them. Especially that Midas, I can see it now. Him dying by my hand. I cannot wait for it.

Our escort is not that bad either. She's quite different in that she encourages the bloodlust. I can tell that she's used to being around heavy supporters of the Games. Her smile makes Rory feel unsettled and I love that about her.

I smile as our chariot continues to move. I can hear the crowds still going crazy as the District Ten tributes are now being shown on the big screen. They're waving at the crowds sort of happy but I can tell their not really happy. No one is really happy when you have to fight to the death next week.

They are both wearing dungarees with plaid like pattern. Somewhat boring if you ask me but the hay stuck in their hairs makes it look like their foolish. Maybe they are? I don't really care for them both and honestly the girl looks like she's not even going to survive the training let alone the arena.

I give a chuckle at myself and that gathers my district partner's attention. He raises an eyebrow but I just ignore it as I now look at the tributes in front of us. This one seems a lot more sombre than the other ones. They're not even smiling or waving at all just looking ahead. Their outfits are just awful.

The boy is dressed as a tree, something that I thought only District Seven wears. The biggest change for his outfit though is that his hair is bearing fruits. It makes me giggle seeing him try to look serious as there are various different fruits hanging from his hair.

The girl is nothing but a shrub or a bush bearing fruits as well. They really have gone overboard with the whole fruit thing this year. I look at us now as they dim out of view and bright lights cover my and Rory's face.

Our outfits aren't the best either, it never is. Our face and hands are dirtied with what seems to be coal dust. Rory's outfit is just a plain white shirt and a beige trouser bottoms. He is covered in coal dust and his blond hair is dishevelled in nature much like mines.

Mines is a white dress with a bunch of coal dust. I like it, it's simple and doesn't reveal much about us. This can go to my strengths. I'm not going to play a weakling, I'll just play as someone real innocent and probably play around with Rory.

With that I decide to take his hand and lift it in the air with mines gaining a larger cheer from the crowds. This is it, smile and wave!

"What are you doing!?" Rory says as he tries to get out of my grip.

"Just play along."

"I don't want to."

"Play along or I will make your next few days, hell." I emphasise my words with a squeeze making him squirm but smile as he waves back with worried eyes.

As soon as we arrive at the front of the training centre and seeing the President's shining face I let go of Rory's hand. He takes it back real quick, rubbing it as if I hurt it real bad.

"See wasn't that bad now, was it?" I grinned before looking up at Augustus'.

* * *

_**President Augustus, President of Panem**_

This is it, they are all finally here. I smile to my esteemed guests as I walk to the podium to deliver my speech. I can see each of them clearly from up here, all looking up at me. Some don't look happy and some are just thrilled this will be over now.

They must be tired now but I don't care. I hush the crowds and they follow it. I smile at them before coughing, trying to find my voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tributes, Districts, Capitol, Panem. I am pleased to welcome the opening of The Ninetieth Annual Hunger Games!"

I hold as the applause and cheers gather again. I hush them once more as I continue my speech.

"To celebrate the ending of the fearful rebellion so many years ago, the Hunger Games are held. An event so big and so amazing that it is willing to drown out the events from beyond the rebellion. I am happy to be a part of it and it is of great honour for you tributes to try and find the glory of this bountiful event."

I see a look of disdain from some of the tributes as I try and beat around the bush with my speech and that just makes me smirk.

"So now, here in the Capitol, I declare the Annual Games, open! Remember. May the odds be ever in your favour!"

The applause is immense as I hear the anthem, the beautiful anthem I have come to love. I watch as the chariots, containing my precious tributes lead towards the training centre where they will now try and impress my Head Gamemaker.

May the odds be ever in your favour indeed.

* * *

**What did you think? Which outfit stood out the most? Current favourite tribute?**

**I have named all the stylists but hardly any of them are going to be used but meh. Next couple of chapters are the Training days. I aim to finish the pre-games before the end of August! Hopefully by then I would have enough tributes for my SYOT.**

**Anyway review! It goes a long way.**

**Cheers! ~Alec**


	16. On the First Day of Training

**I am back with Training Day 1, this is only the first day and I have finished the other two also but I'll release them at a later date.**

**(You should also check out the SYOT I am holding, I need more tributes so sign up! )**

* * *

_**Tiberius Wolfe, D2M, 18**_

I couldn't sleep last night at all. After the excitement, or rather misery, of the parade yesterday I don't think anyone can actually sleep after it. I'm pretty sure I still have some grey body paint on my face. I sigh as I hear a knock on the door.

"Tiberius. Breakfast. Now." I wouldn't expect nothing from Julia.

Hunger Games or not she's always rather diligent and strict just like the first couple of times I've seen her in the training centres. She and Orion only taught at the most prestigious training centre, the one that I was fortunately put on courtesy of my father's career.

There is another knock on the door and this time a lot harsher. No warning or threats but I know there is one. Giving another sigh I get out of bed and open the door to see Julia with a somewhat annoyed face.

"Look I know you're probably still tired from last night but there is no being tired in the arena." She says before I can say anything else.

I look at the time and it's barely six in the morning. This is already pretty normal for me but I don't know why Julia seems so angry all of a sudden. I look at the table where Orion and Alana are already eating; in silence. I can see that there isn't much to talk about on the first day of training considering this will be the first time any of us tributes are going to be actually seeing what the others can do.

I spoke with the other careers yesterday before the parade started and I can tell that they are all just as eager as Alana. Me? I'm eager but I don't think I show enough of that eagerness. I don't think that Troy person does either. He seemed distant from us as we talk about the Games.

Sitting beside Alana I offer her a smile but she returns it with a blank face before slowly eating her pancake with her hands. Cutlery unused. I see our escort eyeing her closely not making a comment but you can tell from a mile away that she is being bothered by my partner's lack of manners.

I see Julia sit across me with a cup of coffee. She sips from it then places the ceramic white cup on the nice table. She stares at Alana and then to me. I try not to question it as I take a pancake, using my cutlery in case Candice breaks apart from the mess.

"So what did you think of the other careers?" Orion breaks the silence. "Alana?"

"Yeah. They're alright, that Midas guy looks like he'll be a problem closer to the end so I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Any other potential threats?" Julia asks as she picks on some grapes.

"Isla looks like she wants to be in charge of this year's alliance." I speak up.

"But I won't let her do it." Alana interjects. "I want to be the leader."

"What makes you think that you're capable?" Orion asks raising an eyebrow, his blue eyes piercing right through her.

"I think I have what it takes to control the group." She looks at me when she said control and I just look away disinterested.

I don't really care what she says or if she's the leader. I just need to focus on myself and wining so I can get back to my family. That's weird that some of the other tributes are thinking the same as me and that can be used as a weakness or it can be used as a motive.

"Anyone else that stands out?"

"That district Four boy acted weird when we all gathered together at their chariot." Alana says fiddling with her food.

"How so?" Julia asks intrigued.

We know about him, well as much as we got from the recaps. He was reaped, no one volunteered for some reason and we don't know if it was just an off year for their district. Reaped or not he seems like he's reluctant.

"I don't know yet." Alana continues. "Maybe we'll found out when we get to the training centre."

"Speaking of…" Candice, the escort who had stayed silent for all this time smiles. "…it's nearly time so go get dressed for the first ever training day."

I nod but Alana just rudely leaves the table and goes into her own room to change. I thank the avox that gave me my food before going to my own room. The clothes are a sort of a black tracksuit complete with my district number on the jacket and bottoms. There's a grey shirt that goes with it so I wear that and leave the jacket on the bed only wearing the bottoms and the shirt as well as the shoes provided.

Once I leave my room I see that everyone is already at the door waiting for me. I rush towards them and giving a curt nod we leave for the elevator that will lead us downstairs to where we can size up our opponents.

The ride down is quiet with only the silent humming of the elevator acting as the noise to somehow not completely trap us in pure silence. I look up as the elevator dings to signify that we have arrived at the Gymnasium.

"We'll see you guys later." Orion says.

Alana and I nod and he presses another button. We see the doors close before turning around to walk into the big hall where we will spend our time for the next three days. It's as quiet there when we arrive seeing tributes stand idly with their district partner as a woman wearing a similar tracksuit as us stands at the centre of the hall; clipboard in hand.

"Good, the last two are here we can start." She says before ticking off something on her clipboard.

I look for the other careers only managing to spot Troy and Isla wearing their full track suit, their district number on their shoulders. I was about to look for Midas when the woman speaks again.

"Welcome tributes to the Gymnasium. My name is Laguna, the head trainer here. I have a couple of things I want to talk about. Remember that there are other stations than the weaponry available here. So make sure you take in as many information as you can for the Games, you don't know what type of arena you'll be encountering. Work at your hardest and try to impress the Gamemakers at the end of the training days, the better you do the better the result. I'm sure you all want that. The last thing is, and this usually happens every now and then, that there is to be no fighting, regardless of what one person did. It will not be tolerated and you will be sent straight back to your floor. Do I make myself clear?"

There were a few hesitant nods. She keeps a straight face as she scans each of our faces, no doubt she probably knows our faces from either the parades yesterday or the files she has on her clipboard. Either way there will be no escaping her if we have done something questionable.

"In that case," She holds the silver whistle around her neck to her lips. "Start your training."

The loud shrill of the whistle echoes around the Gymnasium and it brings about the movement of some of the tributes. I see Midas heading towards the sword station and I nudge Alana, and pointed at him. She smiles, rather smirks, as she walks over there meeting with Glisten and Isla as they approach that station also. No sign of Troy.

I hear a whistle coming from Midas' mouth as he pulls out a short sword from the rack. He looks at it with this look before showing us the sword.

"What a beauty, right?" He says smiling rather maliciously. "Watch closely ladies and gentleman."

He strides up to the nearest training dummy, then raising his sword above his head he strikes down with intense force; cutting through the dummy. I keep my calm as I suddenly feel threatened by his force. What if I'm cut down earlier on? I shake off the feeling, this isn't good thinking about opponents at this moment when it's a sure thing you'll be in the alliance. Leading or not I don't care, so long as I survive this ordeal.

He continues to slice the dummy to bits. When he finally finishes he laughs rather manically that is sure to echo through the Gymnasium. I look around to see some of the tributes worry as they are drawn to the sudden laughter of my potential ally. I see some of them look on nervously and others look annoyed, some are just ignoring him trying to learn from the next few days.

"So the alliance is on, right?" Isla mentions as she picks up a sword and joining the dummy beside Midas'. She gives one swing and the head falls off rather easily. You can tell she's been training hard for this.

"Yes it is," Alana says standing beside Glisten. "I want to be leader."

You can hear the laughter from Isla as she looks at my district partner, her seaweed green eyes looking her up and down. She smirks as she comes closer to her.

"Do you think you have what it takes to lead us?" She challenges. "So you think we'll listen to someone younger than us."

She points to me and Glisten with the sentence. She goes back to the dummy with the severed head and jabs it straight into where the heart will be. She twists it around to make sure she makes a whole. She looks at Alana at that point.

"Well?" Isla says.

Alana leaves Glisten's side and walks over to the next station to grab what looks like serrated knives before going back to the group. She walks past the Four girl without looking at her and moves onto the next dummy. She smirks going behind the dummy and slowly slide the serrated bit of the knife against the neck of said victim. I can hear the rip as it opens the stuffed victim's neck. She just stares intently at us while she does it.

"I'll be the leader of this group." She says as she stabs the knife on the shoulder of the dummy.

Alana walks up to Isla, even though she's the smallest out of all of us she still squares up to her. Staring her down with her brown eyes.

"Why don't we decide that later?" Midas finally says after watching the two argue. "Whoever gets the higher score from the both of you then that's the leader."

"That's a good idea." Isla says as she walks past Alana and moves to the next dummy practicing her sword skills.

Midas does the same thing, practicing with a different sized sword. I can tell that his preference is the shorter sword but he'll have to use all sorts of weapons in the arena if he's to survive. I watch as Alana moves back to the knife station leaving Glisten and I alone with Midas and Isla.

"Well that was intense." I say and she only nods.

"So what's your specialty?" She asks me as she picks up a sword then putting it back.

"I want to practice my spear skills." I say pointing at the ranged weapons station where the Five girl is trying to use the bow and arrow.

"I'll come with," She says to me. "I'm pretty good with the bow and arrow."

It's almost too prideful for me as we walk towards the area seeing the Five girl hit close to the bullseye. She sighs and looks at us, she didn't show any sort of fear instead just gives me and Glisten a smile before picking up another arrow.

She misses the bullseye again and she shakes her head before giving up and picking up the knives she had with her. I can see Glisten give me a smirk before pulling back the string of the bow and letting the arrow go straight in the bullseye with ease. She repeats this with another two or three arrows before looking at me.

"Want to try it?" She asks me ignoring the fact that the Five girl is looking at us with some shock.

"I'll leave that to you." I give a small smile.

I walk towards the rack where the spears are being held. I pick up several before walking back to a different lane with a target at the end. I drop the rest and leave one in my hand. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Glisten's silent cheers for me, I draw back my shoulder and then flinging it straight into the bullseye.

I can hear Glisten cheer for me but I choose to ignore her again. Doing the same thing again with the second spear.

The Five girl is now speaking to the Six boy as he approaches the area. He has a couple of spears in his hands. He's talking about practicing his spear skills before trying to launch one himself, it didn't even hit the target getting a snicker from Glisten.

"Good job." She says and she earns a glare from the Six boy.

"What do you care?" He says.

"I guess you're right, I don't' care. Makes you an easier target." She smiles before aiming at her target again, sticking another arrow within the bullseye. She must've practiced this from a very early age in that case.

The Five girl just rolls her eyes before walking away from us, leaving the Six boy alone with us. She heads straight for a survival skill area; the traps. She meets with the Three girl, Proxxi who is struggling with setting up a simple snare.

Simple? I couldn't do one but from the other Games I saw the outer districts have been very good at doing them. That's not to say us careers can't do them either, it just feels unnecessary if we can just use force.

"So the Four boy is hanging out with the district Ten and Nine tributes." I hear Midas say as he approaches us.

I look to see them all hanging out by the fire making station. They seem to be in heavy discussion as they look at Troy with a slight glare. I can see him trying to explain himself to them but I don't think the Nine boy, Brandon, is having any of it.

"I heard from Isla that he's not planning on joining the career alliance." Midas continues after a short few moments.

"Why?"

"I don't know but he's not a threat." The blond haired male says as he observes the forming group. "The real threats are the two other boys in that group."

Brandon and Shepherd, I think that's his name. They do both look strong. Shepherd's mentor is also very capable so he must be getting great help from them. From what Julia has said, the only other Mentors to look out for are the district Three and Ten mentors, other than the usual Careers.

"So they're the priority?" I ask.

"Yes." Midas replies.

Midas spots the Six boy eavesdropping and he strides towards him with a smirk.

"And you are?"

"Aston." He simple replies before launching another Spear, this time hitting the edge of the target.

He's getting slightly better but at the rate he's picking this up he'll not be able to master it.

"Care to explain why you're eavesdropping on us?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," He says with a smirk. "It's just a bonus that I get to hear it all."

Midas doesn't react to the cheek the Six boy gave and instead took a spear from his pile and threw it at his target, hitting the bullseye.

"Let's leave it at that." He says leaving with a smile then going back to the sword station to talk to Isla once more.

That is a threat if I ever see one. The six boy seems slightly nervous now but he shakes it off and continues practicing with the spears. It would seem that Midas has made a target already.

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

It's nearly time for a break as I chop down my fifth dummy. One more than Isla as she looks at me. I give her a charming smile and she just rolls her eyes at me before continuing her onslaught on the dummies.

I have been given advice this morning, not by Arthur, but from Kaiser. He says to find the careers first and evaluate them, not out loud but silently watch them and their skills. Try and find their weakness.

And that's what I did.

Isla is very good with her sword skills and coming from Four she will be proficient in swimming as well as using the trident. I have yet to see if she's a lot better with that weapon. She does have one flaw in that she feels threatened if she's not in charge. I think I have a plan for this later on closer to the end of the Games.

Next is her instant rival, Alana. Whilst she's the same age as me she has a very naïve personality, thinking she can be a leader. I know she can't be. She does have a drive to kill and I saw that earlier when she slit the throat of that dummy with that knife. I look to her as she throws knives at some dummies, hitting them straight in the head or the heart. Her naivety might be her downfall though and I know how to play into that.

Then there's Alana's district partner, Tiberius. Quite a strong name but I'm not sure about him yet, he's very quiet. It's either he's keeping it a secret or he's thinking of something. Maybe he's doing the same as me? If that's the case then what are you thinking. I see him conversing with my district partner: Glisten.

I'm pretty sure out of the five of us, after finding out that Troy won't be joining us we decide to keep the five alliance thing going, she is the weakest. Sure she's good with a bow and arrow but I see the way she takes the sword down after lifting it.

I watch her as she cheers getting another bullseye. I can't help but roll my eyes as she cheers. Could it be an angle? Playing the weakling so she can later kill us? I might need to keep a good watch with her in the arena.

Speaking of keeping an eye out. I see other tributes out there that are older and therefore pose a threat to my victory. I had already talked about Nine and Ten boys but I just noticed the Twelve and Seven girls as well as that Cane. I remember his name because he stood out for me in the recap of the reapings. He looks strong. Definitely has something planned. There's that Eight boy too.

The average age this year seems to be of the older side. Meaning the younger tributes are bound to die first because they are inexperienced. I look to see the Eleven and Three girl now conversing at the shelter making station with the Five girl. That could be interesting in the arena. The districts from Three and Five often makes alliances with each other. I wonder if they'll last?

The volunteer from Seven is practicing his axe skills. He's showing it off for the Twelve boy who probably isn't even paying attention at that point. From what I can see the Five and Three boys are also hitting it off pretty well in the traps station.

The girls from Six and Eight? Well they're conversing but it seems more like the Eight girl is calming down the sobbing girl. She is definitely not fit for these games and I'm pretty sure she'll die first.

I think that's all of the tributes. I have analysed most of them and I know I'll be finding some of them. I'll kill whoever is in my way, because I know that I am the victor this year and no one else.

I hear the lunch bell rings and everyone immediately stops what they're doing and head straight for the lunch hall connected to the large Gym. I find the rest of my group and decide that we all sit together.

I didn't do much today but I know that today is just solely for judging the tributes. I think I'm trained enough to actually fight these people. Most of them are weak anyway, especially Aston. I look from my seat at him from across the room. He's sitting with the crying weakling he calls his district partner as well as that Eight girl. She's nothing like her district partner.

I snap out of my observing and engage in the talk of our table. This feels like school all over again, it's making me quite sick really. I hated school, all the suck ups praising my good talent. It's was very suffocating.

"So does anyone have a person they want to kill yet?" Alana asks out of the blue as she pops a grape in her mouth.

"I think Midas does." Tiberius speaks up, so he has been paying attention.

"Aston." I say. "And you Alana?"

"I think that Paislie is really annoying." She replies. "She went up to me and asked me to help her. I helped her by pointing at a dummy and then throwing my knife at it."

"Right." Isla says with an eye roll and I can see the brown haired girl clench her teeth. "I don't have one but I'll kill whoever I encounter first in the bloodbath."

Nice choice. I would find more so I can thin down the competition. Preferably I want Cane and the Eight boy to die in the bloodbath. I'll worry about the other strong tributes later.

"Tiberius?" I ask. "How about yourself and Glisten?"

Glisten remains silent as she picks at her salad, she didn't really see anyone worthy yet. I can tell from the way she stuck by Tiberius all morning. Like I said, she is going to be the weak link out of the five of us. I can feel it already, people doubting her. Maybe she'll redeem herself tomorrow? Only time will tell I suppose.

"I have no one." Tiberius manages to say.

Surprising. I still can't figure him out. I'll make sure he doesn't get that far in the arena. I'll wait till around the fifth day to initiate the breaking of the careers. That should gain enough momentum for me to push forward in front of these people.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the training days then?" I ask. "Might I suggest intimidating more tributes?"

"That's a good idea." Alana says. "Can you do that, Isla?"

This time it was the Four girl's turn to grit her teeth together in anger. I can see the pack falling away rather quickly if these two don't make up for at least the rest of our time here in the Capitol.

"So is that the plan for the rest of the day then?" I ask.

"Yes!" Isla practically shouts trying to beat Alana at saying it.

Some of the tributes couldn't help but look at our table, they can sense some sort of a struggle already. We can't have that happening. So I took it upon myself to stand up and look at the rest of the tributes.

"Fear not everyone." I say. "We're just talking about which tribute's neck to snap first."

I give them a chilling smile before turning around and sitting down. I can hear some chatter from the other tributes, some scared and others just neutral. At least I diverted the attention away from us as these two idiots fight each other for the leader spot.

We finish just in time for the afternoon training and our plan kicks off at intimidating the other tributes. I see Tiberius and Glisten head for the sword station where the boys from Twelve and Five are. I can see that Glisten is planning on intimidating tactics but Tiberius isn't. I'll see what he does later.

But for now I'm going to continue bothering my new friend, Aston. I see him along with his district partner and that Paislie at the knives station practicing knife skills. I give a slight cough as Paislie look at me with wide eyes. Turns out I don't have to be intimidating at all, they're already pretty scared of me.

"What do you want?" Aston sighs. "We don't have time for you."

He then continues to jab the dummy with some force, but not enough to make a difference to me. I just laugh at what he's doing, clearly annoying him. He looks at me with a glare before dragging Paislie and the other girl away.

I look at him longer before turning around to find that Cane is on his own, as usual, at the sparring station. He's going hand to hand? In the arena? This will be good. I walk towards him as he is about to start hand to hand combat with an instructor.

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

I can still picture the shocked faces of both Robin and Willow when I said that I am not allying with Willow or at all for that matter. I remember her asking why and I just said I didn't need anyone to survive because I can handle the situation.

I was being kind and told her to worry more on Willow rather than me. The other mentor, Ashe, scoffed at me and explained how difficult it is to be alone in the arena. I chose to ignore what he said and left rather early for the start of the training days.

So now here I am back at the hand to hand station starting a sparring match with the instructor. I put both my hands up as I edge closer to him. He takes a hesitant swing at me but I dodge it and threw a counter attack hitting him on the side. Although her reacted a little he manages to throw one back at me hitting me right on the shoulder.

I wince as I step back from him. Looking at him grimacing holding his side. I smirk, that's where I'll repeatedly hit him. I move closer again this time aiming at his side but he blocks it with his arm. I feel the pain as my knuckles hit the arm, but he's not without pain too.

I decide to make it quick and move closer to him and then behind him as I grab him from behind; wrapping my arm around his waist and gripping tight. I take a breath as he tries to struggle and lifted him with a lot of effort. I then lift him over my head making sure he lands on his head on the mat.

He quickly taps out and I let go of him. He is breathing heavily as he commends me on my suplex. I didn't say anything. As I am about to leave the area I hear slow clapping, seeing one of the careers, Midas from One. He has this grin plastered on his face that I want to wipe, with my fists.

He stops in front of me.

"Well that was a brilliant show you've displayed for us." He says.

I just push past him and head for a weapon station. If I can't use my fists then hopefully something like a sword or a spear can help me. I ignore the shouting this Midas is giving me. I end up at the axe station. The girl from Seven is here practicing on some…dummies.

"What are you looking at?" She says rather harshly at me.

"Nothing." I just say and pick up an axe.

It's a sort of big axe and I take a swing. Very nice. I then try it out on a dummy and it slices straight through it with relative ease. I like this weapon but the odds of getting one is really hard. I put it back to where I got it and leave the station. I can hear the girl laugh at me but like I did with Midas I ignore her.

Seems like ignoring people are all I'm going to do in the Games. Well I'll do anything to get back home for sure. That means listening to Robin.

I don't mind Robin's methods of teaching. She did say to make allies but she also said be careful. So I decided early on that I don't want to make allies. It will be far too painful looking up to see their faces in the sky. Robin is a nice person but I can't help but feel that she's directing all her attention on her fellow victor, Ashe.

Now he's a struggle. I can't understand what he says half the times because of his slurred speech but he's also hard to connect to sober. He was quite sober this morning but I think that'll change for the rest of the day. By the time I get back to our floor he'll be sprawled out on the couch sleeping and stinking of alcohol.

I know that my plan is to outlast the careers and I'll do so by hiding. Just like what Ashe did during his time in the arena. It's easier, whilst cowardly, I can appreciate being alive at the end of it. Speaking of the careers, I can see both Tiberius and Glisten hanging out at the sword station with Wyatt and Rory. I can see Rory has handled some sort of weapon before but Wyatt has not.

Glisten looks like she's trying her hard to be intimidating and Tiberius is just striking down the dummies with that longsword he found. He's being really fierce with it as if he's releasing some anger onto it.

Isla and Alana are more intent on fighting each other than trying out scare tactics for the big group composed of the Ten and Nine tributes as well as the Four boy. It seems the careers are a five man cell this year. With Troy not seem to be joining them they may look weaker than normal and therefore easier to breakdown.

Shepherd and Brandon look like great contenders as well as that Taylor guy too. He's all alone in the food station listening to the instructor talk about the different types of food you may encounter in the arena.

If you ask me he's stalling time. This guy knows his stuff already and he's just avoiding the drama that's being caused by the careers. I can tell that he's not even paying attention as he looks back from time to time looking at the rest of us.

The last person I want to see is Troy. It seems that all he did this morning is to convince the people that he's not a career. I overheard what they were saying earlier and they, the tributes from Nine and Ten, accepted him before lunch started.

Now he's training at the long ranged stations whilst hearing Alana and Isla argue. He's doing pretty well too gaining the praise his new allies are giving. He smiles at them but the argumentative two are putting a downer in his success.

He begins to teach the Ten girl as she takes a spear and launches it at the target. It didn't quite make it to the target but she remained happy and calm. Maybe it's the vibe Troy is giving?

I'll keep an eye out for him and with that the bell signifying the end of the first day of training is done.

I did quite a lot of weaponry today so tomorrow will be survival skills for sure. I'll definitely listen to Robin during this time round. I need tips on how to survive on your own or when in hiding. Maybe I can catch Ashe before he's completely drunk again.

I meet up with Willow as we both enter the elevator.

"How was your training?" I ask.

"It went well, I think." She says with a frown. "I managed to make some allies with Marie and Proxxi."

"That's good." I say. "At least you'll be safe."

She just smiles as the door opens to reveal our floor. We walk out in comfortable silence with me taking a seat on the couch. Suddenly wondering where the mentors are.

"They're at a tea party with the President." Argus says as he takes a seat on the other couch. He's looking well dressed as usual. "It's such an honour to have that."

I nod my head and just stared out the window seeing the sun set on another day. Edging the Hunger Games closer by a day. I sigh and look away from the buildings and hovercrafts.

I'll just have to make do with what I have gained today. Tomorrow is another day and I will train harder this time.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me which tribute you liked! Or don't, no one has actually commented on this ;-;**

**Also, if you are a fan of SYOT's then I am holding one so sign up! Details in my bio page and two prologues are up and ready for your enjoyment! **


	17. But then it's the Second Day of Training

**Welcome back to the second day of training. My policy now is to publish a chapter after finishing a chapter. I have a couple more chapters to do and then it will be bloodbath. So excited. (So excited to kill people? Nope, I regret that now.)**

**Lots of green eyes in this chapter, less on the Careers and more on the other people in here. I try to somewhat correct this chapter (I haven't been doing it but now that I have I will do it from now on and then go back to earlier chapters. I apologise for the mistakes.)**

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

Yesterday has been an experience. Managed to get into an alliance composed of myself, Willow from district Eleven and Proxxi from District Three. They both seem really nice. Proxxi I can tell is a real genius, considering she came from a tech-savvy district she really knows her technology. She didn't do well with the survival skills but once the instructors have taught us everything she managed to make a fire as well as a shelter in no time.

She doesn't speak that much though but from what I can tell she didn't really have that many friends. I don't either but it's always nice to have friends around. I'd like to think that we can be friends, even though we might end up killing each other. Hopefully that's not the case, if it comes down to it I think I'll end up killing myself. I don't want her dying, she's got so much to live for.

Willow is also rather quiet, I saw her reaping. It was quite sad to see her cry on the stage but sweet when her mentor stood beside her for support. Speaking of mentors, Warren has been trying his hardest to give us advice but I feel that's not enough, he hasn't connected to us in a way like Willow and her mentor connected. It must be hard to get close to your tributes though because you might never see them again. The pain he must feel every time he fails.

I finally manage to get out of bed after having thoughts about my new found allies, I think with my strength and Proxxi's smarts as well as Willow's slight knowledge of survival skills we can make it far in the Games. Hopefully no one impedes on us.

I shower real quick and put on the same black tracksuit as I wore yesterday, a great big number Five is printed on the back of the jacket as well as on the shoulders and on the track suit bottom just on my left thigh. Once I finish dressing I leave for breakfast, already seeing Tane eating porridge along with Warren and Wyatt. It's quiet as I approach and offer my good morning.

It was met with silent nods as I take my seat next to Wyatt, who is silently eating some fruit and drinking hot chocolate. He says that it's the best one he's had. He clearly had some before but I don't see the big deal in the sweet drink. I like water and that's it. I rather drink as much water as I can before I end up struggling in the arena looking for some.

"How is training?" Tane asks suddenly as he looks at the both of us. "Successful I presume?"

I can only nod at my escort, who is now wearing a normal suit. He actually looks decent now than he did at the reaping, which seems like a distant memory now. I couldn't really offer any more to say to him. Not that I don't trust him, it's hard to talk to someone I know that is from the Capitol.

"Wyatt?" He asks the dark haired boy beside me who looks up.

"I made some allies yesterday." He smiles shyly.

"That's good." Warren pipes up. "Any of them good?"

"Sure looks it." He says to him as he bites into his apple.

I keep my head down and eat my breakfast, I'm not normally this quiet but I feel so lost thinking about my allies. How can we have allies in the arena when all we're going to do is end up killing each other? I shake the feeling because my allies will probably never betray me like that.

"We should get going." I say to Wyatt who just nods and follows me out.

"Make sure to train for survival as well!" Warren shouts back and we both answer with 'yes'.

As we make it to the silver door with the great big number Five on it, I stop first and look at Wyatt who looks on confused. He was about to say something when the door opens and I step in, him following shortly after. The elevator takes us down.

"What's wrong?" He asks me as soon as the elevator stops.

"It's been bothering me that we're not allies." I say. "How about we make a deal that if we ever encounter each other in the arena that we won't try and kill each other?"

"Deal." He says within a heartbeat. "I was thinking the same, I don't want to ever try to kill you. I don't think I have the heart to kill anyone."

I give him a warm smile. I silently mouth a 'thank you' and leave as soon as the door opens. I make my way inside the Gym and immediately see Willow waving me over at the knife station. She's alone as she holds onto a dagger, there's something malicious in her when she's holding that. I try not to ask her about it thinking it was just my imagination.

"Where's Proxxi?" I ask.

"She wanted to practice with foraging so she's there." She points to her location, she was sitting down reading the pamphlets on the different food that might be in the arena.

I nod and pick up a throwing knife. I look at the blade as I lift it closer to my face admiring the glimmering steel. I don't know how to handle knives properly so I'll have to learn it. I look at Willow, still holding the dagger as she plunges it into a dummy. There was a satisfying rip of the dummy before she takes it out. She smiles at me after getting the dummy.

I smile back, although somewhat reluctantly as I practice throwing the knife into the target. I throw it with all my might but the blunt bit of the knife just hits the target. With a groan I throw another one, same result.

"You're doing it wrong." I look to see the Seven girl laughing at me. "Bit of advice, throw it by the blunt end first not the sharp end."

I don't listen to her as I throw another knife ending in the same result. Laughing can be heard again as I look to her holding a knife. She tells me to watch her and I reluctantly do so before she throws it by the blunt end first, seeing it land close to the bullseye.

"See?" She smiles. "Now you try."

I pick another knife and then holding it the way she suggested. I throw it with force and see it flying through the air before landing on the target with the blade sinking into it. I give myself a slight smile seeing Willow clap silently. I look back to the Seven girl but she's off at the foraging station which Proxxi is now leaving with a slight confident grin. She's heading straight for us and I practice knife throwing some more.

"Hello." She says before looking at the target where all the knives are. "You're doing well."

"Yeah, thanks to the Seven girl." I say and she looks like she disapproves of her.

"I don't trust her." She says. "Anything else you want to practice?"

"My arrow skills needs work."

"Let's go and practice that, you coming Willow?" She asks our black haired ally.

"Not just now but I'll see you guys at lunch?"

We both nod as we left for the ranged weapons station. Jenny and Quinoa are there talking amongst themselves. The Careers are all hanging around the sword station, not really doing anything except for the district Two boy.

"Hi!" I hear from Jenny as we approach them.

I didn't say anything, only offering a smile in return as Proxxi stands beside me. She ignores them, maybe to make sure not to get too friendly with them. They seem to get the vibe we give and just stayed silent and talked amongst themselves.

Proxxi takes a short bow and I take a slightly longer one. Nocking our arrows I watch as Proxxi releases hers and off it goes flying into the general direction of the target range. It hit the outer edge and the green eyed girl smiles to herself. I hear a few cheers from the other two in the station.

I then focus on my target. I take a deep breath, calm my nerves and release the arrow straight into the bullseye. I grin widely and looked at my ally which was smiling back at me.

"How did you get so good?" She asks me.

"I practiced a little bit yesterday." I say with a rather smug grin.

We practiced some more, my aim slightly improving and hitting more bullseye but still sometimes misses. Proxxi has also improved but she told me once we hear the lunch bell that she didn't like it. I just shrug my shoulders and make our way into the lunch hall where we found Willow sitting by herself.

"So how did it go?" She asks us as we sit down.

"Went really well!" I say more excited.

"What should we do after lunch?" She continues to ask me and Proxxi.

"I…want to check out the fire station." Proxxi asks. "I want to learn more about it."

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I eat my food.

* * *

_**Martina Troit, D6F, 14**_

I haven't had the proper appetite since the reaping. I eat sometimes but other times I just let go and not eat. I have not left my room other than this stupid training day. I have not slept well, not spoken to my district partner, but yet he continues to hang around us just like yesterday. It was weird it's like he wants something. For example, he's currently eating with us.

Paislie is talking rather loudly beside me about useless things that I don't really care about. I just play with the food I got, not doing anything. Looking for something to stare at I land on the Careers just laughing away and trying to compare whatever it is they do.

They scare me so much. Our encounter with that One boy totally made me paler than I am now. I can tell that he likes to make people miserable. He pauses from his laughing and I can swear he was staring at me. I quickly look away and my dark brown eyes landed on the Twelve girl eating on her own. Somehow she senses me too and looks at me with an even scarier expression.

I just make a tiny squeal and look down on my food attracting the attention of my ally.

"What's wrong?" Paislie asks me, her face clueless like always.

"N-nothing." I say.

"If you says so."

I still wonder how I got into this alliance. All I did yesterday was stand and look lost, she approached me with that same happiness as she has now. She asks me if I wanted to be allies with her. I didn't say anything but she assumes that I did and now she won't leave me alone. Not that I don't like her, she's just too cheerful for this scenario. I can't even do proper weapon training and I know for a fact that I am doomed. What's the point in this?

Aston stands up, he doesn't say anything and just leaves our table. We assume that he's back to training with that spear he was practicing with yesterday morning. There's nothing else that we can do here so we follow shortly after, back into the training hall.

Paislie drags me to the foraging station, she hands me a pamphlet filled with various information. I may not be good with weapons but this is something that I can possibly do to help mine and Paisley's alliance.

It took us quite a long while to distinguish which is poisonous and which isn't. It's tricky but I think we managed it. We took the quiz, together, and got the majority of the answers correct. Only a few wrong, the colours were very confusing at times but the confidence in me is growing at the accomplishment I have managed today.

"Want to try out the fire making station?" Paisley then asks.

Only nodding to the suggestion, we venture across the gym hall to the aforementioned station. I see the girls from Three, Five and Eleven practicing too; they choose to ignore the both of us though which I am okay with. We read up on how to start a fire first and then begin to try the theory. Gathering two flint like rocks amongst a variety of choice we get to work on it.

First we scrape some of the sticks around the station to make tinder, they look fluffy like clouds. Then with the flint rocks that I have managed to find I scrape them together to see the sparks fly. Doing it a couple more times in hopes that the sparks get caught with the tinder. I look on to see Paislie staring at the sparking rocks, silently hoping too.

Then soon enough we see some light embers forming. I give a smile at that and so does Paislie as she praises me for the ember. We then gather some dried leaves and place them near the ember, seeing some smoke appear we knew that there is now a fire.

"Let's put it out quick!" I say and Paislie pours sands over it, extinguishing my accomplishment.

"That was brilliant!" My green eyed ally said with glee. "Now we know about what not to eat and can also start fires."

I smile at that once more and look as my district partner finishes up practicing with the spear again, only because the careers have approached that station he was in. He's heading this way, with a straight face.

"Hey, Martina can I talk to you?" He asks me and Paislie stands beside me.

"You can say it for both of us, okay?" She says narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"It's nothing secret anyway." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just going to ask if you wanted to ally with me?"

I was a bit shocked to hear this from him. I'm pretty sure he looks at me with pity throughout our time before the training started, as if he feels sad. Like he was judging me for it. I almost didn't want to accept because he feels really shady but then Paislie speaks up with gusto.

"Of course! I'm sorry I thought you were being suspicious."

"That's okay, so allies then?"

I can only nod at this now. I can hear a laugh from behind us now and we look to see the Twelve girl with her creepy smile. I hide behind Paislie and she laughs some more.

"So the boy has allies now?" She says walking towards Aston. "What's wrong? Couldn't get the others to be on your side?"

The boy just balls his fist in anger, he refuses to say anything and instead ignored the girl. Naturally the girl is unfazed and she shrugs her shoulders preparing to leave our now depressed state. Before she completely leaves us, she turns to me.

"I'd watch your back, there just might be a knife in it real soon."

Her cackle can be heard attracting some of the careers, particularly that blond haired One boy. It looks like he wants to come closer to us but something inside him decided against it. He just looks on with a slight narrowing of the eyes and then goes back to practicing with whatever weapon he is holding.

"Just ignore her." Aston says. "I saw the fire you made. You did well!"

I blush at the compliment and he suggests to try something else. Paislie voiced her choice of something weapon related and sadly I agreed to it. I need to learn something so I don't have to keep relying on people.

* * *

_**Jenny Reeves, D10F, 17**_

"So we twist it this way and put this end here…"

I do as the instructor told us with the piece of rope we are given. Then I pull one of the ends and…no luck. The knot collapsed in on itself and I'm left with a straight rope again. I sigh but Troy and Quinoa nudged me with their shoulders.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Troy says with a smile. "You just have to do it real fast when you're finalising the knot."

The dirty blond did the same thing I did only moments ago but emerged successful. He holds it up to me and I look at him with slight amazement. He must be an expert at this coming from the fishing district. I've yet to ask about his past but he seems pained about it. So I avoid it.

I'm finally getting comfortable with him around. Quinoa seems to trust him and therefore I do as well. He doesn't seem to have any malicious intent or part of the careers. I wonder what it's like whenever he has to go back to Isla at the end of the day.

Brandon and Shepherd flashes us three a look from where they are standing; a weapon station where they are practicing the trident after Troy has said something about the trident being an easy weapon to train with. Shepherd backed this up with how it looked similar to pitchforks and Brandon also agrees.

So now our other two allies are practicing at that weapon station with the Seven girl, Eva. She seems to be alright, she hasn't caused any trouble unlike that Terra from Twelve. I saw her earlier threatening the small alliance of Paislie, Martina and now Aston.

The careers have been together since this morning, I don't know what they're talking about and quite frankly I don't care. I just focus back on my knot tying skills, or lack thereof. I start again and with a quicker motion pull the rope and manages a knot.

"You've done it!" Quinoa cries out loud, not loud enough get people's attention. "Well done!"

I give a shy nod and try to untangle the knot, the first part is easy but trying to untangle knots are somewhat fickle. I try to pry it apart from the centre and get my nails – thanking the stylists that they didn't cut it too short – to try and loosen it.

By the time I've done it Troy was looking a bit bored, well I did ask him to teach me about it and Quinoa just tagged along.

"Troy."

The boy looks to me with a smile. "What is it?"

"You can go practice weapons now, I have knot tying down."

"Actually I was about to ask if you wanted to do some weapon training." Quinoa says from behind me.

Honestly, I never got the hang of weapon training. Things like knives and swords are just too sharp for my taste. Plus the act of killing people is too much for me. I look to meet Quinoa's bright green eyes. I just can't say no now so I reluctantly nod. She grins widely and drags me to the sword station where the careers had, thankfully, just left.

Troy shows up a couple of minutes later and told us that he wants to join us for training too. We kindly accept. I sit to the side, I refuse to train with weapons because it's barbaric. Quite the irony being in the Games but I have accepted that I will not win and I know deep down that both Roscoe and Shepherd knows that.

So I watch on, looking at how much skill Quinoa has managed to get from just training for a few hours. I can tell that Troy is trained with it too as he slices the dummies clean. Quinoa too was watching him, trying to learn from the skills he is showing and she adapts it to her own style.

Scanning the area real quick I see the small group composed of Marie, Proxxi and Willow all at the fire making station. They seem to be doing well, Proxxi seems to be shady of me and Quinoa this morning but I don't blame her. She's so young so it's natural that she's not all too welcoming.

I hear the bell ring signifying the end of the second day of training. Troy and Quinoa returns their weapons to the rack. I stand and make my way to them with a comfortable smile. I have a good set of allies, even if I die I'm sure they'll all last longer than me.

"So one more training day." I say.

"Yeah, it ends at lunch though so the individual sessions can start." Troy speaks up as we make our way to the elevators.

The way it's done is that each partners go up in their respective floors district by district to prevent fighting. So we wait as the Ones make their way to the elevator.

"This will be the first time seeing the Head Gamemaker huh?" Quinoa says, that makes me slightly nervous.

He did plan last year's Hunger Games after all. The one where it ended rather quickly meaning he might be blood thirsty. I gulp but Quinoa place her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. It does so for the time being.

"Well that's me." Troy says as he makes his way to the elevator with Isla, they seem comfortable with each other but she's far away from him in the elevator. The dirty blond haired boy doesn't seem too bothered.

"I just want to go back and lie down." Shepherd says joining us with Brandon. "Learn anything new today?"

"Yeah, I can tie knots and probably be good with a bow and arrow but not to kill just to maybe intimidate."

"That's okay then." He smiles, his smiles always comfort me.

Our mentor rarely smiles, he's also really reluctant when speaking to us. He just seems reserved from us but I want to reach out to him and het him to speak to us more freely.

This morning the only thing he said to me was to watch out for traps, from where? I was so confused that I put it aside for now as he stays in the living room of our living quarters staring out the window at the tall buildings and flying hovercrafts.

"Well it's our turn." Shepherd says, I realise that Quinoa and Brandon have already been and I must've ignored her goodbye.

I'll try and not do that the next time.

* * *

**Let me know which tribute you liked! Thank you!  
**

**((psst, sign up to my SYOT))**


	18. Private Sessions on the Third Day

**I don't know who else is following this but I have updated! **

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

It's the final day of training and I just cannot wait for it to be over. Not that I am eager to go out and kill these innocent children but for the Careers to stop staring at me and judging me. All they've done is stare at me and once I catch on they stop as if they aren't looking at me. Very annoying.

I'm currently sat at the dinner table, across me sits Kip as he stuffs his face with the cereal that he poured himself. He had never relied on the avox's help during our stay here and I respect that. I just sit here stirring my now watery porridge waiting for Aqua and Isla so that the next steps can be discussed.

The training days end with the individual sessions and we're to discuss it today before we go off and do some last minute training. I look up when I hear the silent murmurs of my other mentor and my district partner. They take their place respectively, Isla beside me and Aqua beside Kip who is now sitting with his arms crossed looking at the both of us with a serious expression.

"I know that your situation is…unusual? Let's say that for lack of a better word." Aqua starts.

"So what we decided was to talk about the basic stuff instead of planning." Kip then butts in with an angry looking Aqua looking him up and down.

"Isla, would you like to start what you are doing in for the private sessions?" Kip continues.

The girl beside me looks to me first. She seemed hesitant on what she wants to say, just in case I listen and relay to my own alliance. She then give Kip a look, with a rather confident smile she says:

"I have already said it to Aqua, I don't think it is necessary to repeat it again." She says standing up from the table, taking an apple from the bowl she leaves the accommodation.

I know that she doesn't speak to me anymore, ever since I've told her that I'm not joining 'The Pack' she's sort of froze me out of her communication. She doesn't join in the conversation during breakfast time and dinner time. She's always looking at Aqua and Kip when talking and never to me.

In truth, I do feel a bit hurt about it all, how I don't even exist to her and her posse, as what Kip called it a while back before receiving the same old glares from the blue haired mentor. I'm pretty sure they have feelings for each other, they're just not there yet.

Back to Isla. Now that she's left all eyes are on me. Kip gives me a cheerful smile and Aqua gives me the same look she always gives me, a look of worry. Even though she acts heartless towards Kip and sometimes us, she does genuinely care about us.

"Are you sure you don't want to consider going back to the alliance?" Aqua said, eyebrows furrowed. "I talked with Isla this morning and she is willing to get you back, so long as you get a sufficient score."

"I think…I'm fine." I say getting both a nod from my mentors, relaxing a bit in the process. "I'm very comfortable in my little alliance"

"Okay, but you know I am here if you ever want to talk." Kip says with another smile. "Old cold bones here may not be suffieci-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as a sharp elbow connected with his side making the male grimace in pain. With that I take my leave and begin to head downstairs to leave the lovebirds behind. Never have I ever want to say that to them, I at least want to die before the arena.

When I get down, the Training Centre is a lot busier than usual, with people panicking over the last little bits. I am pretty sure with my alliance set up I am confident that we are sufficient enough for the arena. Quinoa is pretty good at hunting and she is smart enough for things like tying knots and building shelter. Jenny is the same but she's not into the whole hunting thing. She is a fast learner too. Shepherd and Brandon is our muscle, this might also include me. We three can alternate sleeping shifts during the arena. We make a pretty good team if I do say so myself.

I approach the said boys now at the spear station along with Tiberius, I have talked to Tiberius once and he's a good guy. I say my greetings to my team-mates and they say their respective greetings. We practice for a little bit, us four, before turning around to the brown haired boy.

"So how's it going Tiberius?" I ask nonchalantly and I see the look that both Brandon and Shepherd gives me.

Well to get a response from the bigger man was hard and to my surprise he didn't reply to my question and just continued to throw the spears, only missing once; during my questions. When the lunch bell rings signifying the ending of the training period I can see that there's a collection of scared and nervous faces mixed in with the confidence of others, mainly the Careers.

I feel confident but I don't think I am that confident.

* * *

_**Lief Nisbet, D7M, 16**_

Lunch and that's it.

The individual sessions are here. It's fast approaching, all the training that I have done up to now for three days are about to be tested. I'm pretty confident in my axe skills but not too confident on how I can make it flashy so that I get a higher score.

Viola and Scarlet's instructions were to make sure to get a good score but not too good that you get targeted but good enough for sponsors. So here I am thinking instead of eating as my allies all talk about the arena.

I have learned that to make it through the Games I have to be tough and not be my usual calm self. Hopefully that I don't lose myself in there or become even worst if I win. I don't want to end up like some washed up victor or a quiet victor. I want to stay the same as I am now, but how can I if I have to kill to win?

I chew on my lip quietly until I am disrupted from my thoughts by Wyatt.

"Hey, Lief?" He says waving a hand in front of me to gather my attention. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, just thinking about what I'm going to use for my session after lunch." I quickly think of something to say. "I think I decided on using an axe to show them my strong use of it, how about you guys?"

They all sit there and think for a moment, giving me time to myself despite how short. What if I have to end up killing my allies? No. Let's not think about that for now. I don't think I have what it takes. I look at Wyatt who gives me a smile. Wyatt has been real nice to me ever since I asked him to help me with the traps section. Rory and Asus are also pretty calm about things, they haven't been intimidated one bit by the Careers and my district partner. I commend them for being so headstrong.

"I think I'll show them my dagger skills." Wyatt answers my earlier question before taking another bite of his apple.

"I'll try with my sword skills." Rory says rather sheepishly as he plays about with his food. "I haven't practiced much but I know that I can at least show a bit of it right?"

We all nod in agreement as that seemed like a good idea. He's been training with a sword for the whole of the three days that we've been here so no doubt he'll get a decent score. We all look at Asus now to see what he is planning on showing to the Gamemakers later.

"I'm going to make a trap." He just simply says.

I didn't bother to press on the matter as everyone has now become deathly silent. I look around the dining hall seeing everyone eating in silence. It's nice but there's an eerie feeling of what is to come, but then we all know what is to come.

Then the bell rings once more. This is it.

Why do I suddenly feel nervous all of a sudden?

* * *

_**Nathaniel Evergold, Head Gamemaker**_

Taking a seat on my designated chair with the perfect view of the Training Hall, I sigh as the individual sessions begin. There isn't anyone being called in yet, they're still clearing the hall from the morning training session.

I look to the side to see my fellow Gamemakers, all shoved to one side as the sponsors take the main lounge area engulfing themselves with the food provided. The heavy stench of wine and food circulates the room making me feel a little queasy but I know I must press on and be strong.

I just hope that nothing bad happens. Well nothing bad happened last year during this time so this will be okay - I hope. I look at the other Gamemakers, they're not enjoying the food and drink as much as the sponsors are but they're still eating. I will not be getting drunk today, although a little alcohol wouldn't hurt.

I wave over the avox and he hurries up to me with a glass of wine. I say my thanks and take a long sip of it before signalling to everyone that the Private Sessions will now start.

"Ladies and Gentleman." I say to the sponsors, who have now stop with their racket to look at me. "The Private Sessions are now starting and I do hope you pay attention to each tribute."

There's a small laughter from the sponsors but I didn't care. It is standard procedure for me to say it anyway, they didn't have to follow it. They never did last year.

Anyway, I've had a look at the tributes this year and they all seem strong. Replaying the footage of the training days, I see potential in most of the tributes in here. I'm sure they will all be just as great when they're in the arena.

I signal for the first tribute to be let in. Clio, who is my assistant Gamemaker takes the microphone.

"Glisten Hale." She says in her best neutral tone, she is a lot more excited as the Careers are her favourite out of all the tributes; ever.

The sponsors are quietly murmuring to themselves as the sliding doors open and we watch from our box as a smiley light blue eyed girl walks in.

"Glisten Hale, District One!" She says before looking around for a weapon to use.

She fixated on a sword in one particular station and begins to run to it with such speed, grabbing it with ease and swinging it at the closest dummy. With one swing she decapitates the dummy's head, earning an applause from the sponsors. She isn't finished yet though because she repeatedly slashes the dummy with such precision. The arms, legs and finally finishing with an 'X' shape on the chest. She runs towards another station to grab a bow and one single arrow, from there she draws the arrow back and lets it lose. The arrow flies across to the dummy hitting it precisely on the 'X'. Then that's it. She puts the bow back, smiles at us and waves her goodbye. I'm impressed to say the least.

The rest of district One as well as district Two are more or less the same. Their prowess with weapons is at their best, as usual. Midas Cusson used a short sword to make quick work of the dummies but he also showed some fire making skills which surprised us Gamemakers, the sponsors were just fixated on the blonde haired brute as he burnt the chopped up dummies.

The two from the next district were the run of the mill tributes from Two. The male's proficiency and accuracy with a spear is remarkable and his sword skills are also pretty good. The girl from Two is a lot scarier than him, her cackling and devilish smile can be heard from our box putting a chill inside each one of us.

Now the first non-career district. I nod to Clio and she in turn nods at me before speaking in her tone of voice once more.

"Proxxi Sevaar." She says.

We wait a couple of minutes then the sliding door opens revealing the youngest competitor of the Games. Twelve year old Proxxi looks at us with a nervous look, it makes some of the sponsors scoff as they return to their food and chatting. The red haired girl doesn't seem bothered as she begins her work in making a shelter, gathering some sticks and leaves. Within a couple of minutes she has made both a shelter and some fire.

"Thank you, Proxxi." I say and she leaves without hesitation.

In truth it looks like she won't make it far but she did pretty well for a girl her age.

Asus, however, used his wit and devised a trap using some of the spears and rope. It failed once making the sponsors and some of my Gamemakers laugh but this boy is determined to make any invention work. The second try worked perfectly, spearing the dummy in every space possible.

Isla and also Troy were the run of the mill tributes from a Career district as well. They are almost similar in fighting style, with Isla slashing away with a sword and using a trident to spear nearly a dozen dummies before I had to stop her. The boy is not as good as his district partner but he managed to use the same weapons with comfortable ease. They definitely impressed the sponsors, that's for sure.

Next is the two from Five. Marie has shown her excellence in both the bow and arrow as well as the throwing knives. You can tell that she is a quick learner, she's not an expert but she is good at what she have learned so far. Wyatt too has been a surprise, someone shy like him; laughed off by the Gamemakers and sponsors have shown his dagger skills and he's good.

"Martina Troit." Came the voice of Clio once more and I focus on the trembling girl close to tears.

I feel sorry for her as she begins to sob, showing of what she learned in fire making. I couldn't continue to watch her anymore and dismissed her immediately after seeing a small sliver of smoke come out. She didn't do well and I don't want to think about it any longer.

Her district partner, he's a different matter. Aston is the opposite of his district partner and is completely confident in himself, yet it looks like he didn't learn a lot during his time here in training as he fumbled about with each weapon. By the time he became comfortable with a set of throwing spears no one is watching anymore, except for me. He hits the target a couple of times and I dismiss him after it.

Halfway through. I sigh as I look at Clio once again to let the next tribute in. She nods at me, takes the microphone and begins to speak the next tribute's name.

"Eva Lind."

The sliding doors open revealing the black haired tribute, with a slight glare on her face. She is clearly displeased and I guess we're about to find out what she's made off. She introduces herself to me, still with the glare from her dark green eyes. I nod, rather disturbed, before she makes her way to the camouflage. I am shock by this, she takes red paint and walks over to a dummy. She takes it and places it in front of the box, everyone has quietened down now watching her intently and curiosity.

Then she dips her finger in the red paint and begins to paint the head of the dummy. After she finishes I can clearly see the word 'you' on the forehead of the dummy. She then goes to get an axe she carries it to the dummy, giving one last look to me she announces her name again.

"Eva Lind, district Seven!"

She then takes a long hard look at me and swings her axe going straight for the neck, effectively decapitating the head of the dummy. After that is done she throws the axe on the floor closer to us and then leaves without anyone saying anything.

The box is quiet when she leaves, my mouth is hanging open, agape. I look at my fellow Gamemakers. All of them with a look of surprise and the sponsors have all shifted uncomfortably until I let out small breath. She is definitely something else and one to look out for.

Her district partner in comparison is slightly mellower than her. He just demonstrates his axe skills, like any tribute from Seven. He is quite boring compared to his partner but he did do well with his chosen weapon.

The next tribute, Paislie Wove just talked the whole way through hers, she did build a fire from scratch but other than that she is really a happy-go-lucky person. They are often popular with the kids and the older people.

By this point the box has become a noisy mess of drunk sponsors and talking Gamemakers. There's not a lot left of the tributes, I'm sure the interesting ones have passed but nevertheless I look towards Clio and she nods, knowing the routine already.

"Taylor Twaron."

In comes Mr. Twaron. He looks at us confidently, introduces his name and walks towards the knives. He takes a couple and begins to throw them at the nearest dummy, he did it with ease which makes me think like he's been training before. He has piqued my interest but it didn't get the sponsor's attention as they continue to drink their wine and eat their food.

He finishes and I let him go, I am very much interested in how far this one progress. We could be looking at our first district Eight victor.

The next two districts are subpar. The girls, Quinoa and Jenny from Nine and Ten respectively have shown a great deal of knowledge with practical skills as well as knowledge of various survival skills. The boys: Brandon and Shepherd have been a bit better with the weapon skills but they both didn't perform survival skills.

Next is district Eleven. After seeing Willow look scared as she demonstrated her dagger skills to us. She seemed experienced with it already but that could be because she is a quick learner. She did well but the next person I am more interested in.

"Cane Finch." Comes the voice of Clio.

A tall boy walks in looking confident. He looks to us first, nodding his head. At this point the sponsors have completely stopped paying attention. They have never been that interested in the outer districts so I am no that surprised.

He just walks over to a dummy and repeatedly punched it with his fist. It is interesting how he only uses his fist but from what I can see in the comfort of my seat that he is doing some massive damage. He continues to pummel the living daylights out of it and before I knew it, the dummy falls off its hinges. He looks at us, panting silently before I give him a nod.

He is definitely going to get a good score, I guarantee it.

So finally, here comes the last district. There hasn't been a victor since the Third Quarter Quell in Twelve and I guess they have all but given up at this point.

"Terra Hilts." Clio says once more, she looks like she is bored already.

She walks in with a rather chilling smile as she looks around for a weapon. She settles in on the throwing axes and gathers some dummies and places them near our box. Then one by one she throws them at the said items. They all hit the dummies but I don't think she's finished yet as she walks and grabs some knives. The dummies are then pierced with knives and she stabs one personally where the heart will be.

As if that's not finished, she also begins a fire and sets them all on fire. Spreading amongst the dummies at a fast paced I had to flag her down and several Peackeepers come in to put out the fire.

She bows like a gentleman before leaving with a slight laughter in the air.

I am still shocked at Terra and didn't hear or notice the boy that has walked in. Rory Kohle is standing there looking at us. I tell him to go perform a skill but it seems that he is just phasing out, fixated on something. I shake my head, I really cannot handle this so I dismiss him.

That, he seems to understand as he walks away from us at an incredibly slow pace. I sigh as I look at the sponsors and my team, they look exhausted. They all look like they need a drink. I think I'll decide the scores based on what they wrote about each tribute. Give them a nice little break from all this stress.

I stand from my seat, turn around, face my guests and put on a smile.

"That concludes our private sessions, Ladies and Gentlemen."

* * *

**Yes so it's done, thanks for reading!**

**(apply for my SYOT!)**


	19. Scoring of the Tributes

**I am back. Basically I post a new chapter of the story whenever I finish typing up another chapter. Here are the Scores.**

**This is very repetitive, you have been warned. As of posting this today I am now finished with the bloodbath! That was tough to write. I didn't know what I was doing half the time but hopefully it all makes sense. I have killed off 6 people during it, can you guess which ones?**

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2F, 17**_

Grab the popcorn ladies and gentleman because this is the time where, I, one of the greatest competitors in this year's Games will score greatly. I swear it in my family's honour, and they believe in me a lot.

I sit here staring at the black screen, waiting for the screen to suddenly blurt out the Capitol anthem and show the scores. Feeling the excitement course through me I sit back and wait for both my mentors, Julia and Orion, to sit down. Tiberius is already sitting in a lone grey seat close to mines. He's staring into space, as usual.

I don't trust him but Julia and Orion seem to like him a lot so I guess I'll trust him too, for now. I might need to re-evaluate him when we're in the arena. He seems perturbed at my staring so I stop.

Finally, my mentors sit down after talking quietly amongst themselves inside the kitchen. Not sure what they are talking about but I try not to delve into it too deep because from what I can hear, the Capitol anthem is ringing.

The first in the screen is this year's host. This is the first time I am seeing him as last year the interviewer was just some random person. Cyril Valentine opens the show with his brilliant white teeth and navy blue hair. This guy is very extravagant but I don't care for that now as he announces this year's scores.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, President Augustus and the whole of Panem. I am delighted to bear the news of how the individual sessions went. From a scoring of one to twelve each tribute has been assigned a score by the Gamemakers and I have the honour this year of reading them out to you."

Seeing this person flash his teeth and say the words so calmly almost makes me feel excited for what is to come. I watch intently as Cyril flicks to the next cue card on his desk.

"Starting with district One."

Here is the chance to see my allies, I get Midas; he's tough and strong but I can tell he's hiding something and Glisten is a bit too calm, but I expect for her to get a decent score also.

"Midas Cusson: 8; Glisten Hale: 8."

Eight, that's good for both of them. That's definitely the average Career score I would say.

"Now District Two."

Here it is, I am literally at the edge of my seat leaning closer as the smiling man on the television screen reads out from his little card.

"Tiberius Wolfe: 8; Alana Rockford: 9"

I stand and cheer as I look around the room at all the shocked expressions in their faces. I mean I know I was going to do well so why do they look surprised?

"Well done, Alana." I hear Orion say as he comes to shake my hand.

I shake the older man's hands firmly whilst nodding, I can't believe I got a higher score than Tiberius, the supposed wonder child. I don't even care about the other tributes, not even that Isla. She'll do well but at this point I want to celebrate.

* * *

_**Wyatt Jules, D5M, 15**_

Seeing the first two scores have been a real eye opener. Those are pretty high scores, a nine for the Two girl. They show her face with her score beside her and I can tell so much from just her eyes that she is one to watch. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

Cyril Valentine continues with the scores following after district Two's scoring.

"District Three now." He smiles reading the little card he is holding whilst the camera pans to his side to show the male and female tributes from Three.

This is the first chance where I get to see how one of my allies did and so does Marie's allies. I look to my right where she sits staring at the screen. To my far left is Warren, his hands covering his face. He has tired himself out trying to sort out last minute deals with some potential sponsors before the Games. I appreciate all the things he's done for us but i can't help but feel it's not enough, considering the competition ahead of us.

"Asus Packard: 3; Proxxi Sevaar: 5."

That's not bad, I hear a sigh of relief from my partner. I can tell that she didn't want Proxxi to get a higher score because she might be targeted, that's a good strategy actually. I'm happy for Asus but I don't think he'll be happy with that. He did talk about the sort of trap he is planning on making.

Cyril Valentine doesn't waste no time and heads straight for the next district, giving another flash of his white teeth he begins to read.

"District Four."

Just one more district, I can feel my palms getting clammy as I look at the screen. I don't care much for this district, even though that Isla is really scary. I bet she'll get a better score than her fellow careers.

"Troy Pacifica: 7; Isla Moore: 9"

Another nine! the competition is really tough this year and two people have achieved a score of nine already. I can feel my nervousness go up once more from hearing the scores. It's also time for our scores now and I can see Warren lean closer to us as if he's about to say something.

"Whatever happens I want you to know that I will try my hardest to support you two."

Marie and I both look at him and I nod.

"We know." I say to him with a smile.

The man leans back now and looks at the television screen waiting for our scores. The blue haired man once again reads the white card.

"District Five."

Marie puts her hand on my shoulder as if to give me support, but it feels like she's supporting herself. I don't bother moving my shoulder away because I feel the same. I need this support from her more than ever.

"Wyatt Jules: 7; Marie Scire: 6."

I breathe out the breath I have been holding, looking at the screen as it flashes to the other scores. I look at Marie and she smiles at me.

"Good job with the score."

"You too."

* * *

_**Aston Couper, D6M, 17**_

After seeing the better scores at the start and two scores of nines I am on the edge of my seat, silently biting my lip. Martina is sitting beside Ambrosia as she tries her best to console her. She's not crying but she is so nervous of her results.

I tell her that a bad score doesn't matter and she seems to accept that. I for one want a big score as I need those sponsors. In order to win and get back to my home.

"District Six."

Here it comes. I hold my breath as Valentine reads out our scores.

"Aston Couper: 4; Martina Troit: 3"

That's it?! I am slightly furious at that, I did so well during my session. Crossing my arms I give a huff and stare out at the setting sun of the Capitol. This is not what I expected. How am I to live now?

From the corner of my eyes I see the escort giving Martina praises. I badly want to say something but I leave it for now. She is my ally but I have a feeling we're going to struggle now.

* * *

_**Willow Ryllis, D11F, 13**_

As I see the first 'bad' scores of the sessions I can't help but feel relaxed at how my allies got low scores. I remember vaguely that Marie wanted us to get low scores because we didn't need the sponsors as much. I argued at first but then she said that we might be targeted quicker and I agreed then.

As the district Six scores flash and leave as fast as they come. The blue haired man appears again to give out the next score. We're close to mine and Cane's scores. Robin is sitting beside me and my partner is sitting at a lone armchair. Ashe is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his alcohol.

"District Seven."

I see both of the Seven tributes beside Cyril as if they are actually, standing beside the man as he reads from his cue cards.

"Lief Nisbet: 7; Eva Lind: 9."

This is crazy that's the third person to get a nine from the private sessions. These people must be cold-blooded killers. I start to feel scared all of a sudden and I feel Robin wrap her arm around me. It's a comforting feeling and I thank her for always doing this to me.

"District Eight."

The second district that does not have a mentor. I feel sorry for them because they don't have a figurehead to look up to. Not that Ashe is someone to look up to but Robin is. She's always there for us two, despite Cane not accepting a lot of help.

"Taylor Twaron: 8; Paislie Wove: 6."

So that Paislie got a higher score than both her allies. I assume that's her allies because she spent the most time with them. I wonder how that will go down between her and the boy, who seems too arrogant for his own good.

"District Nine."

Next district, I don't know much about these people. I don't think I have had the chance to meet them properly. I guess it's for the best. If I get attached to too many people it will be harder to try and part ways with them, especially since we may face each other to the death.

"Brandon Millet: 7; Quinoa Rye: 7."

Two scores of seven? Interesting. They must be good but we're now in the double numbers. Just one more district now then it's our turn. I wonder how Cane did. I don't remember him trying to use weapons. Did he go with his fists?

I give him a look over and I catch him starting at me. Was he wondering the same thing as me? He gives me a nod and stares back to the screen.

"District Ten."

Both these people are really nice. From what I can see, the girl seems to hate violence yet she's here a sudden sadness courses through me at the thought of that. I look at the screen regardless as their scores appear.

"Shepherd Baker: 7; Jenny Reeves: 5."

Not bad scores, but I don't have time to think about theirs as our district is next. I gulp nervously and I feel the hug around me go tighter.

"You'll be fine." She says to me and I nod.

"District Eleven."

Holding my breath and closing my eyes. I just hope I got a mediocre score. I don't want to be targeted. I tried my best to get a bad score. At least I think I did.

"Cane Finch: 10; Willow Ryllis: 6."

I hear Ashe standing up from the kitchen table, hearing the chair screech. He walks up to us, he's not quite drunk but he looks at Cane.

"How?" He just asks.

"I don't know, I just did what felt was right." Cane shrugs.

"I hope you value your life because the Careers are definitely going to go after you."

Robin leaves my side then and goes to slap my other mentor. He glares at Robin before retreating to his room. Doubt we'll see him again till tomorrow. She then looks at the both of us.

"That's great scores, both of you." She says. "A ten can really help with sponsors, Cane, so well done."

"Last but not least, District Twelve."

I almost forgot about this district. The girl scares me a lot. I can feel a slight unease whenever she was near me in the training days.

"Rory Kohle: 3; Terra Hilts: 8."

An eight for the girl. That's just to say that she is another one to look out for. The feeling in my stomach is now back. I hold it tight and feel it; will it to disappear.

"Can we talk about the interviews tomorrow?" Robin says over Cyril talking on the screen.

I nod and assumes that Cane did too because Robin begins to speak.

"Well for you, Cane, I want you to stay the way you are. Act mysterious and talk about your siblings, if you want to. Making you look like that might help in pool more sponsors."

I see him nod and he leaves for his room.

"And for you, Willow, try and be sweet. Don't act like a scared tribute, despite you feeling scared and nervous. If you play it right, you can get a small pool of sponsors."

"Thank you." I just say hugging Robin. She pats my head before pulling away.

"I'll prepare dinner so go to your room for now, I'll call you guys in a little bit."

I nod and begin to head to my room. At least I got a good score, now I just have to act the cute person that I am supposed to be. I can do it.

I know I can.

* * *

**That's the scores and here are the summaries:**

**District One  
Midas Cusson - 8  
Glisten Hale - 8**

**District Two**  
**Tiberius Wolfe - 8**  
**Alana Rockford - 9**

**District Three  
Asus Packard - 3  
Proxxi Sevaar - 5**

**District Four**  
**Troy Pacifica - 7**  
**Isla Moore - 9**

**District Five**  
**Wyatt Jules - 7**  
**Marie Scire - 6**

**District Six**  
**Aston Couper - 4**  
**Martina Troit - 3**

**District Seven**  
**Lief Nisbet - 7**  
**Eva Lind - 9**

**District Eight**  
**Taylor Twaron - 8**  
**Paislie Wove - 6**

**District Nine**  
**Brandon Millet - 7**  
**Quinoa Rye - 7**

**District Ten**  
**Shepherd Baker - 7**  
**Jenny Reeves - 5**

**District Eleven**  
**Cane Finch - 10**  
**Willow Ryllis - 6**

**District Twelve**  
**Rory Kohle - 3**  
**Terra Hilts - 8**

**So there are the summary of the scores. All in the centre and everything too. As I said above there are six people from that list that didn't last past the bloodbath.**

**Can you guess who?  
Which scores surprised you?  
Are these scores too high?**


	20. The Glaring Lights: The Interviews

**Yeah! Update! Basically I need this fic to finish by the end of the year so I can get started with my SYOT so I am trying my damn best to do them all. After this is the Night Before and then finally the real Hunger Games is starting. It will last a maximum of two weeks and I've planned up to Day 2 of it so far.**

**Things have been busy for me. I still don't think anyone actually reads this story but it is important to my upcoming story so... *shrugs***

* * *

_**Cyril Valentine: Master of Ceremonies**_

This is the time everyone has been waiting for. I have rehearsed so many times before this and I am finally ready. Looking around my lavish dressing room. Twenty-four pictures of the tributes hang on the wall beside the door of my dressing room. Each one with their names and scores.

This year is interesting. Three of the Twenty-four tributes have achieved a high score with one even reaching double digits. That is often unheard of in the Games, the victor last year got a measly seven and still got into the careers. So this year must be different.

I look at myself in the mirror. My sleek navy blue suit matches my wavy hair of the same colour. My brilliant white teeth shines as the light hits them. I look good to say the least.

But, yet I am different.

Last year, the host of the Games did such a bad job that they demoted him immediately after it. And So the president of Panem offered me this job. When the President of Panem offers you a job well you can't really refuse so here I am. As much as I enjoy the limelight this job offers it does get tedious. Peacekeepers are always with me no matter what; for what reason I have no clue.

I do, to a certain degree feel a great deal of sympathy to some of the tributes. I just pity them so much that I can't bear to see them like that, but for the sake of my job I will suck it up and try to give them the benefit of the doubt.

The knock at my door drives my attention away from my dressing room mirror to it. It opens to reveal a stage hand reminding me that I am about to go on. Nodding my head giving myself one last glance at the mirror, the sombre expression I held miraculously turn into a great big smile.

"You can do this."

I follow the stage hand backstage, seeing the tributes all sat down in their respective order. I flash them all a smile and receive a mix of bothering to stop, they drag me to the edge of the stage. They give me my microphone, a blue studded one, and then dusts my face for a last touch up.

I am good to go.

The stagehand that has been with me counts me down from five, four three…

The next thing I hear is the loud cheer and the whistles of the Capitol people as they applaud me onto the stage. Taking center stage looking upon thousands upon thousands who have decided to attend the last day before the Hunger Games. My smile never fades as I clap along with them, for I too am included in their excitement.

After a while of clapping I stop and as if by magic they do too.

"Welcome, welcome. Let me introduce myself. I am Cyril Valentine and I am this year's Master of Ceremonies for the Ninetieth Hunger Games!"

Another wave of applause and the screaming of girls are prominent this time. I feel the excitement as they quieten down again. All the potential sponsors could be here and I hope that the tributes are prepared. This is their last chance to make a lasting impression on the public.

"Twenty-four eager tributes are waiting for us backstage," I continue. "And in just such a short time they will be out there in the arena, fighting it out for the chance at victory!"

I pause for the inevitable cheers of the crowds. I can feel their excitement build up. This could be a chance for me to gauge each of the tribute's popularity within the Capitol.

"So join me this evening as I question them about their lives and their readiness for the Games!" Continuing through the cheers of the crowd. "So will you give a huge Capitol welcome to our first tribute: Midas Cusson!"

* * *

_**Glisten Hale, D1F, 17**_

Midas gives me a smug smile before ascending the steps up to the stage. Every one of us tributes are looking at him now on the screen showing the live coverage. Wearing a nice looking suit, the material coloured a silvery grey combined with his white button up shirt and a loosely tied yellow necktie. He looks confident but when was he never confident?

He got asked a bunched of questions and his answers are all structured. I was a bit shocked at his answers if I am completely honest. It's like he's a different person, the audience are all eating it up. He is clearly pandering to the audience and it is working. Even the host, Cyril, is eating it up.

The three minutes for him seems to go by so quick. Then begins my turn and I drag my big ball gown across towards the stairs, my heels clicking on the wooden steps. As I walk out my hearing becomes drowned by the applause of the audience. The lights blind me and I see Cyril standing up with that smile of his. I give him a confident, at least I think it looks confident, smile.

He gestures to the seat across from him and I do so. Once seated the audience quiets down as the host stares at me, ready to ask the questions. I need to play this right. Kaiser had distinctly told me to play it off like a sweet person. So that's what I'll do.

"So, Glisten Hale!" Cyril announces. "How are you feeling?"

I take a deep breath to try and think of an answer.

"Excited! I cannot wait for the Hunger Games to begin!"

I end it with a giggle, knowing that friends and family are watching me is nerve wracking. I know this isn't me but they will see me like a different person from now on.

"That's good, that's good." He says. "So you got a relatively high training score. How did that feel?"

"Well, obviously, I tried my hardest and I am completely happy with what I have achieved."

"Well it shows, look at you! Not only do you try in training but you try in beauty too!"

I give a slight giggle, I have to admit he did get to me there. I've never been told that I was beautiful before. Well not that I can remember anyone specifically; other than my parents.

"A lady that doesn't know her own beauty?" Cyril says looking at the audience and they begin to cheer for me. "They seem know that your beauty is captivating."

I respond by blowing a kiss to the audience causing an uproar of cheers, mostly from the men within the audience. I wink as well before going back to face Cyril.

"Well we know about your experience in the Capitol but what about back home? Any boyfriend?"

Another giggle comes out my mouth.

"No, no. I am single." I look to the audience and then I hear the buzzer, thank God for that, I did not want to answer any more questions about my home life.

"Well let's wish you good luck for the Games so that you can come home to the many suitors that will surely be fawning over your beauty!"

I give him a wide smile.

"Give it up for Glisten Hale everybody!"

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2F, 17**_

They cheer Glisten off to the other side of the stage where their mentors are waiting. They seem pleased with the results of the interview. My district partner, Tiberius, is now up. He fixes the grey tie on his white tuxedo suit top and puts something in his black trousers. He walks up the stage, his frame standing out from the slim fitting clothes he has on. Our stylists clearly wants to show off his masculinity.

As soon as he sits down he bursts into character. He is really good at pretending because this quiet person from the training days have turned into a talkative little person. He talks about how his father is a Peacekeeper; about his siblings and his mother. The district, the training…everything.

That is interesting. I'll have to watch out for him now more than ever because he is clearly hiding something.

When the buzzer ends his interview he seems to breathe a sigh of relief before standing up and leaving. So now it's my turn. I smirk at myself before walking up the steps. My beige coloured lace dress patterned with lace flowers is looking good on me.

I walk onto the stage, in front of the bright lights and loud people. My angle is quite the opposite of what my mentors said. No bubbly method or charismatic speaking for me. I'm going to act myself.

"Alana Rockford!" Cyril's stupid grin points at the chair and I sit. "Welcome, welcome!"

"I'm glad to be here, dear Cyril." I make sure to darken my tone when I say his name.

He picks up on the tone and laughs nervously before continuing on with the questions. He looks me in the eye but then he looks away. Instead focusing on the audience when he asks the question.

"What has been your favourite thing so far in the Capitol?"

I smirk at the question.

"Well, the decapitation of dummies during training was particularly fun. I also tormented some of the other tributes. Now that was a lot of fun!"

It's so grim but I played it off like it was a normal thing for me. The crowd seem to eat it all up though as they cheer at my tone of voice.

"It seems to work well, because you got yourself a high score in training."

"I did, but there is one person out there…that needs to watch their back."

"Is that a challenge to a person? Can you tell us whom?"

I shake my head.

"Not so fast, Cyril, you'll have to find out when I get to the arena."

"You tease!" Just as he said it the buzzer makes its noise signalling for my interview to finish.

"Well I for one can't wait for that! Give it up for Alana Rockford everyone!"

* * *

_**Proxxi Sevaar, D3F, 12**_

Asus is first between the two of us. He's been nervous about this event since this morning but I think he'll do fine. He's smart and inquisitive so I no doubt that he'll get in the groove sooner or later.

He looks back to me and gives me a thumbs up and a smile and I know then that he'll be fine. He fixes his neon green bow tie and adjusted his suspenders. He's the first out of all the tributes this year to not wear a suit jacket. He looks goofy but I think that's what our stylists were going for.

I watch as he sits down with Cyril, his smile seems to put my district partner off of him. He tries to shake it off and begins answering properly, how he has been and how what he had achieved in training. He didn't get a good score but he did look sort of confident about his score.

Close to the end he begins asking Cyril questions which makes the audience like him more as they laugh at the questions he had asked. I give a slight smile, he may be awkward like our mentor Cabel but he had managed to turn it into a strength.

And as he leaves the stage after the buzzer I relax a little bit about the interview. I'll be just fine. They signal for me to go on and I nod. Taking careful steps up the stage trying not to mess up the red dress I am given.

I like this dress because it has these floral patterns that almost look like flowers have been sewn on them. It's pretty.

"Proxxi Sevaar!"

The minute he sees me in his sights he shouts my name. I didn't feel nervous but my heart begins to race as he approaches me with flawless white teeth. I give a shy smile which makes the audience looks at me with fondness.

Being the youngest may have its perks. That's what both my mentor says anyway before they left me backstage. I sit down opposite Cyril and he stares at me, same smile on his face.

"And here she is!" He says. "The youngest competitor this year, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." I meekly say before fiddling with my hands as I sit, swinging my legs about on the chair.

"Fine? I guess being the youngest may be nerve wracking for you. Does it not?"

I just shrug my shoulders, I am beginning to relax a bit but refusing to answer him might bore the audience a little. I take a peek but it doesn't seem to be. They look at me with a little bit of sympathy, they must think that I am nervous.

"Let's move on, then. You have allies right?" He says to which I nod to. "So what is the plan? What do you plan on doing in the arena?"

"Survive?" The audience gives me an 'aww' at that. "I want to be able to win too."

Just then the buzzer rings and I breathe a sigh of relief. It's over.

"Give Proxxi Sevaar a round of applause everybody!"

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

The little girl poses no problem to the pack. She might be dangerous later on so I'll try and find a way to end her early. As she moves on to the other side of the stage joining her district partner, Troy moves forward.

He's wearing a slim fit grey slacks and a white long sleeve button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The top two buttons unbuttoned to show his muscled chest. There's a blue bow tie untied around his neck too.

His stylist obviously thought that appealing to the women on the Capitol is the right way to do it. Let's just see about that.

As he sits down and cracks a joke or two he got the audience on his side within a few moments. He answers a lot of questions involving us Careers to which he just dodges and make a joke about it. He's just being stupid and I ignore the rest of his interview.

The buzzer finally rings. I move up the steps quickly, dragging the navy blue woven dress skirt . My white high heels clacking on the steps. The bust covered in fishes and waves which makes it feel like home, even though I didn't really care about home except for my mother.

"Isla Moore!" The host introduces me and I immediately sit down.

I look at the audience with my head held high. I may look stuck up but this is me. I don't care if they hate me, they'll see how amazing I am inside the arena.

"How are you this evening?" His first question rings around my head before I answer.

"Everything is wonderful, Cyril." I smile replying kindly still sitting with the stature I have.

"That's good. Now, you're the fearless leader of the Career pack, is that right?"

"Yes that is right."

"How did that come about?"

"Simply put, Cyril, I am better than them."

Cyril gives a hearty laugh that makes me give a short glare at him before disappearing into a smug smile.

"Well it looks like you're tied with Alana in the scoring round, what do you have to say about that?"

Now it's my turn to laugh as I shake my head.

"That may be but I know I am better than her."

Before he can ask another question, the buzzer rings ending my interview.

* * *

_**Marie Scire, DF5, 17**_

I fiddle around with this dress that my stylist got me. It's safe to say that I dislike it very much. Wyatt is now on stage wearing the orange tie completely with his black shirt and suit jacket. It makes the tie stand out for the audience.

I give a giggle at the way Wyatt answers because he fumbles and makes himself look awkward, possibly not on purpose. But he's catching the audience's attention though as they all laugh at him. To see Wyatt get all red like that is hilarious.

Before he can get anymore embarrassed the buzzer rings ending his torment.

So now it's my turn. The dress, which is long on my right side and only my right side flows as I walk up the steps. I see the smile of Cyril as he welcomes me to the stage.

"Marie Scire!"

The audience applause my entrance and I give them all a wave before sitting down with Cyril.

"You seem happy?" The blue haired man asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm happy to be here." I smile at him which makes him relax as he fires off to the next question.

"How has your time been in the Capitol?"

"It has been a real treat, I have definitely enjoyed my stay here. Thank you."

"Kind and grateful." Cyril looks at the audience which seems to agree with him. "Any plans in the arena?"

"I'll try and do my best inside there!"

Cyril laughs at my enthusiasm but I don't think there's anything mean from it so I laugh with him. Out of all the tributes so far I have been the most comfortable with Cyril and he looks like he appreciates it a lot.

The buzzer rings and I sort of feel disappointed that it is now over.

* * *

_**Martina Troit, D6F, 14**_

The calm girl leaves quite happy with herself. Aston then turns to me and gives me a smile to reassure me even though I know it's doing the opposite effect.

"Don't worry about it." He says before leaving the line with his violet tie and slate grey suit. His shirt matches the necktie making them blend together.

My district partner takes a seat in front of Cyril and he smiles confidently at him as well as the audience which makes him even more confident.

Throughout the whole of his interview Aston has acted confident about everything; his training; the time in the Capitol. There is one thing that he disliked answering though and that is anything personal about him. Every time our district gets mentioned he just stays quiet.

He leaves immediately when the buzzer sounds without saying goodbye to the audience. Now that his turn is over it's now my turn. My hands feel clammy all of a sudden and I wipe them on my cream coloured dress that flows freely around my knees.

The lace sleeves silently scratches my shoulders as I get ushered towards the short steps. I can feel an overwhelming force inside me as I step up and I see the audience first. My eyes widen at seeing them look at me.

I freeze up.

"Martina Troit!" Cyril shouts at the audience and they clap for me.

But I'm still here, stuck to the sides. That's when Cyril decide to take me with him and sit me down. He gives me this reassuring smile before smiling even wider to the audience. He then face me.

"How are you?" He tries to say in a quiet tone.

I just stare at him, shaking in my dress on the seat. I can't bare this. The glare from the lights, the stares from the audience.

"I-I'm f-fine." I manage to say before covering my face.

Cyril tries to reach out to try and hold my hand but I back away, scared about what is going to happen. What if he was going to harm me? I shake my head at him and he frowns at me. Not because he is upset but a bit disappointed about it.

He tries to ask more questions but I just tune him out and I begin to tear up. My eyes are blurring and a tear streams down my face.

Soon I begin to sob as the buzzer rings and Cyril offers his hands to help me out. I didn't take it and instead stand up on my own and run towards the other side, far away from him and the audience.

As tears continue to stream down my face.

* * *

**Well that's that finished now let's question everyone:**

**Thoughts on our MC, Cyril Valentine?  
Thoughts on the POVs?  
Thoughts on the outfits? I spent two days figuring them out. (Too dedicated)**

**Thank you and will see you later!**

**~Alec**


	21. The Fading Lights: After the Interviews

**After this comes the Bloodbath! I have up to Day/Night 2 typed up and it's nearly there. If you are reading this now, November 21st 2015, then please take a gander at my SYOT: A Necessary Evil! Only looking for a District Eleven Male now!**

**But enough talk, I didn't feel like I did this chapter any justice, more like a filler whilst I got the Bloodbath figured out.**

* * *

_**Lief Nisbet, D7M, 16**_

"Well that went well." Eva says bursting open the door of the apartment and sitting down on the sofa. "Of course you would charm them."

She says this to me with a roll of her eyes and takes off her heels. Her brown skater dress makes her look appealing to the men of the Capitol; especially since the front is short whilst the back is not. The holly leaves around the dress stands out from the brown.

She looks at me with a glare and I give her a nod before taking off my brown bow tie and my white suit jacket. My stylist opted for me to wear suspenders too and I keep it on as I move closer to the window of the building. The celebrations are still happening. I get a slight chill knowing that this time tomorrow I could be dead or hiding away somewhere.

Viola and Scarlet walk in after with our stylists and escort. I haven't seen much of our escort, he always disappears. They all sit around the dinner table talking silently amongst themselves. More than likely about sponsors.

My interview went pretty well, I think it did anyway. The focus of Cyril's questions are about my volunteering which is weird because I wasn't the only person to volunteer. The guy in Eight also did that and he got questioned on his strengths and district instead. Furrowing my eyebrows I keep watching the lights of the city flickering like candles.

Eva on the other hand, I give her a look and she just smiles at me. Not like a friendly smile, but a devilish one before standing up and going to her room. She didn't slam the door this time so here's to hoping she's getting serious about this.

She didn't take to the interview process well. She didn't like the stares people gave her but when she answered her questions, you can tell that it's her right away from the cold responses she gave. I tear my eyes away from the window and move towards the dinner table where everyone is.

"You should rest up." Viola says. "Big day tomorrow."

I nod and wished them all a 'Good Night' and promptly left them and slip into my room.

* * *

_**Taylor Twaron, D8M, 18**_

I throw my 'indigo' coloured tie on the bedroom floor as I release a big sigh. I sit here on the carpeted floor for a few minutes. I didn't expect for the questions to be so home oriented. I didn't like answering questions about district Eight. Quite mainly because I don't like it there.

I have shed the rest of my suit and have put on the silk pyjama bottoms. I didn't like that at all. Despite me acting all mysterious that Cyril must've thought that I was being secretive. Screw him. I don't need the sponsors anyway.

There's a knock on my door and I stand up from my bed and put on a cotton shirt before I open the door to show that it's my district partner. We haven't been in the best of terms but this time she looks upset.

Even though she says that she won't speak to me ever again; here she is standing still wearing the dress that both our stylists deem beautiful. It shows Paisley patterns all around the edge of the dress and the whole of the top.

She didn't do that bad in the interviews, in fact she was better than the Five girl that went before us. Paislie came off as a happy-go-lucky girl full of joy to be here and yet she seems sad now. She hasn't been crying but I can tell that tomorrow is bothering her.

"I just want to say good luck out there." She says and I give her a nod.

"Thank you."

"And also, sorry for trying to glare at you, just know that I forgive you for ruining my dress the day of the reaping."

With that she leaves for her room without me ever speaking back to her. I can tell that she's nervous it's weird seeing her like this. She's often talking a lot with our escort and stylists, even the avoxes.

I don't feel pity for her but there is a tinge of sadness that creeps in my head as I see her retreating form.

No.

I shake the thoughts from my head. I need to win this and caring for others isn't going to be the way for me to win. It will only hinder me and my path to victory. I close the door and lay on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for not only me but for the Capitol.

I will finally succeed the person that trained me.

* * *

_**Brandon Millet, D9M, 16**_

Quinoa and Farrina are quietly talking to themselves as I sit watching the city lights. My top button is no longer buttoned and my pinkish suspenders are now hanging loose. My stylist this year is all about the pink but I'm not sure it suited me. I did get frustrated with her a couple of times and I have apologised each time.

The interview for me went well, not quite like Troy making jokes, but I answered the questions. I avoided things about my home because I want to show them my strengths rather than flash my weakness. I did enjoy it, I followed Farrina's suggestions by just enjoying it and I actually did. Quinoa did too. I look at her, still wearing the flowy cream dress, the top covered in wheat heads. As if we are ever going to escape them.

She gives me a thumbs up before retiring to her room wishing everyone a good night. I sit now with Farrina and she stares at me with her light brown eyes.

"Look, I'm going to give you one last piece of advice." She says suddenly surprising me.

"What is it?"

"Your alliance isn't always going to be there so keep an eye out, I know you've become friends with everyone but be alert."

I nod, I haven't really thought about that. With five people in our group we rival almost the Careers in numbers making us a big target. Farrina stands up and tells me not to stay up late before retiring to her own room, everyone else have gone to bed too leaving me on my own.

Quinoa might have received the same advice or else she would be here with me right now talking about our district. She did that during the interviews, she was surprisingly receptive to the questions. Smiling and laughing.

I realise how good of an actress she is. What if she's been acting the whole time?

* * *

**_Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18_**

Jenny has changed into her sleeping gown now. She is holding her dress which was coffee brown in colour and made of leather. She really disliked it as she could hardly move in it. It also exposed her back a lot which she did not like.

She gives it to our stylists and they leave with a good night. Leaving her, our mentor and myself alone in the living room. Porcia has long gone to bed talking about a beauty sleep for tomorrow's bloodbath.

My red tie is now just draped around my neck as I unbutton the top button of my black dress shirt. I give a sigh of relief and laid down on my back to stare at the ceiling. This whole night has been a shambles for me.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Roscoe says trying to comfort me on my hectic interview.

I hear Jenny snicker but was quick to quieten down when I give her a mock glare. She raises her hands up in surrender but continues to smile. Roscoe didn't get it and continued to be serious about the situation which made it funnier.

"Considering I was worse than you? Yeah I watched the old interviews and I fumbled over everything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Roscoe says. "Just worry about the arena not the sponsors."

"I'll try." I nod then sit up to face him. "Thanks for all your help, at least Jenny was able to do the idea you suggested."

We both look at the girl who is now staring at us with wide blue eyes.

"Guys please, I did what I had to do." She says, standing up now. "I'm going to bed."

And with that she leaves. She made the interview look easy. Which made me feel so much more useless. Her kindness is just amazing, the audience captivated by her brilliance. She is bound to get sponsors for how relatively relaxed she was.

"You should go sleep now."

"I should."

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

My confidence has not faltered since my interview. Being the only person that got to double digits from the private sessions I have attracted the attention of several tributes already. That means I am more at risk of dying, however, I have sponsor on my side. They'll believe in me no matter what.

After taking off my black three piece suit and my light blue shirt and putting on the comfortable pyjamas; I lay on the silky bed sheets. Just staring at the ceiling. I may have acted confident but there's always this nagging voice in my head that just drags me down.

I may have also revealed that I had a plan towards the end of my interview but luckily the buzzer rings before I can answer the navy blue haired man anymore. With that, hopefully I created another reason to talk about me. Truth is, I don't have a plan and that's what's also bothering me right now. I can see the error in that now after Robin scolds me.

Now the Gamemakers as well as the Sponsors will expect something of me. Hopefully I can deliver, I got to my left side and stare at the door to the lounge area. Robin and Ashe are still there discussing the events of this evening. No doubt my district partner has gone to sleep.

She looked beautiful, she reminded me of my sisters with her radiant complexion and a sequin like dress coloured in a white and green 'ombre'. My stylist explained what that meant to me, in the simplest of terms.

Her angle was also pretty good, she was quiet but that was the plan that Ashe had suggested. He wanted her to look as innocent as possible. It worked pretty damn well because it made the audience wonder about her.

I just know that she will make it far but how far? I think I'll keep a close eye on her if I ever find her. I believe her allies are good enough so maybe when the arena is nearing the end I can look out for her but what if it's just down to us two?

Ashe didn't do so well having to kill his district partner.

I'll walk that bridge when I get to it I suppose, right now I just have to focus on what to do during the bloodbath.

* * *

_**Rory Kohle, D12M, 16**_

The interview process for me went by so fast I don't even remember it. I have taken off my suit complete with a black tie on a white shirt and a grey jacket. I'm in the comfortable pyjamas that are always on my bed every night after I get home from training.

According to Terra I looked stupid. Apparently I didn't answer a lot of the questions that have been asked and that I just acted like myself. Which was bad according to Colina because I am now going to look horrible to the public. I don't care, I just want to go home.

I remember Terra's interview and outfit. Her outfit looked like a ball gown from fairy tales that fades to white from the hips coming from the colour black. It looked amazing on her. There's a single strap featuring a single ribbon.

Her appearance looked amazing but her personality was not, she was as cold to Cyril that I almost felt sorry for him. Terra was not one to answer the questions either she just answered things that piqued her interest such as what she will be doing in the arena.

She's almost as scary as the Seven girl. I gulp just thinking about her and Terra teaming up. That would be such a scary sight.

I jump on my bed now as I prepare for tomorrow. I am scared but I have my allies to protect me, they said they will protect me so I have faith in them.

I'll just have to avoid Terra and the Seven girl.

* * *

**So now what? Thoughts? Will you be looking forward to who dies? Can you give a guess as to who are going to die in the Bloodbath?**


	22. The Park Dyed Red

**The Bloodbath is here! I never knew I would get this far. This is taking longer than I anticipated. So far I have written up to day 3. I planned on having this end on Day 12. I know, maybe, the Victor.**

**Killing off people is hard. I've realised that the hard way. With this, the sequel to this, as well as school work everything is getting too much. I will finish this story. It's just taking the time to sit down and write.**

**So for now, enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

It's quite silent in the launch room. It's just me, Roscoe and Marcello, who has been nothing but supportive. Roscoe is pacing back and forth, he sneaked in along with the Seven and Three mentors. Just to see Jenny and I. She must be as calm as ever.

Jenny. She has been nothing but supportive throughout her time in the Capitol. I've been here for a good ten minutes now and Roscoe has said nothing to me yet. He's just silently muttering to himself with a slight worry on his face.

"Just ignore him for now." Marcello says to me as he hands me a blazer, its coloured black with my district number on the front pocket. "I've worked with him for a good few years now, he's always like this on the day of the Games."

"Right." I say as I put on the blazer.

The arena outfit is a bit different, more peculiar. It looks like some form of school uniform. I fasten the red tie near to my neck but Marcello comes and unbuttons the top half. I look at him, eyebrows raised. Looking at my reflection on a mirror, the diagonal white lines on the tie stands out.

"You're going to be running, this will be better, trust me." He says simply and I just nod at that piece of advice.

Just then, Roscoe comes to stand beside him and looks me up and down. He seems to approve as he gives me the thumbs up before leaving for the door. He turns around to me and Marcello.

"Take care out there." He says before leaving, possibly for Jenny before the Games starts.

He won't make it back to see the bloodbath, unless they watch it during the ride back to the Capitol. I hear the announcer state that there's only five minutes left before the game starts.

Five minutes left.

Five minutes left for my life to change for the worst. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Trying to calm my nerves. I feel the stylist wrap a string around my left hand. A string, the only token my sister can get before being whisked away to the Capitol.

I give Marcello a silent nod as if to show my gratitude and he reciprocates the feelings. Then the glass pod begins to descend over me. Once it clips shut I can't hear the silent humming of the air conditioner anymore. Just my own thoughts.

Taking a deep breath as the pad begins to ascend. I look over the white room for the last time seeing the only other person there waving me a goodbye, mouthing what seems like a 'good luck'. There's a brief darkness as I ascend to the arena. Then a light breeze graze my skin. The tweeting of birds fill my ear as i begin to look around the arena.

The first thing I see is the big tent, filled with boxes and weapons. This must be the Cornucopia, there's no doubt about it. It's an open tent from what seems like four sides, from across me I can make out the figure of Quinoa, wearing the same attire as everyone. There are lamp posts beside every pedestal; each one beautifully structured with a singular bulb in the middle that is lit up. Glancing to my right side to meet the gaze of the One boy, Midas.

He gives me a smirk and I know that he is looking at the other person on my left side, Aston. They did have some sort of confrontation during training. I know that this isn't going to end well. I take the time to look ahead as the countdown goes down by the second.

We're in a park, at least it looks like it. There are buildings from beyond where Quinoa is standing. Towards my left side there's more of the park and I can see hedges and fences, there must be an exit there. I can briefly see the other tributes. The format is a bit unusual. There's six of us in this side and I assume the others are the same.

From my right I can see a large building, rectangular in shape that looks like a castle. It has large windows showing what's inside but I can't see right now because of the sun. With the birds chirping I can assume that it's morning. Spring time? It looks like it because everything is a vibrant green.

Thirty seconds.

My heart starts to beat faster now as I scrunch my hands tight. Only a little more to go and I get to go back to my family. I look at the string tied around my hand, a little confidence boost as I look forward. I see a few backpacks and think to grab one. This should come in handy, then I'll meet up with my allies.

Ten seconds left. I can see the double digits go down to single digits. I take a deep breath and exhale once more. Grab a pack and meet up with Quinoa, because I can see her. I don't know where the others are. At the same time trying not to get killed along the way.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

I hear the gong and the Gamemaker start the game. I immediately leap off the pad and run straight for the Cornucopia. I can see that myself, Midas, Aston, the girl from Twelve and the boy from Eight, Taylor, run for the Cornucopia. Out of all the people, Aston is the only one that couldn't outrun me.

I see Midas grab a sword and begins searching for tributes to kill. He's got this relaxed look in his face as he looks at me. I try to calm down but it's no use as I see from the corner of my eye that two other tributes have managed to get some knives that lay there with the daisies.

I see a pack and quickly grab it. I didn't even look back because I can see Midas coming straight for me. He swings his sword and I manage to dodge it in time. I look at him as he shows a look of annoyance, he takes another swing but I've manage to duck from it.

I keep running for the center of the tent. I see a knife narrowly miss me and I look back to see the Twelve girl throw her knives rather frantically. She manages to throw some in Midas' direction, distracting the career allowing my escape.

I get to the centre, relieved that they didn't pursue me any longer. I see them instead go after the other tributes from our row. I look around the tent, spotting that no one has been here yet. I see a sword and goes to grab it when another hand grabs the weapon at the exact time.

I flinch back but realises that it's Quinoa. She looks at me with a look of surprise before flashing a smile at me. I give a smile back. She grabs a backpack too as I give her the sword. I've seen her use it during training and she is quite good. It will be more useful with her.

We then hightail it out of the tent before any other tributes find us.

"They're over there!" I hear Quinoa shout at me pointing at the direction of the others.

I nod and we run faster but stopped by a dagger swing from Alana. She looks at us with a malicious smile on her face. I glare at her but it doesn't seem to affect her at all. She instead laughs at our feeble attempts.

"I'm afraid your life ends here." She says as she swings her dagger at Quinoa but she manages to parry with the sword.

"I don't think so." She says and manages to kick the rather short career girl making her stagger back a few steps.

I can hear an almost animalistic growl coming from her mouth as she attacks again but this time I decide to intervene. I swing my backpack with full force at her whilst being distracted by Quinoa. The Two girl falls to the ground from my swing of the bag, whatever is in this bag it must have a lot.

I can hear her shouting at us but we continue to run ignoring her threats. I decide to look back to where I started and see that Aston has managed to get a weapon but was quickly struck down by Midas with his sword. He's still alive but is crawling away. I can't hear what Midas' is saying but he jabs the tip of the sword into the Six boy's back making him scream in agony.

Within seconds the boy is dead.

I look forward again to see Jenny standing alone where she started. Troy and Brandon are running towards us to grab some packs.

"Glad to see you alive." Brandon says to us panting. "Jenny is there, there's an exit to this park. Our best bet is that way."

Quinoa and I both nod as we grab the packs and leave for Jenny. Our alliance is going strong and I've dodged two careers already. That can't be good for me in the long run.

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

Seeing both Shepherd and Quinoa gives me a huge relief, they're still alive. Nothing bad has happened to them just yet. Although that scuffle with Alana really got her angry and I am now scared for both of them because she will now be after both my allies.

Being scared for them can be my concern later on as we are still in the bloodbath. When the gong rang me and Brandon quickly ran to get some packs for the three of us. It was lucky that both Jenny and Brandon, especially Jenny started beside me.

Our line of tribute had no careers either, just that shifty looking girl from Seven, Eva. I saw her run towards the Cornucopia but between the messes and seeing the Six boy get killed I have lost sight of her. Now she's somewhere or she could've completely ran away. I am hoping for the latter.

As we make it back to Jenny, just standing there looking scared at the sight of the Bloodbath. I see that Willow is running towards the forest and buildings. It's an interesting concept. It's like a whole city has been swallowed up by a serene forest looking chaotic. It shows a look of peace, however. I see her district partner run behind her, are they allies?

When we get to Jenny she quickly hugs Shepherd and Quinoa. I hand her a pack and she accepts it, slinging it around her back. She looks at me with her light blue eyes and mutters a small thank you before widening them.

"Look out!" She pushes me aside and she gasps loudly as a knife plunges into her stomach.

My eyes widen as she sputters and coughs out blood on the bright green grass, staining the daisies red. As she starts to fall, I instinctively grab at her. She clutches the knife wound tight as she continues to cough out some more blood. She's not able to hold on longer as her eyes begin to cloud over.

"Jenny!" I say trying to shake her a little bit just to try and keep her awake.

"I-t's…okay…Troy…" She says weakly reaching out to my face with her bloody hands. "…take care…of them…"

With her last breath she smiles at me before finally closing her eyes. Her hand falling onto the grassy ground like a lifeless doll. The smile on her face not fading. I look at the direction of where the knife flew and saw Eva smiling at us, she blows kiss our way before running into the tent.

Brandon and Shepherd begin their chase for her but is stopped by Quinoa.

"It's too late!" She says blocking them.

"I can kill her! So let me through." Shepherd says through gritted teeth.

"Look, I know that Jenny was from your district but going headfirst back in there is suicide. Would she want you to just waste your life like that?"

Shepherd glares at Quinoa first before softening his features. He just grunts and kneels beside me as his eyes well up from seeing her. He bows down and kisses her forehead and then standing up again. She looks at me and then at our other allies.

"Let's go." He says grabbing what was Jenny's pack and leaving towards one end of the park.

I nod and lay Jenny's body down softly surrounded by the daisies. I couldn't fight the tears coming from my eyes either as I take the knife from her stomach. Taking off my blazer I lay it over the wound, shielding it from the Capitol.

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2F, 17**_

One tribute escaping from me is fine, I can handle that. But two, especially when I know that I can take both of them, escaping me? I am far from angry. I am fuming. I look around the Cornucopia in search of more tributes so that I can sink these daggers into someone.

If I don't find anyone during this time I will quite honestly explode. I look around and see the alliance of the Three and Five girl are grabbing weapons and packs. I growl and begin to sprint towards them grabbing a spare knife or two lying on the grassy ground.

The red haired girl from Three watches me as I begin to throw knives but she hides behind her pack. I can hear the dull thud of the knives I threw connect to the bag. I shout at them before running faster. Throwing more knives but the more I throw the more I seem to miss.

They look at each other before looking at me. They give me a smirk before running off together down the path with the trees. I suspect they are heading towards the buildings. I'll keep a mental note of that then.

I stop pursuing them for now because I found her. The talkative girl from Eight: Paislie. She's quietly looking around the bustling death pool that is the Bloodbath. To think she's just looking around, waiting for her death. I smirk.

Easy kill.

I run up to her and tackle her to the ground. She looks at me with wide eyes and a small whimper from her voice. She tries to squirm away from me but I have her pinned. She is not going anywhere, I'm going to enjoy this.

Her scared eyes telling me a million pleads. I ignore all of them, of course. She tries to speak but I cover her mouth with my hand as I pull the dagger tucked into my trouser. I give a slight shushing sound.

"Enough talking for you, my dear." I say, the coldness from my voice is felt. "It's my turn to speak now."

I hold the dagger closer to her neck. She is screaming, I can feel it vibrate within my hand. It almost tickles as she screams for her life. I put the sharp blade closer, drawing some blood before beginning to slice slowly.

Her screams drowned by my laughter as the cut gets bigger and all that's left is blood pouring out her neck. I can hear her gurgle her blood and that just spurs me on. Her tears fall from her face as she coughs up blood.

Within minutes, the talkative girl that would not shut up is silent. At last.

I get off her body and survey the rest of the Cornucopia. The rest of the tributes have scurried off somewhere else. Cowards I say but I guess this will make it more fun. Chasing after them and everything.

I remember seeing the Five boy runaway into the buildings somewhere. He didn't get anything from the Cornucopia so I doubt he'll survive soon. I look out for the other careers, seeing that Midas had finally killed the district Six boy. Suits him right.

My eyes quickly flash to the Seven girl, as she picks up a couple more knives on the ground and stuffs them into her newly gathered bag. I just stare at her, as if she can feel my stare she looks towards my direction. Smiling she flicks a knife at my direction and I dodge just in time.

She laughs at me as I give her the deepest of glares. I'll find you, just you wait. She then picks up an axe and runs away into the forest covered buildings. Her home field advantage.

I look at how my other competition is doing, Isla. It looks like it's not going well as I see her shouting at Tiberius for something. I decide not to go there, first scouting the area for anymore tributes.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

That idiot Tiberius missed him, the Seven boy. I am not happy with him. I look him up and down, his face indifferent. He just shrugs at me and I swear I could've killed him there and then. I had begun to chase after him but as soon as he disappeared between this rectangular building in the middle of the park, I know that I've lost him.

I make it back to the Cornucopia where my ally still stood looking at the damage the bloodbath has done. To which I think it has not done enough damage.

"Why did you let him go?" I shout at the big brute.

"He escaped." He says to me and I roll my eyes. "There is a difference."

I just huff and remove the trident from the dead Three boy's body. He wasn't to terribly hard to kill, unlike his ally. I give another glare at Tiberius then looking at the body. His black blazer has three precise holes in them, and his white shirt is stained with his own blood.

Only a matter of time now and I can get back home. I look around the Cornucopia and see that Glisten is aiming at someone. I look at her direction to see the Six girl, looking scared as she holds her hand near her chest.

She's probably seeing the effects of the Games for what it really is. I can see that she's already crying. Before she can run anymore I see the arrow leave Glisten and it flies through the air, hitting the girl right on the chest.

I see her collapse to the ground and then look at the blonde girl. She looks sad but at least she managed a kill. I'm proud of her nonetheless. I didn't think she had it in her to kill but clearly she is just as driven as the rest of us.

Except for Tiberius, to which I am still undecided if he's going to kill in these Games. Maybe he might, he just haven't found the desire to kill yet. We'll see if he'll ever take that step. If not then I would gladly rid of him from our little group.

There's only one other person left here. Actually two as I see the Twelve girl dragging her weapon towards her district partner. I can see the intent as she takes out a knife and jams it towards his neck. The boy collapses to the grassy ground close to his podium. Not even a slight flinch from her. How brutal.

She then walks away into the forested area of the district. The one where the buildings are overrun by various trees and wildlife. Will she stay there for the rest of the Games? I can see a lot of tributes hiding there so I take a mental note to hunt around that area.

I'm going to also guess that she'll be popular amongst the Capitol now. She betrays her district partner, even though they didn't seem that buddy-buddy in the first place. She'll be racking up in that sponsorship, I can tell.

As she vanishes from an entrance into the forest. She's also one to watch out for.

Looking around the Cornucopia, I can tell that the bloodbath had finished. No one else here remains, other than the careers. I whistle for everyone to gather around me.

"Good Job everyone." I say when they all make it to me. "Although it could be better."

"Better? Better how?" Glisten says putting down her bow and arrows.

"Well how many tributes died?"

"Six." Midas says. "I killed Aston, Glisten killed Martina."

"I killed Paislie, and the bitch from Seven killed the Ten girl." Alana says as she grumps about the Seven girl.

I didn't know Eva had it in her to kill. I'll have to watch out for her too in that case. I look at the rest of the pack now.

"I managed to get Three boy and that Twelve girl just killed her district partner."

"Brutal." Midas says smiling. "I knew she was off."

Midas' is something else. I can see that he's smarter than he lets off to be but he just doesn't speak up at most cases. Usually the One tributes are the leaders of the pack but this year he decides to step back? This boy has a plan.

"Tiberius? You didn't kill anyone?" Glisten asks.

"Unfortunately not, that's why this bloodbath is mediocre." I say glaring at the boy once more and I see him roll his eyes.

"I'm telling you, he escaped."

"You should've been faster!"

"Let's not argue over that. Let's gather the supplies first." Midas suggested and everyone nods.

Once all the supplies are gathered, we start to plan the rest of the day. I suggested that we go and look for the Seven and Twelve girls first and Midas agrees, as he always does.

"They are too good!" Alana says. "So who's going to hunt them down?"

"I was thinking you and I."

The suggestion made Alana raise her eyebrow. She seems sceptical with the idea and I reassure her that I wouldn't kill her.

"It's bad play killing off the pack this early." I just shrug.

"What would you like us to do?" Tiberius asks.

"You, Tiberius, are going with Midas to hunt for tributes." I say before turning around to Midas. "Make sure he kills someoen when he does find a tribute."

The blond just nods at me with a smile. "You can count on me."

"I better or else I won't be happy."

I then look at Glisten making sure she's paying attention. She's been spacey since the bloodbath started. Thoughts on her regretting the her kill begins to ponder my mind. Is she having second thoughts about the Games.

"Glisten!" I shout and she looks at me attentively. "You stay here by the base, tomorrow we move to a different base, we can't be this exposed in this park. Also, congrats on your kill, I didn't think you had it in you."

The dark blond nods as she sits down with the backpacks. She looks at the team before looking at the daisies. I'm not worried for her, I'm worried for the team. If she's an even weaker link than Tiberius then our pack is going to fall sooner rather than later.

"We start our hunt later in the afternoon." I manage to say.

For now we all sit down and wait for the afternoon to roll on through. It's been quiet, yes, but what can I expect. Soon the tribute count will lower. With a massive eighteen people left in the arena who knows what the Gamemakers are planning.

But for now, I'll wait it out. Going head first into battle will only end in my death. If we plan this strategically then we'll have a higher chance of surviving. For now I want to enjoy this calm and peace, despite our situation.

I may be a career, cold and cruel but that does not mean I can't be sentimental. I can be kind and nice but where can that get me? So for nothing, let me try to be this cold ruthless killer.

I'll atone for my sins later on.

* * *

**woop woop it's over!**

**What did you enjoy about this? Did you expect for these people to get killed?**

**Order of deaths:**

_**Aston Couper, District Six Male, 17: **_**Placed 24th, killed by Midas Cusson with a sword to the back.**

_**Jenny Reeves, District Ten Female, 17: **_**Placed 23rd, killed by Eva Lind with a knife to the stomach.**

_**Paislie Wove, District Eight Male, 15: **_**Placed 22nd, killed by Alana Rockford with a knife to the neck.**

_**Asus Packard, District Three Male, 15: **_**Placed 21st, killed by Isla Moore with a trident to the front.**

_**Martina Troit, District Six Female, 14: **_**Placed 20th, killed by Glisten Hale with an arrow to the chest.**

_**Rory Kohle, District Twelve, Male, 16: **_**Placed 19th, killed by Terra Hilts with a knife to the side of the neck.**

**I'm not going to talk about why I killed them off, they're my characters, it's plot. Should this be an SYOT then I would have went with more detail. I'm working my way through this one as fast as I can and hoping to finish this by the end of the year. **


	23. First Day

**We're into the Games at last! Can't talk now, too busy churning out chapters every day. I have about 8 more chapters of the Games to do, with Day/Night 4 all typed up.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Taylor Twaron, D8M, 18**_

Finding the exit of the park through what I call a 'tree path'. A path where trees are on either side shielding me from the sun. There was an exit to where it leads to the residential area of the arena. They look like apartment blocks or terraced housing. Looking back to the Cornucopia and seeing the Careers regroup.

I'm glad that I managed to get out of there alive and to get at least a pack to help me, even for just now. I suspect that the Careers are going to go hunting later on today or tonight. Therefore I need to get out of here as fast as I can. Exiting from the dark green painted gates that have been left opened. It leads to a road. There's three possible choices here.

My left is a road that eventually curves into what I assume is more residential area. I can't quite see from where I'm standing. The one to my front also leads to more residential area but I can see that there's a circle like thing that has four intersections. Close to it is a church like building. That must be a good vantage point, so I'll keep my eye on that one. The last route, my left, leads to the ominous looking building that looks like a castle from a fairy tale.

I quickly make my choice and pick the one in front of me. At least then I can find another way somehow, maybe even enter one of the buildings. There's no way the Careers are going to look through every single building.

Just a couple of minutes' walk I see that there's a turn on the right containing more of the terraced housing. There's a road that it connects too and across that road is the lawn of the castle I mentioned earlier. Deciding to go through here instead, that day is dwindling although from the temperature and the warm breeze it feels like spring time so I doubt it's going to get dark anytime soon.

Turning to the right and entering the second building I encounter on the right side of the road. From the way the door squeaked open I can tell that it is an apartment like building. There's a little damp looking hallway that leads to the backyard. I move towards the door of the said yard and open it. There's fences on the left side as well as the right side but there isn't one to separate from the opposite side, I can see the entrance to the building on the other side.

I've never seen anything like it. Granted I lived near the Victor's village where the houses are a bit more separate. There's a garden not a backyard shared by so many people. I shake my head and focus on staying safe again. I return back to the damp looking hallway. The paint on the walls are peeling from how old it feels. There's strange smell too, almost pungent.

I traverse the granite staircase until I reach the first floor. Where there's two doors. One of each probably leads to an apartment. I decide to go up two more flights until I reached the third floor, which I assumed is the final floor as there are no more stairs to climb.

I give in and enter the closest one to the stairs. I twisted the door handle slowly, as if a trap was laying there; waiting for me. There isn't one and I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. You never know with the Gamemakers, they can spring traps at any moment. I close the door behind me as I enter the hallway, opening the lights. It's empty, only the carpet set on the floor. A horrible green, looks like some sort of vomit colour. The first door, leads to a bedroom, also empty but from here I can see the street downstairs.

There's still a significant amount of light left, guaranteeing that it's about midday or at least a couple of hours past that. Exiting the room and entering the one opposite it leads me to a kitchen, a small one. I check the cupboards finding nothing but spider webs. It's as if people used to live here and they have been evacuated especially for the Hunger Games. To which case makes me feel sick to the stomach. I end up in the living room, which is spacious enough for me to rest as I start to plan. Taking off the bag and placing it on the vomit green carpet along with the knife I forgot I had tucked into my trouser. I sit beside it, close to a wall and begin to open it.

There's packets of crackers here, a longish rope and an empty water bottle. Not like the bottled water I saw in the Capitol but an actual water bottle, one that I've seen during training. I take it and walk to the kitchen once more. The sink, I see it and twist one of the taps. Sure enough running water, it looks refreshing so I fill up the water bottle that I got and started to drink quenching the thirst I didn't know I had.

I go back to the living room just looking around it again. It's completely empty, no tables or couches. Not even curtains adorning the windows. I think I'm relatively safe in here for the time being. I'm going to have to move first thing tomorrow though if I stand a chance of surviving this wicked game.

I start to think of the people that headed this direction. I did come from near the forest area all the way here, not being noticed by the Careers as they kill their respective 'targets'. I scoff at the thought but continue to recall the people. That Wyatt from Five came through here. I swear I saw him when I was grabbing a pack. He ran away and didn't bother engaging with the Bloodbath. I don't know if that is a smart decision or not. His district partner, Marie along with her ally from Three, also went this way but I didn't see them. They must've went into one of the buildings. Encountering those two will be hard work but Wyatt I can handle.

There's two other rooms that I have not explored yet. I go back to the hallway and go to the end of the hallway, opposite the front door. Opening it up seeing a bathroom. Quite a small one if I might say and also quite grimy. The door next to it leads to another bedroom which has a view of the backyard and all the other backyards also. The fences all vary in shapes and colours as well as their size. They're nothing like the metal bars of the park. Where I was just earlier though.

This is where I decide to sleep or at least rest till tomorrow. I take all of my stuff and place it into the room. Using the rope to tie it to the door knob. The door opens away from the room. I tied it to a handle that opens the window. To make sure no one can open it as I rest easy.

My first quest tomorrow is to find the Five boy and quickly finish him off so that his alliance with the Seven boy is severed quickly. With his allies gone I'm guessing he'll fall in place too. Then I'm going to search for Marie and her ally next. All these people are dangerous when together. If I don't end up finish them off then a Career will. I'm bagging on them doing it actually.

I know I volunteered for this but seeing death first hand is hard. I'll do whatever it takes, I'm just waiting for the moment where my brain will physically stop me from killing. That moment, will be the end of me.

_**Willow Ryllis, D11F, 13**_

I think I'm far enough from the Cornucopia to not worry about the Careers. Ashe mentioned that the Careers don't start hunting till later on today and it feels like it's only an hour or two after lunch. I feel so disorientated. This forest is nothing like in my home.

Carefully stepping over roots from the trees that cover most of the road. It's strange seeing this type of tree grow and overrun the houses that were once the most dominant ones. It's like nature is taking back what was rightfully theirs.

The birds softly chirp without a care in the world much like the birds in my home. My thoughts turn to everyone, waiting for me. My father and mother. Unconsciously, I begin to clutch the wedding band from my mother. It's tied to a string around my neck. It somehow keeps me calm even through my impending doom.

Looking around some more I see houses that were not liked the ones on the other side. These ones are more detached and single rather than all joined up. I hear a twig snap from the distance. I quickly turn back before running towards the nearest house. I open the door as fast as I could only to be met by a tree trunk. Closing the door quietly I look around. The glass windows have all been shattered, somehow branches pushing their way out.

Leaves, weeds and grass lay about on the floor and I can hear birds and small animals flee from the intruder to their home. I carefully look out the window, only peering in till I could see. There's no one there.

I give a sigh of relief. I didn't expect anyone to follow me because I didn't see anyone go the way I did. I went to the southernmost region of the arena, where I reached some sort of main road. I took a left purely because the right has been barricaded by electric fences.

That's how I ended up in the forest. I didn't see Marie or Proxxi during the Bloodbath, I sure hope they're doing okay. I gulp when the thought of both my allies dead at the Cornucopia leaving me to fend for myself.

Clutching the ring once more I take a seat to the closest wall and lean against it. There's a great view of the stairs with even more roots and branches overrunning it as well as the front door. The roof of the house is broken giving the tree more room to grow.

After I calm down some more, through careful breathing exercises Robin has taught me, I look through my pack. Luckily I managed to grab one that was closest to my launch pad. I didn't even think about it and just grabbed the bag along with knives then ran off as fast as I could.

I didn't look back at who might have been killed or who was following me. That suddenly gave me a chill as it cruises down my spine. What if someone did follow me? What if that twig from earlier on was a sign. Holding my knives closer to me I dart my eyes to the door and the windows.

"I'm safe. It's okay." I say to myself although I can tell that I'm shivering with fear again.

The bag contained two bottles, one filled with water and the other empty. I begin to drink some water before placing it back inside. I fish out one of two of the apples that were also inside. They looked a bit bruised but I eat one anyway. There's no time to be picky.

Taking a bite from the sweet red fruit, I feel the juices run down my chin. I couldn't help but smile at the taste. It's nothing like I've tasted before. Sure I've had apples but nothing this sweet. Shaking the happy thoughts and quickly thinking of my allies again. I hope that they are out looking for me, or the very least worrying about me.

There's not much way to tell if it's getting darker now but the streetlights that have moss growing on them begins to illuminate the streets. Maybe it's later on in the afternoon than what I thought? I can feel the coolness that seeps its way in the house and no doubt the whole of the arena. Tonight is when we first see the casualty of the Hunger Games. I silently pray that none of them are my allies.

The last item inside the bag was a raincoat of some sort. It's bright yellow. It looks rubbery and feels like it too. I stand up with it to see how big it was and I can definitely say that it is bigger than me. I'm sure this will come in handy, in fact.

I sit down again and drape the coat over my shoulder. Despite the blazer and the long sleeve shirt I was given the cold is still getting to me. This coat might not be an improvement but it's another layer.

Huddling closer with the bag and the coat I begin to wonder what the next step is. I need to obviously find my allies but then what? What if it's too late? What if they die before I get to them or it's too late into the Games for me to even team up with them? I shake those thoughts from my head. I need to find some form of secure base and the building that I could barely make out at the start of the day should be the perfect base.

Starting tomorrow I'll make my way there. Making sure to lay low until I can find both Proxxi and Marie. I flinch when a light breeze enters through from the shattered windows hitting me on the face. I shiver once more huddling even closer to my stuff. I bet I don't look as interesting to the Capitol right now.

Now I'm just going to sit here. Waiting for something else to happen. I'm sure the Capitol is satisfied enough. Hopefully enough people have died to find out. If not then there's a problem and I fear for my life if that is the case.

_**Quinoa Rye, D9F, 16**_

We've been walking around for what feels like a whole day. The sun as bright as it was in the morning of the Bloodbath is now giving up and is slowly sinking; descending behind the buildings. The tension within our group is still pretty high from losing a team member.

Jenny.

Why her? She's been nothing but kind and pleasant throughout the whole Training. She gave us the utmost of support throughout and has never once gotten angry at anyone. More like frustrated but then she smiles through it as if it didn't faze her. The most important thing was she touched all of our hearts.

I speak for everyone in the group that she will always be in our thoughts, no matter what happens in the arena. She is the glue that stuck us together and that's what makes me worry now. Shepherd has been quiet ever since the bloodbath. Not offering any more advice or what to do next, instead just following Brandon and Troy.

They weren't as quiet, more like whispering to each other. Although I don't know what they could be scheming I'm sure it's in the interest of the team. That's one of the best qualities Brandon has, he always thinks of the team no matter what. He's got great leadership skills and we no doubt support him on this.

Earlier on we saw the Three and Five girls enter one of the many terraced housing this Arena presented. They didn't seem worried for now but I no doubt think we'll encounter them again, in fact I'm sure of it.

Troy suggested we follow them and finish them off but Brandon advised against it, simply because we needed a place to reconcile. He's still thinking of Jenny at this point, wanting to mourn the loss of our ally. If our circumstances were different, would we have killed people?

Jenny was pretty much against killing and violence but yet she supported us during training, even tried some of the weapons out and ultimately deciding not to use any. Could we have protected her? Was it ever possible? I don't know and I don't think I'll ever want to know.

We reached a turn, with our left being the only way forward. There's a big wall blocking my view and it seems to stretch out all the way the end of the street when you turn left. Our right was pretty much the same thing and eventually turning into electric fencing. It's as if this arena has been rushed. The park entrance, at this point, is no longer in view and as we turn the corner to the long street Brandon stops at an entrance.

"You can still see the park through the fences." He gestures, Troy and I look and see the path that we walked past.

It's still far away but visible, the lampposts turning on automatically; whirring to life as the arena is plunged in a light darkness. The air cools and the sky clear. There's some stars in view despite the lights blocking out the sky.

"Shall we stay within that warehouse?" Troy points at the obvious looking building.

One thing I neglect to mention is that beyond the fence we looked through are a row of houses, one on each side. There's about ten or twelve houses on either side of the road before curving into the terraced housing that runs along the edges of the park. Behind the houses on the left side, my left, was a big warehouse.

"Might as well rest there till morning." Brandon agrees and everyone, including Shepherd, nod at our leader's decision.

As the darkness slowly take over we all make it to the open warehouse, vast and empty. It's empty, you can practically hear the footsteps coming from our shoes. We pick an area where we're not so close to the entrance, just in case anyone manages to pass by and finish all four of us.

We sit in a sort of circle, placing our packs in the middle. We start to open it one by one. Shepherd started with his. Two bottles of water and a pair of knives; there's a blanket inside too. Then there's the pack that we managed to get for Jenny. He opens it slowly, as if it felt wrong to look in her bag because we were waiting for her to open it.

"It's okay, Shep." Troy says placing a hand on his shoulder making the boy sigh and nod then proceeded to open the bag.

He takes out some crackers and a couple pieces of bread along with a lengthy looking rope. Not bad.

"I think we should eat in her name." Shepherd says.

"I agree."

"Same here." Brandon says and Troy just nods.

Shepherd then begins to pass the pieces of bread about, making sure everyone gets an equal piece. Then we simultaneously bite down on the soft food. It's definitely a change from the lavish food I had this morning before the Games started.

It's then my turn to open the bag that I have managed to get. Unzipping the top of the bag with haste I take out its contents almost laughing at my luck. An empty water bottle and another blanket; nothing else.

"That's helpful." I say and Shep offers me an apologetic smile. "At least I got this sword from the Cornucopia, huh?"

Brandon beside me quickly opens his bag finding out that he had the same exact items as Jenny's pack. At least we won't be as hungry or at least we are sorted for a good couple of days. The other side of this arena is a lush forest, where animals thrive. This side is more residential, I have not seen a spec of life out here, spare for a few small birds.

Finally Troy opens his pack and takes out a flashlight as well as a box of matches.

"We don't have any sort of wood around to light a fire." Troy frowns and then furrow his brows.

"I guess we're using the blankets for now." Brandon shrugs.

We each take a sip of water first and then separate the two blankets we have between two. Brandon and I sharing a blanket whilst the other two share theirs, although I can tell that both are uncomfortable with sharing with each other.

I couldn't help but give a giggle earning both a glare from the two boys. It's funny how red their face gets as they struggle to keep the blanket around their bodies. I then burst into a full on laughter as Troy leaves the blanket to Shepherd.

"I'll stand by as first watch." He manages to say picking up the knives and sitting out with the group circle.

I am about to offer my company when the loud booming of cannons echoes across the warehouse, and no doubt the arena.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM_

Six all together. That must just be from the bloodbath. I don't think we heard cannons throughout the time running away from the Cornucopia. I look at the faces of each of my group, their faces now all down like it was before.

Then the familiar fanfare of the Capitol starts with the anthem blaring on after it. We all stand up and near the entrance to see the night sky begin to illuminate with the faces of the fallen tributes. It flashes first to the boy from Three, with his big eyes hiding behind glasses. He stares off into the distance. What follows him are the pair from Six. Aston was sleazy, he irked me but his district partner I feel truly bad for, she always looks like in the verge of tears and that reflects her image in the sky. What comes next is Paislie, quite possibly one of the loudest tributes out there, too bad she didn't even make it past to today. I can only imagine what her family is feeling, in fact all of the tributes that have died today.

I know who's up next and I steel myself as the face of our ally brightens the night sky with her face. Her slight rosy cheeks can still be seen despite the colour of the hologram. A sort of meek smile covers her face as she looks elsewhere. A candid photo of her.

The boy from Twelve comes on next, I didn't see exactly who killed him but I had a sneaking suspicion it was his partner. She never felt right with me either, everything about her is crazy. That way she approached people during training is enough to scare you.

Everyone's sadness have definitely come back now, mine included, but I know we must continue. It's the nature of the Games, nothing is certain if it is then the Careers would've wiped us all entirely by now. I see Brandon start to move back to where we put our bags and I follow suit.

"So me and Troy staying up guard first?" I ask Brandon and he just nods.

Troy pats the empty space beside him and I offer him a small smile, sitting beside him whilst my two other allies lay on the hard floor. Looking up at the corrugated roof and metal beams supporting the warehouse.

"We're going to be okay." I begin to say as soon as I know both Shepherd and Brandon are asleep. "Right?"

"I can only hope so, Quinoa." The blonde's reply is hopeful but I can tell even he has doubts.

This is only the first day, and only six people have died. That's not good. I can tell already.

_**Tiberius Wolfe, D2M, 18**_

We're just sitting inside the tent waiting for the anthem to finish. Today has been a bad day. I can tell that the tension is rising between this group mainly between myself and Isla. She's standing by looking at all the supplies within. Gathering some and sorting them out.

I know that she's a Career but she could've at least respected the tributes that have been killed today. She shuffles through the bags for food, taking out weapons and placing them on the 'pile'.

The Cornucopia is faintly illuminated by the twenty-four lamp posts surrounding the white tent. All burning brightly. Six on each side from where everyone started in the Games. I can roughly see my own, from where I stand. The light inside is illuminated by a blue flame and has the number Two on top of it. Beside my own is Asus', still burning brightly even though the fire in him has dwindled into nonexistence.

Beyond our lamp posts is the rectangular looking building with tall windows and double glass doors. Some sort of house perhaps? Needs to be explored some more, it's definitely on a plane higher than where we are now, requiring you traverse either the steps or the small bump of grass.

Just then the from my line of sight the lamp post beside Asus' shatters and the red blame burning within is put out almost immediately. Our instincts kick in as we ready our battle stances; ready to spring into action. We scan the park for any signs of shadows moving.

Nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Alana says sticking her knives back into her belt.

"Some sort of gimmick from the Gamemakers?" I offer up a suggestion. "The Six girl's lamp post shattered."

I can see from the corner of my eye Glisten flinching from my mentioning of the Six girl. She's clearly been affected by her death in some way and I don't think anyone has caught on. Midas then looks out into the forest side of the arena, more like looking at the lamp posts from where he had started.

"The cocky Aston's lamp post had shattered as well." He says looking at the rest of us.

"So every time a pair dies their lamp post shatters?" Alana says. "Are they really running out of ideas?"

She cackles before taking a bite out of an energy bar she had been holding prior to the little distraction made by the Gamemakers. She looks to Isla before scoffing. I give a gander also and she's already finished sorting out the packs, she's stayed quiet but I can tell she's annoyed by us already.

"I think it's time to start hunting some tributes." Midas says not particularly directing it at anyone.

"I suppose," Isla says as she finally rejoins the group hands on her hips.

"Can we finally go!?" Alana asks like a little kid, although you can tell she's using sarcasm.

Isla just glares at the smaller tribute before looking at me and Midas. She points to the direction of the buildings.

"You two go there." She says grabbing two packs from near the crates and throws them at the both of us.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and pick up the long sword I used this morning as well as a spear, for range. Midas picks up his short sword before looking through his bag. He carefully sifts through it before zipping it shut again.

"Just checking." He smiles at the blond leader before turning to me. "Well, shall you lead?"

I nod but not noticing a whistling sound as two rockets launch from the lamp posts. We all take our weapons out again, trying to search for something. Then the noise of the explosion echoes throughout the park and we all look up to see purple fireworks. Its sparkles linger in the night sky a little bit longer forming the number '6' before fading away.

"Yet another stupid idea." Alana rolls her eyes picking up her knives. "I'll go hunting alone."

"Oh no you won't." Isla says.

"Why not?!" The smaller tribute yells once more. "I can handle all of these tributes."

"And what I'm saying is that you can't." Isla counters before grabbing her trident and two bags. "We're going together and trying to clean up his mess."

She points to me when she said the last sentence. I give her an impassive look which may have annoyed her slightly but nevertheless she leaves with Alana huffing taking the other bag that Isla handed her.

"Just don't mess up!" She says with a stern voice already out of the large white tent.

"What am I going to do?" I hear Glisten say out loud to the retreating form of Isla.

"Stay and guard!" She shouts back.

The blue eyed girl sits back down and wraps a blanket around her. Looking out into the distance. It's like she doesn't register us as here at this point. She's different somehow. Did something happen to her?

"Let's go Tiberius." Midas announces and I merely nod my head.

We trudge on the grass passing by the lamp posts. Looking forward at the terraced housing. I've seen houses like these before, in the poorer areas of Two. It's ironic seeing a poorer area of my district because I know for a fact that they're still better off than most other districts.

Once we leave the faint light of the lamp posts Midas hands me a flashlight. I turn mines on immediately, the beam of light hitting a tree. There's trees at the sides of the park with this one having one at either side of the path.

"There's an exit there." Midas says pointing his light towards the green gate.

We follow it through reaching a road with three directions.

"Let's go forward and turn that corner." I say pointing at the second right and my ally nods his head.

We walk in a comfortable silence after that. Our shoes making a quiet thud feeling the gentle cold breeze hit our face. I want to say something but I don't want to ruin the quietness that has settled between us.

Back home, I've always enjoyed the quietness. Living with younger siblings doesn't grant you that much silence. So for now I'll enjoy it.

"She seemed pretty mad at you, huh?" Midas says shattering the comfortable silence.

"I don't mind." I reply.

"I mean she just seemed disappointed."

"Like I said, I don't mind."

Midas just sighs and shakes his head. We turn the corner seeing more of the terraced housing. We look for obvious signs of tribute activity and see a light in one of the houses. I nudge my ally and point at the window clearly illuminating with lights.

"Alright! Tributes!" Midas whisper yells before stalking up to the entrance of the house.

Opening the door and entering, we find that there's a set of stairs. I tell Midas that it's on the third floor and so we ascend up to the aforementioned floor.

"There's two doors." Midas states.

"This one is partially opened." I say pointing at the one closer to the stairs.

"Nice eye for detail Tiberius."

I roll my eyes as I silently push the door. I walk in slowly and quietly holding my sword out in front of me. Looking left to right at all the closed doors. The only light source seems to be coming from the furthest away room.

"So we just check each of the doors?" The blond whispers to me and I nod.

The boy starts with the closest door to him, pulling the handle down and pushing the door open. Nothing. It's just the kitchen.

I try the same on the door opposite the kitchen finding nothing as well. Midas tries the door with the lights. Nothing. There's two doors left and I try the one opposite. This door is different as it looks like it opens the other way. Pulling the door I feel some resistance. I try again with a little more force but nothing.

"What's wrong?" Midas asks me.

"It won't open."

"Have you tried pushing it?"

I glare at the boy and he shrugs his shoulders before trying it for himself. Pushing first and then pulling he looks at me with confusion. He agrees that it is stuck and I roll my eyes.

"Let's try knocking it down." He suggests to me.

Taking my spear from behind me I aim it for the door handle. With as much force as I can muster I bring the spear down clashing with the handle in a metallic sound. I try it again but to no avail. Midas tells me to step aside and he kicks the door but it didn't open.

At this point I try jabbing the door with my spear, trying to make as many holes as I can before stamping at the weakened points. We hear glass shattering and I stamp down once more finally making a hole with my foot.

"It's the boy from Eight!" Midas shouts. "He's trying to escape from the window!"

"I can see that!" I shout angrily. "Let's go to the backyard, quick!"

Turning around and running out the front door and downstairs as fast as I can. Midas keeping in pace with my speed. We reach the ground floor faster than we ascended it. Going out the other door that leads to the backyard.

I see the Eight boy climb over the fence and we chase after him. We're quite a few metres away from him and he's running and climbing the fences. When we got over the first fence he's already at the third and then the fourth leading him away to the other houses.

We continue our pursuit but once we reached the third we lost sight of him. I can hear my breath panting along with Midas'. We've failed. More specifically, I've failed. Again.

"Fuck!" Midas shouts kicking down the brown fences. "How can that guy run and climb so fast!?"

"He's trained, definitely." I reply in between breaths.

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's look for more tributes." I say getting a small nod from Midas.

So we go back to the first house and move out to the street again. Looking, and hopefully finding, more tributes. We spend the rest of the night looking through the houses. There's no one here. I can tell that the forest is a better place to look for tributes.

I just don't want to face Isla when I get back fruitless. Of course she would know instantly, because there has been no cannon.

I can handle her though. At least I think I can.

* * *

_**Review, Follow, Favorite!**_

_**~Alec**_


	24. Second Day

**Introducing the Second Day!**

* * *

_**Glisten Hale, D1F, 18**_

It's been a restless night, the quietness surrounding the Cornucopia has been dreadful. Constantly waking from my sleep and looking at the barely illuminated park ground just to see if there's a danger, only finding that there is none.

Now it is different; birds and the light breeze make the noise I so hoped to hear. The wind ruffling the surrounding trees and the birds chirping their wonderful songs. I look up at the light blue sky, seeing little clouds traveling the endless sky.

The girl from Six haunted my dreams last night. Her face, the horror of the bloodbath never left as I ended her life with the arrow from my bow. This is just one of the things they don't reveal too much in when you're training for the Games. That you are accounted for each death, that the tributes you kill all have lives.

I don't think I can do this anymore. But what would my allies think of me?

Speaking of, I look towards the more residential side of the arena. Seeing both Midas and Tiberius trudging their way through the grass; both with exhausted faces. As they approach me, I can see just how tired the both are. From that I can tell that they didn't find anyone.

"No luck?" I begin as the two sit down in front of me.

Midas stretches his arms and takes off his bag, throwing it to the side. Tiberius does the same along with his weapons.

"We did see someone." Midas says lying on the grass, not caring about the dirt. "The Eight boy, Taylor."

"Why didn't you get him?" I ask looking at Tiberius.

"He got away, climbed out of the window." Tiberius tells me looking me in the eye. "Then we lost him within the buildings."

"Is that so?" The inquiring tone of our supposed leader rings through my head.

Turning around and seeing Isla's face, red with anger. She pushes past Alana, who huffs once more, and stands in between myself and Tiberius staring him down. She's gripping her trident tight I can see them turn white. Midas sits back up and I begin to stand, in case something happens.

"I was there too Isla, that boy is crafty." Midas defends Tiberius. "I should be part to blame."

"But you have already proved yourself to me by actually killing someone," She says looking at Midas and then turns to look at Tiberius, who at this point is now standing up. "He, however, has not killed anyone."

"It's only the second day, there's plenty more chances." Alana pipes from the back crossing her arms. "You can't expect everyone to die on the first day Isla."

Isla turns around to face the smaller Career. Even though it was not directed at me, I can feel her glare making me cower a little bit but Alana keeps on staring back with a glare of her own.

"That may be true, but I would at least expect more than half the tributes to be dead already." Isla says but Alana just rolls her eyes.

"We'll get the next one, Isla, it's no big deal." Midas continues.

"No. We'll do it now. You." He points at Tiberius. "You're with me."

"I think it's a good idea to rest first." I protest trying to spare Tiberius from walking with Isla.

"No." Isla rejects. "He can rest once he gets a kill."

"What do you want us to do in the meantime?" Alana says.

"Move everything," Isla begins. "To that building over there."

She points at the big building a couple of meters away from the Cornucopia. The one with the big windows. It's a good idea but transferring everything to there? Is this a good idea?

"Let's go." Isla says narrowing her eyes at Tiberius.

She starts walking towards the forested area of the arena. Tiberius reluctantly picks up his weapons and bag before following the blonde haired leader. I feel that this isn't going to end well. I look to Midas, who offers a shrug, and then to Alana who is staring at the retreating form of both her district partner and Isla.

Once they are out of earshot and into the forest Midas begins taking bags, agreeing with what Isla wants. Even though I don't agree with it. Alana sighs before picking up bags also and begins walking towards the castle-like building. There's nothing much I can do but to follow suit.

I'm behind both Midas and Alana but I can still hear them. Midas enquires about how their hunt went.

"Crap, to say the least." Alana says as she reaches the steps.

"How come?" I ask making the both of them turn to me.

"We didn't find anyone but we did discover another building as well as a kid's park."

"Real interesting." Midas announces, sarcastically earning a glare from Alana.

The three of us became silent after that as we reach the building, our feet crunching on the gravel like path. It's very elaborate, the building being made out of some form of sandstone. It's quite tall upon reaching it too and I can see chairs inside. Midas reaches out for the door, opening it.

The floor inside is made of marble which seems to bounce the lights of the sun. The Gamemakers spares no expense to keep all the minute details don't they? Regardless I still get this bad feeling being here.

Once we set down the bags that we took, Midas sits on one of the chairs sighing. He places both arms behind his head making a relaxing pose as he props his feet on another chair. Alana too sits not caring about the other supply for the time being.

"You know," My district partners starts. "The Capitol must be getting bored of us."

"You're right." Alana says. "We need to go out hunting after we transfer everything."

"We should all go…together." I then say, still standing by the door.

My two other allies nod their head at my suggestion but deep down I don't want to kill anyone anymore. If maybe I can focus on supporting, they won't notice. Hopefully.

"Hey, Glisten are you okay?" Midas asks me. "You've not been your usual talkative self."

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep."

"Okay then." He says standing up. "Might as well hurry up and move everything so we can go hunting."

I nod placing the packs underneath chairs before moving outside once more on the path, my shoes crunching down on it. Since this bit is elevated I can see the Cornucopia from here in all its glory. The white tent prominent.

Now all I have to worry about is the hunting part later today. I'm just hoping we don't see anyone but I'm sure something will happen today. Whether it be tribute or Gamemaker related, I don't know.

* * *

_**Wyatt Jules, D5M, 15**_

The faint sound of birds emanate from the window and the late morning sun shine through my eyelids stirring me awake. I sit up with a start, I slept in! Standing up and looking around for any signs of life but none can be seen.

Sleeping in can cost me my life, considering half the tributes out there are probably already moving about again. I take a deep breath then let it out to try and calm my nerves. I'm not normally this panicky; I need to learn from Lief, he's always so calm.

Speaking of, I need to look for him. He's my only hope of actually surviving the arena and besides, I've grown to like him as a friend. I don't know if he returns the gesture but I'm not really bothered if he doesn't.

I know he's still alive because his face didn't show last night. I manage to take a peek through a window last night seeing two of my allies up in the sky showing their confident face. Asus and Rory both are going to be ingrained in my head for all of eternity now.

Clutching my stomach as it growl out loud, I give an uneasy laugh as I look around the apartment for any sort of food. After the bloodbath I practically spent the rest of my day here, my breathing ragged as I rock back and forth in the corner. I didn't give the place a look over but now, since my stomach is rumbling, I decide to.

I try my best to keep quiet, a little while after the faces have disappeared from the sky noises I could hear noises. Thinking a lot about it now, it sounded like other tributes and that's what scares me. What if they're here? It doesn't matter right now, my top priority is food.

My ears perk as I hear a silent beeping, thinking it was a threat I hide behind the door but when nothing comes out at me I decide that it's safe. Following the sound of the beeping I open the door to the kitchen where there's a small silver box in the middle with a large orange Five written on it.

I look around first, to think if it's a trap or not before deciding that it's safe. Bending down to pick it up and placing it on the counter I open up the silver box. Almost instantly I can smell freshly baked bread reach my nose. I take them all eating a piece or two. Underneath the pieces of bread there's a dagger with a note attached to it.

'_Get out of there as fast as you can –W'_

Warren. Thank you for this, I look around before stuffing the bread pieces into my pockets. Taking the dagger and moving towards the front door. Hearing it creak open I step out on the concrete hallway and heading down the stairs.

From what I heard last night someone has managed to make it closer here, so I have to be quiet. I don't want to encounter someone now, despite having a weapon I'm not completely confident on using a dagger at someone.

Wherever that tribute ends up, he hasn't died. No cannon sounded last night after the initial ones. I look around once more as I reach the second floor, before going down the next flight of stairs. Making it down to the ground floor I look towards the door I entered in yesterday then towards the backyard door and my eyes widen.

The Eight boy is standing there, looking me in the eye I look to see that he's in a position to throw his knife. I gulp, and I can see his eyes soften. I can tell that he's regretting this already but he's still ready to throw it.

"Y-you don't have to d-do this." I say.

"Shut up!" He shouts at me the voice echoing around the cramped space. "I need this. You don't understand."

"But please, I don't want to die."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Before I can begin to retaliate the knife flies towards me and I can feel my movement stop. I collapse to the ground as I breathe fast looking as the boy runs towards me. I look at him with a sombre expression. Now that I've only got a few maybe seconds to live, I don't blame him.

I can feel my vision fade, the darkness taking over. I wince as he pulls the knife from my chest. He stays with me apologising a lot until I decide that I can no longer pay attention to what he's saying. I can only hope that Lief is doing alright, as I black out.

Forever.

* * *

_**Eva Lind, D7F, 16**_

I've been up this tree the most of the morning, trying to spy on the Cornucopia. From this vantage point I can see the three lackeys haul everything into that rectangular castle building. Whatever it is. At least I know where to go whenever I'm low on supplies. I'm sure once the sponsors roll in for me, there's no way for my stupid Mentors to give me aid.

I give a slight giggle as moments ago I saw two of the five Careers move towards the forested area. Into my domain, but at this point I don't want to pick them off one by one just now. I'll just spy on them just now, they're likely hunting for more tributes. If they find any, I'll steal their kill. I guess they'll be pretty furious about that.

I don't want to just be the crafty girl that hid and killed, I want to steal them from my opponents. This should be good. My backpack grab during the bloodbath was pretty good, if I do say so myself, although the crackers isn't going to last long I did get two bottles filled with fresh water. Along with my knives and this typical axe I am comfortable should I encounter anyone.

Maybe I should just ambush them, it should be easier. The faster I kill these people the sooner I can live in luxury back home. I think it over as I scale down the tree, trying to be as quiet as I can despite the constant noises the breeze is making along with the animals.

When I reach the forest floor, I decide that an ambush is the way forward. As much as I like to drag this on, I don't think it is fun for the Capitol to continually watch the tributes just run and walk about. Thinking of a way to approach this ambush, my mind draws a blank. I don't know much about ambushing but I guess I can just hind behind trees silently following them.

If I can't somehow kill any of them I might as well try and injure one of them. The prospect of killing a Career though, just sends a tingle down my spine as I smirk. If I can kill at least one or both, the money I would get from sponsors would be huge. I can practically ask for anything after that. I can't stop the sudden giggle I get from thinking about it, my only drawback now is if Scarlet can actually do her job.

"You hear that?" I say to the sky, hoping that the bitch of a Mentor is listening. "You better give me sponsors if I kill these Careers!"

I stop and quickly jump behind a tree trunk at the sound of voices. I peer to the side to spot who they are and to my luck, it's the pair that wandered into here. More specifically the boy from Two and their so called leader from Four. She does not look happy as she walks around looking everywhere whilst the other trudge behind her just looking forward.

"I swear if you let another tribute run I will kill you there and then." I hear the Four girl say as she passes by my tree. "I don't need another failure of a Career."

The boy just stays quiet as he rolls his eyes. So the boy hasn't killed anyone yet. That's funny because I thought he might have been one of those types that would kill anyone instantly. Turns out I am wrong about him. Once they're out of earshot I move in closer, hiding behind buildings and tree trunks, following them as they avoid tree roots on the concrete road.

This time the Four girl talks about game plans. What they need to do when they spot someone, which makes me think if this girl ever stop about the Games. I give the same eye roll her fellow ally was giving moments earlier as I stop.

I hear a rustling coming from one of the bushes. Hiding behind yet another tree trunk I look to see the Eleven boy, Cane, emerge from the bushes but is unnoticed by the pair of Careers, who have stopped on their tracks also. Did they hear him? No.

I look to the position they are looking at to see a door open. It's true that most of the doors in this part of the arena are either gone or just partially open due to the roots of trees, but this one is completely open. Still attached to the hinges and wide open. Someone is inside there.

I can see Four nod to the other as they both draw their weapon. They inch closer to the house preparing to ambush whatever is in there. Just then from the corner of my eyes I see Cane throw a rock on the other side of the two, trying to gather their attention.

Is he planning something? That's when I gasp, not loud enough for anyone to hear but this is quite a sight to see. The Eleven girl emerge from the house, with wide eyes. She too made a loud gasp when she's face to face with the Two boy.

"What are you waiting for?!" His ally shouts. "Get her!"

The boy hesitantly nods before charging towards her. The girl squeaks her fear before running back inside the house to escape the boy. Four is about to follow when Cane moves up from the bushes to tackle the girl to the hard ground.

They each jump out of their way as she stares at him.

"You!" She screams before charging with her trident.

The boy manages to dodge her trident attack before trying to move closer and overpowering her with is strength. Without a weapon, however, he's nothing. I can tell who will win this battle and it's not him. Whatever, I'll just finish him off if he manages to get away from her. Which I doubt would happen but wishful thinking right?

_BOOM_

The sound of the cannon emanates around the forest making some of the birds resting atop the trees fly away. The two that were fighting have stopped momentarily as they flinch from the sound. Just then the boy rushes past the girl, managing to knock her out of the way.

The animalistic growl that escapes her mouth gives me a slight chill as she chases after him. Then I couldn't see what is happening. I decide to come in closer but quickly duck into the nearby fence as the Four girl comes out huffing.

She throws her weapon and bag to the ground and screams in frustration. I can tell she's angry now and confronting her now could be the death of me. It seems that she's lost both Cane and his district partner as well as her ally.

Could any of the two have died perhaps? Or did he end up losing her as well and now he's just hiding? Whatever it is, this should be interesting.

* * *

_**Proxxi Sevaar, D3F, 12**_

Today has been none stop planning between me and Marie. I have to be honest and say that we're working well as a group and it's going to be a lot harder now because we grew to like each other and would have been such great friends. If we had met under the right circumstances that is.

Our packs didn't have a lot of food inside it with my pack just containing one or two knives and Marie's containing a jacket, which is essentially useless to both myself and her considering it's warm enough as it is in the arena. It also contains a bottle of water, in which we decided to share once we got into one of the housing lining up the side of the park.

Earlier on a cannon fire went off putting the both of us on edge, we haven't eaten a single thing yet but we're persevering. From what we planned this morning, we should find food in the large building past the park. That's when we both decide to go there first in search of our last ally, Willow.

"Is everything all packed up?" I hear Marie walk into the living room, bag already behind her ready to go.

"Yes, so should we go in search for food?"

Marie just nods before we head out, making sure to look around first before fully exiting the house. Just at that moment, however, I hear a soft chiming. I look around and so does Marie, preparing our weapons until a silver metal box land in front of us on the path. The parachute hanging in the air a while longer until it drops to the ground. The box has a large green Three on it assuming that it's for me.

"Should I go open it?" I ask my ally.

"Your call, I'll keep watch." She manages to reply to me before beginning to look around.

I nod and kneel down in front of the box, opening it to reveal fruit, more specifically apples and bananas. There's also another bottle of water here. A sponsor? This early in the Games? Caleb must be worried, what with Asus already gone.

Marie approaches me gasping at the fruit. I hand her an apple and a banana before putting the rest inside my bag, which is now empty. All my knives are tucked on the belt of my black trousers.

"Thanks. Now let's go in case the Gamemakers become bloodthirsty and start setting traps." Marie suggests and we both start to move.

As we move towards our destination we spot the district Eight boy exit a house, Marie carefully drags me to a corner and peek to the side. I try my best to peek also and I see him carry a knife, dripping with blood. That must've been the Cannon earlier. He heads towards where we are planning on going.

"I think we should move left, there has to be another way." I whisper to my ally and she nods her head.

"Good idea."

As we go left instead of going straight we come across another turn, in which we promptly decide to keep moving forward instead of turning again. At this point, the sky has started to darken again and the street lights begin to flicker on. The low humming vibrating in my ears, the Capitol anthem starts, blaring its 'majestic' sounds across the arena.

Almost as we are designed to do it, we look up to see the face of Wyatt, Marie's district partner, light up the sky. His cheerful, proud looking face staring up until it fades and everything is quiet again; save for the soft buzzing of the street lights.

"I'm sorry." I try and put an arm on her shoulder and she gladly accepts the gesture.

"It's okay." She manages as she continues to look up at the sky. "I respect him and I'll do him proud."

I smile at her conviction and we continue on our way. We reach a crossroads of sort, seeing a big circle in the middle. From the corner of my eye I see a little bit of movement and I turn as fast as my little body can take me.

Marie looks the direction I am looking and readies her knife. I too take out my weapon as we face the boys from Four and Nine: Troy and Brandon. They look equally as shocked as us but I can tell that Brandon is ready to kill us. His eyes darting from me to my ally.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Troy announces raising his hands.

But that's when his ally charges towards us shouting as he raises his sword. Trying to jab me but I dive out of the way, scraping myself on the cobbled road.

"Brandon, stop!" I hear Troy shout.

The boy stops and I quickly get up and stand beside Marie, knife at the ready. He looks at us again and is about to charge once more but I manage to flick my knife towards his leg, the desired effect happening as the boy collapse to the ground with agony in his cry.

That's when Troy decide to approach his injured ally.

"Go after them!" I can hear Brandon speak.

"No, they didn't do anything to us!" Troy says and then pays his attention to us two. "Go! Before I change my mind."

I didn't say anything as I take Marie's hand, dragging her up towards our destination. I look back to see Troy pull out my knife, hearing the boy scream in agony. I did that to him. Now I feel bad but looking back once more, they don't seem to be minding us any business.

We just keep on running, hoping that we reach the end of the street already. We stop as we reach the end of the street, looking back one final time to see the two boys hobble down the street, opposite our direction. We're safe, for now.

"That was scary." I declare and Marie wraps her arm around me.

"It's alright." She says as we go inside one of the buildings. "Let's rest here in the meantime."

I nod looking around, there's two windows that are rather large, it seems like we've stumbled into a shop of some sort. Maybe a barbers or a salon? The floor is black and white and the windows are opaque. I know for a fact that the building we are planning on going through is nearby.

"Did you see the statues on the front lawn?" Marie asks me.

"Statues? What statues?"

"There were statues on the lawn, I didn't get a good look but I saw at least three."

"Should we investigate tomorrow?"

She nods reassuring me once more that everything will be fine. I sure hope so because I think Brandon will be targeting me soon enough. I just hope we can keep our distance.

* * *

**Read, Review, Favourite!**


	25. Third Day

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Brandon Millet, D9M, 16**_

I'm still angry at Troy.

That encounter with Proxxi and Marie could've saved us more time when it comes later on in the arena. I decided to stay at the other side of the group as I watch them talk. Quinoa had managed to patch up the wound I received from Proxxi, it's not a good patch up but I know she did her best. I appreciate it but I can't help but feel we're too nice as a group to kill the other tributes.

"Stop bring antisocial and join us." Quinoa clasps my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"I'm not happy with him." I manage to say facing away from my district partner. "We could've been one or two tribute less by now."

"It's hard, I know, but we just can't kill them because we needed to." Quinoa starts and she is then joined by the rest of the group.

"There was a reason!" I proclaim looking at everyone. "Don't you want to go home? Getting rid of tributes earlier takes us closer."

"And then what?" Shepherd interjects. "We kill each other?"

My mouth opens for a response but then shut it immediately. He has a point, thinking it over now I don't think I have the guts to kill my friends. That's the thing I want to press though. If we can't kill the other tributes then what are we doing?

"Regardless…" Troy starts. "We need to keep moving."

"Let's worry about the careers, and if Marie and Proxxi decide to attack us then we retaliate…is that okay Brandon?"

I nod my head, accepting that my argument has been lost. There's nothing else I can say that would make it look good anyway. I listen to Troy as he suggests that we go back to the Cornucopia. I don't agree with that, it can be a trap and I don't want that responsibility on my hands should my allies fall.

However, everyone agrees to the plan, there goes my leadership. Even though I trust them all I can't help but feel useless now. Troy is clearly a better leader than I am but yet everyone believes in me to lead them.

"Is that okay Brandon?"

My thoughts snap out of my head as I look at Troy, his eyebrows furrows with his question, as if he might expect another argument.

"Y-yeah," I manage to speak out. "That sounds like a plan."

He smiles before picking up our bags. He offers to carry mines but I reject saying that we need to share the heavy load in case we encounter stronger tributes, namely the careers.

So we begin our walk back to where it all started. During our encounter yesterday, Troy had managed to spot the park before seeing Proxxi and Marie. So we're moving up that way. Quinoa helps me walk a little as I limp from my wound. The pain is excruciating. If we do end up encountering the careers, I will stay behind and fight them. I want my friends to run for their lives, to survive for me.

We turn left at the crossing and begin to head straight to the park. It's not far but my leg feels like it's going to fall off any minute now. I decide to look up as I seethe from the pain, everyone stops but I tell them I'm fine.

I notice birds flying overhead, occasionally landing on the rooftops of the houses. Looking at us, could these be mutts? Troy mentions that they're seagulls and is pretty common back in Four. They don't look too terrifying so maybe they aren't violent.

We make it to the park entrance. The green bars standing tall as it was on the other side from where we went out. We can spot the tent from here, the crates are still there. No sign of the careers though. Could it be a trap?

My mind wonders different possibilities. Traps, ambush, trip mines. All of these are possible, the lamp posts by the launch pads are still burning bright, although not as bright as the natural lighting. That's when Troy decide to move forward, looking down the path of the trees and telling us it's all clear.

"So what do we do once we get there?" Shepherd asks Troy.

"We steal as many of the supplies as we can get then maybe destroy or poison them?"

In theory that sounds like a great plan but I just don't know if any of this is going to work out. Although Troy is optimistic in his plan I have my doubts, the risks outweighs the benefits here. I can tell that this is a bad idea but I don't think my allies realise it.

The closer to the Cornucopia the more vivid the bloodbath in my head became. With Jenny gone the group has become a little quiet, a lot more quiet than usual. The tension seems to rise every time I voice my opinion. This makes me wonder if they actually really do believe me.

We pass by the lampposts and walking the still bloodstained grass from a couple of days ago. The crates are still there but it's quiet. Almost silent, only our breathing are present. That's when I see, that there isn't anything there. Everything has been cleaned out.

"This was pointless." I say with a sigh.

"They must've moved them." Troy says kneeling down beside the crates.

"So what do we do now?" Quinoa says beside me.

"Head into the forest." Troy suggests confidently. "We're running out of food and I reckon animals would be more prevalent there."

"The careers could be lurking inside there." I say adamantly.

"Let's worry about that when we get to it." Quinoa says. "Stop being so negative."

I just sigh and nod at the suggestion. We are capable of taking on the careers, I believe in our strengths. We begin to move into the forest, passing by the other sets of lampposts. I have the slight fear in my mind of what we might encounter.

Surely, it can't be that bad.

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

After moving all the items yesterday, Alana and I decided to move into the forest looking for more tributes. I know that Glisten is traumatised by the bloodbath, I notice as she's always lost in thought now rather than mouthing off like last time.

Now, it's not like me to persuade people but doing that to my district partner is easier than telling Isla that she's not a good leader. Which is true.

The Five boy died yesterday as well. Just one cannon and I'm pretty sure that kid didn't wander into the forest during the bloodbath. Something will happen today and I can feel it. I need to act fast so that I can win this thing. I don't have a good feeling about the career pack.

"So what do you think the Gamemakers are planning now that there's only been one death yesterday?"

My voice seems to echo around the forest scene first before seeing both Alana and Glisten look at me with confused faces. I see Alana shrug, eyes shut. She didn't care but Glisten on the other hand looks worried.

"Maybe traps are going to start appearing now?" She offers a suggestion.

"You're probably right." I say.

"With any luck Tiberius' kill could've been that Five boy." Alana says arms crossed. "I don't think that boy has it in him to kill anyone but he's better than Isla."

She's wrong. Isla will probably be seething by now and if I am Tiberius I would run, to see that Four girl explode into a pile of angry mess would be terrifying.

"I think Tiberius will end up alright." Glisten manages to say.

I offer her a fake smile before we start traversing the path again. We haven't seen a single tribute yet meaning they already know our position and are just hiding or they're not in the forested area at all.

So long as we're not going to encounter any trouble for a while I'll spring my plan into action now. I stop ahead of the two and turn around. A sort of devilish grin appearing on my face, earning a raise of the eyebrow by Alana.

"What are you planning?" She says with a glare.

"I was just wondering. If the group consensus is that we like Tiberius and not Isla…" I start waiting for the initial speech to set before starting again. "How do you guys feel about kicking Isla from the alliance?"

Glisten furrows her eyebrows, she could be weighing in the potential consequences already. But Alana is looking at me with the same smile I was giving a mere moments ago. I know she's going to be easier to manipulate.

"Then you'll take leadership?" Alana asks me.

"Me? Lead?" I give a laugh. "Who else would be better suited than you to lead?"

My words seems to dance around her head before she smiles at my idea.

Hook, line and stinker.

"I like your idea Midas." She says, with Glisten basically agreeing with our conversation.

"But what will happen when Isla finds out?" Glisten asks us both. "I don't think she'll be happy about this."

"You let me worry about her." Alana says the evil grin on her face not faltering. "I've been waiting so long to cut that pretty girl's face."

There's two of my main competitors out. Especially with the three of us careers versus just her? I don't think she stands a chance. Hopefully Alana gets injured in the process should we encounter Isla and that's when I'll kill her off. With that my only main competitor would be the Eight and Eleven boy and the band of outer districts Troy is allied with.

This is almost too perfect.

"So it's decided." The newly appointed leader says, hands on hips. "Our main priority is to hunt other tributes and should we encounter that bitch, we kill her there and then."

Glisten and I nod, although mine was a lot more confident than hers. I offer my district partner another smile just to try and reassure her. To tell the truth I don't care about her at all but she can end up jeopardising this for me.

So we continue our walk, talking strategies on how to fight our previous leader. Although with Glisten's bow and arrow skills and my brute force and Alana's speed; we have this in the bag. Let's just wait for the results.

This game is about to get interesting.

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

Proxxi is sleeping. The fight yesterday with Troy and Brandon was intense, I really thought my life would end there and then. I owe Troy a huge favour now but would our next encounter be different? I look around the small shop we stumbled into yesterday.

I put on the blazer and take a knife or two, opening the door and looking back at my ally I then leave. Deciding to scout the surrounding area will really help, because our next plan of action is to enter the large building.

The air is warming up, the need for this blazer is becoming a burden but for some reason I don't want to get rid of it. I feel like I will need this. Squinting at the sudden burst of sunshine I move towards the large lawn area of the building. Seeing figures or statues standing close to the gates.

Speaking of, the gates are locked shut but the sides of the lawn don't even have fences to begin with making it easier to climb into the lawn. Deciding to head back for now, seeing that it's going to be easier to get to the building than I thought initially.

Once I reach the shop, I see that Proxxi is still sleeping, completely safe from harm. But then I hear this ticking that I didn't hear earlier. I give the place another look around for whatever that is but finding nothing. The ticking seems to be getting faster by the second and that's when I decide to pack everything into our bags.

I nudge Proxxi awake, making her sit up in a panic.

"What is it?" She says looking around. "Are we being attacked?"

"No." I manage to say, still hearing the ticking noise. "Can you hear that?"

"The ticking?"

"Yes. We need to get out of here."

She agrees without so much of an argument taking her bag and blazer. I open the door stepping a couple of steps before my ears hear the explosion. I am about to shout at Proxii to duck and cover but we both get propelled as smoke and debris surround us.

A Gamemaker trap.

I try shouting for Proxxi, I didn't hear a cannon but then again the explosion was so loud I can barely hear. I try my best to shout again, walking around the debris and glass. Finally I see, through the smoke, Proxxi's red hair. She's coughing as the smoke makes it worse. I quickly grab her arm pulling her out of the smoke and debris.

We didn't say anything as we cross over to the lawn, helping Proxxi climb the wall to the lawn area. Then myself struggling up it. We decide to rest by a tree lining the outside of the grass lawn. From our position we can see the smoke.

"So they must be getting bored." I manage to say trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, someone is definitely going to die today." Proxxi tells me before noticing the statues. "What are those?"

She stands up to walk over to the statues, admiring the stone work. She then gasps at the site of what they really are. Thinking something bad has happened I walk over to her quickly. Drawing a knife just to be sure.

"It's…Asus." She says to me.

True enough it is. The boy stands holding some sort of contraption. His face filled with curiosity from his contraption, standing on the pedestal that we started on for the bloodbath.

I then decide to look at the other statues. True enough it's the other tributes from the bloodbath and then him; Wyatt. I move closer to the statue. With his small dagger and a confident looking smile.

Seeing him once again reminds me of Five. Shaking my head from the thought of home, can't let that distract me. We need to move on. I don't want to see if these things come alive or not. So we traverse on the green grass leading up to the building. As we get closer, the said structure becomes grander and grander.

We manage to reach a set of steps and on the top of the steps is a giant door. Wooden made of oak that seems to shine despite the afternoon sun. We traverse up it and Proxii wonders if it's open. I try to push it open and with little force it opens quietly.

Walking in and closing the door behind us the place looks wonderful. It's like a castle mixed with modern architecture. Nothing like I have ever seen before. To the left I can see an office of some kind, brightly lit and papers strewn about. The right side is a wall with the title: _"The Victors of Panem 76__th__ –". _

I look for Warren's name and true enough there he is in gold lettering. Winning the Eighty-Seventh Hunger Games. Proxxi mentions Caleb's and Quanta's as well. We marvel at the names of the victors for a few more minutes, I can barely remember what their games was like but I imagine it's like what I am experiencing now.

"Should we go through this door?" Proxxi says pointing to the green door. "It is the only way in."

I can only nod at her suggestion as my ally opens the door with ease. I walk in after her, making sure the door closes silently, you can never assume that you are alone here. The immediate thing I spot is the great hall although it's obscured by the trophy case showcasing the past victor's portraits.

The hall is lined up with chairs of the same white colour, facing a wooden stage. I still can't believe that this place looks so modern on the inside. My ears, however, perk at the sound of a noise. I stand in front of Proxxi to shield her. I swear the noise is coming from the right.

It was a door opening and closing. It was Lief; he seems to be confident until he turns and looks me dead in the eye. His eyes widen with fear, his small axe quivering in his hands. Before I can say that I am not going to hurt him he runs away, towards another set of double doors up the stairs.

"Let's go the other way." I say. "I don't think he'll be a problem for now."

We continue to explore the ground floor, looking into rooms filled with computers and chairs. Proxxi proclaims that it feels like a school and that's when it clicks. Maybe it is a school! Our arena wear seems to say so anyway.

"Let's keep going that way." Proxxi says as we round the corner, passing by another set of doors leading into the great hall.

We reach a big clearing, white lockers surrounding the edges of the area is what you can see immediately. There's seats that look like giant boxes too and two big screens showing the Capitol insignia on them.

This must be some sort of relaxation area for students, during breaks or something. I look around some more and from the corner of my eye I see someone. I stop Proxxi from walking as I pull her down to avoid the knife flying towards us.

Taylor Twaron, district Eight.

"Let's run upstairs." I whisper to Proxxi as the boy takes out a dagger.

"Yeah." She nods before starting her sprint.

I manage to catch up to her, going back to the hallway past the great hall. Entering another set of double doors up the stairs. I don't know where Proxxi is leading me but I look back to see Taylor just rounding around the corner.

As we get to the first floor of the building, Proxxi pulls me into the first room she sees. She opens it quickly and we go in. We close the door and close the lights. Hopefully he doesn't spot us from here.

I hear footsteps and panting as I muffle my breathing. The footsteps gradually got lower and lower, however, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

We escaped from him.

But now I can't help but feel we're going to be here in this school forever.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

I scream at the top of my lungs. My voice echoes amongst the trees, scattering the birds atop the branches. My frustration and anger riling up inside me as I take my trident and my sword. Nothing can stop me now, if the Capitol wants a death today it will be by my hands.

There was a large explosion earlier but no cannon. Meaning the Capitol is getting bored and quite frankly so am I. Tiberius has failed me and for that he will pay. I'll kill off the Eleven tributes too making it easier for me to win.

I move forward, avoiding the clearings but walking fast in hopes that I can still catch up to them. I am ready, my hands ache for action. There really isn't anything else to talk about other than my anger at Tiberius for failing to kill, yet again.

I move on, cutting down anything that gets in my way, branches and bushes mainly. I start to move slower at the sound of voices. I duck to the nearest shrubbery, peering in to see the Eleven boy standing with his arms crossed.

Tiberius, however, is kneeling beside the girl patching up her injured heel. Why is he helping her!? I can tell that my blood is boiling as I take out my sword and leave my hiding spot. Without any second to spare I charge towards that traitorous bastard.

But then from the corner of my eye I see the other boy charge towards me for another tackle. I stop and he's caught by surprise and manages to cut himself on my sword. As he holds onto his wound I face him, a smug grin on my face as I'm about to plunge the sword deep into him.

As soon as I begin my jab a spear blocks my sword. Giving an irritated grunt, I point my sword away from him and to the holder of the spear.

"Your fight isn't with him." He says to me with the same stone cold expression that pisses me off.

"Well, we have to agree here that it will make it easier for me to win." I say.

"Willow." He begins and I immediately look behind him to see the girl stand up. "Run. You too Cane."

"Willow, you go. I'll stay and help." I turn around at Cane's voice, seeing him take out a knife.

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

Tiberius moves beside me, nodding at my help to which I nod back. I can hear Isla cackle at the knife I'm holding towards her. She jabs her sword at me, teasing me with her weapon. Like she's just playing with us.

She starts to lunge it seriously but is then blocked by Tiberius' spear with relative ease. Whilst they push their weapons together I try to stab at Isla only for her to jump back from their fight. She gives me a glare before twirling her sword.

She's thinking of something, and I don't like it. She lunges forward again being blocked by Tiberius once more. She then delivers a hard kick to his stomach making him stagger back, she does the same to me and I lose balance falling to the ground.

She then straddles me, holding the knife I dropped. She's pointing it at me with the same evil grin she had when I saw her initially. The small blade edges closer to me and I can feel the sharpness as I try to fight and wriggle out of her grip.

I close my eyes but to my surprise the weight around me got lighter and I look to the side to see Isla off me and on the ground. I quickly move away from her, taking the sword that she had dropped beside me.

Isla is lying on the ground panting looking at the both of us with disdain. She takes the trident from behind her back. If she wasn't angry before, she is angry now. She charges towards Tiberius pointing the trident at him.

I go for an attack with the sword but she ducks from underneath the slash. Luckily Tiberius blocked with his spear but he's being pushed back. I try for another attack but she pushes me with the butt of her weapon. I stumble back for a moment before coming back.

I stop momentarily as I see her kick my temporary ally to the ground and she turns to look at me with the same animosity. She uses the butt of the trident once more to knock me to the ground, hitting me square on the neck.

The pain, worsens as I stumble to the ground. My breath rushes out of my lungs as I lie on the ground for a bit. Is this it? I can't handle her, she's too much. I remember my siblings for a moment, I need to do this. For them. But my head is spinning from the impact.

I try to stand up again, using the sword to support myself. I stop as I see her stand over Tiberius. My fears coming to life. She has the trident aimed for his heart already. I close my eyes, knowing that Tiberius cannot escape this fate. It has been decided.

I close my eyes, knowing that Tiberius cannot escape this fate. It has been decided.

_BOOM_

The cannon can only confirm what I know has happened. I weakly stand up, I'm not going to fight her. I'm not going to go after Willow, she is better off without me. I hope she's alright. I quickly run, to the best of my ability whilst Isla was preoccupied berating the dead body of Tiberius.

I rest behind a large tree at first. Hearing the sharp words of the killer.

"I will find you!" She screeches. "This is not over."

I try my best to ignore it as I run back deeper into the woods. Trying my best not to make the slightest sounds in fear.

For the first time in the Arena, I am scared of what will happen to me.

* * *

**Didn't do a placings last chapter:**

**Day 2: 18th - _Wyatt Jules, District Five Male, 15 - _Stabbed on the heart with a throwing knife by Taylor Twaron**

**Day 3: 17th - _Tiberius Wolfe, District Two Male 18 - _Stabbed on the chest with a trident by Isla Moore**


	26. Fourth Day

**Churning out chapters like a machine, expect mistakes. I have deadline to make before the new year.**

* * *

_**Lief Nisbet, D7M, 16**_

The boy from Two's face showed up last night. It's pretty unusual for Careers to fall on the fourth day. They usually last longer and are normally around till the final eight at least. There's a few thoughts that flood my head.

Does this mean that the Careers are splitting up already? Do I have a chance to win now?

It's still very much in the grey but I know I can survive till the end. My allies are all dead now, both Asus and Rory never making it out of the blood bath and then Wyatt dying the next day. I'm all alone now.

I take a bite of the chocolate bar I found within the cupboards of this classroom. After seeing both Marie and Proxxi downstairs yesterday I made my way up the stairs to what I assume is the top floor of this building.

I get up from behind the table, which is set relatively high than what a normal table would be. There are sockets at every table and even the counters at the side and yellow gas taps too. I realise they are gas tops after smelling gas when I turned them on yesterday.

I spent the entire day here yesterday, I'm not surprised if the Gamemakers are planning my death already. I need to move on but I don't think I'm prepared to fight the girls and any other ones here.

What if that Four girl is still looking for me? After escaping her from the Bloodbath, she wasn't too terribly happy with me escaping her clutches. If that's the case I need to escape this building and hide out in the forest. That place is the safest bet for me coming from the lumber district.

I try to pick up what's left of the chocolate bar and also the axe I managed to grab at the Cornucopia. Looking around the class room as I begin to stand up, I walk towards the front door looking back just in case there's a trap or if I forgot anything.

The door handle is still as cold as it was yesterday. Not sure on how the temperature is right now outside but inside it's been rather warm and comfortable, which is what makes me nervous. There's bound to be something, some sort of event that's going to happen here.

Turning the handle and pulling the door inwards I walk out silently, trying as hard as I can to not make a noise with the shoes. I close the door in the same fashion, the corridor feels cooler than it was inside the room that I almost regret leaving in the first place.

I face forward and then freeze the moment I see her. I tighten my grip on the weapon I am holding as I face the girl in front of me. Her face a mixture of both amusement and anger as I see her left eye twitch slightly. I can see the light green in her eyes darken as she unsheathes her knives.

"You know…" She begins as I grip my weapon tighter. "…that I haven't killed anyone else since the bloodbath?"

The question chills me to the bone.

"The last person I killed…why it was your ally and my district partner."

My eyes widen as the Twelve girl charges towards me in breakneck speed, two blades in hand, one on either hand as she tries to slash my torso. I manage to inch back slightly, avoiding a stab. I hear her growl before doing it again.

Her slashes are useless but I can't just keep dodging her attacks and before I know it my back is against a wall. She smiles at me once more and aimed a knife straight for my stomach. I react quickly, blocking with the handle of my axe.

She recoils from the impact and I push her to the side, running down the corridor we met. I dare not look back as the girl stays silent, she could be in pursuit or she could still be recovering but I need to get out of here.

I turn the corner onto another side of the corridor and enter the first door I see. I close the door as fast as I can, trying to look for a lock but to no avail. I turn my back against it and look around the new room.

The room, piled high with random knickknacks and wires and various scientific objects I've never seen before. The shelves are arranged in rows and I try to find the farthest corner, away from the door. Staying standing, axe at the ready. Ready to strike anyone and anything that comes my way.

I need to get out of this alive, I need to see my family. I have so much more to live for.

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

I think I was lucky to have found another tribute in this wretched place. To think this place is as boring as it looked. A school in the arena? What are they thinking, it's like we're not already suffering.

I laugh at my joke before picking myself up from the ground, despite not looking it; that boy from Seven is stronger than he looks. That just makes it more fun in that case. I take the knives that were dropped from our little skirmish and then I follow the direction he headed towards.

Nothing good has happened to me so far since killing Rory, he needed to be killed. That boy did nothing but space out during everything. Technically, I was doing him a favour. Ever since he did die though, I have received nothing. No sponsors, no traps, no tributes.

Nothing.

All I've done is explore this school. I've spent the last couple of days in the art rooms, the door in front of me now in the corner of the science rooms. I did find various carving knives within the classrooms though and that added to my arsenal of weapons.

Now that Lief has been located, my kill count is about to increase to two. Hopefully there's more inside this building, with the departure of the Two boy last night Careers are bound to end up here. Then the real Games can begin.

Rounding the corner I saw the dark blond haired boy turn, I see that all the doors to the classroom are closed. There's a possibility that he's hiding in one of these rooms or that he's gone downstairs. Both are possible but I don't mind the chase.

In fact, it makes it better. The Capitol is surely going to like me know if I find him.

Beginning with the first door to my right. Opening the door is easy and immediately I am met with towering shelves of wires and various science paraphernalia. I decide to move quietly, trying to see if anything reacts from my presence; surely they would've heard me by now.

I round the first row of shelves and my face lit up like a light bulb; Lief is staring straight at me. How lucky of me to find him there and then. My knives manage to find themselves on my hands again as he begins to scuttle away from me.

"It's useless!" I shout as he rounds another row of shelves.

He's managed to stay quiet and I know that he's heading for the door but then I stop as I hear the sound of the school bell. That's new. I can hear him knock on the door lightly, did it magically lock itself?

I round the corner once more and to my surprise, it did! This is almost too perfect and too easy as I stalk closer to him. My face must look nightmarish right now but I don't care. My bloodlust needs to be satisfied.

"There's no running away now."

"Why are you doing this?" He asks suddenly, axe at the ready.

"I want to win, simple as that."

I also want to cause as much pain to other as I can but he doesn't need to hear that. Cackling seems to instil fear in the boy's brown eyes as I inch ever closer to him. I playfully jab the air around him, his arms tensing up every time it comes closer.

My smile turned to a frown for a second. I didn't know what happened but my left arm suddenly feels numb, the knife I was holding in that hand clatters on the ground with a resonating call. I look at the murky grey, marbled floor as blood drips down it slowly.

I look at my arm to see the equally as grey axe, lodged on my arm. There's a sort of smile, that creeps on my face for a minute and at that moment I know I've lost it. I pull the axe out from the arm with relative ease. The pain I'm supposed to be feeling is dulled by the excitement I know is bound to happen.

Lief looks extremely worried now, and he should be as I raise the axe over my head. It's like he's not moving anymore. His eyes lock onto mines, the scared look disgust me and I quickly swing down with great force.

_BOOM_

I don't know what I hear first, the sound of the axe's impact on his skull or the loud echo of the cannon. I look down at the now dead tribute. His eyes are still open but lifeless. His face still has the fear intact. I rip a bit of his tie out from his outfit. He's not going to need it now and begin to tie it around the wound.

It's quite a deep wound and now that the adrenaline has disappeared, I can feel just how painful it feels. I wince as wrap the necktie around it, trying to stop the bleeding. The door in front of me is still locked and it seems I'm going to be stuck here until it decides to unlock itself.

Two kills. I'm bound to have sponsors now; that Colina better do her job and get me sponsors already.

Just as I was thinking of it, I hear a chime from behind me, turning around to see a silver, long rectangular box, a blackish grey 'Twelve' written on top of it. The chiming stops once I've touched it and opened it up; the first thing I see is a small roll of bandage. Which will come in handy later on.

What really caught my eye though is something that I never think can ever be in the Games: a pickaxe. The wooden handle shines from the varnish, brand new too, and the blades on either side looks sharp enough to split people's heads.

Now my cackle can't be contained anymore. This is too perfect. I can now be the ultimate killed I've always wanted to be.

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

"Is it me or has the weather changed to you?"

I look at my ally with a cocked eyebrow. He looks at me with his questioning blue eyes and a small grin but all I could do is shrug. To tell the truth, I've been wearing this same blazer for a while now and whilst Troy has kindly given his to Jenny's lying figure, I've never felt a change with the weather. Maybe it has but I couldn't tell.

A light breeze passes us rustling the leaves and our hair. Troy nods at my quiet response and continues to go through the vegetation looking for some sort of food. We left Quinoa to tend to Brandon and to tell the truth, he's not too keen on us right now.

Although I haven't done anything to annoy him, I did agree a lot with Troy and him losing the power of the group must be infuriating. Still, us going into the forest isn't all that bad. We were never going to find enough food to survive in an urban landscape.

Early yesterday, we heard explosions from one of the buildings and saw the smoke, meaning that it was also riddled with traps. Naturally all of the tributes would flee the area, if they were smart that is.

"Shepherd, look!" Troy excitedly points at a group of rabbits, all white as if they were talking in a group. "We might be having some sort of rabbit tonight."

The excited boy quickly poised his weapon, the throwing knife glints from the sunlight that manages to break through the forest roof. With one quick swipe it impales a rabbit, making the other scatter in quick succession.

Not to be outdone by my ally I throw one or two as well missing once only. We look at the now deceased rabbits, there's something in me that feels sorry for bringing about their deaths but in a life or death situation there's no time for moral decisions.

"We should have enough between the four of us. Right?"

I merely nod at him. I haven't been talking a lot either, it must make me look suspicious but I just can't seem to find the words to talk now. It was always Jenny that leads the conversation between the two of us. It was originally her that decided to talk to both Brandon and Quinoa, with me tagging along as a muscle head.

I miss her. She is the glue that held everyone in our group together, the one that always makes us smile despite our situation. Now she's gone, ripped away by someone that would rather see people die than care for them.

"Hey, Shep, you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking about her again."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, it's just not fair you know?"

He can only nod at what I had said, no doubt he thought of her everyday as much as I did. I didn't really see it but the two has managed to become best of friends over the course of the training days. I didn't like Jenny in that way, more like how a bigger brother loves a little sister and to see her happy with Troy really did make me happy.

"We should go back." I offer and he nods going near the two dead rabbits and tying their feet up with the rope we managed to get from the bloodbath.

After tying them up real neat and carrying the both of them like a bag we set off, back to our little camp in hopes that Quinoa has somewhat calmed her district partner down. I can tell that Brandon is going to snap any day now and it worries me. There shouldn't be any fighting between us.

What would Jenny do in this situation? How would she calm the team down and make us all friends again? I doubt whatever it is she does would work if I did them. Could it?

Let's face it, his only argument is the fact that Careers might be in here and that we'll be in danger but no matter where we go we'll always be in danger. At least here we have resources before the Gamemakers make it extremely difficult to find them. That doesn't usually happen till the end of the Games.

I'm then pulled down by Troy as we hide behind bushes. Opening my mouth to ask him what he was doing I quickly shut it at the sound of voices. He puts a finger on top of his lips to tell me to be quiet as we listen in on the voices.

"Do you think she killed him?" I hear the girl from district One ask whomever she's with.

Are they talking about the Two boy? His face lit the sky last night as we set up camp. We then pondered what it meant. If that symbolises the end of the Career pack or not. I take a quick peek through the bushes and see the One girl, her district partner and the Two girl.

"They did go out together and have not returned for a day or so now." Midas replies. "I really doubt he'll get killed by some outlier district."

"That's true." Alana says turning around at the One tributes. "He's very competent so it must be Isla."

"All the more reason to eliminate her." Midas suggests.

At this point I duck out of the way again as I hear the Two girl laugh maniacally. I don't want to be facing her. I look at Troy, who's still listening intently at the conversation. I stopped listening now, just waiting for them to leave so we can get back.

"Should we keep moving?" Glisten says holding her bow.

"Yeah." Alana says.

I hear the footsteps fade away slowly. Troy spends a couple more minutes in the same position to make sure they're really gone. When it seems like the coast is clear he stands up with the rabbits and helps me up.

"Sorry for pulling you down all of a sudden." He says dusting his trousers.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to face them so soon." I say doing the same as what he's doing. "Should we head back then?"

As we follow the trail back to our camp, my mind wonders back to the Careers. Yes the Two boy has died but why were they discussing Isla? Did she break up from the Careers already? Who knows, she is definitely powerful.

"Do you think-"

"That the Careers are breaking up?" Troy finishes my question. "To be honest, I don't really know, Isla has always been a loose cannon."

"So it's just her then?" I ask and I see a hesitant nod.

"Even if they did separate they are still incredibly competent killers individually."

I knew that from training and their scores. To get such high scores for the Games, I'm surprised they're not parading around with sponsors. They're mentors are being clever with the sponsors. Speaking of, it makes me wonder if Roscoe plans on giving our group something.

I'm not that confident that I got any sponsors, my interview wasn't really all too good. It was a disaster to say the least. We see the houses as we exit the more forest-like path and into a more suburban one, even though it's still part of the forest.

Outside one of the houses is Brandon, as he puts down firewood. Troy walks ahead of me as I stop to admire the large tree that sprouts out of the house, we decided to vacate. It's interesting in that every one of the houses in this row all had some form of large tree coming out of it.

"Did you get anything?" Brandon asks looking at the both of us.

"Rabbits. Two of them actually." Troy says smugly.

I pass the two and enter the house to see Quinoa arranging some plants and berries. I kneel down beside her and she offers me a smile handing me a berry, a blue tint in colour. I look at her suspiciously; she rolls her eyes popping some of the same ones in her mouth and chewing them.

"I won't end your life with poison." She says jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" I say chewing the berry noting the sweet initial taste and then the sour after tones. "This is good."

"Yeah? Brandon and I found them growing in the backyard."

"How handy." I smile.

We both take them outside where Troy and Brandon seemed to be in a heated discussion. Quinoa sighs, clearly wanting to avoid the situation once more.

"All I'm saying is that we need to get out of this forest." Brandon says standing up and stumbling a little.

"And then go where?" Troy asks. "Did you not hear the Cannon earlier?"

I almost forgot about the Cannon this morning. We were all still together at this point and were about to leave to hunt for food when we all heard it.

"What about it?" The boy says.

"It means that wherever we go we won't be safe."

"I don't care! I don't like being here, it puts me on edge." Brandon manages to say before looking at me and Quinoa. "What do you guys think?"

"I think staying in the forest is better than being stuck out in the open." Quinoa says.

"I'd have to agree, Brandon, we have plenty of resources here and we can hid a lot better. The Careers aren't as experienced here than some of us are."

"You guys are crazy." Brandon says limping back into the house.

When he's out of earshot, Troy sighs.

"We should listen to him. It might make him happier."

"And then what? Risk our lives as we tell him 'I told you so?'" Quinoa says folding her arms as she grabs the rabbits from Troy's hands. "Make yourself useful and grab more firewood."

"Yes, miss." Troy says as he walks away rather dejectedly despite his sarcastic remark.

"You know he's only trying his best to appease everyone."

"I know but one of these days, one of these boys would be the death of me, and that might be quite literally."

* * *

_**Eva Lind, D7F, 16**_

Night is fast approaching again in the forest. Nothing eventful happened, I'm beginning to get bored and no doubt so are the Capitol. So far all I've done is hide, after killing the Ten girl at the bloodbath all I've done is hide.

There's nothing wrong with hiding, but when nothing is happening and you're hiding; that only spells trouble in my head. A slight breeze brushes past my hair and the leaves atop the trees that I'm staying on for the night.

A typical tactic for the lowly Seven tributes, climbing up trees are always almost expected by everyone at this point. There is one other reason as to why I'm doing this though, speaking off I see her now.

Isla stumbles upon a slight clearing, looking up the sky as the Capitol anthem play. I had forgotten about the Cannon earlier, another tribute down. I look up collectively with her from my branch and see the face of my district partner.

Two thoughts come into my mind at this point. The first: I knew that Lief was never going to win, he was too kind and he could never kill, that's the reason why I hated him. He could never be a Victor and I think he knew this but him volunteering just wormed it's way inside me and hated him ever since. The second thought, however, is filled with anger. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to tell him that he was wrong for volunteering, I wanted to show both Scarlet and Viola that Lief was nothing special.

As I sit here seeing his face, looing confident, shine the clear night sky I start to think. Sponsors should be coming to place now right? Would both Viola and Scarlet restrict my sponsors? That wouldn't be very kid of them. They need me, I'm tough, cold and ruthless. I'll whip up more tributes that the Career district.

Speaking of the Careers, Isla scoffs at the face; a clear annoyance on her face. Did she want to get my prey too? It doesn't matter now, I want to see where this girl is going, she's been wandering the forest non-stop mumbling to herself.

She is definitely looking for someone but I don't know who but it looks like she's going to stop and camp for the night, finally. Yesterday as eventful for her and she didn't stop after killing the Two boy. Could she be looking for the Eleven boy too?

If she is, she's missing him completely, he went the other way. I should know, I've been with them since early yesterday morning. I saw Willow fall on a tree root and Tiberius nursing her leg. I saw the weary looking Cane confront the both of them and then I saw the fight.

With Tiberius dead and Cane on the run, Isla must feel like she's losing control. I'm hoping that she injures herself, that's when I swoop down and end her life. Although that sounds good in my head, I don't think I'll be capable of fighting her.

Fighting her could be my death. But should she injure herself, however, I might be just stand a chance. That way there's no way my bitch of a mentor can resist giving me sponsors. I clutch the small bag closer to me and see the contents inside. Just one more bottle of water and two pieces of bread left. There's nothing else in here.

The low breeze and the rising temperature gives me the idea that our climate is about to change. The thick woollen blazer I wear will no longer be useful and for some reason I can't abandon it in fear that they change it again.

One last thought approach my head; is the Four girl on her own now? Did she leave her group? I don't know if she has but that might lower her chances of winning. Whatever it is I'm going to keep my eye on her.

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2M, 17**_

We approach one of the houses overrun with trees and plants, with both Midas and Glisten voicing their opinion of rest. I'm against it, if they can't keep up I should kill them there and then but the voice in my head begins to say that I still need them.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Glisten offers me a small piece of bread with a smile.

I take the bread without so much as a thanks and quietly munch on it. She doesn't say anything and goes back inside the house. I took up first watch looking at the vast forest in front of me with a keen eye, even though the streetlights try their best to illuminate the surrounding area, it's still not enough to see beyond them.

I sit on the little ledge before the front door, my knives by my side as I drink a little bit of water. My feet and hands are getting fidgety over the lack of kills. This forest is too big, if only the Gamemakers burn it down to make it easier.

That wouldn't be too good for them I would imagine. The completely urban area with a forest on the side is questionable at best. This is to give everyone an even chance I would imagine. It's never fair on us Careers that we have to endure these survival.

The door behind me opens and Midas takes a seat beside me. My eyes stay looking at the forest scene as I hear him give a big sigh. The blonde and I stay in comfortable silence before he begins to speak.

"Why don't you rest and I'll take first watch?"

"And let you get all the kills?"

"You know as well as I do that everyone else is sleeping."

I scoff at his reply glaring at him. I stand up along with my knives and walk back in. I have to admit that he's probably telling the truth but there's something off about him ever since he suggested we ditch Isla. Although I still like the idea, the sudden suggestion from him makes me question it. What could this boy be planning?

But since he offered to take my place, I'll go back inside but I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to stay awake and be there when a tribute comes. No doubt tomorrow we'll be on Isla's trail and if we're not then I'll do it myself.

With the Seven boy lighting up the sky earlier, there's sixteen tributes left. Only four more to the final twelve, where I assume things are going to be a lot more intense that what we're feeling now. I'm hoping that we see Isla either today or tomorrow. Ending her before the final twelve would not only please me but humiliate her at the same time.

Sitting down beside a sleeping Glisten I stare out the window at the same forest I was staring at earlier before Midas took my place. I don't want to miss a single thing from now on. I will only sleep when it's necessary and right now…

It's not necessary.

* * *

**Placings:**

**16th - _Lief Nisbet, District Seven Male, 16 - _Axe to the head by Terra Hilts**


	27. Fifth Day

**Bleh, I don't like the next chapters.**

* * *

_**Brandon Millet, D9M, 16**_

It's the next day, I've spent the majority of last night avoiding my allies. I don't care if they don't want to live the forest, the urban area is far better than being here. Who know what sort of danger lurks within here.

The atmosphere seems to have changed this morning, it's true that the light breeze have stopped and the sun rose up from the sky a lot earlier than it usually does. The temperature is warming up the forest and I had to take off my blazer when I woke up.

Troy and Shepherd were quietly talking amongst themselves when I walk outside, probably conspiring against me already. It has come to my attention that I can no longer trust my allies and for better or for worse I need to leave them.

However, I don't want to kill any of them. I may not trust them anymore but I did spend my entire time with them in the Capitol. We all mourned the loss of our ally: Jenny but with her death, the group has never been the same since. Nothing is making sense, I am constantly on edge from everyone. My mentor's advice circles around my head almost every day now.

Quinoa was the first to notice me going out of the house. I always thought of her as a strong woman but it did hurt when she disagreed with me. Being my district partner, I thought she would've been more to my side of the argument but it turns out she wasn't. Then again, she is worrying for the good of the team.

Isn't that what I am doing as well?

She approaches me and offers me a kind smile, I can see that she's taken off her blazer as well, exposing her white long sleeve button up shirt with the said sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The pink and white striped tie no longer around her. I never liked the ties and had taken mine off a couple of days earlier.

I didn't smile back at her but I did acknowledge it. Moving to sit beside Troy and Shepherd on the green grass. It's weird because for the first time in a while, I can't hear any birds. Normally the flying creatures would be singing their hearts off every day but for some reason there aren't any.

Looking to my side at Shepherd quietly munching on some biscuits and the berries Quinoa and I found yesterday. Although he spoke a few sentences yesterday, the guy has been quiet for the past couple of days. He seems content with following us around rather than voice his own opinions.

This leads me to Troy, it's true we all didn't believe him when he said that he wasn't planning on allying with the Careers but he did prove himself. But I can't help think that he's manipulated us. He looks like the type to immediately worm into a group and end them from the inside, despite this everyone, and including me for a while, trusted him.

Now, though, I can't trust him anymore. He's managed to turn the whole crew against me and that's what's irritated me. Quinoa sits beside me, we're circling the burnt out firewood from last night as we eat breakfast in silence.

"So we've been having a discussion whislt you were sleeping." Quinoa breaks the silence first. "We think your direction is good, we'll follow you, Brandon."

I can feel the regret in her voice as she says the worst. Her normally bright green eyes, now a darker hue in my eyes, shies away from me. She's more focused on the grass than to speak to me and that's when I knew.

I am no longer needed by everyone. What with my slight limp and my so called 'mistake'. I try to stand up feeling the anger grow inside me. I stumble slightly and Shepherd tries to help me up but I shake away from his grasp making him back away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asks. "Should we get ready then?"

I shake my head, my fists balls into rage for a minute but I breathe the breath I didn't know I was holding slowly. I look at them all, even managing a small smile before shaking my head once more.

"Nah. There's something I've been wanting to say, for a while now."

"What is it?"

"It's plain and simple. I think I am no longer needed by you guys."

Quinoa stands up and rushes towards me, slight anger on her face as she grabs my white shirt. I don't try to fight back this time as she stares me down with her eyes, noting that the dark green has turned a bright green again.

"Are you crazy?!" She says shaking me back and forth in her rage. "When did you start thinking like that?"

She lets go of me then and I manage to fix the wrinkles on my shirt. Then I feel the slow dripping of the rain that immediately turns into a downpour, somewhat cooling my head a little bit. I can only stare at her as she tries to avoid my eyes again, I then look at Troy.

"I've always thought it, Quinoa." I say. "I can no longer trust any of you, I don't know why I stuck around, maybe because you guys have become my great friends but I just can't go on with you guys anymore. It's too much."

"So that's it?" Quinoa says as the two boys stay quiet. "You're not going to resolve it by talking?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Fine. So be it." She says as she goes inside the house and emerging a couple of minutes later with my blazer and a bag of supplies and weapons. "Here."

She hands me the items and I look inside the backpack to see knives, rope and a blanket. There are a few bread in there too. I nod my goodbye at her as I begin to walk. No one dared try to stop me, Quinoa's reaction says it a lot; she didn't need me.

I didn't look back as I begin to trudge my way into the forest in hopes of getting out of this place. I am on my own now, the denseness of the forest stop the rain if only for a little bit, drops of rain still manage to fall on my head and shoulders.

I'll face it, I've lost. With my supplies I don't know how long I'll be able to survive on my own, with spare throwing knives given to me I can only manage a few mistakes. Despite this my anger begins to rise again as I think about why they didn't believe me.

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

We managed to avoid Taylor for a couple of days now. I don't think he's going to actively look for us again. I look to Proxxi as she stares into space the radiators have stopped working last night but the temperature in the school still feels the same.

The force of the raindrops hit the window in the classroom we're in, however, keeping the absolute silence from creeping in. In truth we don't know what to do now. Nothing much has been happening to us and every day I worry that the Gamemakers will think the same way and make the rooms explode again like last time.

We're also running out of food and water. The fruit we were sponsored are the only things left inside our packs. We don't need food as much but with only a quarter full of water left we might need to start looking.

And if we do that we have a chance of activating traps or worse running into Taylor and whatever else is lurking around the school hallways. One of the curious traps myself and Proxxi discovered were the school hallways and how they were linked with the bells that would ring every hour or so.

The fire doors, assuming they were fire doors, would shut and no matter how hard we try to pry them open it would never open. Just yesterday we tried to move rooms and got stuck in the hallway by the fire doors.

We don't know what might happen should we get trapped again, it seems nothing so far but whatever the Gamemakers have planned, it's never good. I nudge my ally for a bit and she snaps out of her trance like state to look at me with tired eyes.

She hasn't been sleeping right either, it's too much for a twelve year old girl to face and especially the bombing a couple of days ago and everything that's happened to us. I don't blame her for not sleeping but I can tell it's taking a toll on her. I reach my arm around her shoulder and give a reassuring hug.

Something that she seems to relax to as she gives me a little smile. She begins to stand and I follow her lead.

"Thank you." She manages to say.

"I know it's hard but just a little more you can do it." I reply. "Let's go look for more water shall we?"

She nods walking towards the door and opening it slowly, I peer out first to make sure no rogue mutts or tributes come charging our way. It's all clear and we begin to traverse the solid shiny floor. The lights seem to hum as we move the other way, away from the staircase where Taylor had chased us up to.

Going left and heading straight to the lone corridor. We open the door and then the next one. It reveals a classroom not like the others we've seen. Ovens and Stoves line each section and there seems to be three areas full off it.

"There's a fridge over there!" Proxxi points out and she runs along that direction.

"A water fountain over here!" I shout back and I begin to take off my bag.

Pulling out the near empty bottles I begin the fill them up as Proxii ravage through the fridge she had found, I look around the flawless looking classrooms filled with garden herbs and whiteboards. It's very homey.

After both bottle have been filled up I put them back inside the bag and leave them beside the fountain and walk over to Proxii.

"What did you find?"

"Not much, a couple loaves of bread and butter."

"We might as well take them with us, we can have bread and butter."

Proxii chuckles at the suggestion of the food and takes a piece and hands me one. I look through the various drawers and eventually find a butte knife, taking it back to her I begin to spread butter on her piece of bread.

"Trust me, you are going to like this."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

_**Proxxi Sevaar, D3F, 12**_

We stayed in the classroom for a while. We didn't know what it was that made us stay in the pristine white classroom but for some reason I feel safer here than in the old school classrooms. Our talks went from the Games to our home district.

"I didn't really have much friends growing up." Marie says to me. "There's Tilly, to which I really miss."

"I wish I could make friends." I say. "I didn't mean for that to sound so down and sad."

"You have me don't you?" She then says and that makes me smile.

I nod at what she says and lean back against the wall. We found the walk in pantry and decided to stay there for a while as the constant downpour continue across the arena. We're being sentimental that's got to count for something, right?

I laugh at the story that Marie was telling. She nearly went on this date that Tilly set up and it turned out to be the dullest person she's ever had a chance of dating. With how the boy kept talking about how ugly his hands are and how he fell over as he stood up at the end of the date.

"That's hilarious." I say hearing a bit of thunder. "They're really pouring it with water, huh?"

"Sure looks like it."

We both stand up in search for more food and after a while of searching we couldn't find any more that what we already have. We gained more fruits, however, and we made our way to the exit of the classroom.

As much as I liked being here, trying to move on and not stay in one place is a good idea. That's something both my mentors have said. That we should stay in one spot if we're hiding from someone.

Considering Taylor is nowhere to be found, we make our way out to the hallways of the school once more. We move left seeing the fire doors that seem to trap people whenever the bell rings. Although we've already ended up in one, nothing happened but that's not to say that's the case for every trap.

Marie past by one set of fire door, she's quite considerably ahead of me, with our plan that she scouts ahead and I think of strategies still in play. But then we didn't account for the bell.

The school bell rings at near deafening sound, I stare at the vibrating bell before looking away looking for Marie who has started to sprint towards me. I start to sprint as well but was stopped when the fire doors shut so fast.

I bang on the fire door with all my might, the tears begin welling up in my eyes. I can hear her reassuring me but they're nothing but muffled noises to me. I turn around quickly at the sound of flowing water. The tops of the hallways have opened up with a secret compartment and water begins to flow down them.

"I-I don't want to die." I cry out over the tiny glass slide on the door although I know it's fruitless.

Marie looks stumped as tears begin to well up in her dark green eye. She keeps banging her hand on the door, determination filling her as tears fell down as fast as the water welling around on my ankles.

Within minutes, I would say about ten minutes it's already up to my knees. I keep banging on the door, shouting for help as Marie continues to do the same. I can feel the cold water rise past my leg, going up to my hips now. My small frame will soon be floating as I feel the water rise me up slowly.

"It's useless Marie." I manage to say. "Just, leave me, please, go and win for the both of us."

"No!" She shouts, despite me thinking I've whispered it.

The water rise past my belly, and then my chest as I begin to paddle around now, the water never ceasing its fast flowing rate. It goes up to my neck and that's when I dive into the cold water to see Marie slowly sliding down as she keeps banging on the glass.

She sees me one last time and I offer her a thumbs up, and a smile. It took a split second for me to decide that it's over for me, there's no way the Gamemakers would be this merciful on me, despite being the youngest tribute ever. Drowning is probably the best thing.

I can hear her wails underwater as she continues to bang her hand weakly on the glass. Thinking little of it, I stay with her till my last breath reaches its limits and my consciousness begins to fade. My vision, already blurry from the water, becomes hazed and at that moment I can no longer stay awake.

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

There was a cannon earlier in the evening whilst I was scavenging around in the science classrooms with my brand new pickaxe. I've managed to patch my wound from earlier as well but I still can't use that arm very well as I try my best to carry the weapon and my supplies.

I enter one classroom within the corridor, opening and shutting the door. I lean against it before sliding down to sit on the grey carpeted floor. I look out the window, despite it feeling late the sun is still up refusing to go down.

Nevertheless the Capitol anthem cues in with the projector in the classroom projecting the image of the Three girl. How interesting, it's a miracle the girl even lasted this long. With her gone, how many are left in the arena?

I haven't been keeping track of the tributes but it's not the final twelve yet. At least I don't think it is. I look out the window once more, the sky is dyed an orange pink now, and seeming like that the sun is going to give out now.

Feeling the same way, I try to stay awake. Despite wandering the rooms up in this floor I feel like there's nothing else to see here. I need to move to a better place, this school must have some form of cafeteria or kitchen that I can pillage. It's not like anyone is going to need them.

Willing myself to stand up I begin to move out of the classroom once again. I don't feel weak just really lethargic, those painkillers I took may have been strong. I was given a packet containing about eight and since I couldn't bear the pain any longer after seeing it, I took four at once.

That may have been a bad idea on my part. Opening the door then stumbling out of the classroom, I don't bother closing the door. The bells seem to stop past a certain time; that I've noticed after being caught in so many of them. Although some of the traps were harmless, there was one where I was attacked by two or three feral cats.

Nothing like my pickaxe couldn't handle but still I sustained further injuries and I'm running out of medical supplies already. I pass by the storage room that Lief died in and turn the corner. I open the door to the staircase and begin my way down it.

Trying my best not to stumble as well because of my apparent drowsiness. Any wrong move here can end my life, quite literally. I pass by the second floor doorway and continue down to the ground floor of the school. Opening the door weakly and continuing forward, I pass by the small lockers and the assembly hall, going straight for the where I think the cafeteria is.

As I round the corner, however, I see a figure. From the way he looked and his biggish figure I know him to be the Eight boy, Taylor. He's here too. I know in my state I cannot handle him so I turn back around and make a beeline straight into what I assume are the girl's toilets.

I never imagine that boy to be staying here, I thought he was almost Career like in nature. The way he holds weapons, flick knives and the knowledge of whatever it is the arena might throw our way. When I was scoping out the tributes during training, he's what caught my eye.

I sigh as I think that I'm probably going to stay here until morning light, so with that in my mind I walk to the furthest away cubicle and enter that. Sitting on the toilet seat, in a degrading manner I hand the bag on the small hook at the back of the door.

Within a couple of moments, my body couldn't handle it anymore and it lulls me into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**Mistakes are imminent. I'll probably come back and edit these in the future.**

**Placings:**

**15th - _Proxxi Sevaar, District Three Female, 12 - _Drowned by Gamemaker trap**


	28. Sixth Day

**More deaths are following, basically a death a chapter. The length may also drastically change from now on as I try my best to rush these things.**

* * *

_**Glisten Hale, D1F, 18**_

The damp atmosphere, leaves a moist but unsteady air around the group as yesterday a tribute has died again. Nothing as eventful happened to us yesterday other than rabid dog mutts attacking us as we exit the nearby house.

Alana, being herself, managed to eliminate most of them, the others being taken care of either myself or Midas. No one sustained any damages. I can tell that Alana is becoming restless. She didn't sleep last night and I can see the bags under her eyes forming. Surely she knows how bad it is to not get rest.

She is desperate and that is what scares me. I see all the time that desperate people can take drastic measures when in the Games. I can see her eyes shift side to side as we approach a clearing, not seeing anything she continues to move forward, without a thought.

She doesn't seem to acknowledge that both I nor Midas exist for the entire time, she just assumes that we'll follow her until we find Isla. She stops though when she makes it to the center of the clearing, I stop briefly after wondering what she's got planned left.

"We need to change our strategy." She says.

She looks at the both of us through the light rain. It's been raining non-stop since early yesterday morning, combine that with a light breeze it becomes real cold for a moment. Although it's not as cold as the way Alana is speaking right now.

"What do you suggest?" Midas asks folding his arms.

"That we look for actual tributes."

"So we're just ditching Isla all together?" He questions once more, arms still folded.

"No. What I'm saying is that we need to actively look for other tributes as well as Isla." She says followed by a glare at Midas who manages to just roll his eyes. "We are Careers for god's sake!"

I try to voice my opinion but she continues to move forward again, turning her back on myself and my district partner once more and going into the forest. I step forward, the running shoes soaking through the insides, squelching inside.

Although I'm not much for glamour and all that I find this really disgusting. I try to ignore it as I follow Midas and Alana. This isn't going anywhere, we haven't found a single tribute in days now and I'm beginning to worry that the Gamemakers will launch another set up mutts towards us.

As if my thoughts were being listened to, I hear the howling of dogs again as another pack of mutt dogs attack us once more. I ready my bow and arrow as Midas takes out his sword. Alana was already charging towards a couple of the dogs, taking out her serrated knives and swiping left and right.

Hearing the yelps and growls of the dogs motivates me to attack as I let loose a flurry of arrows at the dogs. Despite my initial shellshock with this weapon and the district Six girl, I have quickly gotten over it.

I'm a lot quieter now than I was at training though and that seemed to attract the attention of my allies as they all eye my suspiciously not knowing what to do with me. In truth, I didn't know that the Games were going to be this brutal, I wanted to do good for my family and friends. I want my father to look at me with pride in his eyes.

Although I'm not so sure about it now. Of course I'm going to try and win but as I see Alana take care of the last of the dogs with a look so contorted with rage and anger, my chances of winning against her seem thin the more I look at her.

Midas too is very competent. I see him pull his sword out from one of the larger dog mutts. Despite being a year younger than me, his strength parallels that of Tiberius and he died. We don't know who managed to kill him but Isla is my guess.

"Is that all?" Alana says, not even out of breath despite moving so fast.

"Yeah."

"Then let's keep moving."

I move along with Midas, his hair matted with both sweat and rain, his hair a darker coloured version of it. His blazer, shed and stuffed into his bag yesterday. The white shirt he's wearing became transparent from all the rain water giving me insight at how defined his muscles are. He looks at me and grins before looking back at our leader.

Alana is much the same as Midas, her blazer has been taken off long ago and left somewhere stating that she doesn't need it anymore. Her white button up shirt showing her own muscles. They seem contracted as she moves through the forest avoiding branches and leaves.

Speaking of the leaves, I've noticed that some are beginning to change colour. What was once a vibrant sea of green seems to slowly change into more yellow, orange and red. Some aren't like that just now but I'm willing to bet that they're beginning to turn that way.

"Wait." Alana says as we approach another clearing.

We wait with her, peering up from the bushes. We all stare at the Nine boy on his own as he limps on his way to the other side of the clearing. I can tell that Alana wants this. I can feel that she wants this as I see her eyes darken from her normally brown eyes to almost black.

It was all silent for a moment, the pitter-patter of rain on leaves is the only thing that can be heard. The birds no longer live in the forest it seems as I hear a few each day. I look to my side as my ally ready her weapons.

She stands up, rustling the bushes startling the boy, Brandon I believe. She looks at the both of us silently telling us not to interfere. I get the message and just nod, Midas doing the same. She smirks before walking up to the boy, who dared not move.

"Well, well." Alana begins. "Look who it is."

"What do you want?"

"Your blood on my hands."

With that she leaps towards the boy with glee, her laughs filling the air around us. I couldn't bear looking anymore but I will myself to do it. This is another human being, nothing like the dog mutts we encountered earlier and yesterday.

Midas looks on with a straight face, completely passive. I can never tell what he's thinking and as I hear the grunt and yell, Midas' face stays the same regardless of it. I look back to Alana and from there I can see that she's using her serrated knives.

Slicing the boy's face and then cackling at it. She then moves one of her knives closer to his neck. She looked really happy ending another's life, someone like that disgust me but at the same time she's my ticket home. She's the person that can catapult us into the final five.

With only fourteen tributes, about to be thirteen I reckon, left we're edging closer to the final twelve where I would imagine the conditions will get worse, the traps frequent and the mutts harder to kill. I try to tear my eye away from what Alana was about to do next but was stuck watching.

_**BOOM**_

The cannon resonates within my head and at that point I knew it was over. Midas begins to move into the clearing, holding her bag. Alana grabs it from his hands and wipes her bloody knives on the now deceased boy's shirt.

"Let's go." Alana begins and walks the direction where the boy came from.

Taking a look at Brandon one last time, I decide to cover him with the blazer that lie beside him. He may be dead by he still needs to be honoured, he didn't deserve to die like this. None of them do.

* * *

_**Willow Ryllis, D11F, 13**_

It's been days since I last saw a tribute. I've at what I thought was the edge of the forest, seeing the road to the modern part of the arena. Tiberius sacrificed himself for me, a lowly district tribute. My sprained ankle is better now but I've ran out of food.

I ran out of water too but as it continued to rain all throughout yesterday I managed to fill a bottle full of it. Food, however, is sparse; I couldn't even find some berries or edible plants, there's nothing here now. There were a few rabbits but since I only have my dagger I couldn't catch one.

Hungry and afraid I begin to walk along the forest edge, trying to find the big castle looking building. There will definitely be food there, I'm just hoping I get there before something terrible happens to me.

Last night was hard for me, Proxxi, my ally lit the sky that night. I've never felt such sadness in my life, except for getting reaped. There was something inside me though that felt relieved that I didn't see her die. I could never watch someone that I consider my friend die.

My friend, that's a funny thought when you talk about other tributes. Never in my life would I think that other tributes could be my friends. Marie and Proxxi, even Cane have become my good friends. We shared brief memories and laughed together.

And now one of them is gone, and that makes me both relieved and sad. Conflicting feelings inside me as I find an exit to the forest. As I step out on the main road I see the back of the castle-like building, I keep moving down in a slow manner admiring the view from here. It looks so grand and majestic.

The houses and urban areas conflict so beautifully to the forest scene. I noticed as well that the forest has now become tainted with yellows. The leaves are dying it seems, could that mean that the arena is based around seasons? I don't know but I press forward until the park comes into view on my left. There's a small house near the exit and entrance of the park but to my right I see an entrance to the school.

Getting excited all of a sudden I jog towards it at the prospect of being dry. With any chance I'm hoping Marie might be in there. I need to be with her, I want to feel safe again. I haven't been sleeping well the past couple of days. My head is haunted with nightmares. The scary girl from Four and the psychopath from Twelve.

I gulp just at the thought of them as I stop walk up some steps up to the school grounds. I look in awe at the lawn covered in statues too far away for my eyes to make out and then gasp at the way the building looks.

I couldn't see what was inside but I did see the large wooden doors, I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I move on to what looks like a carpark. Seeing another set of wooden doors I pass by it hoping that there's another near the end of the school.

I stop to admire the stone work. I was about to touch the stone when I saw red blots drop on my dark skin. Curious at what it was I take it in closer to my eyes before widening them. It's blood. I look up at the sky, feeling several drops of blood rain on my face.

I start breathing faster, I can feel a panic attack happening and I quickly try to calm myself. I move towards the far end of the building, thanking whatever that there's another door there. I slip in and begin to wipe the blood away with my blazer. My white shirt is stained a reddish colour now, making it look horrifying.

I move up the small set off stairs to see if there's anything else to see but I stop at my tracks as there, in front of me, is a the psychopath Twelve girl. I can see her grin a wide grin at me and I turn around quickly seeing another set of stairs. I try to move up it but suddenly a sharp pain begins at my right leg and I stumble to the ground.

"My third kill!" Terra laughs.

I turn around to see her pickaxe raised above her head. She laughs once more and all I can do is close my eyes expecting what is going to happen to me. At first it's not so bad. I made it farther than I ever thought I would but considering all I did was cry throughout the Capitol period I feel at rest somehow.

My initial fear is no longer there and I can finally accept the fact that I'm going to die here. With that in thought I hold in a breath, knowing that it's going to be my last.

* * *

_**Taylor Twaron, D8M, 18**_

_**BOOM**_

The loud cannon stops me from sorting out my bag for a second turning around me. That's the second cannon today. My chances are increasing, my supplies are still good. I'm all set up for winning the Games.

I stop at my tracks as I hear laughter coming from behind me. The ground floor has been thoroughly explored by myself, there's nothing much down here. I was about to go into the cafeteria to scavenge for more food but that laughter has me all curious.

Walking towards the sound turning the corner and then another past the coloured lockers. I see the Twelve girl continually drop her pickaxe at another tribute. How she got a pickaxe I do not know but she's going crazy with it.

I decide for a second to try and stop her. I was about to open my mouth to stop her but she turns around as if right on cue. She scrambles with her bag as she ascends the stairs again, she takes both the supplies of herself and the Eleven girl.

Before she's completely out of my view I send a knife flying up to her, with it connecting to her thigh. She stumbles slowly but continues to go up the stairs just to avoid me, she must be scared of my strength. I don't blame her but what she did to this girl is inexcusable. I walk towards her, picking up her body and laying her on the bottom of the stairs.

I close her soulless eyes as I rest her hands over the hole that the pickaxe managed to carve out. I stand back up, the throwing knife that must've caused her to fall down in my hand. At least she looks real peaceful now. No more horrors for her.

Choosing not to pursue Terra I walk back to where I came from. Going past the lockers again and into the area with a ton of lockers. Walking across the marble flooring into the cafeteria. My initial thought was that the place was bland. There were no tables or chairs, it's as if it was completely empty.

I walk towards the kitchen thinking of the results of today. I have been keeping count of the number of tributes left, and with Willow gone that makes twelve. This is it, half the tributes have died. This is when the Games really begin now.

The Gamemakers are going to go all out now.

* * *

_**Quinoa Rye, D9F, 16**_

Night has fallen again, we haven't moved from our camping spot. The group has been a lot quieter than usual, without both Brandon and Jenny. Both were the real talkative ones within our group and Troy would only speak up whenever it was relevant and Shepherd was never much of a talker anyway.

Still I don't know why Brandon did that. Why he left us all alone. I'm no longer angry at him for what he's done but I am frustrated at his attitude. We're his allies, of course we're going to challenge his views.

I'm glad we didn't get caught in that freak rain. The blood rain, as it were, must've been some sort of signal, it has to be. With that being said, there were two cannons: one in the morning and the other late in the afternoon.

Both symbolised yet another death in the Games. Every time the cannon shot was heard it made me nervous, thinking of the worse. Brandon is out there, on his own and injured. I look at Troy who seems to be staring into space, he's been doing this since this morning.

Shepherd is sitting by the window, just watching as it rain and leaves fall in succession. The streetlights begin to flicker on once more and the Capitol anthem suddenly begins to boom across the arena.

"The rain stopped." Shepherd manages to say as I move my way beside him.

The first image broke my heart. I felt the tears from my eyes begin to fall as the image of Brandon's face light the night sky. It was him, he died. One of the cannons were his. I begin to sob uncontrollably as Troy moves to sit beside me, Shepherd to my other side.

They both give me a hug as I begin to sob on Troy's shoulder.

"Why?" I managed to say. "Why did I just let him leave?"

"Did we ever have a choice?" Troy manages to ask.

"There's always a choice." I say back not angry. "I just chose the wrong one."

After a while of trying to control my emotions and Shepherd going outside for first watch, I move to stand and Troy does the same, clearly concerned for me. I thank him for lending a shoulder. He gives me a reassuring smile as he takes a blanket and hands me it.

"You should rest," He tells me. "Tomorrow, we'll make our way to that big building."

I manage to nod but not before the thoughts of the final twelve surface on my mind. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"We're in the final twelve? Right?"

Troy ponders for a moment, trying to think and count how many people are left. Within minutes he gives me a nod of the head confirming my suspicion. That initial fear of what the Gamemakers have in store for us chills me to the bone.

"The Gamemakers are going to go all out from now on as they try to end the Games."

"Yeah." I say. "That's what worries me."

* * *

**Or at least one death a chapter!**

**Placings:**

**14th - _Brandon Millet, District Nine Male, 16 - _Cut to bits by Alana Rockford's serrated knives**

**13th - _Willow Ryllis, District Eleven Female - 13 - _****Pickaxe to the stomach and heart by Terra Hilts**


	29. Seventh Day

**Hello! Happy New Year!**

**Basically, what has been happening is that I have been staying up late to write these chapters and had planned it all to be finished by the 31st. I did finish by the 31st and had like 5 hours sleep, then watched the new Star Wars again.**

**Now I'm uploading them all, one at a time. Not Proofread, so please be patient with it.**

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

Two tributes have died sending the group into the final twelve. The threat of the alliance between the Three, Five and Eleven girls have been, well neutralised so to speak. The Five girl still remains out there in the arena but she's nothing to worry about. At best she's mediocre now and with the Career pack still here I don't see how hard it can be to end her.

The temperature of the arena seemed to have changed; it feels cooler for some reason and the leaves of this forest have gradually, overnight I presume, turned a more yellow-orange in colour as if Autumn is fast approaching. This is definitely a different take on the arena, usually they wither spike the temperature up or down but this gradual change is a bit tame.

Although this part of the arena changed dramatically, it's still the same. The sun is rising later than usual and the rain never cease to stop, although I prefer this rain. The one yesterday was just plain terrible, I'm still trying to get the blood from my clothes and bag.

It was a sudden change from the rain, a few droplets here and there but what started as droplets became a downpour of the viscous scarlet liquid. I've never experienced anything like it, it's somehow different from when you kill a tribute and the blood sprays on to you.

Speaking of killing tributes, I have not killed anyone else in this arena other than Aston. I don't suppose that's a good thing considering my profession as a Career. With that said though, neither has Glisten but she's different.

I don't think it matters to me but it matters when I get out of here. I need to up my game if I'm going to be respected after I get out of the arena. With twelve tributes left in the arena, I can kill at least one or two more. If I can be crafty and devious I don't think it matters too much. It's been a while since a victor emerged from the Games that have manipulated their way out to the top. I could be that one victor.

It's decided then. I don't have to kill, obviously if push comes to shove then I don't have a choice. Right now I am perfectly comfortable with my little alliance. Glisten looks pretty normal despite everything the blonde girl has been through.

We're momentarily stopped near one of the houses, trying to rinse out the blood from everything. Standing in the rain, despite how light and sparse its being, gathering up enough water to just clean ourselves. My hair, no longer has the blood but it's been matted for days now. I'm not surprised if I get some sort of fever within the next few days.

The rustling of the leaves became apparent as a flurry of leaves begin to fall on the ground. I look up to the trees as they shed their once beautiful l green. It's like fire raining down on us, getting stuck on our hair, clothes, anything.

"Well so much for trying to stay clean." Glisten says as she takes a piece of leaf out of her hair.

"At least we're not covered in blood anymore." I say and Alana scoffs.

"Try saying that to my stuff." She says folding her arms.

She's been in a surprisingly good mood ever since Brandon had been killed by her hands. If you can call her slight bitchiness a good mood. At least she's not as agitated as before, I swear if it hadn't been for Brandon she would've killed the both of us there an then. I don't doubt her bloodlust, she is very capable in killing not only Glisten but myself as well.

Despite the both of us there, well trained Careers too; Alana can take us down singlehandedly. She's second only to Isla, which is the real enemy here but with that reasoning if she was that enraged, I don't think she would've listened to me and Glisten.

Alana looks at me with her dark brown eyes before looking away. She must be wondering why I'm quiet all of a sudden. It's nothing personal but she'll take it as personal. It's a good thing she's still on my team. With her strength we'll definitely make it to the final eight, hell, probably the final five but before that happens I need to think of a plan on how to get rid of Alana. Glisten is nice and easy enough. I'm all for district pride but should it come down to the both of us then I can definitely overpower her.

"Shall we keep moving?" Glisten asks trying to fix her hair although to no effect as the wind begins to pick up.

"Might as well." I say trying to move forward.

"Hold on." Alana says putting her arm out to stop me. "What were you thinking just then?"

She eyes me suspiciously which surprises me in all honesty. I'd never thought she'd be smart enough to catch on and she may not even be completely caught on but in the meantime I'm going to assume she has an inkling of doubt about me already.

"Nothing." I simple say with a shrug. "Just wondering what I'd do if and when we find Isla."

"What thoughts did you have in my mind? Come and enlighten us Midas." She challenges.

I look at her first, a sort of grin on her face thinking she's got me but she's far from it. Her brown eyes stare at me as if she's scanning me further, she's got her arms folded over her chest and her equally brown hair, now dark from the constant rain, flops around as she moves in closer to me. I feel uneasy all of a sudden trying to look at Glisten for help.

My district partner seem to be as interested in what I have to say and at that point I know that I have been bested by my two allies. Releasing a long breath I didn't know I held, I step back from Alana's scrutinising and look at the two of them whilst trying to think of a way out.

"I was thinking…" I pause some more to give me thought. "…Troy! We should get him and his allies next, with them gone then we would pretty much have this Games in the bag."

Alana raises an eyebrow at my idea as if she knows what is happening. She gives a curt nod before turning around, picking up her backpack from the now leaf infested ground. The constant gusts of wind are aiding the trees in ditching the leaves faster than they would have.

We walk for what seems like an hour, braving the constant flurry of fast falling leaves and cutting winds. I can tell that Alana didn't care for the constant barrages of nature but Glisten was, she didn't fare well with the nature of the Games but yet she continues to trudge along with the rest of us.

That's when I stop suddenly as we approach another clearing, I hold my arm out to stop the two girls and they look at me with confusion. I turn around and tell them both to be quiet before pointing ahead of me. Beyond the shrubbery is none other than the girl we were looking for: Isla.

"What're we waiting for?" Alana whispers beside me as she readies her knife.

"Can't you see she's angry?" I say.

"So? We can handle her."

"I beg to differ."

Alana tuts at my reply before readying a throwing knife.

"Let's listen in first." I say narrowing my eyes at Alana.

It seems to have worked as she lowers her knife again and looks on intently at Isla as she engages the backing form of the Eleven boy. Something about him is different, is it because his district partner has died?

"It took me days." Isla says to him.

"Seems like it." Cane says as he points his sword at her, no longer retreating.

I watch as Isla readies for a lunge but before she can do that, the impatient Two girl beside me fires off her knife with such speed. I sigh as she stands up and emerges from the shrubbery. Glisten and I exchange looks before she too gives up and walks out from hiding. This is such a bad idea, I can already feel it in my bones.

* * *

_**Cane Finch, D11M, 18**_

She's tracked me down; like she said she would. It took her a mere four days to track me down that's dedication. I look at her now as she tells me what I already know. I didn't expect her to get to me so fast, I needed one more day to reach the end of the forest, close to the south side.

I needed to get as much distance away from her, just enough for me to devise some sort of trap. Seeing her face, a cross between amused and anger written on her face. What was once vibrant green eyes seem to darken at the sight of me, the light blond hair she possess dyed red either from the blood rain yesterday or from other tributes.

I don't know how many other tributes she has killed since Tiberius but I know that Willow died yesterday. Is she the cause of her death? I want to ask her but from behind her, within the bushes, I see a glint of light and at that moment my instincts kick in and I dodge to the right.

As I recover from the dodge, I see Isla has managed to see what I was doing and see the knife fly straight to a tree, embedding itself on the wood with an audible thud. I look past her for a moment to see who did it.

I couldn't believe my luck right now. The Two girl and the One tributes have found their ally. I stand no chance now. Whoever is out there cursing me I curse them as well. This could be my downfall now, had I left when Tiberius said that I could then I would still be alive by now, with Willow quite possibly.

My thoughts for that moment wander to my former district partner, her face lit up the sky last night and somehow within me I felt a strange knotting feeling inside my stomach. I could've protected her from whomever it is that killed her. Maybe this is fate's way of telling me to atone for my sins?

For failing to protect my district partner, I am being punished and weirdly I am okay with it. However, my mind travels to my siblings. They could be watching me right now, watching their big brother be brave and fight tooth and nail to get back to them.

Although they may be too young to understand what is happening right now, they will get suspicious when I don't come back if I had died. Their faces flashes across my mind, their sad faces looking on at my grave.

Shaking the thoughts away from my head I look on. I need to survive this, there's no way I will give up just as easily. I look as the Two girl stare, but it looks more of a glare, at Isla. They seem to exchange non-verbal communication, trying to size each other up once more. That's when I think of a brilliant idea of trying to slip away unnoticed.

Both the One tributes are looking at Isla as well, and with said girl's back towards me I can slip by easily. I can still have chance at this. I try to slip back slowly not making a sound. I used the wind that continues to gusts into the forest, as the wet yellow-orange leaves fall on the floor.

I was about to turn around when a sharp pain sears into my leg. My eyes instinctively scrunch at the sharp pain as I muffle a groan. Opening my eyes to see the damage I gasp as I see blood, despite my trousers being entirely black; the crimson colour looks as prominent as ever. The original source of all the blood? That's from the spear, boring straight through one side and out the other. It effectively speared me to the ground.

"Escaping again are we?"

My face looks up to the voice seeing Isla walk away from her allies and towards me, her eyes seem to glare down on me. She kicks the spear a little bit making it move within my leg. I wince at the pain, letting out a moan through gritted teeth. She smiles to me, a toothy grin too as her trident flashes into view.

My sword is still in my hand but in my position, it will be hard to fight. The least I can do is actually try and injure her, a critical injure. If I can give someone other than her a chance at winning then this is fair.

Lifting a sword and pointing it at her once more, my vision starting to blur from the loss of blood, my breath is ragged, my arms weak. I'll still fight her, so she can't hurt anyone, not for at least another day or two.

I take a chance at swinging against her as the girl approach within my range. Surprised, or at least she looked surprised to me; she takes a step back looking in awe.

"I like it when they fight back."

She starts off by moving the spear again, my face contorting between pain and anger as I whinged and moan through my gritted teeth. I try to slash at her again but it was useless, it wasn't even a good swing. Her laugh gets to me as she easily disarms my sword landing a few feet away from me.

"Too bad you don't have any energy left to fight back." She says grimly. "It's over."

I wanted to fight back, I so wanted to show her she was wrong and that I was the stronger one. She looks at me one last time, I can see her trident from the corner of my eye, the weapon soaking in a mixture of water and blood.

"Don't forget to say 'hi' to Tiberius for me."

With that she plunges the metallic looking trident into my chest, I gasp initially and then the whole world turns black…

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

_**BOOM**_

Another satisfying kill as I wrench my trident from the now dead boy. The sound of squelching were masked by the falling leaves and constant wind that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Nevertheless I went back on my word and have is now staring at my Career alliance.

I open my arms out wide as if I welcome their presence. In truth I did, even though I didn't really think they would stay at the new base long; what with Alana hanging around. Still it took them quite a while to find me as I give them all a wide smile but then return to my neutral face as I see they don't reciprocate my feelings.

"Congratulations for finding me!" I announce to the three but they didn't seem to react. "I sense something not right here."

I see Glisten and Midas step forward in the same line as Alana as I stop forward to come and re-join them. Something is definitely wrong, Alana's stare at me has never faltered, not even once, since she had found me only moments ago.

Midas' face is still as impartial as ever, something that I don't miss. They all look tired and wet, who isn't wet from the endless rain we seemed to be getting. I've had enough of rain already ever since they rained blood over the arena. Traces of the liquid still remain on my shirt after that as I frown. Trying to think of what could be wrong with my alliance all of a sudden.

I see Glisten begin to ready her weapon, taking a single arrow; nocking it and aimed right at me. There's definitely something wrong now, as I see from the corner of my eye both Midas and Alana take out their respective weapons: Midas' short sword and the serrated knives belonging to Alana. I furrow my eyebrows for a second trying to think of what could be wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong rig-" I didn't even get a chance to finish it as the arrow flies straight past my shoulder.

"That was a warning shot." Alana says to me stepping forward slightly.

"I thought we agree to aim as if we're supposed to kill, hmm? Glisten?" I smirk now as I catch on what is happening. "I probably already know the answer to this already but please, fill me in."

"It's simple really," Alana says taking another step forward. "There's been a leader change."

"Oh?" I say tilting my head even though I already know who it is that's what they're calling a so called 'leader'. "That wouldn't happen to be you, Alana?"

The smile from the small, dark haired tribute confirms my suspicions as she begins to lunge towards me, both knives in hand. I take the trident from behind me to block both the impact easily overpowering her. I push her back and she stumbles to the ground momentarily. Midas goes to help her up and I try to lunge for the both of them but I stop as an arrow fires past me again.

I look at Glisten, obviously looking scared as she keeps missing me. So killing that Six girl was just a fluke after all, hmm? Just to make sure, I quickly walk towards her and I see her scramble back as she reaches out to her belt and take out a sword of medium length. Its blade looks new, like it's never been used before.

She slashes downwards and I effectively block with the long handle of my trident. As I push her back I hear both the two behind me begin to move towards the both of us. Quickly overpowering the girl and giving a swift kick to the stomach making the girl stumble close to a tree, I turn around to face my now former allies.

"Just to make sure." Alana begins. "You're kicked out of the Career alliance."

"Really?" I reply sarcastically as I move in with speed.

Countering Midas' sword attack with my trust trident once more before lunging with it towards him, making him fall on the ground. I was about to jab the boy when Alana lunges towards me and we fall on the ground next to him as he lay there in pain.

I drop my trident in the process of the attack as I feel a cool jagged blade to my neck. Alana's face is close to mine, her dark brown eyes staring straight through my green ones. Her voice ragged as she presses the cool blade closer.

Refusing to die now I deliver a quick head-butt on the Two girl and she stumbles back. I grab her head before she can come to and bang it on the ground. One hit to the ground was all I can manage as the other girl in the group has managed to lodge an arrow to my lower back. Reaching around and pulling it with relative ease, I look at her with a grim expression.

Taking my trident with me I rush towards Glisten with speed that she didn't even get a chance to switch weapons. I knock her to the forest floor and she lands with a thud. Her voice becomes ragged as she begins to breath fast, her blue eyes seem to widen at the realisation on what is about to happen to her.

"See what you get? When you mess with the best?"

"Do. Your. Worst." She manages to say as she slices a part of my leg with a hidden knife.

"You bitch!"

I slammed her against the tree, and when she tries to stand up I push her with my foot, back to the muddy grass. Raising my trident, I made quick work of Glisten as I slam it straight for the chest with all my might.

_**BOOM**_

I was about to turn around for the others when I felt another slash on my back. Howling in pain from that I turn to see Alana standing, Midas behind her. I didn't try to fight back as jab Alana with the butt of my trident making her stumble into the blonde haired boy and subsequently falls with her.

During that commotion I ran away from them. With my injuries I don't think I'll be able to survive that fight. They'll soon get what they're hoping for.

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

The sun seem to set earlier today than it did yesterday and more so the rain has stopped a little over after lunch when the second cannon echoed. It's been a full day since Brandon's face had lit the sky. Our morale has definitely been dampened by not only the rain but his departure and then his death.

We did begin to move though, we managed to move a fair distance although I imagine we still won't make it out of the forest until tomorrow or the day after. The weather has changed to a more ominous one now as the wind whistles and rattles the windows in the houses. We decided to camp out for the night within one of the houses again. The leaves and winds were relentless this evening, as I see each tree lose their beautiful green leaves as the fall to the ground an orange, red or yellow colour.

The Capitol anthem starts to blare across the arena once more, and both Quinoa and Shepherd join me as we stare out the window. Despite the howling wind the anthem is still louder than it. I imagine they tone down the wind just to tell the tributes who had died today.

The first pictured was the girl from One, Glisten. She seemed really bitchy during training, so confident and full of herself I wonder if the arena had changed her in some way. It wasn't a complete shock that she's died, normally the Careers begin to separate at around the final eight but the weaker ones can die within the next couple of days. Since there's only three left I don't expect another for a while, unless they were really unlucky.

The next person pictured is the Eleven boy, I didn't get to know him much. All I know is that he got a high score during training but here he is, the tribute that got a '10' lighting up the night sky. It just goes to show that the rating has little to no influence on your performance on the Games. With that, the Capitol anthem ends and the howling of the wind can be heard again.

"Ten people left." I say as I shiver next to Shepherd.

It's true that I gave my blazer to Jenny and I don't regret it one bit. Shepherd offers me his blanket but I quickly reject it, saying that I'll be fine despite my body shaking violently at the cold. How I wish I have a coat or something.

Just then a soft chiming could be heard; despite the wind I can still hear the chiming. Quinoa readies a weapon and Shepherd stays behind me for support. I round the tree that was in the middle of the ground floor of the house. There was a very long container a white flag slowly drifting down to the top of it. The container seem to shine a metallic cover and as I near it, Shepherd stops me.

"How can you be so sure it's not a trap?" He asks.

"Only one way to find out." I say as I lift the white parachute.

A clear visible blue '4' is shown underneath it. I look at both Quinoa and Shepherd as they look at the metallic box, all perplexed.

"It's a sponsor." I say and they come near me.

Opening the metallic box slowly, I placed the lid on the floor and look inside at a black rain coat. On top of it was a white note.

'_Looks like you were looking a little bit cold there, don't worry I only used the Sponsor money given to you personally, I managed to convince Aqua to give you the coat, as well as a couple of things, with that said you're out of funds. Oh crap! I totally wrote a long letter, I hope I don't get punished._

_Good Luck. – A and K'_

"That's a long ass letter." I say with a chuckle.

My mentors have been somewhat difficult during the Pre-Games stuff, with Kip firing off jokes and Aqua acting like an ice cube, it feels kind of lonely even though they're there to listen to my woes. I smile at the letter once more as I read it again. The first bit is obviously from Kip and then the last bit is from Aqua.

"That's sweet of them to do." Quinoa says over my shoulder surprising me a little.

I agree but now I don't have any more sponsor money left, so I have to make this gift from them count. I lift the black jacket and begin to put it on already. The warmth immediately enveloping me, it's quite a good jacket I can still move freely but yet it keeps me warm like a thick heavy one. This must've cost a lot of money.

"There's more." Shepherd says from my other side.

I look into the box more seeing a couple of crackers but what catches my eye is a couple of fishing spears; although they look more like harpoons to me. I lifted one with my hand and felt the weight of it. It's heavy but not too heavy that I wouldn't be able to throw it.

"Let's divide the crackers." I say and Quinoa nods taking them all and handing them out evenly.

"Who's going first watch?" She asks me.

"I guess I'll go." I say holding my new weapon. "I have a weapon I can use now."

She smiles at me before saying a good night to me and Shepherd.

_**BOOM**_

Another cannon? Late this night?

"That's another down, nine left." Shepherd tells me as he lies down beside me where I take my post for first watch.

Yeah. Nine left.

We're so close.

* * *

**Mysterious death last minute there. Who could it be?**

**Placings:**

**12th - _Cane Finch, District Eleven Male, 18 - _Trident to the heart by Isla Moore**

**11th - _Glisten Hale, District One Female, 18 - _Trident to internal organs by Isla Moore**


	30. Eight Day

**Upload 2 of 6**

**Not much to say, but I feel compelled to put something here.**

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

Things are turning out for the worst as the days drag on. I stumbled down the stairs from the second floor of this wretched school. Feeling lost, I had travelled back upstairs after what I saw last night. Something truly terrible, and something that had brought back unnecessary memories for me. During the night a cannon had been fired. That cannon ended up being Taylor Twaron's from District Eight.

I had just gone down the stairs feeling sad and lonely during the first day without Proxxi, and I stumbled into the cafeteria of the school but then I hear running and panting, as I round the corner there I saw. Taylor surrounded by two statues, statues that I come to remember as both Wyatt and Willow. I watched as the Wyatt statue pull on the boy's arms and the Willow one pull his legs.

His screams still echo around my head never stopping, his cannon eventually fired when his top half came flying with the Wyatt statue and the bottom ones stayed put with the other. Terrified that they may come after me next I escaped back into the second floor and hid in one of the classrooms.

It's been three days since Proxxi had died or rather drown from her case. I had spent the rest of the time trapped there seeing her part of the corridor drain with water, her body floating safely down to the cold wet floor.

I didn't do anything else at that point, I knew that I had to leave her behind so I did. She would've told me to leave her and try to win. I couldn't leave her body so I decided to stay nearby, hiding out in one of the classrooms. Her face later shown that night which sent me back into a tear ridden state. Crying for an ally, no, a friend.

Then the next day I saw Willow's face, although we never found her after the bloodbath we didn't try to actively search either. Sending me into a flurry of guilt and anxiety that I may have caused her death. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped here in the school.

And here I am now, exploring the ground floor once more, looking around the vast area covered with all sorts of lockers. None of them are opened, and I certainly didn't try and open any of them. I have become far too cautious in the Games I don't suppose it's a bad thing but now I can't trust anything.

Reaching one end of the area, there's a double door. I'm not sure where it leads but it could be another classroom. Wishing for no traps, I enter them seeing an immediate door in front of me and another one to my right. I tried both doors but sighed when both were locked.

Turning my back from the one on my right I see a small corridor leading to another door. Double doors unlike the first two and the lights were open. Thinking little of it, I begin to walk towards it as slow as I can manage.

Pulling the door open, my eyes adjust to the harsh bright light of what I think is a library. It's a small library, but it's a lot bigger than my house that's for sure. I looked around at all the books and computers. I freeze, however, at the sound of a voice.

"Well, isn't this funny."

I take a knife from my belt and look to the direction of the voice. My grip immediately tightening at the sight of who it was: Terra, the Twelve girl. I narrow my eyes at her and she feigns being scared before laughing at me taking out her pickaxe.

My eyebrows furrow at the sight of the weapon before taking a step back, trying to assess the situation. I try to test out her agility by flicking a knife at her direction and she dodges it with relative ease. So she's still good, but I can see that she's damage. Seeing as there seems to be a bandage on one leg.

"Not one for talking?" She asks me.

"Not really sure if I want to talk to you."

She smirks, before shrugging not saying another word. She begins to run towards me although I notice it isn't as fast as the way she dodged so her leg must still be in pain. She looks at me with such evil that I nearly freeze at my spot. Although I tried to dodge her upcoming kick, I didn't get a chance to as I fall to the ground.

With only two knives left, I had to make this count. I one out as I shuffle back on the floor but it was useless against her as she walks forward with her pickaxe raised over hear head, ready to strike at any moment. I can hear her laugh get louder and louder.

"Well this has been fun but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short."

* * *

_**Terra Hilts, D12F, 17**_

This is it! Another tribute, what luck must I have stumbled into in this school. Although I've only killed three tributes, they have all been somewhat easy tributes. I had thought the Five girl would've put up a lot more of a fight but sadly she didn't.

Seeing her cower in fear over my weapon did bring a slight joy over me and I suppose it's a good thing that she's not overly powerful. If that was the case then I would've died earlier. Her feeble attempts at trying to get a knife made me laugh.

With that I bring the axe down but I release a growl when it misses her completely. I don't know how she did it but she's managed to dodge the attack and is now running behind me trying to get the knife she threw at me earlier.

Releasing a sort of scream at her I chase her down. Despite my leg wound getting better, it's still not as good as I want it to be and my painkillers ran out yesterday so I'm running out in pure pain. Nevertheless, I run after her with a slight limp now as my body couldn't handle the pain anymore. She tries to get into the doors in the library but they're locked and I took that as my opportunity.

Letting the axe go down, she manages to avoid it again. Seeing it smash against the door and embedding it there. She freezes for a moment, watching me try to get it out from the door. It's as if she remembers that she's in a fight, she slashes my right arm and I cover it with my other hand as I scream in pain.

"You bitch!" I shout at her and forget about my weapon as I tackle her to the ground.

I pull at her hair, her dark brown hair all shiny and greasy from not cleaning it for a while. I'm no beauty either probably but it made it hard to grip it properly. But she seems to find it painful and that's all that matters. I pull at it before smashing it to the carpeted floor. With that, hopefully she feels dizzy and unable to stand up for a while.

I stand up and move away from her, prying my pickaxe away from the door with difficulty I look to my victim. I smile as she still lay there unconscious, moving towards her I raise the pickaxe over my head.

As I was about to bring it down to end her life I blacked out for a bit and I saw stars. I feel my back hit a bookshelf and I fall to the ground followed by the books that were placed within them. Grumbling as I rub my head, waiting for my vision to clear I see a figure, it was all still a haze to me but as soon as it clears I see who it was. I raise an eyebrow at the figure; a statue, of my district partner. How interesting.

He charges towards me and grabs me by the arms. He pulls them behind me as I begin to struggle. I can see in front of me that the girl is starting to wake up as I see her move her scrunch her eyes.

"Let go of me you stupid, statue!" I struggle around but can't break from the grip.

I had a chance to end another tribute but this trap stops me. I growl once more as I see the girl stand up and sees me being held by the statue. She didn't look me in the eye but I think she knew. She knew that there is no escaping this. She runs away from me, taking the pack that I had left as I begin to shout at her to give it back.

"And when I escape from here, I will hunt you down."

She didn't even stop at that threat knowing that it was just an empty one. My heart begins to race now as the grip on my hands begin to tighten and from the corner of my eye I see two more statues. My eyes widen as I see both the Eleven girl and Seven boy.

This is ironic I suppose as I look at them both. Stoic faces on the statue showing no emotion, no joy or fear. Just empty expressions on their faces. Now is the time where one should reflect on their lives. In truth, I don't care about my life. My true purpose was to see the pain I have dealt to others. It may be true that I showed too much of that in the arena, or too little in my opinion and that I had to be eliminated.

Not bad for a Twelve girl. I'm just hoping that I'll be recognised for years to come as the girl that showed no remorse for her district. The one that immediately killed her partner during the bloodbath. The one that had trapped the Seven boy and showed no mercy. The one that had minced the small Eleven girl with the pickaxe, seeing blood spurt everywhere.

That's where the irony sets in. The statues are not showing remorse as they trap me in. I can no longer feel my arms, as I'm sure they're truly broken. I'm sure they're not going to show mercy either as I feel the Lief statue punch me right in the stomach with its hands.

The last thing I see is the Willow statue, looking me straight in the eye, her granite carved eye look into my eyes. I can swear I see it smile at me before feeling a cold knife plunge deep into my skin, connecting with my heart. Then darkness envelopes me.

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

It seemed like we've been walking for hours now, not seeing any sort of urban area. The forest, seems vast now despite the trees all shedding their leaves. The whole area turning into a sort of graveyard of trees.

The sun seem to have set early, much like yesterday, and the winds weren't as strong as they were yesterday or during the day. Troy suddenly stops as he sees a part of the road that doesn't seem to be covered in vegetation or trees. I see them too and Quinoa tries to look.

"So we just need to follow that road left and we might see the school." Troy says.

I'm not as sceptical as Quinoa is but I've heard her express her worries over leaving the comfort of the forest. Which I do agree with but supplies are limited now, we barely have any water left and food is down to just the crackers we got when Troy got his new coat.

We decide to stop in the forest one last time for the night and discuss plans. Setting our bags and weapons down, I look for any sticks lying around to make a fire. With plenty of leaves scattered practically everywhere we can start a fire.

Though saying that, it's quite hard seeing as everything is wet. We're just fortunate we still have the blazers and the blankets as I watch both Troy and Quinoa start a fire but turning out to be unsuccessful.

"Why don't we use the flashlight?" I ask the group.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Quinoa says digging into her bag and handing it to Troy who then shines it at the both of us.

"Watch where you point that thing!" I say with a laugh.

It's funny laughing in the arena. It's a weird feeling, like you're not supposed to be happy when you're here. That may be true but we can still smile with friends. Right? I don't know, I think our little group has been somewhat safe from the Career group. We haven't had any proper encounters which is weird.

"So why are we going to that building anyway?" Quinoa asks Troy but I think she already knows the answer to that.

"Well since our supplies are low, I figured we head there in search for more."

"Do we have a good plan then?" Quinoa asks this time.

I look at Troy shake his head as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. I'm guessing that's a 'no' on the planning side then. Quinoa looks like she's doubting Troy now and she's got a right to be but she seems to accept this and sighs.

The Capitol anthem then begins to blare loudly once more and our instincts tell us to look up the sky. It's a nice difference from yesterday. A clear sky, although stars aren't as plenty here in the arena it's still somewhat peaceful being able to look up the sky. It was disrupted as the image of the Eight boy projects into the sky.

I didn't really pay much attention to him during training and our paths have never really crossed but I do know he's the same age as myself and Troy, and that he got a particularly good score during training.

He must've either died yesterday or last night because the next person; the Twelve female tribute illuminates the sky. Her face looking as scary as ever, even though she's not looking our way it seems like she is.

When that was over, we look at Quinoa who had been keeping track of the tribute count. Just as if she knew what we were going to ask her she sighs once more before telling us that there are only eight tributes left.

"The final eight." Troy says with a whistle. "We're so close."

"We should eat." Quinoa says ignoring what Troy says.

I nod as she looks at me, taking out a couple of crackers and handing them out to both my allies. I bite into mines slowly, savouring the taste even though it's stale. Anything is better so long as I don't sleep on an empty stomach. Just then I hear a knife embed itself beside Quinoa, who jumps away from it.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouts standing up.

I stand up as well, staying away from the knife. I look to Troy who nods and tries his best to shine the light at the place he thought the knife had come from. All we saw were branches of trees without leaves. The light breeze seems to chill all three of us.

"I'm going to go check it out." Troy says.

"We're coming with you." I manage to say and Troy just reluctantly agrees.

We circle the closest tree, with Troy shining the light on the ground seeing nothing but dead leaves on the forest floor. Quinoa steps forward scanning the area for anything peculiar but eventually finding nothing.

* * *

_**Eva Lind, D7F, 16**_

I avoid the light quickly, ducking into some nearby bushes that are still full of leaves. I have my back against the voices of the three tributes as they miss me completely. I must admit, I didn't think I would miss the girl. My aim in the dark is close to useless, I'll note that for later.

After losing Isla when I woke up one morning I thought that this is a chance to look for more tributes to kill. Deciding that Isla may not be worth pursuing anymore seeing as that she doesn't seem to falter from anything.

She's the one to stop for sure but I have plenty of time to think about that as I moved from one dead tree to the other. It didn't take me long to find these three tributes and I knew that I could handle them. Besides I personally killed one of their allies during the bloodbath.

I was so sure that I would get them all but I missed. Now they're looking for me as I see the light flash my direction again. I try to still my nervous heart. Nervous? How could I be nervous at a time like this? I try to calm myself, thinking of the benefits from killing these people.

Although I heard they didn't have many supplies left, they could be speaking group wise meaning if I end all of them today I can have it all and be able to survive for a couple more days with them. Then I would head for the large building they were talking about earlier.

"We should split up." I hear the Four boy say.

"Okay." I hear the other two say in unison.

This could be my chance and as I hear the crunching of leaves fade away from me I stand up. Looking around in the dark for a bit before thinking it's safe. My safest bet would be the Nine girl, she doesn't seem so strong. I didn't see much of what she did in training but I can take her

I have the utmost confidence that I can do it. Walking around the forest, trying my best not to crunch too much leaves in case they can hear me. I round one tree and smile to myself. There she is walking away from me, not knowing I was behind her.

I take out a knife as I follow her. I was so close to her but she turns around and immediately begins to slash with the sword she was holding. I dodge by jumping back and decide to throw the knife at her. She blocks with the sword and I see it ricochet in the air, landing beside her.

"It was you!" She says to me rather loudly. "You'll regret doing that."

"Try me." I say before charging towards her, another knife in hand.

She blocks with her sword again as I growl in anger. I try for a kick but she steps back making me stumble forward. She then tries to slash downwards with the sword and roll out of the way. I try to stand up but she kicks me to the ground once more. Aiming the sword for my heart, ready to plunge it I decide to sweep her leg and it worked.

The girl lands on the forest floor beside me with a thud. I then stand up as she tries to scramble up to her feet. Before she could though I kick her, much like what she had done to me. She stumbles to the ground, she looks up at me with disgust and I just shrug my shoulder.

Using the knife in my hands, I jam it on her shoulder watching her grimace in pain. I was going to take another one out but something stops me. That something being a rope around my neck. I try to grasp at it, trying to loosen it as it begins to tighten.

I can't breathe, my eyes scanning who my assailant is but I could never see as I scratch my neck further, trying to free myself from it. I give out choked sounds, seeing stars now as my vision fades. The last thing I see was a blurry Nine girl standing and pulling the knife out of her shoulder. With that I knew she wasn't going to last long.

Then it all fades to black.

* * *

**Placings:**

**10th - _Taylor Twaron, District Eight Male, 18 - _****Torn apart by Statue Mutts**

**9th - _Terra Hilts, District Twelve Female, 17 - _Torn apart by Statue Mutts**

**8th - _Eva Lind, District Seven Female, 16 - _****Strangled to death with rope by Shepherd Baker**


	31. Ninth Day

**Upload 3 of 6**

**I never liked this chapter.**

**One - Because it's too short and I was running out of time.**

**Two - The POVs I felt were too much rambling.**

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

The start of a new morning. Eight days have past the arena and it's becoming a lot sparse than it was at the start. I've spent the majority of it here, in the forest. Even though I was against it initially, the forest was actually really useful.

I look at my injury. It's been two days since I got it and last night I got sponsored medical supplies. How kind of them to be a day late. To add salt to my wounds, they tell me that they had spent all the sponsor money already. Although I understand that it's near the end of the arena.

With seven tributes left, I would imagine the sponsors are going to be near impossible now. No matter, I can handle myself without them but these medical supplies have really helped me out a great deal. I think of the person who gave it to me: Alana. I scowl at the thought of her and lean against the tree looking up its branches seeing the last of the leaves fall to the ground in front of me.

I guess this feels like the first time I've ever had to sit down and relax since the first day of the Games. I didn't get a chance to do it within the next few days, what with Tiberius being reluctant and looking for Cane.

I stand by what I did, brand me a traitor or any other names you can think of but he was the weakest link. I knew from the start that he wouldn't have the guts to kill, him and Glisten but she proved her worth by killing the Six girl.

It's a shame that I had to kill her but she knew what she went into and unfortunately she had to face me and that was the cause of her untimely death. I say untimely because I think she may have had the capability of reaching the final five. That is if Alana or Midas doesn't take care of her.

I'm not going to brand this time by myself to feel guilty. I don't care for the tributes that I have killed they knew the consequences of being reaped or volunteering. Sure the ones that did get reaped deserved none of this but I couldn't help but think less of them.

My thoughts flash across the arena now, with a cannon late last night, the tribute count falls down to seven. Meaning that the final eight is already dwindling. It's only a matter of time till the feast begins which is a good thing too, seeing as my food supply is running low and my water can only last me a good day or two.

I tried looking for the building near the park but I can't help but feel that it's riddled with traps now by either Midas or the Gamemakers. As if mentioning his name summoned him, I see both him and Alana through the dead bushes and trees. Alana looking straight at me with a glare that can be described as deadly.

"Well, well." She says. "Looks like I did quite a number on you."

"Nothing like medical supplies can fix." I say standing up with a grunt. "How are you holding up?"

She laughs at my question before taking out her knives. At that point talk was useless, she plans to end me now, and with Midas here it could get dangerous fast. My first instinct tells me to run up to them, weapon in hand and eliminate the both of them there and then; but my mind immediately reminds me off the pain of my injuries as I wince at the move.

"It seems you're not fully recovered." Midas says behind Alana.

He didn't move though as Alana did, she walks up to me, and I grab my sword. Pointing it at her, she pushes it away with one of her knives as she close in on my face. She gives me a smile of pure evil before backing away.

"That all you going to do? Stare at me and leave?"

"I was just seeing if there's fear in your eyes."

"And?"

"There isn't. That means I can go all out." She smiles running towards me.

I dodge just before she can slice me and I see her slice the tree. The gash on the bark, it was deep. I can't fight in this condition so I need to run. I look at Midas, who just stands there and watches us. What's he planning?

I look back to Alana as she delivers a kick to me, I just manage to block with my arms making me fall back a bit. She smiles at me running with the knives in her hands, I manage to dodge another fatal attack, and slash with my sword but that misses too.

She grins at me before attacking once more. Despite my condition, I can still dodge her attacks. She's getting sloppy with her knives at the prospect of killing me. How futile. I took this as my chance, as she stumbles from my kick. I aim my sword and slashed sideways, making a deep slice across her stomach.

She falls back, dropping both her knives on the leaf covered forest floor, and she collapses on the ground. I turn around, with my suspicions on Midas as he runs towards Alana. Trying to see to her injury.

He is definitely up to something. I pick up both my trident and the spears as well as my bag. Tucking the sword in my belt, I look back at both Alana and Midas. With the girl shouting at me that she'll regret not killing her now. I merely smirk at her empty threat.

"I'd like to see you try!" I shout back with a laugh.

* * *

_**Alana Rockford, D2F, 17**_

It's funny that I'm lying here now. I'm angry, yes, but I find this whole situation quite funny. I'm lying here as Midas tries his best to patch me to the best of his abilities. For a guy that did nothing in the fight between Isla and me, he sure is cheerful.

"I don't think you'll die but you won't be able to move for a little bit." He says to me.

"That's good to hear." I say as I look past him and up the clear sky.

The clouds seem to just pass us by, not a care that I nearly died. Showing no remorse to me, my mind travels back to a couple of days back thinking of Glisten. Isla had killed her but somehow I didn't' feel any remorse for the blonde.

It's not liked she deserved being killed but at the same time she needed to die for us to live. It's messed up and I'm now just realising it. I'm too far in now to just quit and try to play fairly and it's too late now to mourn her death. She doesn't need someone like me, what she may have considered a friend, who acted like a harsh person at her throughout the whole arena.

After her death, it didn't take that long for us to find Isla. She was still nursing her wounds, the ones inflicted by me. She was looking up at the sky, much like what I'm doing now. I was so sure that I had her, she was injured. She couldn't move very well, considering she seemed to just dodge everything.

But true to her word, the girl from district Four is unbeatable. Something she had drilled into me during the training days but chose not to listen. Fighting her again after our encounter initially, she seems to still be able to be on par with me.

Midas talks about getting some firewood and I nod my head at him, still staring at the sky. I don't know when I'm going to encounter Isla again but I'll be ready to do it all over again. Getting injured really gets you thinking. It's weird, I want to keep moving but my body is basically telling me to stop as it tries to get back to normal.

I half expect Midas to just leave me here for dead. I don't expect him to come back from whatever it was he was looking for again. There doesn't seem to be any reason for him to stay. There aren't a lot of tributes left in the arena and getting rid of me now will only help him.

I thought of the same thing for him. Had I managed to kill Isla then I would move on immediately to Midas, in fact if I could move slightly better than I can now then I would've ended him then and there. But that opportunity is gone and in my mind felt relieved when he comes back with some sticks.

"Now what?" He asks sitting beside my lying body.

"I don't know yet." I say. "Ask me when I can stand up."

He laughs, looking up at the same sky as me. He doesn't say anything else as he readies the firewood for the two of us, placing it closer to me rather than further away knowing full well that I can't move for a while. So why did he come back? Why didn't he just leave me?

Those questions ponder in my head for a moment and he seemed to know what I was thinking at that point. He looks to me before returning back to lighting this fire.

"I want to make it to the final five, and you're my ticket there." He says suddenly still trying to make a fire.

"Is that so?" I say, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, there's no denying it, you're one of the best fighters out there."

I doubt it, he just wants to keep an eye on me till he can find the perfect moment in which to strike and kill me. That could be any moment from now until the final day, whenever that may be. I sigh as a few leaves fall to the ground again and I can hear the crackle of the fire already.

It's funny. This is the first time I've ever doubted myself.

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

The anthem had long gone now as the night takes over the arena once more. It seems to move so fast, the time, as it feels like only a few hours have passed since Eva had attacked us. Now she's dead and her face lit up the sky tonight.

Did I feel sad for her? I might have but not as much as I felt when she had killed Jenny or when she had attacked my ally. I look at Quinoa as she breathes slowly from her mouth. I can see her chest rising and falling so slowly, it's almost as if she's in peace. We couldn't find anything to patch her up but we tried our best improvising with our uniforms. Tearing our sleeves to make bandages. Quinoa disagreed at first but when we saw the blood seep through her blazer that's when we took action. I don't want to admit it but I know that she's not going to last long.

But the best thing I can do for her is to keep her comfortable. We have managed to carry her into a nearby house in the forest. That seems to be all we're doing lately, just going to the houses and staying there till morning. We must be the most boring to watch but now that Quinoa is struggling to even stay alive right now.

Shepherd is staying outside for a moment, struggling to cope with the blood on his hands. Even though he helped out Quinoa I think he's still pretty shaken up by killing Eva. He didn't look too good after seeing her face either.

I don't know much about Shepherd, he rarely talks about his life but I know that he's got a sister at home, he talked about the little string that is still tied up around his wrist. The token, managing to survive the harsh weather, it must keep him from believing in himself despite his situation. It's very commendable.

Just then Quinoa begins to shake violently as she goes into some form of shock. I call out to Shepherd and he enters through the door with haste. He looks to me and then down to the shaking Quinoa. Her screams of anguish seem to ring through my head. Shepherd makes it to the other side of her and holds her down.

"What do we do?" He says to me, worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know." I can barely speak seeing her like this.

That's when I can see my breath materialise in front of me. The temperature seems to dropping by the minute. The Gamemakers are planning on ending her now. I couldn't say anything, I was basically speechless now. All I could do was cover her in both the blankets to stop the shaking but I know it's more than just that.

For what feels like the tenth or eleventh time. I feel so useless to the group again.

* * *

_**Quinoa Rye, D9F, 16**_

I can't stop shaking.

The pain from my shoulder is intensifying like crazy as I try my best to control my body but at this point I no longer have the control over it. I feel sad for both my allies as they try their best to do everything but I know as much as they know that I'm a goner.

Nothing they do now can ever help me. The cold, it's dropping a lot and I can see my breath in front of me billow into thin air before disappearing again. All I can do now is think. Think about everything that has happened the past week or so.

My sadness for Jenny as she lay there in piece during the bloodbath, feeling as powerless as my allies as we leave her behind. She was the start of the long spiral in which we eventually reached the bottom; Brandon leaving.

I still regret ever letting him go. He was a stubborn one, that's for sure, but he had the qualities of a great leader. He just undermined himself so much that he thought no one was listening to him. He didn't know that we would always value his opinions. He was just unprepared to the harsh reality of the word 'no'.

And now I look onto both my allies as the hold me down, trying to stabilise me even though it's not working. I'm too far gone, Eva had signed my death ever since she plunged that knife into my shoulder with real force. I know I shouldn't have removed it but something in me just kicked in at that point, telling me it's over.

The defeatist nature in me took over and told me it's pointless now but yet Troy and Shepherd never gave up on me. Troy, the person that took charge as Brandon branded him a liar. We believed in him, he guided us to safety and we were never in any real danger with him. His tactics and methods are somewhat questionable but nevertheless they were safe.

Shepherd, the sweet guy that he is, he is probably the only other person I've talked to a whole lot. How he talked about his home and the animals he sees every day. How his sister is waiting for him back in Ten. The white string around his wrist symbolising her, keeping an eye on him. He must be kicking himself by killing Eva but I don't think he should kick himself too hard. She deserved what she did.

So as I continue to shake and convulse, with only my thoughts really working I try to speak. Although my speech was indistinguishable and I give up after a couple of minutes of trying, with Troy telling me to save my energy.

I stay like this for another hour, thinking of home. What my mother could be feeling right now as she watches her daughter die. What my friends would think knowing that another friend is lost to the Games. I look up at the ceiling, seeing if Jenny and Brandon feel pity for me.

My shaking stops just then, as I feel a slight warmth. Thinking that it's from both Brandon and Jenny I try to speak. Telling Troy to shut up for a moment so that I can speak. He nods his head before sitting on his knees again. Shepherd does the same thing but he looked more concern.

I reach out with my hand and he takes it with care. I give him a smile as my green eyes stare into his blue ones. It's funny because they remind me of one of my friend's eyes. The kindness is still there much like hers. He killed Eva, that may be true, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed it. The regret on his face is still evident though I don't know if he was feeling regret because of that or because he's powerless to help me at my current state.

"Shepherd." I say his name and he nods eagerly at me. "I don't have long but I just want to say how wonderful you have been to me, you've been there to talk to and listen to. Even though you don't talk too much, I appreciated your company. You must be feeling guilty over Eva, I can see it in your eyes, but don't be. She was nothing, she killed Jenny. Her blood may be in your hands but that can be wiped right off. My wish for you is to stay strong. Stay strong not only for me but for your sister."

I see a tear fall from his blue eyes, falling on my hand and I give him another last smile before turning my head towards Troy. He's crying right now and I give a slight laugh. Telling him how he's the one that should be strong. He smiles at my tiny joke before I tell him what I want to say to him.

"Troy." My breath fogs from the cold. "Be the leader you have always been. Although there may only be two of you left."

"Don't say that." He says and I shake my head.

"Don't interrupt me." I smile. "I want you to not only protect your allies but to protect yourself as well. Shepherd can handle himself, it's you that I am worried about. So promise me that you'll look after yourself?"

"I promise." He says to me.

I close my eyes, giving a final smile at the sky. I take one large, as large as I'll ever get, inhale only seeing the darkness around me. I let out the breath that I have been holding. With it, goes my soul.

* * *

**Placings:**

**7th - _Quinoa Rye, District Nine Female, 16 - _****Bled to death from shoulder wound inflicted by Eva Lind**


	32. Tenth Day

**Upload 4 of 6**

**From this point on, I was rushing too much so probably none of these would make sense. I just couldn't type without a plan so I had spent one night planning from the 6th day to the end.**

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

There's no doubting it, the climate has changed yet again. Last night's drop in temperature was obvious, as Alana and I shivered near our miniscule fire. There was a cannon last night, making the tribute count go down to six. Only one more person to die until the final five.

I'm not sure on what the Gamemakers are planning now but I'm going to guess that they're not going to just sit back and relax now. I'm going to guess that there's going to be at least a couple more days left to go in the arena until someone wins.

That someone being me.

The riches that I will accumulate. Although not being able to kill enough tributes may make me look weak in comparison but I know for a fact that I am more than that. Using Alana as a device to propel me into the last few days of the arena, I can feel the excitement build up.

It's a shame that Alana lost to Isla yesterday. Helping her out would've been ideal but I wanted to see if Alana could really do it, but it seems that she couldn't. Despite being incapacitated all day yesterday, she seems to be getting better. Although she had to eat most of our resources to recover.

Nothing else matters, I have suggested to Alana that I should go back to the building where we put all the Cornucopia supplies. That way we'll have enough resources to last us the rest of the Games. She seemed to agree although I couldn't tell as she spaces out from time to time. Maybe she had time to think about her actions?

Doesn't look like it today though, she's talking big about herself again. Saying that she could tell how Isla is going to attack next, or what her weak points are. I didn't even bother listening as she talked nonsense. I tune her out for the meantime as I think of winning.

I can leave my family, live on my own in the Victor's village in peace. I'll mentor future tributes and restore the glory that One used to have. With Kaiser living in district One despite being from Two, we can finally kick him out.

He's a good mentor, don't get me wrong, but I don't like him being closer to the Capitol. He is from Two after all. That and I don't trust the guy, he seems so shifty to me like he's spying on Arthur but I'm sure he's always just like that though.

"Midas!"

Alana snaps me out of my thoughts looking right at her but never actually paying attention. She shoots me another glare and I do my normal reaction to it by rolling my eyes. I look away again as she begins to shout and berate me for being a lousy ally. I wasn't the one that got endured from the fight.

"Are you even listening to me!?" She shouts. "I swear, you've been quiet since yesterday."

Since she can move now, just a little bit, I see from the corner of my eyes that she had folded her arms looking away from me. I contemplated a little bit, what if I just end her now? It's not like I still need her. She's injured still, weaker than what she should be. She won't be able to fight back as efficiently.

Just a knife to the throat. One slice across the neck, let it draw blood before spurting into a fountain of crimson. I smile as I start to like the idea of that so much. Alana did well to make it this far but as I now think about it more and more, she really is weak minded.

She would not benefit from becoming a victor for the Capitol, dare I say that she doesn't even deserve to be one. Her methods are crass, she has no tactics. Her planning skills are close to useless and I can't help but feel ill from her social skills.

She turns around to face me again for one second; she raises an eyebrow from, what I assume, my grin on my face. I momentarily remember that she's facing me and I stop smiling. She tries to scuttle closer to me but I back off as she invades my personal space.

Looking away from her face she grabs my head and spin me around to face her glare. I swear that's the only setting she has, that and bitch face. Her brown eyes trying to stare into my dark blue ones, looking for something even I don't know what.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks me.

"Nothing, was just thinking about what I would do when I win." I say, there's some truth in it.

"What makes you sure that you would win?"

I pause for a moment, wide eyed at her question. Of course she's still planning on winning, after all the Two people seem to have one setting always on: kill. With that I fly backwards as she nearly slices my neck with one of her blades.

"I thought we were working together until the end?" I say trying to feign nervousness.

I did see it coming. I could tell from how quiet and contemplative she has been yesterday. Giving a killer time to think really justifies what they've done to be okay and I'm guessing that killing me would be the same.

She tries to lunge at me but I quickly stand up and take one of her blades. I know for a fact that she's still weak from her injury. She can't even stand up as she tries to crawl towards me, knife and hands digging through the dirt just trying to reach me.

"I decided that you are no longer useful to me." She says, her eyes flash a little bit crazy.

She tries to slash my leg as soon as she can reach it but I just jump out of the way. This action seemed to have pissed her off a lot more as she crawls faster and faster to try and catch up to me. This is just pitiful, really. She looks so pathetic crawling after me, it almost makes me want to laugh in her face.

"Funny." I say to her stepping on the hand holding a knife.

She flinches as she gasps in pain letting go of the knife. She looks up to me, same face as before, it somehow still has the face of determination as if she can touch me. She grasps my leg with her other hand and tries to pull it away but she couldn't muster enough strength.

With the way I stomped on her foot I reckon it's probably broke some bones. If not all of the hand, so she won't be able to use that for a while. I debate whether or not to try and kick her. Shrugging, I kick her right on the head.

There were no screams of pain or anything of the sort as I step off from her now broken hand. She seems to be unconscious from the force of the kick so I kneel down to her level. And spin her around so she's lying on her back. Taking the same blade she was holding I take it closer to her neck.

I was about to ready to slice her neck when I felt something cold drop on my forehead. Looking up to the sky, the dark clouds always spell trouble. But what flows down isn't rain, it is snow. Little crystal like droplets.

Seems unfitting to the scene I'm about to do. Nevertheless, I have a Games to win and as I slowly slide the serrated knives across her neck, I hear the cannon boom across the arena. It's time for the final five.

No doubt that the Gamemakers are going to bring us all together somehow. I look at the now dead body of Alana as snowflakes begin to rest on her clothes and body. I don't revel on it as I see the blood trickle down her neck, beginning to pool around her head.

I take her pack as well as her weapons. Carrying both ours, I begin to make my way to the plan I had originally thought off. I'll make it back to that building and with any luck, the Gamemakers will leave me alone for a while.

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

We didn't do anything after she had passed. We stayed awake for the best of our abilities but we must've fallen asleep somehow because when we woke up the next day her body was gone. She was no longer there.

Jenny, Brandon and now Quinoa. I know this is the Hunger Games and I know that tributes will die but I still can't help but feel the way I feel now. The overwhelming feeling of sadness just couldn't be wiped away from me as I look at the place where Quinoa was last seen.

Troy had gone outside for a bit, scouting the area ahead of us for any potential dangers, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. I guess he did it to not only give himself some peace but to give me a much needed rest as well.

But I can't seem to rest when I know that there's not long left until the Games finish, whether that be me or Troy. I don't know who are left but I'm going to guess that Troy's district partner is still alive in all of this. I don't see her going down easily.

I lie against the trunk of the overgrown tree inside the house, staring at the light snow outside turn heavy within minutes. The casual snow would blow inside the house now and again sending a shiver up my spine as I instinctively wrap an arm around myself. The trees have all lost their leaves, leaving the snow to lay on the branches peacefully.

Remembering what Quinoa has told me I look at her spot again and then sighing. The sooner I get out of this house, the sooner I can move on from her death. Is it bad to try and move on from it so quickly?

Be strong. That's her wish to me, to try and stay strong no matter the challenges. She told me that I need to be strong so I can see my family again. Looking down at the string tied around my wrist and then smiling at it.

My little sister. It's been over two weeks since I last saw her. I hope she's doing alright, not worrying about her big brother I hope. If I die today or tomorrow or whenever, my only wish for her is to try and move on as I try to move on from my friends' deaths. Saying that, it's harder than it looks. Every dream, if you can call it a dream, I see them. Staring me down, stoic expressions blaming me for their deaths.

They're the most frequent and since a couple of days ago I've been having this other one. The one where I kill Eva. Cutting out her air supply with the rope. It wasn't as messy as getting stabbed or anything but for some reason I still see blood in my hands.

The dream, would start off with Eva approaching me with a knife and as she's about to plunge it into my body, I would overpower her and use the rope to choke her with it. She doesn't make any choking sounds, but she does speak over it. Saying that I did that to her; saying that I began to enjoy it. That's not true of course, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling the guilt, right?

I quickly grab a sword as the door to the house open up rather quickly letting in snow flurries as a figure steps in. Standing up now and using the sword to point at the intruder, I realise that it was Troy. His hands raised above his head in surrender.

"I give! I give!" He says with a slight laugh.

Sighing at his actions I sit back down as he closes the door and sits opposite me. His hair is covered in snow, the short blonde he had now longer and greasier than what it used to be. He decided to keep his coat on as he shivers from the cold that he had just endured.

"Did you see anything?" I ask to break the awkward silence that have begun to set.

"Nothing worth noting, besides I couldn't see anything after the snow became this heavy."

I nod at looking outside again at how heavy the snow had become. What used to be just light snow falling, one by one now became heavier. It seems to be showing signs of not letting up either meaning we'll have this type of weather within the next couple of days.

The temperature is also dropping by the hour noting the condensation forming once again much like last night. I can't stand the cold, not as much as I could stand the heat either. I like the nice temperate nature the arena had during the start. I guess this is the Gamemakers saying to hurry up and end the Games already.

With another cannon booming across the arena earlier today, I know that there's five people left. Three people stand in front of me and Troy. Three people to die, and then it would be down to Troy and myself. What would we do? Is he going to kill himself for me to live? Or is he going to kill me?

The possibilities revolve around my head but I shake them out. I don't need to think about that just now. Not when I could die when we reach the school. I see that Troy has finally had enough of the cold, telling me to get everything ready.

Once I did get them all ready we venture outside in the heavy snow. Our shoes crunching on the freshly untouched snow. Even though it's snowing heavily, there is still some sunlight above making our vision slightly better.

Troy and I walked in comfortable silence, hearing the snow crunch underneath our feet was sound enough for the both of us. We follow the path that Troy used to get to the building eventually reaching the outside of the forest. We stop for a moment as Troy tries to find a way to the building from the main road.

I took that opportunity to look back at the forested area. The leaves from the trees have all gone. It's hard to see that far back but from what I can see, it looks calm and peaceful seeing all the snow pile on the branches and the path as well as the houses.

"Let's go that way." Troy nudges me, nodding as I follow him once more.

As we walk down the snow covered road, Troy discusses what we need to do first. How we need to find supplies, especially some form of water source as we're down to half a bottle. When we reach a side entrance, with stairs leading up to the building courtyard, Troy stops.

"What's wrong?" I say and Troy rushes up the stairs.

"Hurry!" He shouts and I run after him.

He didn't seem to go straight forward to the big main doors of the building but to the side where there's a wooden one with a set of stairs that needs to be climbed first before reaching it. The blond passes by that and travels to the back door. I see it too but what is he running away from?

He looks back at me and his eyes widen. "Look out!"

His shout makes me look back. My eyes widen and gasp before dodge rolling out of the way into the snow. Troy comes back for me, pointing his spear at the Brandon statue that tried to attack me. Troy helps me up before dragging me towards the door. When we reach the door, I pull it open with ease as we run in shutting the door behind us.

However, the Brandon statue opens it as well chasing us up the little steps to the inside of the building. I follow Troy up another set off stairs into the second floor instead of the ground floor that seemed to be lined up the hallway.

I manage to overtake Troy up the stairs and he tells me to keep going but I saw the Brandon statue grab his leg and pull him down the stairs. Stopping and going after it, Troy tells me to just leave him but I couldn't leave him.

Taking my sword, I try to slice at the statue with little to no effect. It didn't seem bothered by it but as I slice the neck, it seems to stop. Troy stops panicking, just looking at the Brandon statue as it begins to crumble.

His leg manages to free itself and we stand atop the staircase looking at the crumbled Brandon. Even though it was just a statue I still felt a bit sad having to destroy it.

"Let's go upstairs for a while. Try to avoid them."

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

Night time again. I don't know where I ended up but it seems to be on the top floor of the school in one of the science labs. I didn't know where else to go seeing as outside the snow from the morning had turn heavy.

And with the threat of the statues outside, I would rather risk the traps in here. Speaking of, it seems to have stopped as I haven't heard the bell ring yet. I hear the Capitol anthem blare suddenly as I move closer to the window.

The last tribute to die before the final five is none other than Alana herself. The Two girl that nearly finished us off during the Bloodbath is dead. Somehow that gives me great relief seeing her face light up the sky amidst the snow.

The classroom I'm in is not like anything I've ever seen before. It's definitely a science classroom, recognising the lab benches and the various different cabinets containing science like tools. From the very back I can see some microscopes and beside them Bunsen burners.

The room is bare, however, unlike a typical classroom where posters and other classroom-y things would be hung up across the walls. The only windows are on one side of the classroom, seeing the trees devoid of leaves.

I try to squint to see past the heavy snow. I narrow my eyes as I saw something different from the forest, apart from the leaves. There seems to be black smoke rising to the sky. The black standing out from the white.

Soon I see the orange blaze erupt from the far side of the forest. The heavy snow seem to turn into a raging blizzard now as it tries it's best to fight the fire. This is another reason why I didn't stay out the school and would rather spend it in here. We've been very fortunate to be able to have entered here.

It's just a shame that I can't spend it with my allies. Proxxi and Willow; if you are out there please help guide me. I don't know what I will do without you guys. I just know that tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

How do I know? There are five people left. I'm willing to be the Gamemakers have a trick up their sleeves. Make a large scale blizzard; make the statues drag the tributes into the school where they need to fight it out till the last one.

I'm not entirely sure but last year's Games were one of the shortest, lasting about a couple of days. It wasn't too terribly boring either, it was exciting and nail biting. I can vaguely remember it as I tear my eyes away from the forest.

The lights in the school have turned on automatically, as it always does every night. I can't help but just sit in the middle of the classroom and gather my thoughts. The feeling of anxiety creeping up my skin. I think I can do it. I can definitely win, all I have to do is outsmart the rest of the tributes and I can win.

I may not have the weapon I trained with the most but the throwing knives that I have comes second best at my chance at a weapon. I think back during training, how it felt so long ago. Meeting Proxxi as she tried to throw but only ever hitting the target once or twice. I managed to help her out with it and it didn't take long until she's learned how to throw properly. Granted it wasn't as good as the Careers but it was better than most of the other tributes.

Proxxi was a clever person. I don't know why I'm reflecting over her now. I just need to fill my thoughts with people, so that I can stay calm. She was capable of learning things pretty quickly: how to build a fire, tent making, even identifying poisonous plants. It's a real shame we didn't get a chance to use them. Ultimately the weapon based tributes seemed to flourish in this arena.

I'm not sure about the forest but during the urban areas, the tributes that could use a weapon lucks out the most. It was evident when we encountered Taylor as he chased us with his throwing knives. When I had fought Terra, she had the upper-hand. What good is building a tent when I'm here in the school?

It may have been different if we had taken the forest route, and stayed there but Proxii was adamant that we needed to stay with the houses, despite the exploding settlements everything else fell smoothly in our favour. I'm sure that other people didn't have as much luck.

Now I'm just hoping for that same luck I've had the past couple of days to come back and help me out for tomorrow.

* * *

**Placings:**

**6th - _Alana Rockford, District Two Female, 17 - _****Throat slit with knife by Midas Cusson**

**At this point, I'll put out a question, even though it probably doesn't even matter because I'm going to upload them all but who do you think is going to win? Now that it is the Final Five.**


	33. Eleventh Day

**Upload 5 of 6**

**I decided to put a feast on the second last day. How awesome of me.**

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

The searing sound of wood as it crackles under the fire, leads me further out of the forest. I look back, to the fire slowly but surely trying to catch up to me. The fire started late last night just as I am about to go to sleep.

The burning smell immediately engulfs me waking me up from my sleepy state, as I burst out of the house I was staying in. The cold weather biting at my skin, the clothes I was given never helped me in any way what so ever.

I tripped over the snow covered roots, hit branches with my face trying to escaping the blazing inferno. I can tell that it's approaching daylight and I'm still running for my life noticing other fires starting.

It seems to be clearing a path for me recognising as the fire refuses to grow past a certain bit. Despite it being cold and nippy on my front, my back feels every bit of the warmth the fire is delivering. I can feel it burn. I try not to look back as I follow the path the fire is making for me. With no clue on where it would lead me, I follow none the less.

Panting now as I feel my legs begin to give in, I see a road, not quite like the ones inside the forest. This one has untouched snow and no trees. Is this the end of the forest? I didn't bother trying to stop and find out as I jump out into the open snow covered road. The fire seems to explode behind me as it stops right at the forest edge.

The same crackling of the trees can be heard over the howling wind that is now apparent. I look around for a moment seeing the long road stretch in both the left and right direction. I don't really know where they want me to go but once I turn around I see the back of the giant castle looking building.

I thought for a moment, feeling the cold envelop me once again. I need to find warmth and a place to rest but I would imagine I won't get any rest now, the Gamemakers are planning to end this today or tomorrow. I could've easily died inside the forest fire, the only ones to perish in there are my supplies as I grasp at my trident and sword. I lost my spears too, great.

I decide that going inside that building is my best bet, with everything that's happening I need a place to keep warm. This shirt I was given is hardly any useful and the blazer I once had has been discarded long ago during when the arena was hot. I now regret doing that, now it's inside the forest, burning along with everything in it.

Walking the short walk to the staircase of the building, and realising immediately that it was a school I cautiously step foot on the grounds. I couldn't see anything, due to the blizzard that's still going on. My whole body beginning to stiffen up trying to move. I breathe slowly now just trying to look for a way in.

Just then from the corner of my eye, about a couple of feet close to me I see a figure getting closer. Dodge rolling out of the way as it stampedes through the snow, I take a look at what it was. I smirk seeing the Tiberius statue, with the same stoic expression he had, shows up from the blizzard. He moved in closer again and I try to make it back away with my sword but the statue grabs it, throwing it away disappearing within the blizzard.

Growling at the act, I decide that he may not be an ideal enemy to have and at that moment I begin to run. Despite my coldness, with everything feeling numb I begin to run, this would warm up my body for sure but with that said I look back to see the statue matching my pace with relative speed. I reach a door marked and opened it quickly. I didn't stop running as I walk up the little steps and try to walk up to the next floor via stairs but there was another statue that grabbed my leg suddenly. It was a Glisten one this time, her sweet looking face staring at me with a blank expression. It begins to pull me down, my body feeling like a ragdoll at this point as I'm flung down the stairs.

I slide across the ground floor. I try to stand up to get my bearings seeing the colourful lockers around me. I see both my former allies' statues make their way to me but I didn't give up just yet as I turn and walk into the first double doors I see.

Opening it quickly and then shutting it just as fast I turn around and look at the statues as they stop momentarily before standing in front of the door, holding it in place. Are they trapping me inside here? I didn't bother trying to open the door back as I turn around once again to look at the place I walked in.

It was grand, immediately in front of me is a step of stairs that would lead to a stage. The stage itself, made of cheap looking wood supported by metal. On the stage is a long table, quite close to the back. There's a white cloth laid out on top of it and it drapes to the floor. On top of the table are four bags.

I don't quite see what they are but some are bigger than others, albeit only marginally. I decide to look away from it just now and take a gander at the rest of the hall. It's definitely big, that's for sure and looking at the floor, shinning from wax reflecting the lights lined up on the incredibly high ceiling. There are windows surrounding the whole of the upper walls, other classrooms? The skylight acting as a roof but it's hardly noticeable, looking like a big white sheet because of the blizzard.

I look across me once again and noticing another entrance. This makes me wonder how many entrances there are, mines is already blocked and if I am catching up to what the Gamemakers are planning, I don't think four other tributes could just walk in that other door.

I look for other exits and flinch at the sound, quickly ducking underneath the grand piano by the door I entered in. The tribute that came was Midas, clearly out of breath as he looks back to the door. I can't make out what he was looking at but it looks like another statue as it stands and holds the door closed ensuring that we can't get out. Midas must've killed Alana off considering I saw her smug face light up the sky last night. So that's one tribute, who are the other three?

* * *

_**Midas Cusson, D1M, 17**_

That was unexpected. I didn't think that I would be chased by a statue of Aston ever. I didn't even notice that these mutts existed in the arena. It's what I get for spending the majority of the arena following Alana.

Not that she's gone and that I went back to the place where we put the resources on the third day of the Games. I packed as many food as I can into the bag as well as a couple bottles of water ensuring my survival in the coming days. I doubt it would be used as much because the Games are bound to end today or tomorrow.

I was also glad that I had escaped the forest in time. I saw it catch fire just as I exited it, walking across the park and passing the original Cornucopia, the tent covered in snow now but still standing strong, despite the freak weather we had in the arena. I looked at all the lampposts and saw that there were only five left that were still lit.

After getting the necessary supplies I made my way to the building that was visible, despite the blizzard. Hearing the searing inferno as the forest burns down in the background of a howling wind I didn't hear the glass shatter for a moment.

Turning around to see what had happen I saw that a statue of Aston showed itself to me, the confident face looking right through me as it begins to charge. I tried to fight it at first, grabbing a sword from the floor and slicing at it.

It did no damage, as I would have expected, and it grabbed the sword I was holding, wrenching it free from my grasp before flinging it away with relative ease. I heard it crash against one of the windows and I took that as my queue to run. The only door was the one behind the mutt so I did what anyone would: I ran right into the window, feeling relieved that it broke relatively easily.

After rolling through the glass and snow I stand up, avoiding a swift punch from the statue. I didn't do anything else as I begin to sprint away from the statue, the snow at this point has reached up to my ankles making me move slower than usual.

Eventually, the statue had chased me past children's play parks, up a snow covered path, slowly but sure avoiding its attacks. We both past by this one house within the park, and then I was out of it. The main road, with a crossing. The traffic light, funnily enough, beeped as if it had stopped any vehicles to let me cross. I did so and climbed the stairs leading up to the courtyard of the large place.

I tried to look back but was immediately shoved to the ground by the statue, not knowing it was behind me. I scramble backwards, just narrowly dodging one more punch. This one seemed to make a great impact as I saw it clear the snow around the punch.

Not bothering staying with the statue I run away again going straight forward instead of going left. I eventually reached the large wooden doors, opening them with ease. I ran towards the next set of doors to reach the small lobby of what appears to be a school. Seeing the main hall of the school, I decide to take the right hand side double doors.

And that's where I am right now. As the statue of Aston hold the door down, instantly trapping me. I don't know what's stopping me from moving inside the hall but seeing the vast empty space of the hall is a change of pace.

I look up the high ceiling, seeing the round lights line up at either side, trying their best to illuminate the whole of the hall. The columns of, at least four near each corner, holds the incredibly high ceiling. The skylight covered by snow.

Looking down from the ceiling to the stage now, I raise an eyebrow at the only thing on it. From what I can see it's a table, a long one, with four bags lined up atop the clothed surface. So this was planned? Is this the dreaded Feast Arthur kept going on about? I don't think it's that bad but his was pretty drastic.

I look around at the other exits seeing three others and another figure. I narrowed my eyes trying to look at who it was eventually seeing it as Isla. She was hiding from behind a piano and have now just stood up to look at me. She didn't have a bag, nor a blazer. I can't see well but she looks cold, did she just get here?

I didn't notice her come in so she must have gotten here earlier. I debated on what I should do as I take off my bag of supplies but keeping my weapons close to me just in case she does attack, I doubt she will be attacking.

I was about to speak when the double doors to my left opened. I looked at the two figures that had just walked in, the doors behind them being blocked by a singular statue. The statue of the Seven girl. So he survived this long. Very interesting, I thought he would've died.

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

Shepherd and I were out of breath by the time we got to wherever it was that the Eva statue ended up in. I look around briefly seeing nothing but the pristine wooden floors of what I assume to be the main hall of the school. It's nothing like I've seen before; granted I've been spending the last couple of days amongst the dying trees in the forest.

It seems that the outside has been covered completely in snow. I don't like the snow, I don't think I've ever seen or felt snow back in Four. I would always spend it out by the sea, enjoying the nice sun as it bathe me in its warmth.

I miss that life. The life where I would do nothing but fish all day and after that spend the rest of my time with so many women by my side. Thinking of it now, I don't think I miss it as much as I thought I was going to. The Games have changed me dramatically. I don't know if it's because of me facing death or meeting people around my age but it has changed me.

I don't even know what I would do if I win. Nothing can ever escape the horrors of what has happened to me in these Games, no amount of drinking can get rid of that. No amount of women would erase the fact that I had to see two people that I liked die in front of me. I start to think of Shepherd, he has family doesn't he? A little sister?

Between the two of us he's more deserving of winning; not me. I'm just a lowly scum, that's what I am. I suddenly remember what my mind set was like before the reapings had even started, it's amazing to think that it's only been two weeks but it has felt longer than that.

I look to my ally for a moment, he's looking nervous staring at the bags up on the wooden stage. I notice that there's only four and wonder if one of those bags are between myself and Shepherd. My gaze then shifted from the clothed table down to the right corner seeing none other than Isla herself. She seems to know that I'm staring at her and she gives me a wave.

I roll my eyes wondering why no one has moved up to the stage yet to grab the bags. I feel Shepherd nudge me and I look at him before he points at something to my right. I see Midas and he stares at the both of us as if assessing which one to kill first. I try to calm down seeing as there are four people in the hall we must be waiting for the final one.

At that moment I figured what everyone is doing. They're waiting for the first person to move, the first person to initiate the oncoming battle ahead of us. Everything was all silent for a few seconds until the door at the left of the stage opens and in comes the last person in the final five.

The five girl walks in and immediately turns around and face the door she had just walked in, knife in hand as if it's going to help her. She looked nervous and shaken and made sure they didn't follow her inside. I assumed that the statues that were chasing her are doing the same thing the Eva statue is doing right now: locking the doors.

There was suddenly a large screech like noise making my ears ring a little as a different voice suddenly echoes inside the arena with enthusiasm and glee. The voice was male, as it was considerably deep and I tried to think about who it was, could it be the Cyril Valentine?

"Welcome, tributes!"

The voice blares across the hall making his voice bounce off the walls. I keep my eye on Midas as he looks between me and Isla. I don't even think he cares about the bags at this voice. I take a deep breath as I anticipate what the voice is saying.

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

Being chased by that Eva statue had dug up some fresh wounds. Whatever you say to me, no matter how sadistic or how she had hurt the group I will never get rid of the thought on killing her. So as the statue of her chase us across the first floor of the school, punching through the walls of the school and the ground as both myself and Troy run away from it; I still couldn't help but feel guilty.

The hall we ended up in was grand in nature. Everything was clean, the polished floor seems slippery the ceilings are high up, supported by four blue beams. Seeing the four bags makes me wonder if that is my objective after that my eyes wander to the person standing on the right hand side backdoor, seeing Isla. I swallow out of nervousness that she's still alive, she seems to be eyeing us all.

Her head twists from Marie, the last person to walk in, who seems to do the same as what she's doing, to myself and Troy then to Midas. Midas flicked between Isla and then to us not bothering about Marie. I felt uncomfortable having the blonde haired boy from One stare at me with those eyes, it felt like the Bloodbath all over again remembering that he was standing on the pedestal beside me; not to mention he almost sliced me in half with the sword too.

He seems to narrow his eyes at me when we make eye contact and I flinch, looking away. The announcer had only welcomed us. He must be pausing, as he usually does, for dramatic effect but what it does for us tributes is raise the tension further. No one wants to move first, but eventually someone will do it. That's when we'll move too.

"Welcome to the Feast!" He announces. "Up on the stage are very useful supplies that can help in aiding you. 'But there's only four!' I hear you say, don't worry about that. District Four must learn how to share. That's what I've been told."

They're purposefully trying to make Troy and Isla fight. That's what they're planning, it is very devious, and that's for sure going to raise the excitement levels. Not to mention that Troy might lose this fight, he's competent I'm sure but Isla trained to kill tributes like us, without a doubt she'll be able to beat all four of the remaining tributes.

"So with that all said, I wish you all Good Luck and Happy Hunger Games!"

As soon as the voice ends, Troy begins to run first taking me by surprise. He sprints across the polished floor with relative ease looking back to me as if to tell me to hurry up but suddenly he's tackled by Midas. The both collapse to the floor, with Troy hitting his head on the wooden floor with a large thud.

I catch up and kick the boy off of him and help Troy up as Midas stand up. We both face him, Troy taking his spears out from behind him. Midas does the same, taking out the short sword he had kept tucked underneath his belt. Troy looks to me first before looking back at Midas.

"Go. I'll take care of him." He says.

"Are you sure?" I ask sceptical of the situation.

"We need those supplies." Troy says. "Take yours first and then take mines if Isla confronts you, run and I'll find you later."

I nod looking at Midas who seems to smile at me, his eyes tells me that he's there to kill me if I move some more. Without no further hesitation I begin to move forward, sprinting towards the stage. Midas was about to intercept me but was caught up when Troy uses his spear to block him.

I didn't bother looking back as I make my way to the stage. I hoped that Isla was occupied and as I reached the wooden platforms sounds of metal meeting metal can be heard. Looking to one side of the stage I see both Isla and Marie clash it out. I know the result of this, but as the both of them are distracted I climbed the stage.

My breathing seems to be coming in short bursts as I make it to the table. Seeing the four bags now clearer. The four bags are labelled by district, with the one on the far left labelled for district One, then Four, Five and finally Ten.

Grabbing both the Ten and Four bags I move back to the edge of the stage. Isla and Marie still locked in an intense fight. I couldn't believe that the Five girl was actually holding her own against the other. Isla sees me with the bags and stops.

"I need that!" She shouts but at that moment, she was slice by Marie's dagger.

I see blood spurt from her left arm. It's not too deep but it definitely looked painful as I hear the girl wince in pain. She continues to fight with Marie as she can't afford to be distracted now. That's just the exit I need as I quickly make my way back to Troy.

I see in front of me that Troy has Midas pinned down somehow. The One boy's sword far away from him, kicked out of view. I didn't quite know how it happened but Midas is now lying on his back. He was unconscious and before I could even speak, his cannon booms, Troy plunging a spear on his stomach and another aimed for his heart. At that point, Troy looks back to me.

"Did you get yours?" He asks looking past me to see Marie and Isla fighting.

"Yeah, I got yours as well."

"Great. Let's get out of here for now." He says.

"What about the statues?"

"They're gone." Troy points at the doors. "Let's go to the one where Midas came through."

I only nod at his suggestion, handing him the bag from the table and running with him to the double doors. Hopefully avoiding Isla for now. This retreat might mean that Troy is going to plan something.

I just hope it's a good one.

* * *

_**Marie Scire, D5F, 17**_

When the cannon had boomed and I saw that it was the One boy. I decided to make a run for it. I was bagging on Isla going after the two boys that are now fleeing but she seems really pissed at me for cutting her arm.

I try to run away to the door I came in from, not seeing any of the statues that had chased me in here. The statues of both Taylor and Terra; they both gave me chills as I both saw them get killed by statues and I did not want to end up like them.

In truth I had no actual plans on going to the feast. I liked it better when I had to look for the tributes and not get dragged into another Bloodbath. It seems that I didn't have a choice in the matter seeing my situation now.

Turning away from Isla netted me a swiped kick to my legs and I fall to the ground with a large thud. I tried to stand back but I struggle knowing that Isla is right behind me. I take a knife that's tucked underneath my belt. Turning around to defend myself but was quickly stopped by Isla by delivering another swift kick to my hand. I had to let go of the knife as she kicked my hand, making it fly away from us two.

She then takes out a knife of her own, and looks down at me with clear anger on her face. She steps on my head forcing me to lay on my stomach, my hand still reaching out for the knife. She then kneels down my level, jamming the knife on the hand.

I immediately wince in pain, whimpering at the injury but she doesn't seem to stop as she takes another and does the same to my other hand. I tried to pull away at first but she takes my arm as if to stop me from moving it and jammed it down with the same force.

I scream at that one this time, there's no one to help me now. I looked around for a sign to get out but sadly my luck has ran out. It had run out ever since Proxxi died, she was the only person that had kept me sane and now she's gone.

Maybe now I get to finally meet her again. We can spend the rest of our lives happy without all of this. The trauma it has on my mind can never be forgotten as I look at my killer's eyes. She smirks, taking out the trident from behind her back.

"This." She says looking at my trident and then to me. "This is for scratching my back!"

With that she plunges her trident straight for my back with so much force. I gasped out my last breath before everything turned to black. Wait for me, Proxxi; Willow too. I'll be there soon.

* * *

**Placings:**

**5th - _Midas Cusson, District One Male, 17 - _Spear to both stomach and heart by Troy Pacifica**

**4th - **_**Marie Scire, District Five Female, 17 - **_**Trident to the back by Isla Moore**


	34. Twelfth Day

**And here we go! The final Games Chapter. It has been a roller coaster of a ride for me.**

**There is an epilogue for the winner, coming whenever I can be bothered. It will be here to close the story and get me to start on my SYOT that has been on hold forever.**

* * *

_**Troy Pacifica, D4M, 18**_

I seriously thought that we would've been found out by now. The Gamemakers have been kind to us by giving us an extra day. I woke up earlier than Shepherd looking out the window of this classroom. The room is quite different from the ones upstairs, because it's got high ceilings, not as high as the main hall but it's pretty high. The windows too are quite lengthy, showing the blizzard still blowing away without a care.

I don't see any statues wandering about but I'll assume they're all inside the school hunting the tributes. We may have been fortunate that we survived the feast but we can't be fortunate enough to rest. Speaking of resting, I watch as Shepherd sleeps close to the desk, our bags neatly beside him. He had stayed up all night thinking about the people that have died.

So it was Marie that ended up losing the battle between her and Isla. I still remember the time when Brandon and I encountered them, that feels so long ago now. We spared them from an early death that decision right there is what changed Brandon.

Would Brandon and Quinoa still be alive if I had killed Marie and her ally? They might be, but who knows what else Brandon might complain about. As much as I liked the guy he did argue with me a lot. Despite saying that he trusted me, I didn't feel like he actually did.

Shepherd stirs awake before jolting up to a stand after noticing that I wasn't beside him. It seems to take a while for it to register but he sees me and he relaxes a little bit and sits back down. His bag contained cereal bars and one bottle of water whilst mine contained another jacket which I immediately gave Shepherd, he refused because it didn't fit him and I shrugged.

I sit back down with him and he hands me a bar, thanking him with a nod. I open the packet and savoured the flavour. Crackers can only do so much to the palette of my tongue. The taste of the apple filling within a layer of the oak and wheat bar tastes so good. Shepherd too seems to be savouring his for all we know these cereal bars could be our last meal.

Swallowing the last bit of the bar I rest my back on the desk and stare out the window. It's a clear view from where I'm sitting. The door to our right is shut to make sure we hear whomever comes in or burst through the door. The brown haired boy hands me the water bottle and I drink a little bit of it then handing it back.

"We need to get out of here." I say looking outside again, just watching the endless snow.

"It's impossible, those statues could still be roaming the grounds or the actual hallways."

He takes a drink of the water before twisting the cap back on and placing it in the middle of us. We look like a couple of dejected boys right now, both leaning against the desk. I feel dejected after yesterday. Midas' blood is on my hands; I had killed another person, even though it happened I still felt fine afterwards, maybe because I truly didn't feel anything for an actual Career. There was just no emotion that I could conjure from seeing the boy die by my hands.

With Shepherd he felt a lot more. The Seven girl wasn't truly evil. I don't think she missed intentionally and I don't think she wanted to kill the three of us at once. She may have killed Jenny but that was at the start of the Games but that means nothing, she could've been desperate for food or water. That's why I think Shepherd felt guilty over killing the Seven girl.

Midas was a different matter. He was arrogant but he didn't show it. The arrogance only showed when he talked about himself and I saw plenty of that when I overheard them talking during the breaks. Plus he didn't have the intention in getting his bag from the feast, he wanted to end the Games there and then. He thought that since I was allied with 'weak' people that I was also one of them.

Shepherd and I weren't weak, physically but mentally, yes. Due to his arrogance between our fight, I managed to gain the upper hand and eventually managed to overpower the One boy. That's what ultimately killed him in the end. So whilst I did kill him, I guess you can say it was his own fault.

"I think you should win if it was down between you and me." I suddenly say out loud after reflecting on the both of us.

"I guess I return the sentiments." Shepherd says looking outside now as well.

"No, I mean it." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

It's true. I don't really care for my life afterwards. I thought about it the day Quinoa passed away. She said to be the leader I'm supposed to be. To protect Shepherd, but she also said that to him. As leader, though, I have to make a decision and I decided long ago that Shepherd should win. I may not know much about him and he doesn't know much about me either.

If Shepherd wins though he can help his family, he would get enough money to support them for a long time. His little sister can enjoy a somewhat normal life and be spoiled. I smile at the thought of Shepherd being the big brother type. The one that really cares for his siblings no matter what. He still looks at me as if he wants me to elaborate on my choice on making him win if it was down to us two. I give a loud sigh before facing him.

"I guess I'll explain my story, huh?" I start and Shepherd seems to pay attention, his blue eyes filled with curiosity. "I didn't know my parents. Yeah, that's my sob story, and I didn't really care. I lived in an orphanage back in Four, where we didn't really get a chance to train like the other fortunate kids but I never liked training anyway. I enjoyed fishing and boating and when I turned eighteen, I left the orphanage; got a small shack bay the beach, secluded from the district and made myself a little boat."

"That's quite a life." Shepherd states.

"It's not over yet." I continue. "After I left the orphanage, I got reckless. I would frequent the local brothel and have a different woman every night. I didn't know their names nor do I cared at the time. My mind was hazed by alcohol at that point anyway so it didn't matter. I was scum; worthless."

"That's not true." Shepherd manages to say to me. "You're a kind caring person, a great leader too there's not many that would put themselves in danger for his friends."

"Had I not met you guys, I would've been the same. You guys changed me."

Shepherd manages to laugh at the thought of us changing him and I couldn't help but laugh as well. This felt nice, I've lost three friends already but being able to laugh with another felt really comfortable. I feel a lot better now and with this I am honouring Quinoa's wish too. To protect Shepherd; it's up to him now to be strong just like what she said for the five of us.

I sniffed the air and sit up from the desk. I can't tell what it is but the atmosphere seemed to have changed. I sniffed the air for a couple more seconds, trying to identify what the smell was and Shepherd had to ask me what was wrong.

"Do you smell smoke?" I quickly say standing up and grabbing my weapons and bag. "You grab yours too, we need to get out of here."

Shepherd stands up, taking the sword he took from Midas and his bag from the Feast and we headed off from the door. There's a little hallway leading out to another and we headed back to the main hall but what we saw was vastly different.

The main hall was set ablaze, the orange-red fire staring from what used to be the stage and it seems to be spreading fast across the whole of the school. I pull on Shepherd's blazer as we move away from the outside of the main hall and out the double doors into the office area.

"Looks like we have no choice on getting out, the whole school will be on fire soon."

We open the large double doors letting the wind and snow walk inside immediately flooding the floor with white. I step out first just to check for any statues but after signalling that there weren't any, Shepherd steps out next.

The blizzard was so strong that I couldn't see within a few inches in front of me. I tell Shepherd to stay sharp trying to look around for Isla or statues. This is it, I can feel something is about to happen soon.

* * *

_**Isla Moore, D4F, 18**_

They had escaped me. After killing the stupid Five girl. I took hers and Midas' pack only to find that one had water and the other had an extra jacket. I wore the jacket and drank half of the water. I decided to start looking for the two remaining tributes after the Feast.

I started with the top floor of the school, searching each room thoroughly. Looking for them took me the whole day on the top floor and as I saw both the girl from Five's face and Midas' I made the decision to rest up on that floor.

Now that it's morning again, I began my search on the first floor of the school. Searching rooms after rooms for the other two and still not finding them. The statues are nowhere to be seen, which makes me feel relieved. I'm sure they have some sort of weakness but finding it proved difficult especially when they gang up on you.

I think of the two remaining tributes. They were allies, I know that much as I saw the Ten boy run back to him; Troy. I've never seen the guy from the academy in Four and he did get reaped which immediately made me so much more suspicious. When he said he didn't want to join the Careers because he didn't like them that made me more furious.

Bringing glory to our district is the best thing us tributes can do. How dare he try to criticise the Career pack. At that point I stopped talking to him, gave him the cold shoulder so to speak. I didn't talk strategy around him. I hated him from that moment on, it is a shame. He would've made such a great career too.

The other I don't know much about I must admit. I saw him around during the training days but he was either doing survival or talking with Troy and his other allies. From looking at him though he seems quite strong. Being from Ten, he might have worked as a farmhand getting extra muscle from doing whatever it is they do in Ten.

I scoff at the thought of the other two tributes. This will be easier than I thought. I would kill Troy first because he is the biggest threat out of the two and the other I would test around a bit before deciding how I would kill him. Once that is over that crown and glory will be mine. Training other tributes to win the Games alongside the famous Aqua Chambers.

I did idolise the woman, despite looking a lot mellow now. The way she killed during her time in the Games were really well done. The way she hid weapons around her clothing and used those when needed were new to the Games. Usually tributes would put them around their belt or hold them.

I listened to every advice she gave whilst ignoring the one Kip offered. The man may have been a Career but he was just as annoying as he was during his time of the Games. He killed his district partner to win the Games, granted that doesn't reflect well but he had no choice in the matter much like what my dilemma is now.

I really doubt the two boys would kill each other, they would be friends till the end as if they'll both magically win and come out unscathed. That very thought of their so called 'friendship' makes me sick as I leave the current classroom I am in.

As I walk to the next classroom I ready my weapons, like I have been doing whenever I go into a room. This classroom is empty too; the lights were turned off but for some reason I can smell smoke and the windows are glowing orange. The window has a clear view of the main hall where the Feast was in.

I walk closer to it and immediately backed away as fire engulfed the window. So that's how they're going to do it. They're going to smoke us out the glass suddenly shatters from the heat and black smoke immediately flood the classroom. I'm so sick of fire as I make my way out of the classroom.

When I make it outside of the room, I see that fire has begun to engulf the rooms that I have explored already. There's no time to waste as I make my way to the nearest staircase, this staircase seems different from the other ones I've been in. Its structure is older and the floor is marble instead of whatever the other one is made off. I make my way down to the ground floor and as I tried to open the fire door that leads outside it was locked.

Groaning and going through another double doors into the hallway close to the main hall. My right is consumed by fire meaning I have to take the one straight ahead. I did so opening another set of double doors.

I peer into the main hall for a bit seeing it totally engulfed in flames, the stage, the shiny floors were indistinguishable. I look to my right to see and office area, a sort of lobby that had wooden giant doors. I ready my weapons as I begin to leave the burning building behind.

When I got to the giant door, I immediately see the snow layered on the floor suggesting that the two of them have been here already. I smile, I'm on the right track and it won't be long until I get the both of them. As I open the door, letting in the snow, I see them.

Although I'm not really sure if they're statues or not. I ready my trident, taking it from my back I took a deep breath and let it out as I ran down the snow covered snow. The Ten boy must've noticed me because he had pushed Troy out of the way but he was too late because I had nicked his side.

The blonde falls on the snow and he looks at his ally momentarily before seeing me, getting the hint that I had attacked them. He quickly readies his spears. At this moment I focus my attention on Troy, going with my initial plan. His side has a light wound on it but I can see droplets of blood fall on the snow.

The blizzard seems to be dissipating as well which is good I can see my prey clearly now. It's still pretty hard to see as I pay attention to the crunching of the snow. Just then I turn around just in time to parry an attack from the Ten boy, so he can be smart. I push the sword out of the way and delivered a sharp kick to his stomach.

I can see a lot clearly now and I head towards Troy, he parries my initial thrust of the trident but the next attack gashes the already wounded side and the boy collapse to the ground. I definitely have this in the bag now.

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, D10M, 18**_

"Looks like this is the end!" I hear Isla shout at Troy.

I got up from the kick the monster had delivered to my stomach, I see her standing before Troy as he clutches his side, blood leaking out profusely from his side. I wanted to come closer but he flashes me a look, telling me no. I stop at my tracks and forced to watch, as much as I want to run away right now I don't think I'll be able to. If I do that monster will come and hunt me down.

The blizzard had cleared up, revealing a bright blue sky. The temperature is still really cold, however, as my breath still leaves condensation behind as I breathe out. Using the spear to stand up, Troy still manages to do it making Isla stop a moment before emitting a loud laugh from her mouth.

It seemed to buy Troy time as he holds the spear and launched it towards Isla. The girl tried to dodge but she couldn't in time and managed to pierce her foot with precision. From the same mouth, she emits a mixture of anger and pain. The spear seemed to have dug itself into her foot and she took it out real quick before throwing it at the side, ignoring that I ever existed.

Troy took that as another distraction as the girl limped towards him, trident ready. She was close to him already and he tried to hit her again. This time the girl didn't say anything, I see it pierce through her left leg. She grimaces from the pain as she takes out the spear in one go.

All I could do was stand and watch, my body frozen from both the cold and the way this girl is acting. I've never seen anyone like it before. As she moves through the pain, she manages to tackle the boy to the ground. With no weapons left, my ally struggles underneath the girl as her hand snakes up his neck. Without hesitating she clamps down with her hand choking the boy.

I start to move closer now, sword ready to strike but for some reason Troy stops me again as Isla uses both hands now to choke out the blonde. I stop now, my eyes fixated at his neck as the Four girl begin to squeeze harder and harder.

"This is what you'll be getting next." She looks at me, her strength never faltering. "You can try and save him but the more you come closer, the harder I squeeze."

I close my eyes and remember the words one of my allies had told me before. Be strong. Taking a deep breath I move closer, trying to ignore Troy's choked sounds, he's scratching at the hands of the killer now, his face turning red then a purple.

With one final scream from Isla, she squeezes so hard that I stop at my tracks. I don't know what I heard first, the snapping of the neck or Troy's cannon. I hear the girl laugh at the dead body, lying there limp, eyes still open in shock of dying.

I couldn't take it anymore as I charge towards Isla, who had stood up at this point ready to attack me next. She didn't have her trident with her, she must've dropped it somewhere but it didn't matter. I will take my revenge soon enough. She tried to deliver a swift kick with her other leg but I manage to dodge it and lodge the sword I was holding into it. It had an immediate effect she collapses beside the body of my now dead ally. She grimaces in pain trying her best to get rid of the sword. I approached her but she sees me and delivers a powerful punch to my stomach that makes me stumble back a bit.

Scrunching my hands into fists, I move closer to her once more as she tries to stand up with the sword inside her leg. She tries for another punch, but I dodge it that time and I deliver a powerful one to her face.

She stumbles back and as she does she reaches for her trident. Noticing it straight away I run up to her reaching haff nd, kicking it in the process. She howls in pain from the kick and I picked the very same trident. She couldn't move too well as she stumbles closer to me trying her best to grasp at my legs.

Using the trident, I aimed it for her reaching hand and the pain she fees must have been intense as she cries out loud. Her good hand is pinned down by the trident and she can't move her legs. It doesn't take a genius to see that I have won.

But yet she persists and I really didn't want her too. She should just give up now. I have no other weapons in sight, with my sword stuck to her leg and the trident holding down her hand, I don't know how to end her life quickly and efficiently. Then I finally notice my tie, the brown striped tie that I have kept all this time.

I can see Isla struggle to sit up and still fight as I struggle myself on getting out the tie. I can hear a faint laugh from her seeing me struggle with the tie, I guess she's trying for the last laugh approach. Once I have it untied I move closer to her. Stepping on her other hand just to make sure she doesn't do anything else.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this." I say to her and she scoffs.

"You don't deserve to win." She tells me as I wrap the tie around her neck.

At this point I had closed my eyes, and pulled as hard as I can trying to strangle the girl to death. I tried to listen to something else, my inner voice telling me this is the right thing to do. That I'm being strong for everyone's sake.

But no matter how I would focus on them, the noise of her choking is still louder. I could still feel a bit of resistance from her as she tries to flail her arms about. My eyes are still closed as I hear her cannon finally boom across the arena.

With that I stop and I begin to sob uncontrollably. My hands let go of the tie as I see my shaking hands in front of me. It won't stop shaking, my eyes then shift to Isla's lying figure and then behind me to see Troy's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the Ninetieth Annual Hunger Games, Shepherd Baker of District Ten!"

I can't stop crying as I shake to the very core. The distant sounds of the hovercraft can be heard, the cold air suddenly becomes colder. I cover my face with the same shaking hands as I continue to sob. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe it…

* * *

**Placings:**

**3rd - _Troy Pacifica, District Four Male, 18 - _Neck snapped by Isla Moore**

**2nd - _Isla Moore, District Four Female, 18 - _Strangled to death by Shepherd Baker using his necktie**

**Winner: _Shepherd Baker of District Ten, Male, 18_**

**Welp. That's that! Stay tuned for the Epilogue to the story where I cram in the days after the Games for our little victor, a section on his Victory Tour and an appearance by the President himself! (How exciting!)**


	35. Epilogue - The End of it All

**This is it. My long ass epilogue. There's too many jump cuts as I feel that it was needed at that point. This is a small glimpse into Shepherd's life after the Games. How his family is coping and how he is coping. There is also a ton of Porcia, the district Ten Escort, and the Roscoe Tarpan, the other Victor.**

**So I hope you had enjoyed reading this story. It was quite a lot of work. I had to stay up so long writing and planning but it kept me busy and I liked that. I am not on the planning stage for the next story: Necessary Evil. So if you want come check that out!**

* * *

_**Shepherd Baker, Victor of 90**__**th**__** Hunger Games, 18**_

* * *

_I can see nothing but snow as I whip around the area. Everything is pure white, seeing only the flakes of snow hit my face. My breath is considerably slower than it normally feels seeing my breath formed in front of me. I think about why I'm here finding no results._

_I don't even recall the events prior to this one. Then I begin to run hoping to see something or someone. I keep running, the snow hitting my face full force amidst the blizzard. I need to remember why I'm here; am I still in the Games?_

"_Troy! Quinoa! Brandon! Jenny!"_

_I shout for my allies hoping for a response but nothing. All I hear is the sound of my voice echo back into my own ears. I try once more, shouting the very same names hoping for a reply from anyone. My face begins to feel numb as I stumble against the snow._

_Did they die?_

_No. It can't be._

"_Yes, they died."_

_I spin my head around to see Eva Lind, the Seven girl laughing at my shivering frame. I notice a strange purple mark around her neck. Suddenly the memory comes back, my eyes widen as she laughs at my face._

"_Don't you remember? I killed both your friends, Quinoa and Jenny."_

_I remember my thoughts flying back to the day Jenny died at the Bloodbath then Quinoa dying closer to the end of the Games. I stare at the snow covered ground, tears threatening to fall. The cackling of the Seven girl continues as it rings around my ear._

"_Your friends died because you weren't strong enough."_

"_Stop." I suddenly say._

"_You couldn't protect them!"_

"_Stop!"_

_My shout seem to stun the Seven girl before disappearing within the blizzard. I stay standing within the freezing cold snow thinking about my friends._

"_You look pathetic."_

_I look up once more seeing the Four girl again. Her face looking at me in disgust. I want to speak out but my voice is suddenly trapped in my throat. Her arms are folded as she looks me dead in the eye before turning her head. She didn't say anything else, the howling wind is all that can be heard in that moment._

"_You don't deserve to win, worrying about your dead friends." She suddenly says before disappearing within the blizzard._

_Did I deserve to win? Was I selfish?_

_The snow begins to clear now and I look around as the snow stops. There's nothing around for miles and miles. The snow visible from where I am right to the very horizon._

"_Why do you look so sad?"_

_At the sound of the voice I turn around to see Jenny. I stand up from the snow and run towards her. She looks at me with the same smile she always had. The one that feels so comforting; the one that shows support._

"_I just miss you and everyone."_

_She keeps smiling at me as she holds both my hands in hers. I stare into her eyes, keeping them fixed there but I see it turn red as she coughs up blood. The same viscous liquid splattering over me and the white snow. Her body falls to the ground and I fall with her my whole body shaking._

"_No. No." I say panicking as I see the life in her eyes fade. "Don't go. Please."_

_She didn't say anything else as she lay still in my arms. Closing my eyes as tears begin to fall. I take her still body and hug it my tears falling on her clothes. Why did this have to happen? She didn't deserve any of this._

_Just then I feel a sharp pain pierce through my back. Opening my eyes I look down to see that Jenny had vanished from my arms. I see blood drip to the same snow, I cough up blood as it splatters staining the snow red like Jenny's before._

_My body can no longer stay like this as I collapse to the ground. I couldn't even see who it was that caused me to feel like this. My eyes slowly closing as the vision becomes blurred. Then I feel another sharp pain._

* * *

I jolt awake sitting up immediately. I can feel sweat pouring from my forehead as I pant from the dream. That was a different dream, seeing the Four girl was new. It was just usually Jenny and when it had happened, Eva. Now everyone is there.

I can hear a heart monitor beep beside me reminding me that I am no longer in the arena. I look around the white covered room. Wearing nothing but a hospital gown I tried to stand up from the bed but an alarm suddenly went off sending two nurses and a doctor to come stumbling in.

"Mr. Baker, we advise for you to stay in your bed for now." The doctor says holding a clipboard before speaking to one of the nurses. "Tell Mr. Tarpan that the victor is awake."

He nods leaving a few minutes later. The other nurse forces me to lie down telling me that she didn't want to use a sedative. Not like I had a choice, I lay back down as both her and the doctor check the monitors surrounding the bed. They then proceeded to ask me questions.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor says looking me.

"Terrible. When can I go back to my district?" I respond, I don't expect them to understand what I went through, even though I didn't sustain an injuries in the Games.

"Why do you feel like that?" He then asks ignoring my question.

"I don't know, maybe because I just spent twelve days inside an arena."

I don't feel angry at the guy, just slightly annoyed trying to look away as I begin to sit up. I ignore the moans from the nurse telling her that I feel a lot better. I don't need to rest anymore, resting means sleeping and sleeping means dreaming. I don't want to dream and see my friends die once more. Seeing Eva and Isla as they berate me. I want to stay awake for as long as possible. The doctor didn't ask any more questions leaving straight away with the other nurse.

Feeling alone again, I look down at my hands. They're not shaking anymore, which is good but these hands have killed not one but two people. Although it was inevitable that I had to kill one of the tributes I didn't expect to kill two.

"How are you?"

My ears perk up at the voice. Looking to see Roscoe with that serious face of his. I have to admit, it's nice seeing a familiar face once again. He didn't flash a smile or do anything else as he stands by the door with his arms folded.

"Not good." I say.

Roscoe nods as he walks towards me, sitting down at the chair that was beside my bed. The only time I'm noticing it now. He sighs as if steeling himself for something that's going to happen next. I didn't want to know what's going to happen next but I feel like I know what it will be.

"There's no doubt that you'll be good to go then."

"Good to go? Home?"

"No. Unfortunately it's not as easy as that."

"What else do I need to do?"

"First off, you'll be interviewed and then crowned as the Victor. After that you'll be invited to a dinner by Augustus."

At that point I realise that it will never end. None of this will never end. The doctor comes in again looking between Roscoe and me before opening his mouth to speak.

"It seems like he's feeling better." He says looking at his notes. "Won't be long now until he can come out."

"That's great, Doctor, thanks." Roscoe says as he stands up to shake the man's hand.

The doctor nods his head and promptly leaves the room and within seconds two more people walk in both with smiling faces. The first was wearing an extravagant pink dress that almost looks like a ball gown, her makeup layered white with a slight pink blush to it. Her hair a curly pink in colour has things stuck to it. I don't quite notice what it was but I ignored it. Porcia rushes towards me with glee in her voice and hugs me suddenly.

"I am so glad that you're feeling better!" She hugs me and I feel like I have glitter all over me already.

"Thank you." I say even though it's laced with regret.

"We have so many things to do to prepare once you're out of here." She says as she walks beside the second person.

"Nice to see you again." Marcello smiles at me then proceeded to shake my hand. "I can only say how sorry I am for your friends."

I couldn't say anything I just give my best brave face at him as he steps back. Giving one last sigh as Porcia and Marcello talk amongst themselves about what I need to wear and what I need to say.

"Look." Roscoe suddenly says looking at me. "Everything will be alright. You can count on me, I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Okay just relax; stay calm."

Roscoe paces in front of me talking to himself much like the time he did during the start of the Games. It's so weird to think that it's only been close to three weeks since then. It felt like it lasted a whole lifetime to me.

"It's not like you're the one being interviewed." Marcello says behind me fixing my suit jacket.

He went for a simple two piece suit for me, coloured a nice silver grey complete with black polished shoes. I'm also wearing a plain blue button down shirt and to top it off I'm wearing the exact same tie I used to strangle Isla to death with.

It was Porcia's idea for me to wear it and I objected at first but both Roscoe and Marcello convinced me otherwise. I didn't want something tied around my neck, knowing full well that it has killed someone. She may have killed a lot of the tributes she still didn't deserve a painful death from me.

Marcello finishes fixing my suit and comes to face me. He takes something out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was the white string that my little sister gave me during the reapings. I didn't even notice it was missing. He ties it around my wrists again.

"Just like the start of the Games." He says dusting off particles from my shoulder ignoring Roscoe's pacing.

Porcia was nowhere to be seen, she must be wandering around the backstage area getting things ready for me. Despite her being too overbearing and annoying she tries her hardest to make me happy. No matter what she does though, it won't ever be enough. I don't ever think she'll understand what I've been through.

"Alright, you're good to go." Marcello says to me and at that, Porcia walks in.

She was wearing a fur coat, coloured blood red to match with the tie I am wearing. She was also wearing a sparkly dress that ends just before her knees, and is skin tight it seems. Her heels look like buildings as she walks towards me, a full smile on her face.

"You look wonderful!" She says holding onto my face, her perfectly manicured hands feel cold against mines. "Come now, we don't have any more time to waste!"

She pulls me off the chair and drags me out without much protesting from me. We pass by several stagehands across white corridors that seem to go on forever. I don't even know why she's rushing me, is there something wrong?

"Okay." She says stopping by an open ended backstage.

"Why the rush?" I suddenly ask her and she looks at me like she was just offended.

"We don't our dear President wait!" She tells me quietly, handing me a pack of cue cards. "Now you're going to give a speech first, and then you will be crowned by President Augustus. After which you would be lead to a studio where you'll be interviewed by Cyril Valentine."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" I ask suddenly feeling nervous. "What if I mess up lie during the interviews?"

"You'll be fine!" Porcia tells me.

A stagehand suddenly approaches the both of us taking me away into the open ended backstage. She speaks constantly through her headset as I follow her. We pass by the stage that I'll be going on later with Cyril. After the stage we go through more white corridors, the same as the last but this time I see not only more stagehands but Peacekeepers as they line up the corridors, one at each side.

"Here we are." She says fixing her headset. "Just go through the elevator, the Peacekeepers will take it from there. Good Luck!"

I didn't get a chance to say my thanks as the door of the elevator closes and I'm left with two white guards beside me. All I can hear is the silent humming of the elevator as we pass by floors and floors. It eventually stopped and the door opens, I walk out first seeing a small corridor which is dimly lit.

I can see light at the end of the corridor and as we walk closer the buzz and noise seem to get louder and louder. When we reach the exit I had to scrunch my eyes from the intense sunlight. The noise seem to drown out my own thoughts as sea of colourful Capitol citizens shout and cheer for me.

I'm standing at a balcony overlooking the square. It was the same square the chariots went through. It looks so different now, instead of the strip being left empty it's occupied by partying Capitolites as they enjoy my presence. To think they are cheering at me for surviving a battle to the death. I look down again at my shoes as I begin to shake.

I can't do this.

The crowd seems to get louder as I look at the screen quickly seeing the President of Panem walk from the same corridor that I have walked in moments ago. He wore this white three piece suit matching his white hair. His blue eyes stare coolly at his people before being silence by him. He didn't smile nor did her frown as he approach me.

"I would like to first congratulate you." He tells me. "It truly is an honour to meet you, Mr. Baker."

He didn't sound menacing but for some reason I felt a cold chill throughout my whole body. He's very composed as he shakes my hands and I'm left speechless. He gives me a curt nod and approaches the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your victor of the Ninetieth Hunger Games, Shepherd Baker!"

I gulp as I slowly move towards the microphone. I cough to clear the lump in my throat although it did nothing. I look out to the sea of colour then at the cards Porcia had given me to read. Her handwriting is clear and concise as I begin to read it first. I take a slow breath inwards and then let it out as I begin to read the words.

"Panem." My voice booms across the whole of the city, my hands still shaking. "It has been a great pleasure to have represented my district for the Hunger Games. A feat not only so great but very generous. As I stand here before you all, I am lucky to have won. I am grateful for the Capitol for taking care of me before and after the Hunger Games and for the many more years to come. Finally, I would like to thank the President..."

At that I sort of seem to stop as I give him a glance, he was standing up beside the throne. He gives me another cool smile that chills me again. He seems to gesture to continue and I look back at the transfixed crowd. They're eating up the words I am saying, words that I care very little about.

"I would like to thank the President for letting me…participate in the Games. I thank him for letting me see the glorious Capitol for all its glory as it is indeed me that had the favour to win the Games. And so as I stand here before you, my dear Capitol, I thank you once more. Panem today. Panem tomorrow. Panem forever."

Once again the crowd erupts in applause as I step back from the microphone. The shakiness in my hands never leaving as the President approaches the microphone once again. He waves at his people before speaking once more.

"Wasn't that truly inspiring." He says. "And now would you all like to join me as we crown our newest victor."

The crowd cheers and I'm told to sit by one of the Peacekeepers. I do what they say as I sit on the white throne overlooking the square. Overlooking the people as they begin to shout my name again. The president comes to me as another person walks from behind the throne holding a small white pillow. A golden crown lay on top of it and the white haired man picks it up.

"I would like to say my congratulations once more as I give you this crown. I surely hope you don't disappoint as a victor." He tells me as he places the crown atop my head.

Everything after that seems to fade all at once as I'm led back down at the white corridors. Porcia meets me immediately telling me how wonderful I was during the speech. I didn't say anything as she takes me back to my dressing room where Marcello changes my suit to a black two piece and replacing my shirt. He keeps the tie on stating that the President told him that he really liked it.

I nod at that, his words circling around my head. Disappoint? What does he mean by that?

* * *

The morning sun peeks through the windows once again stirring my eyes awake. I sit up in the desolate looking room. It's been six months since I've won the Hunger Games. After the dinner party held by the President I promptly left that night.

Roscoe came with me and by the time we got back to our district, my family and his family were there waiting for the both of us. I still remember it like it was yesterday with Morgan jumping from my father's arms. Running straight for me. It was early morning by the time we had arrived and I was welcomed with open arms. Roscoe bids me farewell in the meantime as he walks his mother and father home. It's peculiar that they didn't live with him. I suppose it's because they themselves own a farm that needed tending to.

When Roscoe and his family had left my father handed me the keys to a house. Telling me that he was given it the night after I had won. I hugged him, telling him that he no longer needed to work as I can proved for them now. However, he had refused it but he told me to take in my siblings and that he would visit every day.

"Shepherd!" I hear a knock on my bedroom door suddenly snapping me out of my memories. "Mr. Tarpan is here!"

I get out of the bed still wearing pyjamas, I give a slight yawn as I open the door to my room seeing Kevin and Morgan standing just outside it. They scamper away back down the stairs as I follow after them, although slowly.

It has been six months and the nightmares have only gotten worse. I've been hiding it from my siblings for a while now and I suspect both my father and Matt knows and are keeping quiet themselves. As I make it downstairs I notice Roscoe sitting on one of the sofas in the living room talking quietly with Morgan as she asked away questions.

For a guy that is so quiet and shy when you talk to him, he's great with kids. Matt was nowhere to be seen, I'm assuming he's cooking breakfast as the smell of bacon and eggs wafts around from the kitchen.

"What's up?" I ask Roscoe.

"Have you forgotten already?" He asks me in return telling Morgan to help Matt in the kitchen and she does so happily.

"Forgotten what?"

"Today is the day you start the Victory Tour." He whispers to me as he comes closer. "You haven't told them yet?"

"I totally forgot about. When does it start?"

"In about half an hour so I suggest you get dressed because the cameras will be here."

I nod going back upstairs in a hurry. Taking off my clothes and putting on a light blue dress shirt and light brown slacks. I try to mix my hair even though it's still stays the same mess it was as I woke up. With that I move back down the stairs seeing two new people inside it.

"There he is!" The voice was as shrill as ever; Porcia the escort for Ten comes up to me and kisses both my cheeks. "Looking as handsome as ever, might I add."

"Thank you Porcia." I say as I move away from her and shake hands with Marcello again.

He was wearing a black trench coat. With green trousers and a green dress shirt. He wore a black waistcoat on top of the shirt. He compliments my dress sense but I wave him off as I head into the kitchen where my siblings are eating quietly.

"Morning guys." I say taking a seat beside Morgan.

"You don't have time to eat." Matt tells me. "You're needed now."

"They can wait, I want to spend this last meal with you guys."

"Last meal?" Morgan asks. "Where are you going Shep?"

"I…well I need to go to the Capitol."

"Again?" She moans. "Are you going to come back with a present?"

Despite being upset she sort of understand the situation. She's growing up and is understanding the situation we're in but she's still the same clingy sister I always had. I give her a big smile as I begin to eat the bacon and eggs Matt had prepared.

"I'll get you all gifts, don't worry about it."

"Really?!" She says.

"Yep, so long as you eat all your food and listen to Matt whilst I'm gone."

"I always listen to Matt."

"Let's not get hasty here." Matt says. "Didn't it take you an hour for me to tell you to bathe yesterday?"

The girl avoided her brother's stare as I begin to laugh. I'm going to miss this atmosphere again as I get whisked away back to the Capitol to do god knows what. Kevin and Patrick laugh with me as we sit in comfortable silence, eating our food.

I can hear footsteps approaching and I look at the kitchen archway seeing Roscoe. I give him a nod and I stand up from the table, excusing myself. I hug each of them goodbye. With Matt telling me to be careful, as always.

Then I'm whisked back outside my house. Leaving behind my family again, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my dad as the cameras immediately stare into my face. Flashing taking photos of me. I didn't give much of a smile as I begin to walk away from the house.

Porcia stops me for a while as the cameras begin to roll. She tells me that a short interview will be conducted first. I nod squinting my eyes from the sudden flash of the flood lights blind me for a second before getting used to it.

"Hello! Hello!" My eyes train to the hologram of Cyril Valentine smiling at me in his light pink suit, his hair still being that signature navy blue he always had. "Shepherd Baker. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I reply shyly, I didn't really have much to say to him and that's what it's always been.

I had to endure watching my whole Games with him and every time I see him reminds me of the day. Although the one word replies seem to be interpreted as the strong quiet one by the Capitol citizens.

"You're fine? Care to elaborate? Are you hiding a secret girlfriend in there or something?" He laughs at his own joke.

"No, no." I laugh with him trying to look relatable as I see Porcia in the corner of my eyes mouthing to play along.

"I just cannot wait for you to be here. Even if you were keeping it a secret, I'm confident I can get it out of you! So from here in the Capitol, Shepherd Baker I'll see you later!"

I didn't even get to say my goodbye as both the lights and camera shut down beginning to leave my presence. Marcello, Porcia and Roscoe come to stand beside me with the escort complaining how uncooperative I was being with the hottest host Panem has ever had.

"Honestly, how are you going to handle talking in front of all the districts tomorrow?"

"Leave him be for now, the boy is still adjusting to his lifestyle." Marcello interjects giving me a pat in the back as he drags Porcia to the train station.

"You did a good job." Roscoe says. "Now come on, we don't want to keep our escort waiting."

* * *

The train zooms past landscapes as they all meld together into one blur. Sitting at the very back of the train, surrounded by plush, velvety pillows coloured a blood red. I don't want to accept the fact that I'm stuck like this forever travelling in trains every year.

It's only been three or so hours and I'm already missing them. I throw a pillow at the door straight in front of me, trying to pass the boredom. Porcia was getting ready to brief me and what is to be expected of me as I visit the other districts.

"Um...Porcia's looking for you now." Roscoe says rubbing the back of his head.

Without hesitation I get off from the soft seat, dropping the pillow I was holding and followed Roscoe through numerous carts until we get back to the dining cart. Even though it looks different it still reminds me of the day I got reaped.

Talking to Jenny and sharing our stories with each other. Evaluating the other tributes, the memory is still there despite the time that has passed. No matter how far time may advance I can never forget.

"There are twelve districts meaning twelve days. We will start from district Twelve and work up to district One." Porcia which had changed to a more relaxed pink dress with a pink boa feather around her neck, points at the holograms of the districts. "Naturally we will leave the victor's district for last after we visit the Capitol."

She then looks at me expecting questions but I say nothing. The escort sighs at my lack of interest but ignores it as she moves to sit on the table. Lunch is starting soon and we're not expected to be in Twelve till tomorrow morning.

"You don't have any question at all?" Porcia asks me seeming to be determined to get a word out of me.

"Nope." I tell her standing up taking my drink of juice with me back to the carriage with the pillows.

* * *

Both district Twelve and Eleven was vastly different from my own district. I have never been to any of the other districts but stopping by them and delivering a speech to the citizens of these districts has brought nothing but further nightmares.

After the visiting district Twelve, the nightmares only piled on. Adding more people within the vast snowy land, telling me that I should've died instead of whatever tribute. My speech never helped as I read the words Porcia had written for me; praising the Capitol for all it's worth.

It was night time again, seeing the verdant trees of Eleven change to a more mountainous terrain. I take another drink of my water as I try my best to stay awake. I'm worried for what's about to happen next. This is the first district that I'm nervous about visiting. Quinoa and Brandon both lived there and I would have to face their families. What would they think of me?

"You're not going to sleep?" I look behind me from the window seeing Roscoe wearing his pyjamas.

"Can't sleep." I simply say as I stare back out at the scene in front of me.

"Is it because of your allies?" He then asks.

I pause for a moment, just staring into space seeing the blurred images past me by. I would like to say that it wasn't because of my allies but it was. I don't want to lie to the families of my allies, telling them how great it is for me to have won instead of their child.

"I guess…"

We were quiet at that moment now, I don't think Roscoe has anything else to say to me. He didn't experience having allies in the Games, he went off on his own. I had four amazing friends during my time. The ones that kept me sane despite seeing me kill. The one that gave me strength when I needed it the most.

"I don't want to talk tomorrow."

"We don't have a choice in that matter, you know that."

"I know but…" Tears suddenly begin to fall from my eyes, I don't ever cry.

Sure I've cried once or twice in the arena but I never wanted to know that I was crying. Now I'm here, sobbing like a child as I feel Roscoe pat my back. He rubs soothing circles around me not saying anything. Usually someone, like Porcia or Marcello, would tell me to sleep but Roscoe could never say that because he's experienced what I am currently feeling.

Despite not having allies himself, he did kill a great deal of people. It must have been hard seeing the families of the tributes he had killed. The ones he had to eliminate for him to win. Even though he doesn't show it, I can tell that this whole experience still haunts him.

"Do you want anything? Something to distract you with perhaps?" He asks me.

"I think I'm good now, just a minor hiccup." I say trying to be strong. "Even though every single fibre of my whole body wants all of this to stop, I know that it's not as easy as that. It's just taking me a bit to realise that."

"Well, if you need something. You know where I am."

* * *

I can hear the clanging of glasses and cutlery as my eyes flitter awake. I must've fallen asleep last night but I don't remember how. It didn't matter as I look back seeing Roscoe and Porcia quietly discussing amongst themselves.

"You let him sleep here!?" I can hear Porcia suddenly scream. "He has his own bedroom you know."

"Cut the guy some slack, he's stressed."

"And I'm not?!" She continues.

I sigh looking out the window once more seeing the usual blur of green and grey turn bright yellow. We're nearly there, the yellow fields of Nine. I heard about it from both Quinoa and Brandon about how the wheat would be nearly fully grown at this time of the year. It's a nice change of scenery.

"Shepherd…Shepherd, dear, go and change please we're to arrive in district Nine in about half an hour."

Following the orders from Porcia, I go back to my room seeing a grey cardigan laid out for me. There's a red long sleeve shirt and grey trousers piled beside them. The same shoes I've worn, the black dress shoes just at the bottom of my bed is also present.

After changing and taking a quick shower I grab a quick bite to eat just as the train had stopped at the station. Porcia and Roscoe direct me to a car as it takes us to the Square where I will be giving out yet another mundane speech.

"Now we won't stay long here, we have to keep moving. District Eight next, and then we'll be zoomed off to Seven. That's a long journey so your speech at Eight will be a quick one."

That's good because I never connected with the Eight tributes. The journey to Seven is what I am really dreading. Eva, the killer of both Quinoa and Jenny; then being killed by me. What would her family think of me? A killer? Somewhat to scorn forever?

The car stops and Porcia tells me to get off quickly as we don't have time to waste. We arrive at the district square and we enter through the Justice Building. I take a minute or two to compose myself hearing the shuffling of people as they are forced to see me. I can hear the mayor talk as he begins to introduce me.

The doors open for me and I freeze for a moment; my eyes already focusing on the images of both Brandon and Quinoa beneath them, their families. I get a light shove from Porcia, telling me to smile. As I stumble towards the wooden stage, I give a small smile at everyone as I approach the microphone.

"Um…Thank You district Nine, for a humble welcome into your district. It is truly a privilege…to visit your wonderful district. Of course, I would not be here today had it not been for the kindness of the…" I swallow the lump forming around my throat. "…for the Capitol and indeed the President. I would like to also offer my condolences to both the families of the fallen tributes: Q-Quinoa Rye…and Br-Brandon Millet. May their sacrifice be not in vain as I live for on."

I couldn't compose my nerves as I stand there for a couple more minutes. Everyone's eyes transfixed onto me, watching my every move. My breathing suddenly hitch as my eyes flick from Quinoa's parents and then to Brandon's mother and brother. Both the families' faces show their deep anguish as they look at me.

Then that was that, I couldn't say anything else, as the citizens of the district continue to stare at me. As I walk back into the district, I hear a shout. Something that stops me just as I got inside the building. I heard it clearly. I didn't see the result of what happened but that person had said what my nightmares always say to me: '_You don't deserve to win!'_

The doors had closed and I was escorted back to the vehicle and promptly back to the train as we begin to set off for the next district. Still shaken by the words, I start to wonder who had shouted it. It doesn't matter now because my nightmares will be plagued by the same words from now and forever.

* * *

District Eight was exactly the same as every other district, quiet, unresponsive as I give out the same speech. We move on quickly after that, this time Porcia pulling me off the stage not giving me a chance to wave or smile. We do have a deadline and she's not about to break it to compensate my slowness.

The journey to Seven is supposed to take a day or two meaning after we get there my speech will be another short one. I'm not particularly looking forward to it or for anymore now that I'm saying it. I can feel the guilt and the sadness increase every time we pass by a district.

My nightmares become frequent again, driving me to stay awake and when I do sleep, Roscoe would be staying just outside my room as I've been told that I have begun to scream in my sleep now. Never thought this would happen to me but it did, recurring nightmares are becoming my specialty now.

We arrive at Seven the next day, the train went at its fastest ensuring we got there in record time. It didn't feel like we were going really fast. But apparently we're there. We hop off the train, the car escorting us through tall trees before they turn into buildings. I'm ready to face whatever comes now, I've had a day to think it through.

As I exit the building onto the stage in the Square, I notice immediately that Eva didn't have a single family underneath her image. Her district partner, however, had his father and two older brothers. They both look at me with sadness and a little bit of sympathy as I read my speech.

"Winning the Hunger Games, would not have been possible had it not been the sacrifices of both Eva Lind and Lief Nisbet. Their deaths are not in vain, as the Capitol had allowed myself, your Victor, to win."

The cards I'm holding begin to shake as I see the disgust of the people in the square. I can see it in their eyes, wondering why I was saying all of these things. Praising the Capitol for killing children. Finishing the speech, I wave and smile still seeing the disgust on their faces. I turn around and head back.

"Five down." Roscoe tells me.

"The way they looked at me." I whisper to him.

"What about it?"

"It made me feel terrible and dirty."

"I felt the same way. There's no easy way to avoid it. I just got used to it and eventually people forget about what you did because new tributes would come out."

That's true, new victors would soon replace my spotlight as I become another piece to be played with by the President.

* * *

As the journey continues, passing by the same fields of gold from Nine and the mountainous terrain and lakes. We end up at Six then promptly after that district Five. There were no complications here, just the usual praise to the Capitol and then a smile and wave. Nothing more, nothing less.

Our next destination is now Four. Troy and Isla's district, the third and second place tributes. We pass by Ten briefly as the train speeds towards Four. We're still on time as we visit the first Career district.

I look outside seeing the sea. Even though we're travelling really fast, the sea itself never blurred as it looked calm reflecting the morning light. I woke up early this time seeing that Roscoe had fallen asleep in front of my room again. I think he finds it hard to connect to people and I guess I should be a lot more receptive of him. For some reason he's really great with Morgan, she probably reminds him of his own sister.

Roscoe sits at the table as Porcia walks in dressed in a blueish skin tight dress. This time no accessories. Just her hair being the same pink as it was before with several seashells strewn into it. Obviously to reflect the district atmosphere.

We enter a tunnel dimming the cart a little bit before brightening up again as the train slows down. We've arrived, just this one and three more to go. I would be able to go home until I'm plunge back into mentoring. For the meantime I want to be able to relax with my siblings. Celebrate what I have.

"Here we are!" Porcia says and I stand up straightening the blue button shirt I'm wearing. "Only a few more days left until we make it to the Capitol!"

Roscoe stifles a yawn as we exit, immediately smelling the sea air. There's light cooling breeze and the sound of birds squawk at us, as if they were trying to welcome us into their home. The Justice Building was relatively close by to the station so we opted to walk.

There's no one around though, they must already be at the Square waiting for me to give yet another speech. I've said so many things and yet it feels like I haven't said anything at all. Not as myself anyway. As we approach the back of the building, Porcia stops and hands me the cards that I have to read from.

"Here we are." She says with a smile. "The tributes here were Isla Moore and Troy Pacifica."

"Thank you." I say holding onto the cards as we walk in.

I am immediately dragged towards the front door as I hear my name and it opens. The bright light from the sun shining into my eyes, blinding me. As my eyes adjust to it, I see Troy's face but there's no one there.

I remember him telling me he was nothing. To me he wasn't nothing, he was an ally; more importantly a friend. My eyes then glance onto the crying mother underneath Isla's face. She was on her own, although Isla had killed a lot of people seeing her mother tugged at my heart strings. I tear my eyes away as she looks at me with anger and I begin to speak.

"District Four." My voice booms across the Square. "It is an honour to be able to visit your wonderful establishment. I am truly fortunate to have won the Hunger Games, so please join me in thanking the Capitol for giving me the opportunity. Although it did come at a cost, Troy Pacifica and Isla Moore were both strong tributes and their deaths shall be remembered, may their deaths not be in vain."

At this I hear Isla's mother wail and my eyes quickly flick towards her. She didn't stop crying as I see her watery eyes stare into mines. Even though she was far away I could hear her shouting at me. Shouting why I had killed her only daughter. The lump on my throat comes back as I stand there speechless just looking at the mother.

"Thank you." The mayor suddenly interjects, still hearing the shouts. "Shepherd Baker of district Ten everyone!"

A few claps sent me on my way back into the building. Her wails and screams can be heard before being silenced completely. I tried to look back but the Peacekeepers had already closed the doors.

"Wait. What happened?" I asked Roscoe but he refused to look me in the eye. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well shall we move on?" Porcia says looking nervous as I try to head for the door only being stopped by Peacekeepers.

"I want to see what happened! She didn't do anything wrong!" I say trying to open the doors and I was pushed back by the same Peacekeepers.

"Shepherd. Let it go, we can't do anything." Roscoe says gripping onto my arm.

"But it was all my fault!" I tell him before taking my arm back from his grip.

I begin to walk out of the building. I didn't mean for that to happen. How can they let that happen? She was innocent! I didn't look back as I throw the cards I was holding right to the ground, being picked up by the light breeze.

"Shepherd Baker!" Porcia shouts after me. "Roscoe, dear, pick those up for me. Shepherd Baker! You slow down this instant!"

I try my best to ignore her, not paying attention to what she's saying.

* * *

"So the Capitol is fast approaching." Procia informs me. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour, smile and wave. Be receptive."

Everyone is still being cautious around, remembering the outburst during our trip to Four. Roscoe has been silent around me and Porcia was a lot more cautious now even though she's still the same. She would look at me more to gauge my reaction. I didn't mean to have an outburst, it was just the stress getting to me I guess. The lack of sleep contributed to it.

* * *

It was night time now Roscoe had left me with Porcia as he, himself, was swarmed by multiple journalists asking him how he felt when I won. It was amusing seeing the man begin to stutter and stammer.

Porcia leads me to a small path. Her golden high heels clicking on the brickwork pavement as we walk up a small set of steps. As we go over it we see the different coloured lights flash and the music get louder as we walk closer.

Porcia's pink hair is looking, rather normal, but her face is caked with a glittery silver. Her red lipstick standing out from her face. Her dress, a short sparkly dress screaming for attention. I don't mind her taking the spotlight. I would much rather like to stay in the corner and not be bothered.

As we make it near the entrance, we see people stop and stare at my outfit: a two piece navy blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath. There's no tie this time, as the first button has been left open exposing skin letting me breath easily.

"Look now, Shepherd." Porcia tells me and I try to look at what she's looking at. "This is all for you!"

Smiling, or at least it felt like a smile, at Porcia, she leads me by the arm inside the Presidential mansion in which a fanfare alerts the guests of my presence. A cacophony of applause could be heard from every corner of the place.

Porcia smiles at me and tells me to go and meet my 'fans'. I can only nod as I descend down the stairs and immediately become swarmed by every colour I can think of. Asking questions that made me feel uncomfortable. I tell them to ask me later as I was quite hungry and they let me be for the meantime.

* * *

Finding a quiet place outside, after President Augustus had congratulated me once more I sit on one of the stone benches in the garden. I was fiddling with the white string, the one Morgan had given me. I've done it. Eleven of the twelve districts visited and thanked. It was nothing but dreadful, the stares, the guilt, the nightmares.

"How was your trip?"

My eyes seem to widen as a slight chill run down my spine. I look behind me to see the chilling smile of the President himself as he takes a seat beside me on the bench. He looked at the same direction I was looking at, the rose bush that showed different coloured roses.

"You know, I've heard about your little outburst in district Four. I even saw it, it was quite an outburst. Although mind you, that's not the worst one so far." He casually tells me like he's my Grandfather reminiscing. "I seem to remember a young Aqua Chambers as Christopher Arlyn was crowned victor. She broke two tables and three chairs."

I haven't really seen much of the other victors. I saw them briefly during my tour but I never spoke to them. I was too busy trying not to cry or collapse in the middle of each speech. The President gave a small chuckle as he reminisces beside me.

"Of course she didn't go unpunished. Do you know what I did?"

This all sounds amusing to him as I shake my head. He gives another chuckle.

"Well I imprisoned her father for 5 months."

I didn't react but inside my head I can tell that this was a threat. He then stands up as he dusts of his ashen suit, looking down at me. I look up into his chilling blue eyes and I look away immediately.

"But since you didn't do any sort of damage at all, I reckon I can let you off with a warning." He tells me and I seem to release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "So I suggest you keep that anger of yours in check. We don't want anything to happen to little Morgan?"

My head turns towards him upon hearing the name of my little sister. He's threatening me.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Baker?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you see my way, I hope you enjoy the festivities in your district tomorrow and have a happy and safe trip."

With that he leaves; with him comes my freedom. At this point he owned me, like a cattle being branded. I look back down at my shaking arms. There's no way out. The only way out is through death and at that point I began to envy the tributes that had died.

What has become of me?

* * *

**Well, that's that! Not going to post anything else here. Anything I do post would be edits of previous chapters, whenever I get around to them.**

**The things I like about this Epilogue is **

**1)****Roscoe tries his best but he can't connect to Shepherd. Even though they may seem similar, both are quiet and shy in nature, they are vastly different.**

**Roscoe allied with no one during his Games, and had killed far more people. He didn't speak, he was too shy. Whereas Shepherd was more headstrong and slightly more talkative than Roscoe. Shepherd focused his attention in his alliance and that's how they all survived longer than the other tributes, even though it did start to fall apart in the end.**

**2)Porcia is a lovely character, she means well but she's still as stuck up as ever. I lover her to bits and her glitter and ****sparkling dresses. Her pink hair is so prominent to me and she often has that covered in whatever accessories she wants. If she wanted toy cars stuck to it, you better believe she will have toy cars stuck to it.**

**3)The President. President Augustus likes to play around with his food. He chuckles and laughs, but always leaves subtle threats. He can be ruthless as shown in the other story and here when he imprisoned Aqua's father just because she broke furniture. Expect more of him in the future!**

**Also the speeches were so hard to write, they looked short but they're longer, or at least longer than what I expected.**

**So, I thank you, dear readers, for humouring me in this story and I await you in the next story. I'll be planning it for sure so I don't know when the ETA on that but it will start soon. Thank you to those that have favourited and reviewed my work! You know who you are!**

**I thank you all one more time and here's to the next one!**

**Cheers! ~Alec**


End file.
